Twisted Truth
by miarath
Summary: What if the truth was truly a lie? All your hate, just love gone wrong? Experimental story about What-if their roles were reversed. AU Zero x Kaname. Inspired by night 19 about Zero and Shizuka. Rated M for some adult situations.
1. Prequel

**Twisted Truth**

by Miarath

-

* * *

-

_What if the truth was truly a lie?  
All your hate, just love gone wrong?_

_Will you drown?_

_How do you lose something, when it's already lost?_

Reality, more twisted then you ever knew?

What if the enemy was you?

What if things were reversed?

Just a twisted truth.

-

* * *

-

_Ah, yes this is a What-If fanfiction._

_A rather big What-If, but I couldn't help it, so it's AU._

_**Disclaimer: **_

_I don't own anything of these magnificent characters and the plot of Vampire Knight __  
nor do I make any money with this or will ever do.__Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.  
It's not mine._

_Well, nothing but this twisted little plot_

_Oh, yes be aware of some craziness along the way._

_(giggling insanely) Oh, I must be really crazy to start another one, but I can't help myself._

**Pairings:**

Zero x Kaname or Kaname x Zero (whatever you want to call it),  
minor pairings Takuma x Shiki, Kain x Ruka, Yuki x Zero friendship

_-  
_

_So, have some fun!_

_Return to Top_


	2. Broken Spells

Twisted Truth - Chapter One

For Disclaimer see Prequel

-

* * *

-

**Broken Spells**

-

The night had been rather quiet, but there was a strange feeling to it. Clouds hid the moon, but it put everything in an eerie silver light. It was really an awesome sight, a night like this, but Zero saw none of it.

He wasn't aware of the layers of dark silvery light around him nor was he aware of the scent of flowers in the air, like a lover's embrace. The moonlight wasn't reaching him, for he was covered in shadows; he hid in them, trying to vanish. Yes, he felt like disappearing would be a good idea, but since that wasn't an option for him he remained like this, in the shadows.

He hid away from the light but wished he wouldn't have to.

He wished he could be helping Yuki to keep the Night Class away from Day Class, but it was so much better to stay here, right now even if he knew he should help her. Wasn't he supposed to be there, at her side? Helping her to fight off all those silly day class girls? Yes, he was. Yet, he was here, sulking in the shadows, feeling guilty about and most important he wasn't doing his job.

No, he couldn't, not while being like this, with this dark poisonous hunger clawing at his insides, begging for release.

Yet, he couldn't help it but wanting to help her, sweet Yuki, but it wasn't safe for him to be around her, neither was it safe to be around those annoying day class girls right now, far too tempting. So tempting in fact, alone thinking of them made his fangs arch painfully, wanting nothing more then sink into one of those tender necks; soft, tender and so easy to tear apart -- so delicious.

"No," he moaned in disgust about himself but it didn't listen, instead it whispered soft words of pleasure and the promise of all this pain to end, if only he'd give into its desires.

He had been so strong, but now he was shaking and shivering, like a drug addict on cold turkey and control seemed to slip farther and farther away. Yet, he fought it stubbornly.

He sat on the floor, leaning slightly to the balustrade from the balcony for support. Zero eyed the glass of water in his hand as if it contained poison.

No, not the water itself was poison to him, but the reason he needed this water.

His other hand clutched a handful of blood tablets. He struggled with himself.

He hadn't wanted this, but this was the only solution, aside from ending it, ending it all. He wished it were that simple, but it wasn't. He couldn't do that, because that would hurt Yuki; he couldn't hurt her anymore than he already had.

He opened his hand and stared at them. They looked so innocent, so normal, tiny white pills, nothing special about them. Just like some medicine one might need to take; medicine an ordinary human might take.

"They look like medicine. It's kind of ironic," he thought and chuckled hysterically. "They make me ill." He wished this were not necessary; he wished they would work.

No, instead they made it worse, much worse.

True, they stopped his bloodlust for a while, but they put him through a different kind of agony.

Zero almost dropped the glass when he was caught by another ripplet of pain. He slipped the glass down with trembling hands, placed it on the stone beneath him. He had been just in time for the next wave of pain to hit him even harder. He gasped, trying to block it out, but all he could do was endure it.

"Damn," he cursed hoarsely. He hugged himself, desperate for some comfort, but it didn't help much, for the feeling of helplessness was too strong, this monstrous pain was tearing at him with angry teeth; ripping huge pieces out of his body and soul. He whimpered quietly, and hated himself for it even more then usual. He trembled and shivered like he had a bad fever and a kind of fever it was, but there wasn't any cure to this.

Then, in a desperate move he dropped all the blood tablets into the glass and drowned it completely.

He wished he hadn't.

Just as he had swallowed it all, he doubled over and his vision clouded as even stronger agony ripped through him. It felt like he was being put on some medieval torture device, pulling his body to several sides at once. Like there were two opposite forces, which fought desperately with each other and were ripping him to pieces in the process. Worse, it felt like his body was a bloody battlefield, complete with lots of gore and death as well as living, fighting warriors, complete with armour and weapons. Warriors, who were dying by the minute; tainting the earth with their blood and none of them held any quarter for the other side, or for him.

Blood, he could almost taste their blood and he thought he could hear their taunting battle cries -- and why were they all black and white?

Was he already going insane?

Zero wished he knew which party should win, but which one was good and which one evil? He had a very uneasy feeling that neither of them would be exactly good for him.

He closed his eyes, only to see her. Zero remembered her perfectly, so beautiful and so dreadful. It seemed like she stood just a few feet in front of him and he felt like that little boy again, like that helpless boy in her arms. He fought it, cursing his bad luck, but her image remained, looking far too real for his senses.

He could hear her voice clearly, so deceiving soft.

"So, alike, aren't we little one?" She smiled sweetly and reached out for him.

"W-Was she going to hold me like that again?" Zero whimpered in a moment of remembered childhood fear and hate, because he couldn't take it. He couldn't take it for her to touch him like that again.

"N-No," he objected hoarsely and trembled furiously with anger; any trace of fear had left him.

How dared she, who was responsible for all this, for all his pain, to haunt him like this?

He growled in a sudden fit of intense rage, channelling his agony into burning, all consuming hatred. He hurled it at her, using it as a weapon, as if it could save him from himself.

"Tears?" he thought, as he felt something wet staining his cheeks. He reached up with his hand, touching it. It tasted salty.

It wasn't raining; why was he crying?

Zero felt something breaking inside, flooding him with sensorial overload. Suddenly, every sensation, every smell, every colour seemed to be so much more intense.

His heart, it was so loud, beating like a drum; it was very big drum. Everything else became bland and far away.

'Worse, it felt like his head would explode anytime soon, all from that damn noise, turning into the familiar sound of a heartbeat -- no more like a thousand heartbeats. Yet, that couldn't be, for he was alone here.

He was mad, wasn't he? Things like this weren't supposed to happen but it didn't stop.

This Heartbeat, it felt like a big drum, filling him with that burning want, burning all other thoughts away. It was despicable, but all too familiar desire, too strong to ignore now This blood-song singing and taunting him with what he feared and wanted most.

Oh dear God, how he wanted it; how he needed it

He was his own worst enemy, wasn't he?

But it was irresistible, taunting him with a heartbeat, even if it was just his own. Taunting him with that alluring copper, seducing him with the promise of ecstasy and life.

But no, it was an empty promise, for he was alone.

W-what had he just thought? No, that was bad, very bad; he should be glad to be alone. Alone, so he couldn't hurt anybody.

So, why then, did he feel so empty now?

But wait, there was something else, another heartbeat.

A heartbeat he knew all to well. "No," he moaned in utter despair. "Not now, please!"

"Go away…" He tried to yell, but it came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Zero?" He heard her calling him. He could hear the worry in her voice, coming only closer to him.

He tried to warn her, to shout 'go away' but he another spell of pain hit right now, so it came out as a moan.

"Zero?" She repeated and looked questioningly to him.

He looked up, but tried to avoid her face. He however noticed that she held some of his blood tablets in her hand. He shook his head in despair, knowing that she wouldn't leave, not her.

"I took them every night, since that first time…" He tried to explain, tried to warn her, but he knew on certain level it was already too late for that. She was too close to him and he was too hungry.

"I couldn't hold them down." He whispered finely, his voice hoarse from fighting with himself.

He could see her expression turn to utter shock - and was that fear? It was but it made it worse for the dark part of him relished in it, wanting her even more. He hated himself even more for it - but he was helpless and she was so alluring, irresistible.

He pulled her closer, whispering in her ear, sweet nothings, telling her of his desire.

Yuki trembled but didn't try to stop him - could not? Why didn't she stop him like she'd promised last time?

He leaned forward - to lick her pale neck. "So soft, so delicious," he thought and shivered again, this time in pleasure. Worse, he felt her tremble in return, sending delightful little shivers down his spine.

"So sweet," he thought.

Her scent, it was a heady mix of pleasure and fear, so delicious. Oh, yes he knew he shouldn't feel this way but straight thoughts were very far away right now.

Now, he wanted, needed it, now! He licked her skin one last time and -

He doubled over in pain. He smelled blood, his own this time. What had happened?

He heard a snigger from behind.

"I never thought I had to use this on my beloved pupil, you know."

"Master?" Zero asked, recognizing the voice of his childhood sensei; the one, who had taught him what being a hunter really meant. "Was he now going to end it all?" he wondered, knowing that he couldn't exactly blame him if he did.

He remained silent, watching his old sensei in silence, waiting for the final shot to come -- but it never came, because of her.

Why?

-

_Oh, I know, not much to see right now, but this chapter is important, very much. :D_

_Thanks for reading._

_Miarath_


	3. Insanity's Classroom

Twisted Truth - Chapter Two

For Disclaimer see Prequel.

-

* * *

-

**Insanity's Classroom**

-

"Move away," Yagari said coldly, his whole stance unmoving, still taking aim at Zero's heart and it looked like he had every intention to shoot.

"No." Yuki's couldn't accept that, shooting Zero like this, after he had already done what she'd failed to do, stopping Zero. No, she couldn't allow this man to hurt Zero anymore than he already had. So she used her hands to push Zero's head farther down so that she covered every important part with her own body; standing in the hunter's way, unwavering and unyielding. "If you're going to shoot him, you're taking me with him."

"No, Yuki, no." Zero murmured feeling shocked that she'd chosen to stay at his side after all he had just done to her, worse that she'd chosen to guard him with her own life. He wanted to object more, but he had left no real will to fight her, accepting whatever the outcome of this would be, while he kept wondering how he deserved her, such a loyal friend.

"You're Yuki-chan, headmaster Kurosu's adoptive daughter, yes?" He asked then frowned, tilting his head slightly, as if listening to something far away.

"You're as thick-headed as him." He sighed and lowered his riffle by a notch, then another notch, but it was obvious that he remained ready to shoot anytime soon. "Too bad, he would be rather upset with me about shooting his daughter."

"So, you're not going to shoot him?" Yuki inquired, staring intensely at this stranger, yet making sure to stay between him and Zero. He looked familiar somehow, but yet unknown and scary wearing an eye-patch and long trench coat, like a pirate or something.

"Wha, wait you're that new Night Class teacher, aren't you?" Yes, that was, she thought, remembering that Kaname had said something about them getting a vampire hunter as a teacher -- and this person, surely was that, a vampire hunter.

"Only if he behaves." Yagari nodded and chuckled. "Yes, indeed and I'm Zero-kun's old master. Now, come, I got to get you two to our lovely headmaster's office, so he can deal with this mess of his."

-

xxx

-

"Headmaster, this cannot go on like it does right now." Yagari said seriously. He had brought both Yuki and Zero to headmaster Kurosu's office after he had come just in time to stop Zero from biting Yuki. Truly, he had all but intended shooting him too, but he couldn't do it, not with Yuki interfering like that.

"I know." He sighed in return. "Yuki, Zero, please take a seat." He said softly. His gaze went from Zero to Yuki and nodded. "I guess it's time." He opened his palm, holding a bracelet in it.

Yuki and Zero gasped, for it held the same symbol on it as Zero's tattoo did.

"Is this?" Yuki asked her gaze shifting between the piece in her father's hand and Zero's tattoo.

"Ah, yes it's the solution to our little problem. They are connected, you see." He smiled softly. "All it needs is to be awakened."

Then suddenly, as if remembering something, he turned his attention back to Yagari. "Yagari-san, I need you take over Yuki's and Zero's duty as prefect tonight."

The master hunter grunted slightly but finely nodded. "Okay," he said after a quick look at both Yuki and Zero. "I guess someone has to keep these stupid fan-girls safe." He smirked and left the office, shutting the door firmly with a bang.

He walked leisurely for a while then speeded up on a hunch; he had a strange feeling about something not being right; his hunter senses were screaming at him to hurry up. He gazed at his watch. "They should be all in class right now. Math, I think if I remember right." He thought and went for their classrooms, leaving many a classroom behind him until he found the one he was looking for.

He opened the door and blinked; he blinked again. He rubbed his eye, going so far as removing his eye-patch and putting it back in place -- but it was still there.

"This is supposed to be a classroom, containing upper-class, highly educated and almost adult vampires?" He wondered more than a bit confused about the sight in front of him, which contained anything, but definitely not mature students.

What he saw, looked more like kindergarten, a kindergarten for vampires, childish vampires, behaving in any childish way one could think off. Was Aido really singing? It was a very bad imitation of a popular song, too.

Yes, he really was.

"Blood is in the sky," Aido sang loudly and grinned broadly at his cousin Kain. "Yeah, and fire in thy veins." Kain added and hugged him. "Yeah, brother." Aido giggled madly in return.

"Yes?" Aido asked with raised eyebrows.

He got a pout in return followed by sweet sigh. "Well, I think I'm in love." Kain whispered solemnly.

"You're not." Aido objected fiercely.

"But I am!" Kain replied and grinned madly.

Aido hit him, hard. "You are not!"

"Ouch, this hurts." He pouted and turned to lovely Ruka-chan, who sat a table away from them.

"Look what he'd done!" He showed her his hurt cheek, which wasn't really hurt all that much. It was just a scratch, but he was sounding very much like a spoilt brat right now.

"Aido's soooo mean."

"You're hurt?" She replied slowly and wee bit cold at first, but took a look at the offending cheek. It was just polite to do so, wasn't? Suddenly she smiled and flashed her beautiful eyes at him. "You're bleeding. Oh, let me see."

"Ruka?" Kain muttered, caught by surprise because she had pulled him closer and was now inspecting his head from a very close perspective -- it tickled. "What are you doing?" He tried to ask but it came out as a throaty whisper as he felt the tip of her tongue, inspecting the blood on his cheek followed by a light kiss, and another one.

"Ruukaa?" His breath hitched in his throat as he felt the tip of a fang at his skin. "Whaaa…"

Then he gasped again, feeling a sharp pain, shortly followed by a flash of pleasure as she sank her fangs into his skin, biting him right behind his ear, sucking on his blood like it was some sweet nectar.

"Kissing it better." Ruka replied playfully and placed another butterfly kiss on his cheek then and returned to the spot where she had bitten him, licking it slightly. "Why? Don't you like this, Wild-senpai? She added, whispering into his ear, then grazing it with her fangs, which made him gasp again. She chuckled, satisfied at his reaction. It was so sweet seeing the always-composed looking Wild-senpai being undone by a few touches.

"Would you continue if I said yes?" He tried her, hardly believing his luck for this was so much like one of his dreams, too good to be true. Yes, he liked it, very much actually, for it was rather nice to have her this close to him. "Awww, very nice and soft," he thought.

"Maybe." She said absentmindedly, following another drop of blood running down his neck. "So, you're feeling better?"

"Hmm, yes, thank you Ruka-chan." He said, wondering briefly how those lips would feel like on his. Should he dare? She was close enough, after all, and looked really tempting right now, with his own blood still hot on her lips -- so red and inviting.

He leaned forward, knowing that she'll probable slap him or worse, but you never know after what just happened; she just might not. He could only hope, hoping she wouldn't turn him away.

"Um, Ruka?" They were interrupted, making Kain curse and jerk away from Ruka.

"Hmm, yes?" She replied sounded both confused and irritated, wondering what the other girl wanted from her now. It could wait, right?

"Can I have a bite too?"

"What, no!" Ruka answered and jerked away from her position at Kain's neck.

"Okay, then not." Rima asked sounding disappointed at the other girl's choice of action as she eyed Kain with a hint of jealousy, but it was unclear if she just wanted only Ruka's attention or taste Kain's blood, which smelled rather inviting. "You've forgotten our little game here? You've promised to play." She pleaded, giving Ruka puppy dog eyes, which looked actually rather adoring, so much like a cute little girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ruka answered then paused, taking another long look at Kain in front of her. "Can Kain join us too?"

"Only, if he'll behave." Rima agreed, bobbing her head.

"I'll make sure he does." Ruka said, almost purring. "You're behaving, right?"

"Um, sure." He said not knowing what to make of this, but he was happy that Ruka had asked for him to stay with her, even if was only for some stupid game. What kind of game had they in mind anyway?

"Okay, so what'll your choice? Truth or Dare?" Rima said with a happy smile.

"Hmm…."

"Ruka!"

"I'd say dare."

"Wonderful, because you're it!" Rima piped, her pigtails bouncing happily up and down, seeing as the bottle was pointing at poor Ruka, who was obvious to their teacher's anger, like all of them. Actually it was really weird, that their teacher hadn't interrupted yet, but they didn't care and were happy to continue whatever game had caught their interest.

Ah, yes, they were completely obvious to the very annoyed looking teacher, whose expression was darkening by every minute she was watching them. She was definitely not a fan-girl of Idol- and Wild-sempai or any of the others; she was quite mad right now -- but she was also distracted, much to her own disappointment.

"Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain …" Aya Tsukino began but stopped in the middle of her sentence; something was very wrong. She could smell blood, very delicious blood. She gazed another time from Aido to Kain then to Rima, who had dared Ruka into removing her blazer and doing a step dance for them and then to her other students.

They were all behaving very strangely and she herself was having trouble keeping herself together, too. Concentrate, she thought, it sounded more like a prayer in her mind. She had to do it, they couldn't risk Night Class's secret. "Do it just like you learned it, so many years ago. Aya, you are a Tsukino. It's not right to lose control like this." She scolded herself and pulled on her core, which was her very being, for self-control.

"Where's Kaname Kuran?"

Someone queried, she turned around to see that hunter, Yagari, who had just been appointed as teacher recently, standing at the door. "What was he doing here?" She wondered briefly, "Has he something to do with this?" She thought and stared at him.

Yagari noticed that she looked rather flustered herself, which in itself was even more alerting than the students acting weird. Tsukino-sensei normally was calm, very close to being cold, like anybody from her clan. She was a typically Tsukino, cool and controlled, even if she did not look like it to human eyes. She was a redhead with green eyes and usually humans connected hot temper with those, but she was not human and had never been human; she was a noble.

"I- I don't know." She replied, having suddenly realized that Kaname was not in class. "I don't know where he is, Yagari-san."

"Damn," the hunter swore. "This isn't normal, is it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, not bothering to hide his amusement at seeing such a display.

"Um, no, it isn't it." She replied then swallowed uneasily. "It's the smell, the smell of blood in the air, that's making them crazy." She tried to explain but knew that it was hard to understand for anyone who weren't vampires themselves.

"Normal blood does this?" His brow raised a notch, disappearing under his dark hair.

"No-no, surely not." She stammered uneasily. "I think it's pure, Yagari-san, it has to be pure blood."

"Wh-what?!" The master hunter all but shouted at her and would've shaken her too if not for his strong self-control, so surprised and alarmed was he about hearing this. He almost lost his cigarette too but caught it in time, cursing because he'd burnt his fingers in the process.

"Kaname-kun?" He asked after a very long while of painful silence, thinking of the only pureblood he knew.

"N-no, I don't think so." The teacher shook her head. "This doesn't smell of him."

"How? There's no other one here, is there?" He queried, but his thoughts were spinning. The only answer to this was that the pureblood in question hadn't been awakened until now, which was almost impossible but Yagari had ceased to believe that impossible existed. No, he had to believe his eyes, ears and instinct, but who, and why were they hurt of all things?

"Tsukino-san can you keep them under control?" He asked with a glance at her students, her very strangely behaving students.

She swallowed but nodded after a few seconds. "I can keep them here." True, she had not the power of a pureblood but she could try to pull a calm aura and thus keeping them at this level of childish behaviour. True, it was annoying but acceptable to complete mayhem they could cause if this should go out of hand. She sniffed and sighed; the smell was already ceasing; it wouldn't be so hard anymore.

"It'll be better if you keep patrolling outside, Yagari-san," Aya added. "This way we can be sure that no one slips out of here."

"All right," Yagari answered and nodded. He wasn't really comfortable with this, but he'd rather let her take care of them than having to do it by himself. "Bunch of annoying chibi vampires is the last thing I need." He grumbled quietly, not caring if he was heard or not.

He left the classroom and took the usual route, just like Yuki and Zero would do so, while doing prefect duty. He had done this a few times before, helping his old friend Kaein out. Right, there had to be someone watching and he was the best for this job anyway. Well, aside from Zero and Yuki. "Zero," he thought. "Well, that is kind of ironic actually. A vampire who's watching vampires." He chuckled, forgetting for moment the weird situation tonight.

He stopped suddenly. "Damn," he grumbled. "Some must have slipped." He realized that there were more vampires missing than only Kaname-kun. He hadn't noticed earlier because class had been really chaotic, with the students doing all crazy stuff as well as running and laughing around; and he had been focused on Tsukino-sensei. Shiki and Takuma hadn't been in that classroom. He sighed: at least the most troublesome where safely in class. "But where are the others?" he wondered. He knew Shiki and Takuma should've been in class, too. So, they must have slipped out before him.

He heard a moan. "What the hell?" he cursed under his breath. There, another moan, followed by - a whimper of what sounded like ecstasy. "What have I stumbled onto?" he thought and hoped that no one from Day Class was involved into this. He sneaked carefully around the corner, slipping into an unused classroom, right from where he thought the noise was coming from. He could hear voices murmuring things now, voices, which sounded familiar.

"Hmm, how do you like your birthday gift?" That was Shiki Senri's voice, followed by a throaty moan.

"You taste good." Takuma chuckled happily, pulling Senri closer to him only bury his face into the other boy's neck, obviously drinking the brunette's blood. "Hmm, much better than cake." He moaned loudly. "Forget cake."

"Yeah, cake is for kids." He agreed while taking his time in exploring the blonde's exposed chest, loving the cute little noises it caused whenever he grazed those exposed buds. It was delicious and definitely better than cake.

Yagari stopped and stared for the second time this night, because he had found his missing vampires, preoccupied, with what looked like a private birthday party, very private. He had to try very hard not to blush, feeling highly embarrassed; it was enough to make his not existing eye itch behind its patch. He shook his head; things were going crazier by the minute. At least that's what it felt to him. In front of him, were the two missing Night Class members, he had been looking for.

He smirked and cocked his gun, but put it back after a few seconds. "They are busy after all." He thought, "Too busy to even recognize me standing her, watching." He had to keep very hard from laughing out loud, because that, he was certain, would definitely get their attention. Well, maybe not.

"Weird creatures," he thought. "Vampires." He turned around to move back to the headmaster's office. Maybe it he could find Kuran there, he mused and sighed, again. "I need Kuran," he thought and was even more annoyed with it. Bloody hell, he shouldn't need that annoying pureblood to keep things under control. He moved into a jog, cause he needed this under control as fast as possible.

He saw the headmaster's office door at last and sighed in relief. "I'll just hope he knows where he might be."

He opened the office's door, not bothering with knocking; simply assuming that headmaster Kurosu was still up. He was probable still talking with Zero and Yuki, the way he knew him.

He practically bolted inside. "Headmaster, you've got to do something. They're acting crazy." He said and almost bumped into the pureblood, he had been looking for.

"I know," Kaname replied.

"You!" he nearly yelled. "Where've you been?"

"Yagari-sensei," Kaname said hoarsely. "I don't have time." He swallowed, shaking his head. "Not now." He turned around to face headmaster Kurosu, Yuki and Zero, but his gazed stayed on the latter.

"Stay behind," he ordered, addressing Yagari, not so unlike he would address one of his own circle, giving a clear order he expected them to follow.

"What?!" The hunter grumbled in response but did as Kaname had said, assuming he knew what he was doing, hopefully. He had to; he was a pureblood, even he acknowledged this. He might not like it but it was a fact to be accepted. Yagari kept watching the pureblood, even if he did not intrude.

Kaname moved closer to Zero, taking in his hurt shoulder, inspecting it closely, where Yagari had shot him. Kaname reached out, hesitatingly touching the wound. It was mostly dried now, but he noticed it was still partially bleeding "You should do something about this." He stated finely.

"Kuran…" Zero stammered, suddenly not knowing on how to respond. He was not used to Kuran watching him like this, nor was he used to being touched by this arrogant pureblood -- and there was more. There was a strange glint in the pureblood's eyes. What was going on?

"I hadn't thought about it." He said eventually. "Headmaster was busy with showing me and Yuki things." He tried to explain and rubbed his neck. It still hurt from what headmaster Kurosu had done to him. No, it was still hurting from touching Yuki's bracelet; not that he minded his adoptive father's action, no, not at all. He, Zero, had tried to bite Yuki, again, hadn't he? He did deserve this.

Kaname followed the movement with his eyes noticing the pained expression in the younger vampire's eyes. "What did he do?"

"Kaname-sempai, he gave me this." Yuki showed him her bracelet. "He took a drop of blood from Zero and put it on this." She tipped slightly on the medallion, which held the bracelet together.

"It'll help her controlling Zero." Headmaster Kurosu explained. "If she'll need it."

"It surely hurts," Zero murmured quietly, scratching the side where his tattoo was. His tattoo itched ever since the bracelet touched it. "Needles and pins, that's it," he thought. "It's almost like the tattoo is being done again."

Kaname's gaze returned to Zero and he moved even closer. He had to know, had to know for sure, he thought. He reached for the part where the wound was still bleeding, touching it with his fingers. He brought it to his lips, tasting it, shivered and reached out again to get a second taste. It tasted good, better than he ever had imaged Zero's blood to taste but it gave up more than a few questions, more than it answered, but there had to be an explanation.

"I've been just in time." Yagari suddenly said. "I had to shoot him, because he'd lost it then. He was going to bite her."

The pureblood jerked and twisted around at this, thus facing the hunter behind him. Kaname's eyes were wide with shock. "That's is good." He said slowly, turning around to face Yuki. "Good that you've been in time Yagari-sensei." He took a step forward to her. "Thank you."

"What?" Yagari murmured in return, not understanding the pureblood's action right now. It was his job after all, nothing to thank him for, yes?

"Yuki?" Kaname reached out to touch her chin, making her look into his eyes. "Yuki-chan?"

"I'm fine Kaname-sempai," she answered, smiling shyly at him. "I really am."

He kept his gaze lingering on her for a few moments longer. He noticed that she was sporting a slight tremble, shying away from him, like always. He wished she would trust him more, but there was nothing he could do but trying to be as gentle as possible. Kaname wanted to believe her, but … for some reason he wasn't sure if he could believe her words. Had Yagari really been there at the right time?

"Had he … or had he not?" Kaname felt his heart thundering, thinking of the possible consequences. "Calm," he thought to himself. "Yagari said he was in time."

But still … there remained a nagging doubt -- after all, one little cut was all it took.

-

-

_Thanks for reading -- and to all the lovely reviews. :D_

_Sorry, not much of Kaname yet, but he's there -- at least._

_Couldn't really help myself, but I had to write the bits about Kain and Ruka. :) _

_-  
_

_Miarath_


	4. Surrounded by Quicksand

_Twisted Truth - Chapter Three._

_For Disclaimer see Prequel._

-

* * *

**Surrounded by Quicksand**

* * *

-

"How many times? How many times did you bite her?!" Kaname Kuran asked, no more like shouted. There was a frantic note to his voice, something that sounded so very strange coming from Kaname-sama of all people, but at the same time headmaster Kurosu thought he had never heard him more serious then now.

"What was going on?" He wondered, but he remained silent, waiting for the pureblood to explain himself. He looked from Kaname to Zero, noticing the shocking difference between them -- and yet they were both far from their usual state of mind. The Pureblood was agitated like he had never seen before, but Zero looked like made out of stone. Normally, it was the other way around, with Zero being the moody young man and Kaname the polite controlled one.

There was no reaction from Zero, as he was still in a state of shock. Shock, which had come back when Yagari had spoken of the incident tonight, the reason why he had to shoot him. Zero had done what he swore never doing again, attacking her. He had hurt Yuki and became what he hated most, a beast in human form -- wasn't he?

"Zero!" Kaname shook him by his shoulders. "I need to know. Please?"

"Why? W-why is that important?" Zero replied puzzled but his eyes were staring into nothing. "I've bitten her once that's bad enough." His voice sounded like he wasn't truly here; maybe he wasn't. He shouldn't be. "Isn't it bad enough that I hurt her!" He spat out, sounding forlorn. "I attacked her for all that's holy!"

Then he realized what Kaname really had been saying and stared at the pureblood in front of him with a horrified expression on his face.

"What!" Kaname exclaimed and stopped suddenly. He eyed him closely, not aware that he was still holding him by his shoulders -- clenching them. He was puzzled, not knowing what to make out of Zero's reaction. He shook his head softly. "Oh, darn he doesn't know."

"Yes, Kaname-senpai, why is it of such importance to know how many time Zero-kun had bitten Yuki?" A very agitated headmaster Kurosu inquired. "She's well as you can see." He gestured at Yuki, who stood next to him.

"Y-yes, why is important?" Yuki asked shyly then met her adoptive father's gaze, who nodded to her. She turned to Kaname. "I know what he is. Father explained it to me. Believe me Kaname-sempai, I am fine." Her eyes were shining softly with sadness for her best friend.

Kaname sighed. "It is most important." He returned his gaze to Zero, taking in his still very battered appearance, but he could already see the change underneath the surface. It was very subtle yet visible to his senses.

"You can't stay in Day Class anymore." His voice sounded dead serious now, but it had lost the frantic under tone to it -- instead there was more than a little curiosity to it. Now, that he knew for sure that he hadn't bitten her a second time, there were other issues, he needed to deal with.

"What?" Zero asked. "I won't go that fast insane."

Kaname shook his head. "It's not about that. You are not in danger of becoming Level E." He couldn't help but he had to smirk at this. So, he thought himself in danger of becoming Level E?

He turned Zero's face to him, cupping his chin in his right hand, so that Zero had to look him into the eyes. "There's no danger of you going insane, Zero." He said seriously. "Well, only if you decide to do so, Kiryu-kun. Well, I guess everyone can become insane, don't you agree?" He chuckled softly. Ah, yes this was ironic. "Even purebloods." He sniggered, which it-self was shocking. Kaname Kuran did not snigger. Well, that was what they had thought. Obviously they had been wrong.

"What?!" Zero finally glared at him, losing his temper. "What are you talking about Kuran?"

He had thought he knew what was going on with him, but now he felt lost, completely lost. "What was he talking about? He was an ex-human, a level D vampire who would turn eventually into a Level E, but Kuran thought differently, why?" He felt himself going cold. "No, that couldn't be. He was Zero Kiryu, wasn't he?" Who ever he was, now he felt ill.

Kaname just smirked at him. Oh, yes, this was fun. Irritating Kiryu or whoever his real name was. Oh, well he couldn't bring himself to think different of the other one, even if he should.

"I'm glad you didn't bit her since your first time. I doubt you want her -" He suddenly shook his head, as if listening to something far away.

"This needs to heal, fast." Kaname said with his gaze on Zero's still bleeding wound. It wasn't deep but not healing, as it should because of the anti-vampire weapon, Yagari had used on him, which meant he needed blood to heal this. Kaname gave the Zero another look, noticing the lost expression -- and for a moment or two he considered to offer him his own blood but dismissed the idea as not practicable, knowing it would only cause more problems than they already had.

"Headmaster, I need a glass please."

Headmaster Kurosu nodded, and reached for one of the wineglasses in his cupboard and gave it to him; his expression clearly saying that he had no idea what the pureblood had in mind.

Kaname took the glass, but then shook his head, this wouldn't do. "I'm sorry, but this won't do. I need a larger one."

"Oh, of course," headmaster Kurosu said, heading for the kitchen to return with a large goblet, made of fine crystal glass.

"Thank you." Kaname nodded and took it, then turned around, so he was facing the master hunter. He gave Yagari, a long thoughtful, noticing the startled look on his face. Well, it would have to do, he thought, nodding. Yes, this was the best way solving this particular mess.

"Yagari-sensei, as glad I am that you interrupted in time but I need you're help in this." He said softly.

Yagari was frozen by Kaname's gaze, the pureblood had pulled an aura around him, trapping him in place and he couldn't help but feel a slight tremor of horror, being trapped like this. So, he did all he could at this time, giving the pureblood a confused look.

Kaname smiled, this time more than a little lopsided -- almost a grin. "It'll be only fair if you'll be helping me in solving this mess … after all you're the one who caused it."

Yagari stared with a bleak expression at Kaname, showing that he still had no clue what the latter was talking about.

"You'll know the only way for him to heal fast enough, do you?"

Yagari let out a slight gasp but still couldn't move under the purebloods gaze. "Manipulative bastard!" The hunter cursed inwardly. "Blasted purebloods and their twisted games."

Kaname moved closer and took one of the master hunter's wrists in his left hand and cut it open, letting the blood drip into the glass he held. "This is the only safe way." It was an explanation but not an apology and his tone was icy as if saying that Yagari should be happy that it was this way. Well, he went so far as made the bleeding stop, only added to upset the master hunter even more.

Kaname turned around with the glass in his hand. He eyed Zero, noticing the change in his expression, in his eyes; watching them changing from a steely lavender to an intense red, and smirked. He was so easy to read at times like this, his eyes giving him away.

"Here," Kaname whispered; it was almost a purr. "This is what you want, don't you?"

Zero started to object but his gaze clung to the glass, longingly.

"Ah, don't deny this, cause your body's betraying your true feelings." He cupped the glass and held it to Zero's lips, knowing that the smell and taste of it would undo his resistance soon enough. "Drink," he whispered, watching the younger boys reaction intensely.

Yes, he had been right, this was too much for Zero to object, and he soon gave in by taking a small sip, then another until he finally closed his eyes and drained the glass completely. Yet, Kaname had been so focused on Zero that he forget to give the glass to him, as he originally had planned to do.

He swallowed, looking at the glass in his hands, thinking of the symbolism of it; he had basically shared blood with him, not his own, but it was the same idea. Kaname had tilted the glass that he could better drink from it, but it hadn't occurred to him to simply place it in Zero's hands so he could hold it himself. And, he was still holding it to the younger vampire's lips, which seemed to draw his eyes to them, too, with their intriguing reddish colour and the way they parted to give sight to the tip of a pink tongue, which licked away the remaining blood.

Zero looked up now, and for a long moment they were gazing into each other's eyes, neither of them breaking their gaze, shocked by the intimacy of their situation. Then the younger vampire looked down and up, not knowing where to look; he blushed. Kaname couldn't help but he found it so amusing, seeing Kiryu-kun embarrassed like this that he added some more to it. He placed his other hand on Zero's, only to see what reaction he'll get.

He wasn't disappointed; for Zero blushed bright red, jerking away his hand from the glass and from Kaname's touch, just like he got burned bit it. He glared at Kaname, for making him feel this awkward. How dared he doing this to him?

It only made Kaname chuckle some more.

Of course, Kaname felt slightly embarrassed about this situation too, an action, which was something lovers would do to each other, but it had been so much fun seeing the other's reaction. Yes, he had felt intrigued by the younger vampire's reaction, so much that he had to force his gaze away from him now, so that he could give back the glass where it belongs, to the headmaster.

No, this hadn't been unpleasant but very unexpected.

He shook his head, then caught the confused and frustrated look on the master hunter's face and he had to refrain himself from chuckling. "Yagari-sensei, about Night Class earlier …"

He began but stopped in mid-sentence. "Things are turning out of hand, Yagari, I think it's better if you take a turn, watching Sun Dormitory." Kaname said watching, but in truth he meant guarding of course.

He turned his gaze to face headmaster Kurosu. "I'm sorry to leave this unfinished, but I have to take care of Night Class."

He was gone, the door slapping shut behind him, loudly.

"Zero?" Yuki asked softly. "What did he mean with all this?" She turned her gaze to her father. "Father?" Yuki felt utterly confused, by both Kaname's words and actions. First she had to learn that her childhood friend, her adopted brother was a vampire. Well her father had explained that to her, but this?

Well, her father had slumped down on his chair, not looking all that well. No, he looked rather shaken and it took another long moment until he reacted. He gazed up, meeting Yuki's inquiring gaze. He shook his head; he felt tired. If what Kuran said, was true, and he had to believe it was true; things were in a terrible mess. He didn't even want to think what that could probably mean for his Academy, for his dream. He needed a drink, badly.

He went straight to his desk, pulling out a flask of what looked to be Scotch, by its colour. He took a deep swig. "Ah, that's better." He sighed and slumped down on his chair.

Yuki gave him a strange look as if asking what to hell he was doing.

He just shook his shoulders. "I really needed it!" He objected in a high-pitched whining voice.

"Father?" Yuki raised her gaze. "This is becoming weirder with every minute." She thought absentmindedly and started to ask again but stopped suddenly, hearing a whimper behind her. "Zero!" She thought alarmed, swirling around to meet Zero's desperate gaze.

"It can't be." It was Zero, who murmured to himself. He was shaking violently. "It just can't!" he yelled in frustration. "No!"

"Zero?" Yuki took hold on Zero, cupping his chin and forcing him to look into her eyes. "What was Kaname-sempai talking about?" She asked.

He didn't answer but he couldn't help shaking.

Yuki moved closer, pulling him to her so she could see his eyes close up. She stopped abruptly, gazing in those eyes. They looked so empty. "Zero?" she whispered again, hoping desperately for a reaction but getting none. It was now her who trembled, feeling helpless in this situation. Help, she needed help, she thought, turning around. "Father?" She pleaded, hoping he knew a way out of this. He had been always there for them, every time they had really needed support, so he should know something, something she could do, right?

"I'm sorry Yuki-chan, there is nothing I can do." Headmaster Kurosu shook his head sadly. "I wished there was."

"Zero, answer me? Please??" She pulled him into an embrace. "Something was very wrong," she thought, feeling his trembling body beneath her; he felt so very cold too.

Zero couldn't answer, couldn't move, because he was trapped in his own living nightmare. His thoughts kept spinning and spinning, making him wondering if he wasn't already insane.

The things Kaname had said; they made sense, in a terrible kind of way, but that would mean that - No! No, no no no! He felt his legs giving away under him. The solid ground, he thought to be walking on, turning into nothing but quicksand. Everything was falling apart. His head hurt and his vision was so blurry he couldn't see right. "No," he sobbed, shaking softly. He tried to deny but deep inside he felt it was true. Oh, how he wished, he could deny it, but he couldn't. He thought he knew what pain meant but he had been so wrong. This meant everything had been a lie. Everything, even the family, he had believed in. Maybe they hadn't known. He hoped they hadn't known since if they had … His vision turned dark. "Oh, please let them not having known anything of this!" he sobbed hopelessly.

Suddenly he blinked. "Yuki?" he thought, staring into her worried eyes. "Yuki?" he repeated.

"Zero?" He heard her whisper in return. "Are you all right?"

"I don't know." He said truthfully, still shivering, feeling awful cold, inside and outside. This was Yuki, his unbelievable lovable openhearted Yuki -- his friend. Yes, Yuki, and he had almost bitten her tonight, again. The last thought seeped through his head; growing stronger until it itself became a yell, crescendoing with unbearable pain and shame.

He shied away from her, but she stopped him, clinging to him; his blood seemed to have turned to ice. So cold, he shivered, but he did deserve it, didn't he?

He shook himself free of her embrace. "Stay away," he said hoarsely, turning around to move away from her.

"Zero? It's okay I don't mind." She tried to soothe him, being all to aware of the agonizing pain in his silver eyes. "I am not afraid." She whispered, reaching out to stop him, stop him leaving her.

"Stay away!" He screamed in an eerie voice.

"Zero?" she whispered. She tried to do something but was frozen in place.

There were tears in his eyes. His eyes, they burned with infinite emotion, burning brightly, a mad silver -- an inhumane silver gaze, which froze her in place.

Then he was gone -- yet, Yuki still stared where he had been standing. What had just happened? How had he moved this fast? One second he was there and now there was not a trace to find.

Zero, he had been crying -- crying. She had never seen him do that before -- and why did she feel like crying too? She touched her face, feeling salty liquid on her fingertips, she was crying. Her legs seemed to be not strong enough for she felt like falling, like the world had fallen.

Someone touched her shoulders; made her racing heart almost stop. _What?_

"Father?" She looked to him with eyes full of questions. "Why?"

Suddenly she shivered intensely. Suddenly Kaname's words made sense. "Father, what is Zero?" She remembered all to well it had been just a few seconds after her adoptive Father had taken a few drops of Zero's blood to seal him to her. "His blood," she thought. "It's his blood, isn't it? The reason Kaname-senpai came in here, isn't it?" How could this be, she wondered.

"Yes, it is," he answered but shook his head. "But I didn't know of this, I've been just as clueless as you - or even Kaname." He chuckled suddenly. "Yes, I doubt he knew until tonight; strange as it may sound."

"Zero," Yuki murmured, "he is going break under this, father. I have to do something. I have to help him." She felt sick for worry but the worst was this feeling of being helpless. There wasn't anything she could do, was there? But there had to be, yet she knew that she couldn't make this undone.

Nobody could put back the chick into the egg.

-

_-_

_Thank you you for reading -- and for all your kind reviews._

_-  
_

_Miarath_


	5. You can't run from the Truth

Twisted Truth - Chapter Four

For Disclaimer see Prequel

-

* * *

**You can't run from the truth**

-

Zero was running so fast that he would be actually only a blur to others, but he wasn't aware of it now, because all he wanted was getting away from things, away from the what he feared to be the truth, which was of course impossible. He couldn't run away from himself, but that didn't stop him from trying.

He wished he could undo it, make the whole few hours undone or more his whole life -- but that was even more foolish to think of. So, he had done the next best thing, trying to get away from things, seeking for firm ground under his feet -- a safe place.

So, when he finally stopped, slightly panting, he had ended in a very familiar place. Zero blinked once, twice, but yes he stood in front of the stables. "Lily," he thought and slowly slid inside, but stopped suddenly, being aware of how different everything felt, the stable and all the horses inside, so intense. He swallowed uneasily, because this was just another little thing, which reminded him of 'his' change and suddenly felt afraid, afraid that Lily would shy away from him -- that she wouldn't accept him anymore.

"I won't know for sure, if I don't take this chance," he thought and decided to walk closer to her box, sighing in relief when he heard her neighing in response, greeting him, like usual.

"Strange," he thought, how he always ended up here when he needed peace, whenever he felt alone, when everything seemed to be meaningless with no way out.

He opened the door to her box and slid inside, leaning against the wall. He felt himself crying when he felt her ruffling his hair. "Lily," he sobbed. He looked up, to watch two sapphire eyes gazing softly at him, like they were wondering why he was here, in the middle of the night. He noticed a depth of details to her eyes; he had never seen before and gazed at them in wonder. "Beautiful," he thought, taking comfort from her warm gaze.

"The others call you Evil Lily, but they don't know you. No, they don't know you at all." He told her and put his arms around her neck, hugging her, burying his head in her mane. He couldn't help but felt it was like a wonder to him, his angel on four hooves. Maybe it was silly, but he really needed the comfort, he draw from her steady presence in his life. Whatever changed, Lily stayed the same, the same good old White Lily -- at least for now, he added thoughtfully and shivered because that thought gave it bittersweet undertone.

It all was for the now, for the present, not that he ever thought he had a future anyway, not since that fateful night four years ago.

A lie. It had been all a lie, his past, his whole past life -- had Ichiru been a lie too?

"No." He shook his head, knowing deep in heart that he had been real, not that that did help much. His twin was still gone, maybe for the rest of his life, which took suddenly a completely different meaning -- a very long time.

Lily just snorted, as if saying that he was behaving silly, again. Maybe she was right.

"Yes, it's perhaps silly." He murmured, like he was answering her.

Lily just shook her head. "But it hurts, Lily. It hurts." Zero murmured into her mane. "Hurts so much I want to die only to make it stop." His hands had found one of those currycombs, the ones, he used for grooming her; he began grooming her mane.

"But I can't do that," he murmured. "Can't break my promise to Yuki." Lily neighed softly in pleasure and as if she agreed to what he had just said. "No, cannot leave her, but all I do is hurting her." He fought with a particular hard to dissolve knot in her mane and used that to distract himself, working hard and long to remove it, using it to forget for the moment.

It worked; Zero lost himself in the steady movements, forgetting his pain and sorrow for the moment, concentrating purely on taking care of Lily, like how he had done so many times in the past.

He stayed this way for a long time. Yet, he knew that this night had to end, like any other one had, but it felt different, everything felt so different, he thought and stiffened at the very idea of said difference. Every noise, every colour seemed to have more detail now, more intense, even the dirt under his shoes.

It was just another fact of his change, something he couldn't deny. He could only close his eyes, but that didn't help either, because all his senses were affected.

It was something, which brought his thoughts back to what happened earlier this night, when he had been consumed by that dreadful bloodlust. Before Kaname had come into his adoptive father's office. He had been overloaded with sensations then, that moment before he almost bitten Yuki again. He swallowed hard.

He wished he could change that part, too, but that was foolish. No one could change the past, but if he really was what Kuran implied, were would that leave Yuki? He couldn't help but feel afraid for her, afraid of possible consequences -- and who would take his duty as prefect?

No, he hadn't been a good either, had left Yuki too often alone with her duty. Yet, he hadn't had much of choice, had he?

He shivered, being part of Night Class was the very thing he always wanted to avoid; yet, he feared he hadn't much of a choice in this either, not after what had happened tonight. Yet, he couldn't help wondering how this could be true? After all he had only known the life he had with his parents, living the life of a born vampire hunter -- no they wouldn't be his real parents now, but how? How could he, they, if he thought it through, Ichiru had to be the same, cause he was his twin, be vampires, purebloods no less?

There he had done it, had thought the dreaded word - it was almost like he had spoken it aloud. It felt like a curse, parting him from everything and everyone, he had ever believed in or known, being a hunter and being human.

He laughed, but it sounded hysterical -- hollow and bitter.

"Pureblood," he whispered finally, his voice raspy with so many emotions that he couldn't even begin trying to identify them. He was the very thing he hated most; this was far worse than being a level D vampire, even if it meant that he was not in danger of becoming insane, turning into Level E. No, he was one of those beings, those things, which made Level Es.

He shivered, thinking of that possibility.

"Yuki," he thought and shivered again. He had already bitten her, darn. His chest felt suddenly way too narrow, arching painfully but not from any physical pain. "What had he done?" he thought, almost too afraid to even ask that question. What had he done to her?

A moment later he shook his head, remembering the look of gratefulness on Kaname's face, after master, no that was Yagari-sensei now, had told him he hadn't bitten her again.  
"Yuki," he muttered and sighed in relief. So, he didn't have to worry about having done the most unforgivable to her -- yet, he had been so close to doing that to her, sweet innocent Yuki.

Zero didn't understand her at times, how she could forgive him so easily, saving him like she had today. She had to be an angel to be doing that over and over again, hadn't she?

"Yukiel," he thought and almost smiled, but then jerked around. He tilted his head, listening because he thought he heard something, something, which didn't belong here into the stables.

There was a noise, coming from the door -- and then an all too familiar heartbeat and scent. She was here. Yes, he had been right, he wasn't alone anymore. There, over there by the main entrance was Yuki, coming slowly closer. He swallowed; Yuki would be worried about him, running away like he had done earlier.

Zero froze again; there was someone else too, someone, who felt completely different from Yuki but also very familiar to him, only more intense now; while Yuki felt like flowers and sunshine that one felt exotic, night with a hint of vanilla.

"Kuran," he realized and suddenly stiffened, sensing the dark-haired pureblood on the other side on the hayloft, close enough for him to sense but not visible to his eyes from this point of view. Zero almost chuckled at this thought, trying to imagine the elegant dark-haired pureblood sitting in the middle of all that hay up there.

Somehow, it was a ridiculous idea -- but not without some appeal.

It was an idea, which made him turn around and actually look for said pureblood, needing to see him in this unusual place. He gazed upwards, there he was, this, this annoying arrogant good-looking pureblood. Well, Kuran looked really of out of place right now, kneeing there in his full Night Class uniform surrounded by loose hay -- and watching him.

"Watching me," he repeated inwardly, swallowing, feeling anger bubbling up inside, growing stronger until Zero's curious gaze had turned into his trademark glare.

How dared he, to spy on him like this? His anger was a living physical being, so intense it was, intense enough that he pulled out his Bloody Rose and aimed it towards this annoying pureblood spy -- but he never pulled the trigger.

He glared at him, but then he was caught by the look in his dark eyes, looking unusual soft and was hit by a feeling of concern coming from said pureblood -- honest concern for him, he realized and froze. He dropped his gun, not even realizing the hollow sound it made when it hit the floor, nor did he notice the horses around him calming down again. He was too caught up by his own mixed feelings.

He tried to glare at Kuran again, but failed, being unable to manage the anger he needed to do so -- it seemed like all his anger had been spent moments ago. He slowly picked up his gun, putting it back in place and forced himself to ignore the watching pureblood; yet, he couldn't help but feel eerily aware his presence.

What reason had he to be angry anyway? It wasn't Kuran's doing after all, not his fault that his life was such mess. No, there was no anger anymore, now, only an eerie hollowness, he tried fighting it with taking up tending to Lily again.

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

"Where is he?" Yuki wondered. She hadn't looked for him right away, well, because her father hadn't wanted her alone on the Academy's ground, but she couldn't do it in the end.

No, she couldn't take this anymore, this waiting, and had used that moment to sneak out, when Yagari asked her father about some issue with fire sirens having gone off in several classrooms.

"Lily," she thought. "Zero would turn to Lily." Yuki turned towards the stables.

She opened the door as quietly as she could, feeling afraid that he might not be there after all. "He had to be here," she thought hopefully; it was more a prayer than a normal thought. She moved slowly and carefully closer, remembering all to well the last time she had been here, the way Lily had reacted to her.

She froze, hearing a metallic noise from Lily's box and sighed, realizing that something had fallen down; probably only one of those tools, which were used for taking care of all the horses here. Well, it meant he was here and her prayer had been heard.

Yes, it definitely had been heard.

Zero was there, there, in Lily's box, just like she had guessed; and physically he seemed to be okay but that wasn't what really counts, was it? Yet, she felt reluctant to move, watching him, not wanting to disturb the almost peaceful look on his face, yet it couldn't distract her from the fact that he wasn't okay at all. No, not with that haunted look in his eyes.

"You can come in," she heard after a while. Zero had noticed her, standing there, watching him. Still, she hesitated moving from where she stood. She moved closer but stopped then, because she realized that she wasn't the only one, observing Zero. Right up there, on the hayloft, was Kaname-senpai, watching Zero. "Had he been up there the whole time?" she wondered and blinked then shook her head. Hadn't he said that he had to deal with some trouble in class?

She looked up again only to find him gone. What was that about?

"She won't do anything," Zero added, catching her off guard with his voice surprisingly even and calm -- yet, it contrasted sharply with the stiffness of his stance. He eyed Lily, giving her a friendly pat on the side. "You won't, will you?" he asked her. He got a snort in return and sighed. He walked out of her box, stopping at its door.

"Yuki?" he asked unsure.

"Zero?" She returned and swallowed. "We are still friends, are we?" Her voice wasn't more but a whisper, but Yuki knew he could understand her just fine. "This won't change that …"

"I guess."

"Zero…" Yuki began, her voice now trembling but stopped and just fling her arms around him, holding him tightly. Zero gave into it for a moment, but broke the embrace with a slight shiver. "Yuki, maybe it's better to stay away from me … at least for a while."

Yuki just gave him a strange look and nodded. "It's okay, Zero."

"Um, Zero, are you really… a pureblood?" she asked slowly, almost whispered the last word, like she felt afraid to ask this, but needed to know the truth. Not that it made any difference to her, no, not to Yuki.

"Yes," he answered slowly, almost inaudible.

"Well, it won't make any difference to me," Yuki said teasingly then swallowed, seeing how pale he still looked, almost like a ghost, the wind could take away from her.

"Here," she said and pulled a glass filled with water from behind. "Father said to give these to you." She gave him a hopeful gaze, but Yuki couldn't help but muster him closely, noticing how different he looked. It was very subtle, yet visible but she couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. She shrugged the thought off; he was still Zero to her, no matter what species he was.

"Here, I hope these are going to work better now." She gave him a few blood tablets.

Zero just stared at them for a long moment, then nodded slowly. "I hope so." He took them and swallowed them down. "I guess there has to be something good to come out of all of this." He tried to smile for her but failed miserably.

"It has," Yuki agreed emphatically. "It just has to." Her voice held just a slight tremble, but it was of growing hope. She continued to stare at him, trying to determine if they did work.

"How is it?"

"Okay," he said with slight surprise in his voice. The tablets weren't making him nauseous, but they tasted as bad as always, which was a lot better than the pain, they caused him before. He reached up with his right hand, touching his tattoo and hissed.

"But this still hurts." He frowned, why was it hurting? He didn't feel hungry anymore, so why did it behave as it did right now? No, there wasn't any trace of bloodlust. He shook his head; this didn't make any sense to him.

"Your tattoo, Zero?"

"Yes, ever since headmaster Kurosu has touched it with your bracelet it kept hurting. Nothing too bad, just needles and pins but it hadn't done that before." He explained, unsure if he should tell her that it had become worse since then and its intensity kept steadily increasing. He didn't want to worry her unnecessary.

"It's not supposed to do that, Zero?"

"I don't know but I doubt it," he answered then tilted his head and paused. "It's only supposed to hurt, when it's trying to keep me under control." He shrugged feeling still sore about that part but he could only hope that at least, that would change for the better.

"Your bloodlust."

"Yes, but I'm not thirsty now, so this shouldn't …" Zero said then trailed off and turned around, seeing the older pureblood waiting for him, obviously here to take him back to Moon Dorm.

"I have to go. Kuran's waiting for me." Zero muttered.

"I know," Yuki said. "I know you've got to go."

"Kuran." He nodded.

"Yuki-chan," Kaname said softly then paused for a moment, giving Zero a thoughtful look. "Kiryu-kun sounds hardly appropriate anymore. I hope you don't mind me calling you by your first name, Zero-kun, do you?"

"I guess I don't. It's all I have now, isn't it?" he answered, not being able to hide the bitterness in his voice but he couldn't help but find it strange, hearing his first name, coming from Kuran's lips. After all, they weren't exactly friends, right?

"What?" he asked, as he felt the older pureblood's gaze travelling to his neck, right where his tattoo was.

"Does it still hurt?"

"What do you think?" Zero grumbled then shook his head. "Yes," he whispered, unsure what to expect, seeing again that unfamiliar expression of concern in Kuran's dark eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kaname said quietly, frowning at him and then he surprised Zero again, touching his tattoo before Zero could stop him. He should do something, now, shouldn't he? Yet, Zero remained frozen in place -- worse, that wasn't Kuran's doing at all, so why hadn't he slapped his hand away?

The answer was very simple -- yet, surprising; it was because it felt soothing, the older pureblood's cool fingers felt surprisingly soothing on his itching tattoo.

"W-What are you doing?" He managed to say after, what seemed to be an eternity later.

"Helping you." Kaname answered, finally removing his hand and motioned for Zero to follow him.

"How?" Zero asked, touching his tattoo again, thankful about it having ceased to a slight tingle instead of the painful throbbing he had felt a mere minute before. It had been just a minute, right?

"That?" Kaname shrugged. "Just instinct. I'm not exactly sure, but I believe it has something to do with your recent change."

"You mean my body is rejecting it?"

"Maybe, but I don't know enough about those things, those hunter charms, to be sure." Kaname nodded slowly, then gazed up, frowning at the horizon. "You should ask the headmaster or that master hunter Yagari-sensei."

"Yes, you're right." Zero nodded; thinking that they would know what to do about this, they simply have to.

"Come, it's almost morning."

"You'll take me to Moon Dorm, won't you?"

"No, I'll take you to your old room. The headmaster had said it's better this way." The older pureblood answered, smiling lopsided at him. "That is, if this is okay with you. Your new room isn't ready yet. It's not like something like this happens all the time."

"Oh." Zero muttered in return. "Of course."

"Well, if not," Kaname said with an amused chuckle, "you can stay in my room. I'm sure there's enough room for you to not being disturbed."

"No." Zero answered, swallowed heavily, clearly feeling more than a little uncomfortable at the very idea. "That is not necessary." He said forcefully.

"Of course."

"Um, Zero, Kaname-senpai," Yuki said, yawning. "Good night, ehm, good morning or what ever." She muttered.

"Yes, good night Yuki-chan," Kaname answered, turning around a little, smiling.

"Um, sorry you've got to be tired." Zero muttered, realizing how tired she looked. "Good night Yuki."

"You too." She added, and reached out with her right hand, touching Zero's right arm. "Take care." She added, hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid -- like trying to kill himself again.

Zero nodded in response, then touching her hand with his left hand, giving it a little squeeze. "You should go to sleep now, Yuki." He said quietly, noticing how tired her eyes looked and the fact that she could hardly stand anymore. "I don't want you to sleep all day in class again." He added, with a hint of his usual half-smile.

"Oh, right." Yuki yawned suddenly, realizing how tired she really was. "I'll go to bed soon." She added while watching Kaname leave with Zero.

"Kaname-senpai," Yuki whispered, "please take good care of Zero for me."

-

* * *

-

_Thanks for reading._

Hope this chapter clarifies some things. :)

_Thanks for all your lovely reviews! _

Edited chapter to correct some spelling/grammar issues. Thanks so much to YenGirl for pointing them out to me.

And no, 'Yukiel' is not a typo. ;-)

_-_

_Miarath_


	6. Pains of Change

Twisted Truth - Chapter Five.

For Disclaimer see Prequel.

-

* * *

**Pains of Change**

-

"You won't need this anymore." Kaein Kurosu said slowly, fingering the gun in his hand.

"No, I guess I won't." Zero agreed, but it sounded like the exact opposite, like he wished he would still need it. Well, not that he had any right to use it anyway.

"You should be more than capable of defending yourself now." The headmaster added, eying the young pureblood thoughtfully, but regretted it a moment later, seeing the way Zero was glaring at him. The way Zero's eyes had darkened to an almost black alloy was bone chilling.

The headmaster tried to steady himself but doubled over in pain a moment later. He pressed his hands to his head; because of the enormous headache he was experiencing right now. Kaein had no doubt that this was Zero's doing, but he was probably not even aware that he was doing it.

"Zero!" He shouted, trying to get Zero to pull back whatever this was, but for a long while it didn't looked like Zero would calm down. For a moment, when the pain got worse he even considered using Zero's old gun, the Bloody Rose in earnest, but thankfully the pain stopped a moment later and all went back to normal. He swallowed uneasily.

"I'm sorry," Zero muttered and looked down, not meeting the headmaster's eyes. "I guess I really don't need that gun anymore." He said, sounding miserable.

"Yes, looks like that you don't." He agreed then nodded to himself, then took another look at ex-prefect and his usually goofy smile was back, well almost.

"I see; you're prepared for tonight then." He pointed at the Night Class uniform Zero was wearing, feeling happy that he was accepting it well enough to be wearing his new uniform.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, this looks good on you." The headmaster brightly smiled at Zero, seeing how good the ex-prefect looked in it. He really wished Zero would see this from a more positive side, but well, he would've to wait long for that, probably.

"Really?" Zero replied sarcastically. "I always thought it made me look pale."

"Oh, Zero-kun, how can you think like this?" The headmaster replied, sounding somewhat flamboyant or in other words normal. "It fits nicely with your hair and eyes." He added, now sounding like proud mother speaking to her daughter, before her first dance.

"You look lovely." He grinned broadly, ignoring the grim face the silver-haired vampire made at him -- and the chilly aura around him. He swallowed, thinking back what happened a few minutes back, but chose to ignore it, seeing as the guilt in Zero's eyes told him that he wouldn't go that far again. No, Kaein Kurosu had enough experience after all, he knew what he was doing or he hoped he did know.

He frowned and went still, reminding himself that he knew next to nothing about Zero's origin or even his possible abilities. Well, Zero certainly reminded him of another one of their kind, with his tall but slender build, complete with silver hair and lavender eyes -- and the same sarcastic wit too. "Could it be?" he wondered and shook his head a minute later. "No, that would be too much of a coincidence."

"Well, I don't care." Zero grumbled in return, having mixed feelings about all this, about the reason why he was here now, in the headmaster's office again. He moved from one side to the other then frowned, ignoring the headmaster behind him for the moment. It was late afternoon now and soon he would've to move to Moon Dorm, he thought uneasily.

Yet, just being here, in the headmaster's office taught him another reason, why Day Class really wasn't a good idea. He could barely stand the light, coming from the windows, even now as it was almost evening. It seemed his eyes had become overly sensitive to it since last night -- and he had slept for most of the day even if it had been everything but refreshing.

He had have a hard time finding sleep, until it had been already day. A time he was supposed to sleep through, like a good little vampire should do during the day. Well, he had tried, but things had been a little harder than he had expected.

Noises, there had been noises all around him. He had been aware of Day Class girls bickering in class as well as the noise from the headmaster's stove. Hell, he thought he had heard the headmaster coughing once or twice. He had wrapped his blanket around his head, trying to keep the noises and the light out, but not very successfully.

The light, it had been the other thing, which had made sleep very uncomfortable, as it seemed to always find a way beneath his lids. His curtains weren't dark enough to keep it out, and so he had figured to stay awake instead, but that hadn't worked either. He had fallen in an uneasy sleep moments later with his body almost forcefully shutting down.

It seemed, like his body was already forcing vampire schedule on him, if he wanted it or not.

So, yeah, maybe, Night Class wasn't so bad an idea after all.

"What about my tattoo?" He turned back to face the headmaster standing behind his desk.

"What about it?" he asked, giving Zero a confused look.

"It's been itching ever since you did that thing with Yuki's bracelet." He explained, reaching automatically to his tattoo, which was itching and pulsating in a steady rhythm now, like it had a heartbeat of its own.

It felt almost like it was a living being, seated there at the base of his neck -- and the only time it had seemed to calm down had been when Kuran had touched it. No, better not thinking about that. He swallowed uneasily.

"It does?" Headmaster Kurosu asked with frown on his face, then scratched his chin and slowly nodded. "I hadn't thought of this possibility," he muttered to himself. "I thought she would get away from all this."

"Who?" Zero asked, now completely confused. What was the old man up to again?

"Yuki, my sweet Yuki," Kaein Kurosu answered, "I had hoped she wouldn't have to bear this burden." He sighed. "Zero, she's my niece."

"What?!!" Zero shouted, staring at the headmaster like he had suddenly grown a second head. "But that, that means she's …"

"Yes, she's a hunter, Zero," he said, " but I had hoped she wouldn't show any hunter traits, wouldn't have to be bound to this … curse. You see, Yuki is the daughter of my sister, who had done the unthinkable, marrying a human and leaving the Association for good. At least that was what she believed back then." He sounded sad at his latter words and his eyes were clouded, like he was seeing something invisible from his past. "That was until those Level E's destroyed her dream." He whispered.

"And you hoped Yuki wouldn't awake into a hunter, right?" Zero asked, with a strange expression on his face. He felt like laughing, like he would break into a hysterical fit of laughter anytime soon. "Yuki a hunter," he thought. It was really ironic, wasn't it?

"Well, yes." Headmaster Kurosu smiled sadly. "I don't want her having to bear this curse, so many deaths at her hands." He shook his head, swallowing. "No, it had been way too many." He added, in a voice so quiet that it would've been inaudible, but for Zero's sharp vampire senses.

"Headmaster?" Zero shook the older man, gently by his shoulder, not knowing how to pull him out of his depressive thoughts. He had never seen the headmaster like this, so sad, so broken -- and it tore at his heart.

"It's okay Zero." He muttered, and straightened his stance, trying to pull himself back together.

"So, what are you doing about it?"

"Eh, about what?"

"About my tattoo, of course! Idiot." Zero muttered, annoyed that he had the nerve to forget it already.

"Oh, that." Headmaster Kurosu nodded. "I have to consult Yagari-san on it."

"Well, do that." Zero said, his voice betraying the tint of fear it caused. "But please don't take too long." He whispered softly.

"Don't worry, I'll do all I can." He nodded, smiled and went serious again. "About this, your recent change…"

"What about it?"

"We can't tell anybody." Headmaster Kurosu looked down, fiddling uneasy with his shawl around his shoulders. "No, we can't."

"Why?"

"Because they'll run amuck, that's why. The Vampire Council would be enraged that we could've done something like that." He said tonelessly, walking towards the window and staring out. "You've been stolen, that's why. Your late parents, the Kiryus must have stolen you and your twin when you've been only little babies. It's the only explanation."

"You're sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid I am." The headmaster sighed, scratching his chin.

"They'll know." Zero whispered, pointing at his chest. "This isn't something I can hide from them." No, this wasn't something he could hide from the other vampires; it was like trying to hide a tiger among kittens.

"Don't be afraid, I doubt that anyone in Night Class would betray this to the outside, not with Kaname-kun there."

Zero frowned but nodded slowly, knowing how much they adored their Dorm President Kaname-sama.

"Zero, I know you don't feel comfortable with this … but Kaname-kun is really right." Headmaster Kurosu said almost forcefully, using his first name without any honorific again, showing exactly how serious he was about this.

"Day Class is not an option to you, especially not now. You're too new to this, you'll be a danger to anyone if you stayed in Day Class," he said and then chuckled, "not that that would work well anyway." The headmaster couldn't help but imaging a stubborn Zero trying to stay awake during the day, but failing miserably, thus annoying teachers and fellow students at the same time.

"You don't have to point that out." He argued, carefully avoiding looking at the headmaster, because he felt he would be too tempted to strangle the older man right now. He really didn't have to point it out all over again, didn't he? No, Zero knew well enough what his choices were right now. No need to hammer it into his head like that.

"Nobody can know of the true reason for your change to Night Class, Zero." The headmaster continued after a while, having gone quite after sensing the growing chill from the young pureblood. It was a really unsettling feeling so he had taken the road of caution for once and waited until Zero had calmed down a bit.

Zero sighed, giving in. "I know, but I still don't like it."

"But it's better this way, son."

"I'm not your son, I've never been." He objected bitterly, but for once he didn't sound really angry. No, not like usual, but there was hint of desperation in his voice, almost as if he wished he were headmaster Kurosu's son. Well, if he were to be the crazy headmaster's son, he wouldn't be this, this thing, a pureblood vampire.

"To me you are, Zero -- and will probably always be." Headmaster Kurosu voice was strangely soft, emotional but very serious at the same time. Yes, it was because, of what he truly felt. Zero was like a son to him and right now he wished he could cheer him up some how.

"Zero," he began, fixing him with his gaze, a gaze, which took on a pleading quality seconds later.

"What?" Zero replied annoyed, not knowing what he was up to now.

"You cannot let anybody know about this. Do you understand how serious this is?"

Zero stared in return a long while, then nodded. "I know." He muttered. "I don't want another war."

No, he definitely didn't want another war, the thought kept spinning in his head -- if this ever got out, and he was pretty sure it would do so some day, they would have another war. Well, it won't do him any good brooding like this and tried to concentrate on the here and now.

"The now and here," he thought and froze, his gaze travelling to the door. They weren't alone anymore, no; he was there, right behind that door.

"Kuran," he whispered just as the door slid open to reveal the older pureblood, perfectly dressed as always.

"Zero-kun," he said, then frowned, "please call me Kaname."

Zero froze at these words, then swallowed uneasy and nodded finally. "All right Kaname," he said slowly, but tried to ignore how strange and foreign it felt to call Kuran by his first name, but it was only fair. Kuran was calling him by his first name after all. Yet, it wasn't completely unpleasant, seeing the older pureblood's delightful reaction to this. The way his eyes had widened momentary and his lips had twitched; all in all an interesting expression Kuran's normally all to calm face.

Zero couldn't help wondering if he would get that reaction every time he used Kuran's first name, while he followed the older pureblood to class.

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

"Have you heard, Kiryu-kun is joining us tonight," Aido said with a frown on his handsome face.

"Yes, I wonder why so of a sudden." Kain answered, still sounding slightly stiff compared to normal, plus he was avoiding having to look at his cousin directly. No, he hadn't forgiven Hanabusa -- even, he knew he should have. They hadn't been themselves yesterday and it had ended with detention for both of them. Well, detention, this was why they were early up for class this evening, sitting in the main hall. No, it wouldn't do any good to anger Kaname-sama anymore than they already had.

"Hmm, yes, I wonder if he had anything to do with that smell of blood last night." Aido murmured to himself. "That had been really strange."

"Stop moping around guys," Ichijo said almost forcefully cheerful.

"Easy for you to say Takuma-kun. You made no fool of yourself." Kain said sarcastically, but froze when he saw their vice-president blushing bright red. Um, seemed like he was wrong about that, even if he had no idea what this was about.

"Why are you blushing?" He added teasingly, which caused the blonde haired vampire only to blush more. He hadn't known that a vampire could blush into such a bright red. Yet, it was adorable, seeing the normally always self-composed and chipper noble react like this.

"Um, nothing." Ichijo muttered then swallowed, trying to think of something to get him out of trouble. "Nothing but a ruined uniform."

"Well, this doesn't look like nothing." Ruka smiled softly, walking up from behind and pulled Ichijo's collar a wee bit down, exposing something, which could be only a bite mark.

"I bet Shiki-kun has one as well." She giggled and broke in an unladylike run to get away from him, just in case he chose to get back at her. "See you in class." She said and vanished upstairs, directly followed by a rather upset Ichijo, but she managed to vanish in her room before he had any chance to reach her. So, he turned around, walking slowly downstairs, wondering how Aido and Kain would take this revelation.

"What's wrong with Ruka-chan?" Aido asked then took a double take, realizing what she had implied with her actions. "Takuma and Senri?" he thought and chuckled, thinking that he should've seen that one coming. They have been awfully cosy with each other after all.

"That's none of your business," muttered Kain and turned his back to his cousin, ignoring him completely.

"Kain?" Aido asked hesitatingly, trying to get any reaction but Kain remained silent. Aido wanted only forget what happened last night between them, about their fight. He had already forgiven him, but it looked like Kain hadn't. He sighed in defeat and sat down, not knowing what to say to either of them. Sure, he could continue trying to tease Ichijo, but he was already in vice-president mode and way too bouncy. No, that wouldn't be a good idea right now.

They stayed like this until it was time for class change over, for them to go to class and for once they went straight to class, ignoring Day Class all together. Things were awfully silent compared to normal.

Even their fan-girls were rather timid too, being faced with no one other but Yagari-sensei.

"Yagari," Aido thought then swallowed, seeing only the older hunter and Yuki, but no Zero at their usual places. So, maybe it was more than rumour about the silver-haired ex-human joining Night Class, whatever the reason was. He shrugged, then smirked, remembering the silver-haired prefect's opinion on them, on vampires in general. Well, that would it make it only easier to tease him.

They had almost reached class, when he saw the familiar silver-haired vampire walking up to them, complete in Night Class uniform and froze, causing the others to almost bump into him.

"Wha…" Aido muttered, gaping with his mouth wide open. Yes, it was Kiryu-kun as he had expected, but something was awfully wrong. No, and it was not the fact that he was accompanied by Kaname-sama either; he had expected that. Kaname-sama making sure that Kiryu-kun would be safe.

No, it was that monstrous aura of his, which practically slammed into all this senses -- screaming pureblood to him.

"How?" he managed finally to say aloud and turned around, facing Kaname-sama on the other side.

"How did this happen, Kaname-sama?" he asked in a voice, which was more of a whisper than anything else -- and it was only because of their keen vampire senses that the others understood him at all. The nobles behind him, they had nearly the same look of surprise and puzzlement on their faces, all but one.

A certain blonde-haired vice-president just smiled and greeted Kaname and Zero with a polite bow.

"Welcome to Night Class," Ichijo said, then seeing the startled look on Zero's face he added some more to it, grinning broadly.

"Welcome Zero-sama."

What followed was a rather loud silence, with them staring at Zero with even wider eyes, which made the latter very uncomfortable. He wasn't used to this kind of attention, being stared at as if he were a rare species or something like that.

Well, he was exactly that, being a pureblood vampire, but all he wanted right now was something to lighten up this awkward mood. His gaze fell finally on Aido, still standing there with both his mouth and blue eyes wide open, so very like a little child -- and so unlike any vampire he had ever seen.

Zero couldn't take it anymore, seeing him like this and chuckled, which was something only to add to their confusion. None of them had heard him ever laugh, more so a real laugh and not a sarcastic smirk.

"What?" he asked the blonde noble. "Cat got your tongue, Idol-senpai?"

-

* * *

-

_Thanks for reading. :D  
_

_Thanks again for your wonderful reviews._

_Sorry, if this chapter seems a bit rushed, but I had so much fun writing this and couldn't wait anymore. ;-)_

_-_

_Miarath_


	7. Kinds of Magic

Twisted Truth - Chapter six

For Disclaimer see Prequel.

-

* * *

-

**Kinds of Magic**

Magic to be hidden

-

Night Class was not what Zero had expected it to be, not that he had ever really thought about it before. It had been always more important to avoid it, even thinking about it. Avoid it, because accepting it meant accepting what he was turning into. Only, it turned out that he had been one of them from the very beginning, had been born a vampire.

Class had been very quiet, annoying silent in a way, but part of him had been glad about it. It was difficult enough to deal with this and adding trouble in class to it would've been more than he could handle right now. Well, every one had been behaving tonight, even Aido and Kain, but Zero was pretty sure that was mostly because of Kaname's mood, the way his eyes were darkening every time his gaze fell on those two.

No, it wasn't like the rebellious Night Class he had known before, not like this with all their eyes on him; well most of their eyes. Ichijo kept trailing secret little glances at his neighbour Shiki, and every time their gazes met they stared at each other as if they were in a trance or something like that. Zero almost chuckled then too, feeling it was kind of refreshingly normal, but caught himself in time when he got a strange look from his neighbour, Kaname.

Well, their curious looks tore at Zero's nerves. More than once he felt like growling and ordering them to quit their silly game and just straightforwardly ask him what they wanted to know. It got to him, that and the ever so light touch from Kaname to his lower arm, meant to calm him down, but in the end it only added to the weirdness of the whole situation. He was sure they had noticed too, but that wasn't it, what really got to him. No, it was the fact that it did actually accomplish what the dark-haired pureblood intended it to do, calming him down.

That had been more irritating than he cared to admit, but things seemed to get weirder and weirder ever since his change into this, this thing, a pureblood. True, he had been aware of the dark haired pureblood's good looks before, who wasn't? Well, it seemed like the lack of hate just made it worse, harder to ignore.

Zero really was glad then when class had ended for tonight, thinking he got rid of their curious looks for the moment, Well, class was over, but no one had returned to their rooms yet, because Kaname had asked them to remain here, in the great hall. Zero had the distinct feeling that his change was again the reason for this. It was, or more so the complication it was for the current truth between vampires and humans, the headmaster's dream of peace.

"I hope you'll understand that this has to stay quiet." Kaname said in a grave voice when everyone was settled down. He was fixing them with a long look from his dark eyes, making sure they understood how serious he was about this. Well, it was that and the nervous edge of his aura keeping them in place. "Don't talk with anyone about this outside of a Night Class." He added then paused for effect. "Not even to your families. No, especially not to your families."

"Yes, but why and … how?" Aido asked glancing from Kaname to Zero and back. It was obvious that he was unsure how to react to this, but too curious not to wonder about the reason behind it.

"Why?" Zero rea peated and shrugged. "Got really no idea of the why or how but I know for sure that this has to be kept quiet." He sat down on one of the armchairs, expecting this to be a long night. "What did they want to accomplish by doing this to us?" he thought, not knowing how to feel about this, about his late family. He was torn between feeling betrayed and a soul-deep loneliness he hadn't known until now. What had they really thought? Raising pureblood children into hunters of all things? They should've known that that wouldn't work, right? Had they even loved them and what about their real parents? He shivered; thinking of the possibilities then shook his head. No, they wouldn't have done that, right?

"I mean how come that you're …." Ruka asked but went still when she saw his bitter gaze.

"That I'm a pureblood?" he completed her question for her. "I'm not really sure but it looks like I and my twin have been stolen when we were little." He swallowing, hearing several sharp intakes of breath. They were affronted by the very idea that something like that could even happen, of course; he should've expected that.

"Stolen?" Aido asked. "How could they?!!"

"But what about your real parents?" Ruka asked. "Where are they?"

"How? I don't know why, honestly." Zero answered, sounding more bitter than he wanted to acknowledge and it made them gasp again, partly because they weren't used to seeing him like this, so shaken and his expression unguarded. "And I don't remember my real parents."

"We're sorry." Aido muttered at once, reacting to the change in the silver haired pureblood's aura. It made him shiver with cold, which was far worse than the familiar ice under his control.

"It must be painful not knowing who your parents are." Ruka added, almost whispering.

Zero just nodded because his throat felt suddenly too sore to say anything more, because he could hear the unspoken words there, the compassion; it was another unexpected thing he wasn't used to. His parents, for all he knew they could be dead, and he would get never a chance to meet them again or get to know them.

"Zero?" He felt a light touch on his right arm, and looked up only to stare into a pair of auburn eyes -- and again he couldn't help but feel startled by the amount of concern he saw in them.

"It's all right, Kaname." He said and shrugged his hand off after a moment or so, feeling that he had to get through this on his own.

"So, then it had been your blood last night." Ichijo chuckled and pulled Shiki closer to him until he was leaning comfortable into his side. "Well, it caused quite a chaos too." He gave Kain a meaningful look and grinned, seeing the brooding look on the other noble's face. "We can be glad the school is still standing in one piece."

"It had been that bad?" Zero muttered. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. They, we should've known better than to lose control like that. Isn't that right Kaname-sama?" Ichijo objected.

"Yes, of course, Takuma-kun." Kaname chuckled then went serious again, fixing them with another darkish look. "Yes, Zero had been shot, but that's all you need to know about it." It was clear that Zero had been shot by an anti-vampire gun, but it was also more than clear that Kaname didn't want them to look for the one who fired the shot.

Thankfully, they were used to obeying Kaname-sama's wishes and didn't ask any more questions about this. True, Zero and his old master were standing on different sides now, but that didn't mean that Zero wanted any harm come to the master hunter. He owed him too much for that, for it had been Yagari, who had practically raised him, more than them had ever done. Only now, he began to wonder if that had been because his parents had known what he was and felt uneasy around him on an unconscious level. He was startled out of his musings a moment later, by a very excited sounding Aido.

"It had to be her, Shizuka-sama, who started this." Aido's eyes shining bright with the joy of having solving the riddle behind Zero's awakening. "It had to be her bite that broke the spell, which kept you human." He explained, seeing all those startled looks directed at him.

"What?" Zero stared at the blonde noble, not knowing what to say. "B-but why did it take nearly four years?" he muttered to himself.

"I don't know." Aido said but then his gazed fell on Zero's tattoo, which was partly visible under his uniform. "Maybe it's because of that." He pointed at the tattoo.

"My tattoo?"

"Yes, it was meant to stop or at least slow down your turning, am I right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Then that's the explanation why it had taken such a long time," Aido said thoughtfully then eyed Zero again and added slowly, "Zero-sama."

"Maybe you're right," the silver-haired pureblood agreed then shrugged, "but I doubt the Vampire Council would be too happy." He couldn't say that he knew all too much about how they would react, but he was certain that the result would be anything he'd like if this got out without them getting a chance to calm things down before they went out of hand.

"And rightfully, too. It's not right what happened to you … Zero-sama." Aido said, then swallowed, seeing how uncomfortable the other one was about this, but he couldn't help but feel appalled at the very idea of anyone doing such things. "One cannot simply go and steal purebloods like that."

"I know." Kaname agreed and shook his head, knowing how sensible the Council would react to things like this. No, he, they needed to find a way to calm the waters before they had an unstoppable tsunami at their hands. "Yet, it's most important to keep this to us, until we have found a way to deal with this, without the danger of another war."

"A war?" Aido repeated. "Why would this cause a war? I mean the ones who have stolen you are already dead, punished."

"True," Zero replied hoarsely and glared at the blonde noble. Sure, they haven't been his real parents, but they've been the only parents he had ever known and he didn't like the tone, Aido had spoken about them. "But other hunters are not."

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

Magic of roses

-

_Some hours earlier …_

_-  
_

"What about Night Class?" She asked, feeling slightly nervous about leaving them unguarded.

"Don't worry Yuki-chan," Yagari said and chuckled. "They won't cause any trouble, not after last night."

"Yes, but…"

"No, buts Yuki-chan. They won't risk incurring Kaname-kun's wrath." Yagari reassured her and led her further along, towards her father's office. "Here, come with me, Yuki-chan. I have something to show you." He explained and opened the door to lead them inside and grinned when he heard her gasp. Hmm, he hadn't expected this reaction and watched Yuki walking up closer to the table, which was bare of papers right now -- but it wasn't empty either.

Whatever she had expected to find, when Yagari-sensei had asked her to accompany him after class changeover had ended, this wasn't it. Not these things, he had piled up on her father's desk.

"What's this?" Yuki looked curiously at the various items, she could see in front of her. There were things of various shapes and material, some of them made of what seemed to be silver some not. They were of all sizes; some so small they would fit in her palm and some so large she doubted she could ever lift them, because they looked so heavy.

True, this display had her curious, but she was more curious about the reason why Yagari-sensei was doing this in the first place. Why was he suddenly taking such an interest in her? She was only the weird headmaster's adoptive daughter after all, right?

"Weapons, my dear," Yagari said and grinned at her. "Here, take this." He gave her something, which looked like a long chain.

Yuki took it, expecting it to be very heavy, but was surprised of how lightweight it actually was. She gave it an inspecting look and gasped. The symbols on it looked almost like the one on her bracelet and like some on her uniform; they were clearly roses.

"Why are there roses on this?" She asked finally while touching them carefully. They were beautiful. "But they would be more beautiful if they're fully bloomed," she thought and tried to imagine what they would look like if they were bloomed.

Yuki felt a strange tingling ringing through her body and shivered. The chain was glowing slightly and the roses were moving, living breathing roses and not cold steel. She gasped again and put it back on the desk. There had not been only roses but also lots of tiny thorns on it, very real looking thorns with sharp tips and it seemed like a miracle that they hadn't cut her hand while she was holding it.

"How?" Yuki muttered, watching fascinated as they chain returned to its original form. "What is this?"

"I expected something like this to happen." Yagari said thoughtfully. "It's a vampire hunter weapon, made to react to a hunter's inborn gifts."

"But how?" she asked, feeling utterly surprised by this. "I'm not a hunter, am I?"

"I think this is something your adoptive father should explain to you, Yuki-san. He has a lot to explain to you." Yagari grinned proudly at her. "Come Yuki-san." He said and led her to the headmaster's private rooms, where he knew they would find him.

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

Magic of touch

-

_A few hours later after class, when most people would already sleep …_

_-  
_

Zero was standing still, looking out of the window in his new room, thinking about how strange it all felt. This room, it was certainly very different compared to his old one, much larger and more comfortable. No, it was nothing one would expect to find in a boarding school, yet he had somehow expected it to be luxurious -- only not to this extent.

Class had been different too, and not only because it was being held during night. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to those looks, the looks he got from the other vampires. No, it had not been their curiosity, because he had expected that, no it was the difference in how they were acting around him -- and that blasted 'sama' of all things.

He wasn't that different, was he? He still didn't like them much, especially Aido, but that was more about his behaviour and not about his species now. In other words, Zero had lost the will to hate them. Not that he had any right to do that anyway.

Aido, he had been almost amusing this night, with that unbound curiosity in his eyes, but yet too hesitating to ask him directly at first. He wished he knew the answers to at least some of these questions -- too many questions and too little answers for his taste.

His room, it was almost uncomfortably close to Kaame's room too, only almost, but shouldn't he be a little more upset about that than this? Well, Kaname's explanation earlier sounded too logical to wonder about any ulterior motives, but you never knew with this dark haired pureblood. Well, this certain pureblood stood behind him right now, watching him.

"Zero, you have to understand." Kaname said in a very calm and serious voice. "There is no way for you to back to Day Class, ever."

"I know." Zero muttered darkly. "But I don't like it and I managed it until now, didn't I?" He couldn't help but feel frustrated that his life had been turned upside down again, but then why did he feel like it was her fault again, that Shizuka Hio, like Aido seemed to think it was.

Well, it didn't help that this felt only like it had been the last straw, the last drop to make the levee finally break. Yet, there wasn't anger about it now, but he felt tired, tired of things getting always taken away from him.

"Sure, but you had been just a ex-human then." Kaname shrugged. "I still don't know how that was even possible-"

"Nor do I!" Zero objected. "Hell, Kur- Kaname, I don't know who or what I am now."

"Exactly, Zero." Kaname agreed. "I don't know even your real name. It certainly isn't Kiryu, because that's impossible."

"I guess Zero has to do for now." Zero shrugged feeling even more at unease now, discussing this matter of his new status. "I'm not sure how…"

"Right, you are not familiar with what tyou are and that is exactly the reason why you can't return to Day Class, even if you were able to stay awake during class." Kaname added and swallowed, waging his next words carefully.

"You have no idea of what you're capable, Zero." And he, Kaname Kuran, wasn't exactly certain on how to handle it either, how to train him, an untrained pureblood, who was almost an adult. He was only certain that he had to. "And that isn't all, Zero. I'm going to teach you."

Zero stared at him, after hearing Kaname's last words. The dark haired pureblood was intending to train him? He hadn't thought of this possibility, no, not with one of all those thoughts, which have been spinning in his head since 'that had happened -- not once.

"Teach me?" He muttered staring flabbergasted at the dark-haired pureblood. "Why? Why do you care?"

"Maybe it's because you're reminding me of the past, Zero." Kaname said thoughtfully, his eyes boring into the silver ones of the younger pureblood. "That lost little boy." He whispered in a tone, which made Zero shiver in return, because right now he got the distinct feeling that Kaname was more speaking about himself than about Zero.

"Lost boy?" He repeated slowly, like tasting the words on his lips.

"Yes, lost." Kaname said nearly emotionless, but shrugged it off a moment later, like it was too hurtful to speak about it. "It's bad to lose one's parents that young, but to never even know them …"

"You lost your parents?" Zero said, being surprised again by this information, them having more in common than he ever believed. "And that's why you want to teach me?"

"Yes, partly. It's not that I really have a choice, you know." Kaname chuckled then went silent, nodding to himself. "And your first lesson is how to relax, so we can work more effectively together. Sit down." He added, motioning for Zero to sit down on one of those plush armchairs in the other part of the room.

Strangely, Zero did not object but did as Kaname had asked; maybe it was because he was too curious what this was about, maybe it was something else.

Well, he couldn't have been more surprised at what came next.

"Trust me," Kaname murmured, "you've got to trust me or this won't work."

"Trust you?"

"Yes, trust me, Zero." Kaname repeated then chuckled. "I know, there aren't many we can trust, Zero, but in this it's pretty much two-way situation. I have to trust you as well."

"K-Kaname, what are you doing?" Zero looked up, being surprised by a light touch on his shoulders, a touch he hadn't expect to come; it felt way too intimate, too warm, like they were friends, but they weren't friends, right? They had been rivals all the time they've known each other, right? Only, now he wasn't sure about that anymore, like about everything.

"Trying to get you to relax, why?" The older pureblood chuckled at the response he got, but noted that Zero didn't do anything to stop him but he looked slightly uneasy and had tensed even more.

"But a massage?" Zero replied, not knowing what to do about the weirdness of their current position, weird but it wasn't entirely uncomfortable. No, not at all, he noticed.

"Don't you like it?"

"No, yes, no. That's not it." The silver haired pureblood swallowed, but after finding no real reason against it he gave in and leaned back, giving those soothing hands better access.

"It feels actually quite good."

"There, that's much better," Kaname murmured after a long while, sounding like it went both ways, relaxing both of them. "You've been terrible tense there."

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

Stubborn magic

-

_A little earlier in the headmaster dining room …_

_-  
_

"Father?" She asked slowly, unsure about what to expect but then decided to stare him in the eye, letting him know that she wanted answers and not more questions. Yes, when she wanted Yuki was rather stubborn too -- not so unlike her adoptive father.

"Yuki-chan." He said then noticed the wry grin Yagari was giving him and sighed. "All right. Yuki-chan, I think it's better that you take a seat."

Yuki did as her father asked. "So, I'm sitting. You have something to tell me, Yagari-sensei said."

"Ah, yes I have." He took a deep breath. "First of all your last name is really Kurosu since you are my niece."

Yuki gaped at him in surprise. "So, you're my uncle?" She smiled shyly, being happy that she had real family after all. Then she gave him another trying look and frowned. "Why … but I look nothing like you."

"That's because you take after your mother, who had the exact same eyes and hair, just like you." He explained and chuckled. "You know blond hair and blue eyes are hardly genetically dominant."

"So, I'm a hunter, like Yagari-sensei -- and like you … uncle."

"Yes, I'm afraid you are, Yuki." He smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes. "But please do continue calling me father."

"Oh, okay," she muttered then swallowed. "Why haven't you told me any earlier? You've known how much I wished to know about my family."

"I couldn't," Kaein Kurosu answered, "I simply couldn't. I didn't want this for you."

"Why?" Yuki stared at her adoptive father, wondering why he seemed to be sad about this. "It's amazing, but why are you so unhappy about it?"

"Amazing, yes," he agreed then shook his head, "but it means that you're going to be trained as a hunter and when they're done -- then they're going to send you off, killing vampires." His voice trembled slightly.

"I have to, do I not?" Yuki said after a long thoughtful pause then frowned. "Kill them, but I don't have to hate them, do I?" No, she could never hate those poor beings, those Level Es. They were like rabid animals, needing to be killed to keep others safe, but they were definitely not something she could ever hate.

"No, you don't," Kaein Kurosu agreed, shaking his head slowly at the innocence his adoptive daughter was displaying. "No, you don't, but they're going to try to make you, change you into their perfect hunter." He loved her for this, for her big heart and her warmth but he couldn't help but fear that she would lose it some time in the future; his beautiful kind Yuki, his daughter.

"Let them try," she muttered and then crossed her arms in a gesture of stubborn rebellion. "I won't change my mind for nobody."

What followed was a long pause of eerie silence with two older men looking at the petite girl in front of them, almost like they had never seen her before. She sounded so grown up and almost like the warrior they knew, she needed to grow up into.

"Ehem, Yagari-sensei?" Yuki asked a moment later, remembering something else, something she had almost forgotten after all the surprises this night. "What about Zero's tattoo? He said it's continuing to hurt him."

"It does?" Yagari raised a brow, frowning.

"Yes, it does. Why?" She queried.

"The tattoo," Yagari said swallowing, "it had been designed to suppress Zero's vampire side and so far slowing down his turning."

"You mean it's only supposed to hurt when his vampire instincts were threatening to get out of control?" She said, remembering the way the tattoo had reacted to his bloodlust.

"Yes, exactly, but that's exactly the problem now, Yuki-san. Zero's wholly vampire now."

"And the tattoo is overreacting, right?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

-

* * *

-

_Thanks for reading and for all your kind reviews._

_I'm sorry if this came out a little bit too wordy but I couldn't help it. ^^;_

_-_

_Miara_th


	8. Dark Wings

Twisted Truth - Chapter Eight

For Disclaimer see Prequel.

**Warnings:** some lemony yaoi scenes

-

* * *

-

**Dark Wings**

-

_A few days later near twilight …_

-

It felt weird to her, standing in her usual position like this keeping Day Class in check and wait for the Moon Dorm's gate to open, waiting for both Zero and Kaname to appear -- and for the rest of Night Class, of course, but it was them she longed to see most. Seeing them, so she could be sure that Zero was all right; that they were all right.

Yuki really hoped that they were getting along, now, that things had changed so drastically. She shivered for a moment. It was still hard to come to terms with the fact that he was in Night Class now -- so sudden, almost out of the blue. He had looked so lost then, so alone.

Yes, standing here felt wrong; it felt wrong that Zero wasn't at her side. No instead of him, there was Yagari-sensei here, keeping the fan-girls in check. Oh, all right that meant things were easier too but still … not right.

There, the gate was finally opening and the whispering of the Day Class girls on the other side got louder, loud enough for Yuki to hear what some of them were saying.

"Look! That's him… " One girl cooed, staring at the last members of Night Class to appear, Zero and Kaname. " Kiryu-kun." She added then shook her head. "He wants to be called Zero now… I've heard he had been adopted or something…"

"I can't believe that's the same boy," another girl muttered.

"Wow! He looks gorgeous … They're looking both so gorgeous."

"They're right," Yuki thought, not taking her eyes of them and then gasped. Something she hadn't planned, but she couldn't help herself, because he really looked different now. It was very subtle, and she hadn't been aware of it at first but now she couldn't help but notice it. It was there, the way his eyes were shining and the utter grace in his movements -- just like Kaname beside him. They were looking just so -- perfect.

"Zero?" Yuki asked tentatively, somehow not knowing how to feel about all the recent changes, about Zero being in Night Class and pureblood vampire too and herself a vampire hunter. Now, she couldn't help but be very aware of what Zero, of what they both were. How did it happen that they stood on different sides -- so suddenly? No, but her feelings hadn't changed, had they?

"Yuki," Zero said and took another appraising look at the change in her outfit. "This looks good on you."

Yuki was wearing almost the same Day Class uniform but for a small change. Her uniform had been changed slightly so she could wear an anti-vampire gun beneath her uniform jacket, just like how Zero had before. Yagari-sensei had insisted on this, saying she needed to learn how to handle a gun. He had even offered her Zero's old gun, the Bloody Rose, but she denied this offer. She couldn't bring herself to wear that, so it was safe in the headmaster's weapons' cupboard.

"Aww, thank you." She blushed a little at this open praise from him but then swallowed, seeing the wistful look in his eyes he eyed her uniform with. Oh, all right, so he wished to be still in Day Class, right? Well, there was nothing she could do about that, but … there had to be something she could to cheer him up.

"You're looking good, too." She smiled at him then looked behind him, seeing Kaname-senpai standing close by, watching them. "He does, doesn't he?" Yuki added with a sly smile, watching the older pureblood with a curious glint in her eyes.

"He does." Kaname said slowly after taking a quick look-over at Zero.

"Kaname!" Zero objected, blushing at the tender tone the older pureblood had said these words. The ex-hunter tried to glare at Kaname, but failed miserably, being smouldered by a pair of dark eyes -- and a smile, which had him unsure if Zero wanted to hit him or kiss him senseless for doing this to him. Whew, he hadn't just thought about that, had he? He felt like his cheeks were burning now, but it was -- all his fault, darn infuriating Kaname Kuran. Why had he to be this nice, so darn beautiful? Damn, he had done it again.

"Well, she's right." Kaname replied with a soft chuckle, noticing how cute the silver haired ex-hunter looked when he was blushing like this. Kaname suddenly wondered what Zero would look like with a smile on his lips, a real smile -- and blushed slightly himself.

"Ehem, I think it's time to go to class for you two." Yuki interrupted while having an eye on Yagari-sensei, seeing the growing frown on the master hunter's face. It was almost like a dark cloud, which seemed to gather around the master hunter's head, threatening to become a thunderstorm any moment now.

"Yes, of course, Yuki-chan." Kaname smiled, seeing the direction of her look. Hmm, yes, it seemed that Yagari-sensei didn't like them chatting with Yuki or was it only that he didn't like to see his ex-pupil being this close to him? It was rather obvious that the master hunter had a hard time dealing with what his ex-pupil turned out to be. Had to be hard to face the truth that he practically helped to raise and protect a pureblood vampire and every hunter's enemy.

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_Several hours later, during a class break …_

_-  
_

"You know, he reminds me a lot of Kuruizaki-hime. He has the same violet eyes and silver hair, only shorter." Senri said thoughtfully then swallowed. "I hope he won't end like her too."

"I doubt that Senri," Takuma answered with a chuckle. "Have you seen the way our dorm-president looks at him?"

"Wha.. You mean he and Kaname-sama? That's a little sudden, isn't it?"

"No, not quite, Senri." The blonde noble murmured in return shaking his head. "It had been there before, strongly hidden by mutual dislike, rivalry and Zero-sama's hate for vampires in general."

"How do you know?"

"Little things, Senri, little things, like holding Kaname-sama's wrist for longer than necessary… just like this." He said and took hold on the younger boy's wrist, holding it tightly.

"Maybe." He nodded slowly then looked down. "Little things … are important."

"Yes, they are."

"Your family is never going to accept me, am I right?" Senri's looked up again, to gaze deeply into Takuma's green eyes then swallowed and gave the room on the other side another look, thinking it looked familiar. Yes, it was the same one, the one they had ended up a few nights ago.

"Why are we here again?" He wondered and shivered slightly. Repairing this room had been obviously not been a priority. The room still looked not much better than when they had left it, surrounded by unusable furniture and without light. Not, that they needed working light to see something with their vampiric sight.

Senri knew that he had been a little drunk on that pure blood's scent back then, but he remembered everything else in brilliant details -- even the part were they got soaked to the bone because of those blasted sprinklers. Senri's eyes were automatically drawn at that spot, just there in the corner where … it had happened. Oh, okay, he had been a little more than tipsy after all, thinking of what they had exactly done -- on the floor, in an empty classroom. Only, it hadn't felt empty then with Takuma there and the floor hadn't felt cold either. But it looked empty now, empty, like he would feel without the blonde noble he'd come to adore so much.

"No." Takuma swallowed deeply, it sounded too much like a sob. "But there isn't much they can do about this." He pulled the younger boy closer and into a hungry kiss. "They cannot change this." He managed to add, murmuring into Senri's mouth while savouring the taste of it. Cinnamon, he thought, Senri's mouth tasted like cinnamon, sweet like chocolate -- and definitely better than any birthday cake could ever taste.

"They can try," Senri said after he managed break free from the blonde noble's kiss for the need of air, barely. " Neither of us is a pureblood, so it won't kill you."

"Senri." Takuma shook his head, seeing that the look of despair had returned to his lover's face. It made him ache deeply, because he couldn't even imagine a live without the brunette noble now, not after that night.

"I might not be a pureblood and it might not kill me instantly, but … if they take you from me, they might have just done that Senri. All they'll get is an empty shell." He said in a hoarse voice, barely audible. Even imagining a life without Senri hurt now, not seeing these dark eyes sparkling with mischief and joy, not feeling this warmth between them -- that seemed to be awfully empty to him, not worth living at all.

"I love you Senri." He said suddenly … because it felt right, somehow.

"W-What?" The brunette noble stuttered, in surprise. "You're serious?"

"Yes," Takuma whispered, cupping the younger noble's face. "I've never been so certain. I love you Senri, and I won't let you go; not now and not never."

"I love you too, Takuma…"

"But?"

"I'm afraid," the brunette noble said. "Takuma, I'm afraid … that they're going to make you … leave me." He shivered at the thought, remembering how scary Takuma's grandpa was. Senri was really afraid of that old man, afraid of those cold and greedy looking eyes.

"I won't let that happen." Takuma insisted stubbornly.

"But your grandpa…"

"My grandpa can do nothing against this," the blonde noble objected, "I'm of age and … he wouldn't dare to do anything to against Kaname-sama's wishes ... My grandfather wouldn't dare to anger him."

"You seem so sure … but I …" Senri muttered then looked up, gazing hungrily, almost desperately, in the other boy's eyes. "Show me, Takuma … show me." He whispered and dragged them into that empty classroom, firmly closing the door behind them.

"What?" The blonde noble eyed his companion wide eyed as if he wasn't quite sure he had heard right. He couldn't possible mean what he thought he had heard, yes? Here, in the same classroom where things had tumbled out of control a few nights ago? It was a rather public room after all. Takuma blushed, thinking that someone could find them here, that hunter, Yagari-sensei for example -- or worse, the headmaster's sweet adoptive daughter Yuki.

"Make love to me." Senri whispered, pulling the blonde noble closer to him. "Show me your love."

"But break is almost over…" Takuma objected half-heartily, his breath hitching in his throat at the close proximity of his lover, not that he could ever deny Senri anything. Especially not, when he was kissing him like this, feather like, warm and so inviting.

"Then we've got to make sure nobody finds us." Senri broke the kiss for a moment, to take a quick look towards the closed door. "See, it's closed." He murmured, breathing in the blonde noble's scent. It sent shivers down Takuma's spine, and he barely noticed that the brunette boy's fingers were busy with undoing the buttons of his jacket

"You've got too many clothes on." Senri breathed a soft kiss to Takuma's right cheek and causing the blush on his face to deepen. Senri chuckled softly seeing this. He loved this about his Takuma; he was so easy to tease, so cute.

"I could say the same about you," Takuma murmured in response removing his jacket and pulled Senri even closer, removing the younger boy's jacket too. Senri really wore too much clothes right now, but Takuma intended to correct that and moved on to remove his waistcoat too. He frowned for a moment at the red tie, then removed it and put it aside from the other clothes.

"How could I make love to you like this." He murmured while undoing the brunette's shirt buttons -- deliberately slow. He loved the cute little noises, Senri made whenever his fingertips brushed against the skin below, being completely unaware that he reacted in a similar way to his lover's touch. "I only hope that we won't end up soaked this time." he murmured, giving the sprinkler above a sceptical look.

"Why?" Shiki asked innocently and chuckled, remembering how appealing the blonde boy had looked then, with his shirt and trousers clinging to him like that. Good enough that they almost hadn't made it out of this room then, even knowing that they had to go then; fire alarm was a serious thing after all.

"Yes, definitely no," Takuma answered. "I don't want another ruined uniform."

"Then you should better get rid of this." Senri tugged at the blonde noble's shirt and waistcoat, starting to undo its buttons but was stopped by the blonde's hand.

"Not yet." Takuma grinned mischievously and removed Senri's shirt and placed it on the desk next to their other clothes. He wanted this to be more … comfortable and special and their clothes made some nice pillows, despite that he had just said he didn't want his uniform ruined again. Well, it could be cleaned ... so it didn't really matter.

For a moment he stared at the pale skin beneath him, marvelling in its perfection -- so perfect, with these dark shiny eyes and hair -- so soft that he could spend eternity just touching it. He leaned closer placing a butterfly kiss on said hair, then on each eye, feeling them closing in pleasure under his touch.

"Takuma?" Senri's voice sounded husky, barely audible. He tried to touch him in return but Takuma caught his wrists and held them firmly down to the table, only letting go after Senri stopped struggling.

"Shish… let me do this." He murmured and placed another kiss on the corner of Senri's lips, nibbling slightly then deepening the kiss. Ravaging the brunette's mouth deep enough to distract him enough that Takuma could slip the red tie over his eyes and tie it behind his ears, effectively blindfolding him.

"Takuma?" Senri muttered, surprised yet excited by this sudden action.

"Shish." The blonde noble leaned even closer, eying the spot, where he had bitten him, for a moment before leaning closer, kissing it softly then nibbling at it, teasingly but carefully enough to avoid to breaking any skin.

It made the brunette ach closer to him, yet Takuma avoided touching him with anything but his mouth and fingers. Only it turned out to be harder than he thought it would, because of his growing need to touch more, to touch everything of Senri, to devour him completely. It was a lovely torture where every reaction, every little moan and gasp he received went straight southwards, throbbing in almost painful need.

"Takuuuuma…"

"What?" He replied huskily. "What do you want?"

"B-Bite me," Senri stuttered. "Dammit, bite me already."

"Where?"

"W-What?"

"Here?" Takuma asked, placing a kiss on the brunette's flat belly then moved to another spot, giving Senri's right nipple some attention, with another kiss, sucking it into his mouth. "Or here?"

"Takuma!"

The blonde frowned suddenly, then grinned and undid the Senri's belt buckle, pulling his trousers down. "Or here?" he asked again, kissing Senri's right inner thigh, feeling the brunette buckling and moaning under his touch. He chuckled. "Yes, it's definitely a yes." He whispered and bit down.

"Takuma!" Senri screamed buckling wildly under the blonde's skilful mouth then cursed softly because it almost sent him over the edge with pleasure. What the hell was Takuma doing? Biting him there and … touching him like this? He gasped again as felt the blonde sliding his fangs out and then started to nibble at the bite then wandered a little upwards, biting down again.

"Oh…" He moaned loudly.

Whaa? Takuma was now removing his underpants… finally. Then he lost it, yanking the blonde closer to him, tearing at his clothes then gasped again when he felt soft skin beneath his hands. Senri touched, what had to be Takuma's inner thighs then hitting something firm, which got him a rather loud moan from his lover. Takuma must have found the time to take off his own clothes then.

"How had he done that?" Senri wondered briefly, relishing the feeling of heated skin beneath his hands, before he lost himself in sensation again, because the blonde's tongue was doing things, touching him there, which nearly undid him here and there. Then it was gone. What was he doing? Leaving him there like this?

"Takuma?" The brunette asked hoarsely. "Wha--" He tried to ask, when the tips of fangs were grazing him there, where the soft tongue had been before. Only to be replaced a moment later by wet warmth, more than just the brush of tongue and teeth against his aching flesh.

Takuma wasn't doing that? Wha-- Oh, he was, he managed think then his mind went blank as pleasure ranged through his aching body, sending him tumbling over the edge.

Free fall, it was vertigo, a vertigo, which came to a sudden halt when he was being pulled down from the table by a pair of strong arms.

"Stay down," Takuma whispered then went up removing their clothes from the table, removing any traces of them being here.

"Wha--" Senri began to ask but went still as he realized why the blonde had pulled him down here, besides the fact that he was very aware of his lover's unsatisfied need. He could feel it firmly against his back, but Takuma was right, they better had to stay quiet now. There were voices coming from the door, high-pitched voices. "Day Class girls," he thought, feeling annoyed that they were intruding.

Most of him wished them away --- so they could finish what they had started, but a tiny part of him found it exciting. In a way it was exciting, with him seated like this, being on his knees and Takuma right behind him. Senri had a hard time calming down his ragged breath, and he could tell from the tense feeling he got, Takuma felt the same.

The voices got louder now, loud enough for humans to hear. Were they going to open the door? Annoyed he pulled the tie from eyes, but saw only the desk they were hiding behind.

"Here," one girl whispered to her friend as she opened the door. "It's just like I said. There had been a fire here."

"I can't see anything." The other one replied, seeming doubtful to what the first one has said. "It's too dark."

"I know. They haven't repaired the electrical installation here, because the room isn't being used right now." She fingered after something in the bag she carried to pull out a pocket lamp. "Here, now you can see." She turned it on and used it to make the water damaged furniture visible.

"Oh, you're right." The other one whispered. "It has to be the sprinklers -- but I can't see any traces of a fire."

"Idiot." The other girl snorted in a rather unladylike manner. "That had been days ago and they go off automatically whenever there's too much smoke in one of the classrooms."

"So, it's not this room then?"

"I don't know."

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_Several hours later, Zero's room …_

_-  
_

The chair was comfortable. Cosy enough for him to close his eyes and lean back, enjoying the soft fabric beneath his bare skin. He knew it would be a deep crimson if he just opened his eyes, but he felt no need for that. It felt safe, warm and relaxing.

Relaxing, like the hands, which were busy working his shoulders and back, removing one tense knot after another. He kept his eyes closed and inhaled deeply, noticing a scent, which reminded him of roses … and vanilla?

Zero's breath hitched when those hands started to stray and started to touch him in ways, which made him shiver with surprising pleasure. Then the whole scene changed, the chair under him turning into a sofa and Kaname in front of him. No, it was worse, he was practically straddling the older pureblood now.

Zero opened his eyes, staring at what looked like the older pureblood's room -- and they were seated on his sofa. He swallowed momentarily but didn't get a chance to really wonder about this change of locations, because Kaname grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him even closer, tearing at his tie. "Why am I wearing a tie now?" he wondered briefly, thinking that this did feel far too surreal to be real -- it had to be a dream, Zero realized -- but why was he dreaming of him?

"Kaname?" Zero muttered, still staring into other boy's dark eyes, which were already partially crimson. He shivered seeing the hungry look in Kaname's eyes.

"Let's do something unforgivable," he whispered huskily into Zero's ear and pulled him even closer. Close enough for him to be more than aware of the half open shirt the other one was wearing, displaying a fair amount of pale skin. Zero swallowed again because the sight of Kaname's neck caused a sudden hunger pang, making his fangs ache in a very familiar way.

"I thought the blood tablets would work now," he murmured to himself, while savouring the sight in front of him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to resist this temptation -- because it felt far too good -- and it was a dream anyway, so why not? He shifted closer.

"They do, but they only suppress it. They don't really satisfy it, you know." Kaname whispered in return, touching the younger pureblood's chin so he had to look him in the eye. They were really close now. Close enough that he could feel Kaname's breath on his own lips, making Zero shiver despite the growing heat.

And then he quivered in even more heat as Kaname's lips were brushing against his own and Zero couldn't stop from leaning in, much less completing the kiss. It was feather light touch at first, but made him burn up with a fever, so it turned passionate in blink. He lost himself in the kiss, felt like drowning in it's warmth; his mind going blank some how -- and knowing that it was a dream Zero allowed himself to lose control and just feel. He felt arms circling around him, holding him tight, and intensifying the burning inside. He welcomed it with open arms.

All there was, all what mattered, was the taste and feel of Kaname's lips and warm mouth, so inviting and alluring and the feel of sharp incisors from time to time only made the kiss sweeter, feeding more than one hunger -- that and the feel of strong body beneath his own.

After a while Zero let his lips wander then, wanting to taste even more of the other and ended up with his face buried in Kaname's neck, touching, kissing the tender skin with his lips. Then getting bolder, licking and nibbling it, relishing in the response he got, the way the older pureblood shivered and moaned under his touch.

Zero was utterly mesmerized by the raging pulse under him, when he finally sank his fangs in, swallowing deeply -- drowning in pleasure. More, he wanted more of this. He slid his fangs out and bit down again, but that wasn't enough either. Then things went a little more rough when Zero tore away the other pureblood's shirt, roughly leaving red streaks on the skin beneath the now tattered silk shirt, red streaks he found strangely desirable, red on pale skin. He watched them, mesmerized by them and drew his claws again over the quickly healing skin. He wanted to taste it, wanted more of this, so he yanked away the remains of the shirt for better access. He leaned closer to lick away the blood, he'd just spilt on Kaname's chest before he bit down again to taste even more of this.

Zero couldn't control it, this desire, which got only stronger when he felt Kaname returning the favour, tearing into his own flesh. The older pureblood's sharp lengthened nails were digging deeply into his skin, sharp pain mingling with intense pleasure. Then the nails were quickly replaced with a soft tongue, licking his blood away. Zero's breath hitched with every new touch and his heart seemed to get louder every moment, pounding into his ears, sounding deafening in his own ears -- but he didn't want this to stop.

No, he wanted more, more skin, more blood and more friction -- needing to get even closer.

He knew he should feel disgusted by this, but every time claws met previously untouched skin it sent his body more aflame, pain becoming pleasure and pleasure pain until he couldn't tell them apart. Finally, everything exploded when the older purebloods sank his fangs into Zero's neck.

He opened his eyes, staring into his dark room. Zero sat straight up in his bed, shaken by the remnants from his dream, which were hard to ignore because of the physical response, which felt far too real. He cursed softly, moving testily only to shake his head in annoyance, feeling the sticky mess in his pyjama pants. He shivered, shaking his head in confusion. "This didn't just happen, right?" he asked himself and left the bed to take a shower -- and another set of pyjama pants.

He thought the shower would help to get more than the sweat off his body and he would have a chance of sleep for the remaining night. Well, he was wrong.

Zero thoughts kept spinning, making it unable to sleep for him -- all because of him.

Whatever he tried, he couldn't sleep. So, he finally got up, looking for something for his unruly mind to work on. Well, he ended up in the kitchen, deciding to make himself something to eat and have a nice cup of tea. Zero found he was surprisingly hungry right now.

It was early morning, usually breakfast times for humans, which meant it was late at night for vampires. He wasn't quite used to his changed schedule yet; his body might want to rest but not his mind -- and it was showing in his chosen food right now. Zero had chosen toast with marmalade, just as if he was a normal human preparing breakfast. No, he wasn't quite used to this change in his life.

He chuckled, remembering the reaction from the chef, poor guy, blanching like that when he saw him in the kitchen. Guess he wasn't used to that any of the Night Class students coming down here to prepare their own meals.

"He better get used to this," Zero said to himself. Yes, he better get used to him here, course he wouldn't change his mind about cooking anytime soon. It did soothe him, calmed his spinning thoughts almost as good as tending to Lily did; no, he couldn't give this up, even if it wasn't something purebloods usually did. Purebloods like Kaname Kuran, he thought and groaned inwardly because he realized he wasn't alone anymore. Couldn't he let him alone for once?

"Zero?"

"Kaname? Why are you here?" He asked, slightly annoyed, but not really surprised by the older pureblood's appearance here.

"Well, I should ask you that." Kaname said, "Scaring the chef like this."

"I can't sleep; that's why."

"I see." The older pureblood replied then getting closer to him, looking at the fresh toast Zero was busy putting marmalade on. "This looks delicious." He said and reached out as if wanting to taste it but for the strange undertone to his voice. Zero shivered unconsciously and froze, staring at the pale hand getting closer to his breakfast. "What?"

"Hey, you got to be careful with that…." Zero muttered, seeing the Kaname's hand was getting awfully close to the knife he held in his hand -- but it was already too late. He could only watch mesmerized as dark drops appeared on the otherwise unmarred skin.

"K-Kaname?" Zero stuttered in surprise. He was frozen by the taste of blood on his lips and the intense look in the older pureblood's eyes. He couldn't look away even when his body betrayed him, in licking the blood from Kaname's hand, then getting bolder taking it, pressing it closer to his lips.

He closed his eyes, losing himself in the taste of the older pureblood's blood then getting a hold on himself and opened them again to stare at him. Why had he done this? Saying that Zero felt confused was an understatement, he was completely at a loss at Kaname's behaviour, completely in the dark. First compassion then this, whatever this was. Trying to seduce him? He thought and flushed feverishly, remembering the dream he had had earlier this night about the older pureblood.

"I think this is enough." The older pureblood said, but he sounded strangely unsure. Like Kaname wasn't quite sure he wanted the younger vampire to stop.

"You've done this on purpose. Why?" Zero inquired.

"Why?" Kaname replied slowly, like he too was coming out of a trance.

"Yes, why?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

* * *

-

**A/N:**

_Kuruizaki-hime_ = flowers blooming out of season or in other words, Shizuka Hio.

-

_Thank you for reading -- and I hope you like this chapter. I really enjoyed writing this. *blushes*_

_Thanks to YenGirl, who helped me writing the TakumaxSenri scene here.  
_

-

Miarath


	9. Whispers in the Dark

Chapter eight of Twisted Truth.

For disclaimer see prequel.

-

* * *

-

**Whispers in the Dark**

-

_Last night in that abandoned classroom …_

-

Day Class girls … they really had to appear at the most unfortunate times, had they not? Normally it would be the prefects' duty to keep them away, but that wouldn't do right now, not with the situation they were in.

No, that was not a good idea, yet Takuma wished them away … so he wouldn't have to fight the overwhelming desire for the brunette noble in front of him.

"Ghosts … scaring them away," Senri murmured thus interrupting the blonde's thoughts. He was careful enough to make sure that the girls wouldn't hear him.

"Ghosts?" The blonde gave him a confused look for a moment then smirked unusually. Senri was right, it was dark enough and with the disorder in this room, it could be indeed haunted -- and it would probably make the girls leave them alone too.

So, now they only had to figure out on how to conjure a ghost to their aid, but how? Ghosts were ethereal beings, glowing, shimmering or even invisible but always without any solid body. They were not matter, so that left only energy -- and he did control energy, right?

So, if he did it right, it would only need very little to make this work, not too much and not too less. Yet, Takuma didn't want to hurt those girls, no matter how annoying they were, but that meant it needed very careful control from him.

Control … it wasn't the easiest thing right now, because a big part of him wanted to lose that -- no, not yet. He shivered, trying to concentrate, which wasn't easy with Senri's warm body pressed intimately close to him. He wasn't the only one affected by this, as he could feel the brunette struggling to refrain from moaning aloud.

"Shish," Takuma whispered in his ear, trying to get Senri to remain quiet -- only that turned out to be rather contra productive. The brunette noble moaned loudly and leaned in closer to him. The blonde noble shivered uncontrollably, reeling with want but constrained himself, remembering that they had to stay silent or risk being discovered.

"Who's there?" The girl with the flashlight asked, trying to sound strong but her voice trembled. It was obvious that she wasn't as brave as she wanted her companion to believe she was. Her steps sounded a little unsteady when she raised the lamp in an attempt to find the source of that noise she'd just heard.

Thankfully she found nothing, but Takuma could feel the anxious curiosity the girls were looking around with. Not that they could hide the fact that they were becoming more fearful with any passing moment. Their heartbeats were increasing even now; good, that would make things easier for them. The blonde noble smiled mischievously into the surrounding darkness.

He had to do something and before he lost it completely and did something stupid, like taking Senri while those girls were still here. The fear he could smell coming from the girls was too good to let pass away. Takuma smiled at this, unable to react differently, because his vampire side, the predatory part of him found the scent of fear more than a little exciting.

It relished in it.

"The lamp," he thought and reached out, concentrating on the electric energy needed to keep it working. There … just a little bit more than needed … and it should stop working. The blonde smiled, hearing a very quiet blink and then the room went completely dark but for a little light from the stars beyond the windows. It was good enough for him and Senri but too dark for humans to see clearly.

Removing the light had quite an effect on the girls, making them retreat quickly to the door, nearly stumbling over furniture in the process -- but they were still there.

Right there by the door and talking rather loudly too, which wasn't good at all. If they continued like this they were going to get caught -- and he and Senri with them. No, it wasn't good at all.

"It's not enough," he murmured to the brunette. "We need more." He said but felt helpless with coming up with another plan on scaring them away.

"Senri," he cursed hoarsely then moaned loudly as the brunette leaned in even closer. Had Senri any idea what this did to his self-control? Obviously not -- or maybe he knew and was beyond care.

So, Takuma did the only thing he could think about, holding the brunette noble tightly and leaned forward to kiss him again. It was the only way of staying quiet; even it made things worse as it changed their position into an even more intimate one, which their legs tangled up and the brunette fitted tightly against him.

No, the way Senri had placed his legs around him now, pushing them even closer together. It was too much. He wanted Senri badly -- now, Day Class girls or not.

He knew he lost it that he was even considering this -- but he didn't care, his body didn't care. It only knew that it was fitted tightly against his lover's inviting body, warm and enticing. His hands had a will on their own too, stroking very intimate places, which made the brunette struggle wildly in his arms -- and against him.

Then they had to break their kiss, panting for air … and the unavoidable occurred, both panting and moaning loudly from their heated contact. They froze for a moment, which felt like a small eternity, fearing to be discovered -- but it never happened.

The Day Class girls had left the room, obviously scared by the noises they had heard. They fled while muttering something about this room being haunted by ghosts.

Yes, the girls were gone and he should've been probably worried about them telling anybody about this room, about what they had heard. It should have, but all he could feel, all that mattered was Senri, snuggled so intimately to him.

The blonde noble shivered again besides feeling far too hot, like he had high fever, which was impossible for vampires of cause. Yet, the temperature was only increasing when the brunette's hands were assaulting said feverish skin.

Both of them panted when they broke their kiss for air again.

"Takuma, they're gone." Seri said while reaching out for the blonde's chin to make him looking into his eyes.

Takuma nodded slowly. "Yes, looks like you're right, Senri."

"Take me."

"I want to, but … I-I don't want to hurt you..." The blonde replied. His voice was rough from desire and from the restraint he held himself under, yet he was unwilling to hurt the brunette in any way. With the way they were placed and their passion running out of control like this, it would've been to easy to comply … not like Senri deserved it to.

"You won't Takuma," the brunette noble said softly and leaned forward to kiss Takuma softly. It was a feather light kiss, but it was more than enough to undo the blonde noble's resolve.

"You could never hurt me." Senri deepened the kiss and urged him closer then broke their kiss to look at the blonde with a look so serious and deep that Takuma felt floated with a feeling so overwhelming that it made him unable to breathe and his heart flutter strongly, almost stopping.

"I love you Takuma Ichijo." Senri smiled softly.

"So do I, so do I," he said huskily, "I love you too, Senri Shiki."

"Good," the brunette replied. "Then show me … make love to me."

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_Same time and not so many hallways away…_

_-  
_

"I'll take the right one…." Yagari nodded towards Yuki, telling her to take the hallway to the left for their patrol. He frowned, not really liking to let the girl out of his sight, yet it was necessary. It would be more effective like this, since they could cover more places like this, yet…

Well, he couldn't argue about that now… He told himself then frowned again, tilting his head slightly in listening.

Yes, there it was again and getting louder with every moment.

It was the distinct sound of running feet and high-pitched voices, not far ahead from him. Day Class girls, he realized, the thought making his frown deepen.

"What are you doing here?" He scowled annoyed, watching a pair of scared Day Class girls intensely then took a deep breath, noticing how dishevelled these two looked. They looked like a pair of frightened rabbits. It was almost cute, he thought then scolded himself, knowing that Cross wouldn't like that kind of thoughts from him; he trusted him enough to take care of his precious students after all.

They were very scared indeed, enough to run up to him and throwing themselves into his arms, like he was their father or something. Yagari was a master vampire hunter, trained to perfection from early childhood, but he wasn't used to dealing with scared teenager girls, like this.

So it was only natural that he tried to shove them away at first, feeling very awkward being in a situation like this, yet it made them only cling stronger to him. They didn't even realize that he was that same new teacher they had being introduced some weeks before, gorgeous yet too scary to come close to. Sure, all of them had asked him lots of mostly inappropriate questions but that had been all they'd dared to do.

"Please help…. don't… go…" They said in between sobs. "Please, don't. There are ghosts…"

"What? Ghosts?" The hunter snorted, not believing what he just heard, but then he took a closer look he wondered what these girls were frightened about. There must have been something they've seen or heard … to make them this hysterical.

He frowned and tensed up. "Ghosts?" He repeated to himself and snorted, wondering what kind of game this was. He was pretty sure that there were no ghosts here, but instead of ghosts they had plenty of … vampires. "Those vampires," he thought, "they're worse than herding fleas…"

"Well, then it's time for you to return to your dorm, isn't it?" Yagari said aloud. "There are no ghosts in Sun Dorm after all." He grinned then frowned, thinking that it wouldn't be too good to convince them otherwise. If the main building were supposed to be haunted, the less likely it would for them to return after all, making his life a lot easier.

"Really?" The taller one asked, looking uneasily at the tall hunter. It was obvious that she didn't really believe his words but on the other side felt compelled to believe him. He was a teacher after all -- and they were supposed to believe their teachers, right?

"Yeah, really." He said, pulling them along with him, so they had to follow him. Thankfully, they were rather timid right now and had calmed down just enough to behave. He led them back to where he and Yuki had left off and sighed in relief when he saw that the remaining prefect was already back.

"Something happened?" She asked giving the girls a curious look.

"Yes, something did." He nodded while pointing at the girls, who were still clinging to his coat.

"Yuki-chan?" Yagari said to her. "I've got some strays for you here to see back to where they belong."

"Oh, all right," Yuki replied and motioned the girls to come to here, only to fail. They kept clinging to the tall hunter. "Ehem, it's time for you to go back to your rooms." She added, frowned then deciding to try something new, finally glared at the two girls.

It worked for Zero, so why not for her? Well, to be honest Yuki expected nothing special or for it to even work -- but then, to her surprise, both girls walked up to her like they wanted to follow her back to the Sun Dorms.

"Oh, okay, right," she murmured then nodded to them. "Follow me."

xox

Yagari watched Yuki leave for a moment or two then nodded to himself and turned around to walk into that direction the girls had come from.

He had to investigate some ghosts.

"Ghosts?" He snorted then fingered his riffle, like making sure it was there and ready for everything he might find there. Yes, he knew that this was probably only a harmless joke -- but you could never know with these vampires. What they thought of being a joke might not be what a human understood under such a thing.

He didn't have to walk long until he too heard some rather strange noises -- only they seemed strangely familiar to him. What? He thought and realized that it was indeed the same room as several nights before when that incident with Zero happened.

He shrugged uneasily, thinking about that night, the same night all those vampires had gone crazy after he had shot his former pupil Zero, hunter turned pureblood vampire -- no that was wrong. The boy had been that from the beginning, only it had been disguised by whatever clever spell. Probably done by his late mother, Kiryu-san had been known to be an expert concerning hunter spells.

Yagari shook his head, shaking up these uneasy thoughts but then froze when he looked through the window and swallowed. Yes, it was them, below there, Zero and Kaname, easily recognizable in their white uniforms and the way Zero's hair reflected the moonlight … and it seemed like they were talking about something.

They were also standing a little too close to each other for his comfort -- but there was nothing he could do about that or that he should care about that either.

Yagari yet found it hard to come to terms with this. There was a part of him that still thought of Zero as his pupil … and that part was very unhappy right now. They had every right to be standing there as class was done for tonight; so why did it bother him so much seeing them, like this?

There was an aura of tentative closeness around them, the way the talked, the way Kaname touched Zero's hair saying something, Yagari couldn't understand, only to earn a glare from the younger pureblood -- only it wasn't completely serious. It lacked strength Yagari thought, almost like Zero didn't really mean it yet felt too annoyed by Kaname-kun's action to let it go without some rebuke.

Whatever … he shouldn't do this, watching them like some sick weirdo, yet he all he could do was watch when Kaname-kun suddenly pressed his wrist to Zero's lips. It made the latter visibly flinch but the older pureblood ignored it and pressed his hand closer to him.

Wha- what the hell was that pureblood trying to do? Yagari blanched and shuttered, because he realized that Kaname was tempting Zero into biting him. Kaname-kun did know the rules, right, yet he obviously ignored them now. What was he thinking?

"Zero," Yagari muttered, watching them with a mix of distaste and fascination now. "Don't do it. Don't"

No, he didn't want to see that, didn't want to have to deal with his former pupil caught up in into something like this. It sounded almost like a prayer, yet, it seemed like nobody heard it, because then it happened. He should've expected this; they were vampires after all, yet… he didn't want to see this side of his former pupil.

It pained him to see Zero's eyes flash with the bright crimson of bloodlust, directed at the older pureblood like this. The master hunter closed his single eye in anguish, not wanting to see what would follow for certain. By all means he should interfere since blood sucking on campus was forbidden, but instead he felt weak -- and ashamed at the same time.

The master hunter waited for one long moment, then another and another holding his unconsciously holding his breath.

Then after taking a deep breath for much needed air Yagari opened his eye, just in time to see Zero push back the older teen's wrist in an almost violent way and turning around and left an obvious startled looking Kaname-kun behind.

"What? Nothing happened?" He shook his head in confusion, not knowing what to think about that, but couldn't help but feel relieved that he didn't have to intervene. He blinked and the older pureblood was gone too, leaving only an empty place to watch behind.

"What…" He blinked again then turned slowly around, only to remember what he had come for in the first place. Yagari had almost forgotten about that, about … those ghosts and what that was about. He groaned cursing in frustration. He slid a hand into on of the many pockets of his trench coat fiddling for a cigarette only to sigh in relief after inhaling deeply.

Why did he have to always stumble onto such things?

Yet, this was unfinished business and he had to investigate this even if it made him uncomfortable. These noises … it couldn't have been that again, could it? Yet, it sounded unmistakably exactly like the things he had heard back then.

He sighed in defeat because he didn't feel like interrupting that again. Well, the ghosts had to come out sometime soon, hadn't they? He shrugged and leaned against the other wall, waiting.

He had time enough -- and Yuki would be back soon after having done her patrol meeting him at that classroom they had parted. Well, he didn't have to wait long in the end for two very awkward looking vampires leaving that room to look nervously at him.

Oh, this was going to be fun. Yagari smirked watching them blanch.

"Took you long enough." He added making them squirm under his gaze.

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_A day later, right before classes were to begin…_

-

"Um, Ichijo-san, why did you two volunteer to repair those room?" Rima asked with a curious look in her eyes. "I mean it's not like that had been your fault you know. By any means it should be Kain and Aidou doing that duty."

Takuma gave her a thoughtful look and then nodded. "Yes, you're right Rima-san but … well, we had no choice in this matter."

"Yes, it's be either that or Yagari-sensei would've told Kaname-sama." Shiki added and blushed because he couldn't help but think of what a fiasco that would've been. Kaname finding out about them like that -- well, he probably already knew about them anyway, but it would've been more than just embarrassing being exposed like that.

"Yagari-sensei caught us at an unfortunate moment." Takuma added said, still keeping a straight face compared to the growing blush on Senri's face -- but it didn't help much because most of the others knew about their relationship. Well, it had been hard to hide in the first place with them both getting soaked and all -- not with their flustered faces then.

"Wha-- Yagari-sensei caught you two?" Rima asked and blushed at the thought of them being found out like that; to be caught like that had to be embarrassing and by a vampire hunter no less.

"Um, not exactly." Shiki said slowly but couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about that. Well, it could've been worse, much worse. He shook his head in silent thanks yet didn't quite understood why the hunter had chosen to act like he had. What kind of vampire hunter was that, who took no pride in humiliating his prey?

"No, he hasn't." Takuma added. "To think that he waited the whole time while we… eh, were busy." He trailed off and chuckled about the mere idea of the hunter waiting in front of that classroom like he had.

"He did what?" The female model gaped at them. "That's a lot of thoughtfulness." She added not quite sure what to think about that but too glad at the same time that the hunter didn't choose to make a scene.

"That hunter certainly is unique." Takuma said thoughtfully, not that he was complaining. No, he was rather happy that the hunter had chosen not to interfere. If the hunter would have done that … he was certain he would've died out of embarrassment then.

The way he had wanted Senri then, there had been this strange intensity in it, overriding any common sense. He had needed to be with Senri then, had needed to be deeply connected and not just close to him. Yet, he had wanted to do it right, not wanting to hurt Senri even if he said he never would -- but in the end the brunette noble had been too inpatient for that and had made him lose control and take Senri right there.

"Oh, before I forget," Rima said startling the blonde noble out of his thoughts about last night and fished a letter out of her pocket. "Here that's for you Takuma. Kaname-sama said that I should give this to you."

The blonde noble took the letter slowly into his hand, almost as if he was afraid what it was about. Takuma nodded towards Rima, giving her to understand that he wanted to be alone with this. Well, Senri didn't count in this matter, as they were already closer to each other than family.

Family, he thought with a frown and took a closer look at it only to blanch visibly. The normally cheerfully noble looked suddenly rather pale and ill.

"Takuma?" Senri asked feeling worried to see him like this. It couldn't mean anything good. "What's wrong?"

"My grandfather," the blonde noble replied shaking slightly. "He's coming for a visit."

"You're sure … he's coming here?" Senri asked slowly, hesitating because he feared the answer.

"Yes, I am." The blonde noble replied, not trying show how very shaken he was by this knowledge. "I'm afraid my grandfather is coming for a visit next in two days."

"We have to inform Kaname-sama." Shiki said slowly, thinking of what Kaname had said -- no, what he had ordered them to do. "He won't like this."

Takuma swallowed then nodded. "Yes, of course. You're right -- and while we're at it, we should inform the headmaster too."

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_A little later that same night, during first class break…_

_-  
_

"Akatsuki, you're an idiot," Ruka cursed. "It was only a kiss, a little peck on the lips, nothing more. I cannot believe that you're pouting that long just because of that…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say anymore. Kain was just too stubborn for his own good, Ruka thought.

"Oh, really?" He replied with a more than a sarcastic undertone, but he didn't meet her eyes. Kain simply couldn't. Not, when looking at them meant realizing that nothing had changed. No, it was all too obvious; obvious that Ruka preferred her crush on Kaname-sama to reality with him, the impossible dream over what could really be -- but was she really that blind?

"You'll never get him Ruka, you know."

"What?"

"You know who," the red haired noble answered, "Kaname-sama."

"I know." Ruka swallowed then did something unexpected, reaching out to touch him where she'd bitten him several nights ago. She nodded then averted her gaze not meeting his eyes.

"I'm not that blind Akatsuki. I've seen that possessive look he keeps giving to him … Zero-sama -- and the way Kaname-sama had left class with him earlier. Said they needed to do some training." She snorted. Training? What kind of training was that, which made them walk off like that? Like a pair of love struck teens, exchanging whispered words and shy glances.

"It's still strange to think of him as that, as a pureblood, isn't it?" Kain reached out, taking her straying hand in his own, caressing it softly. "It's not helping that he's not acting like he should by all means either."

"Well, he wasn't raised to be a proper pureblood." Ruka grinned and forced him to finally look her in the eyes. "He was raised by hunters. He wouldn't know how to do that. What an sacrilege!" She narrowed her eyes in disgust; even thinking about something like that had actually happened made her furious. How dare they?

"Yeah, just like I said, a strange one." He finally managed a weak half smile then shrugged seeing the hopeful look in her eyes. "You know I still haven't forgiven you that kiss."

"I know." She grinned back. "Don't worry he isn't my type after all. He's too full of himself."

"Yeah, my cousin likes to be the centre of attention." Kain added dryly but then froze while seeing their vice-president coming down the stairs. His green eyes were filled with something akin to panic, which seemed to be only kept in check by the brunette noble him. It was notable how Ichijo kept clutching Shiki's hand.

"What has happened?" He felt more worried with any passing moment now, seeing the normally cheerful noble so undone, almost hysterical. Indeed, it was an unusual -- and frightful sight to him.

"My grandpa, Kain." Takuma whispered. "My grandpa…." He repeated, once, twice while his voice got more hysterical with every repeat. "My grandpa's coming for a visit in two days."

"Your … grandfather, Asato Ichijo?" Both Kain and Ruka replied in kind, sounding stunned and more than a little worried now, which was no wonder of course. Everybody knew how scary the old noble was, at least in the vampire world. Worse, they also knew how opposed he was towards this school and the whole idea of peace between humans and vampires.

-

* * *

xox

* * *

-

_In the headmaster's office…_

_-  
_

After Takuma had informed Kaname that his grandfather was about to visit Cross Academy the two purebloods went straight to headmaster Cross to talk about this … issue.

Headmaster Cross then called Yagari into his office, saying as this affected the Hunter Association as well as his school he should be here too.

"Asato Ichijo." Kaein Kurosu repeated slowly, like tasting something evil on his tongue. He nodded and pushed his glasses in position because he had been caught off guard by this news. "I had hoped we would have a little more time." He added thoughtfully while shifting his glasses back in position.

"Yeah, so did I," Yagari replied dryly. "But it's to late to wish for things to be different now."

"Yes, of course," the headmaster agreed nodding slowly. "What can we do?" He frowned at the young pureblood in question, knowing that whatever happened they couldn't afford to let this get out now, not before they could at least figure out Zero's biological parents and try to make them see reason not to start another war about this.

The master hunter followed his old friend's glance and sighed, not quite knowing what to do about this. He wasn't supposed to deal with something like this, yet he didn't want to let his friend down. True, he always said he didn't believe in Kaein's dreams of peace, yet he couldn't help but value and treasure it. It was like impossible hope, hope for a better life, a better world -- yet, it was all they had to keep on fighting. Asato Ichijo couldn't find about what Zero truly was, not now.

"Zero-kun … Asato Ichijou cannot find about this." Yagari said gravely. "He cannot find out what you are."

"I won't hide." Zero said stubbornly, glaring at the master hunter. He swallowed, seeing the pained look on the master hunter. "Master…" He pleaded him to try to understand his reasoning.

"Don't," Yagari said his voice trembling with emotion. "Don't call me that … Zero-kun. I'm not your master anymore."

"Then don't act like you are." The silver haired pureblood growled being unable to hide this sudden anger at Yagari's words, but caught himself in time before it could run out of control. He knew, he shouldn't feel like this about the master hunter's reaction, but it hurt so darned much.

It hurt being dismissed like this, only because of what he was now. Zero shrugged silently scolding himself for having been this foolish. He shouldn't expect anything else, but somehow he had hoped that Yagari would be able to see beyond their differences, beyond him being a pureblood vampire -- yet Yagari-sensei had done no such thing.

He swallowed and shook his head, cursing himself for his stupidity.

No, he could indeed understand the master hunter's feelings, knowing how he himself had felt about vampires -- before he had learned the truth about himself. That night everything had fallen apart, much like a card house, and all he could muster then was a bitter hollow feeling, a sense of vertigo. He looked down not knowing what to say or how to react to make him understand that he could not do what Yagari had suggested.

What ever happened, he wouldn't run from that blasted noble. It wasn't only his usual pride and stubbornness but something deeper, something primal, which insisted that he wouldn't do that or show any kind of weakness towards Asato Ichijo. By all means, if someone should be running it should be that noble and not him.

"No, of course I shouldn't." Yagari said thoughtful. "But you've got to understand my point of view. Ichio is dangerous, Zero-kun and I cannot even begin to imagine what would happen if he spread this to the Council."

"I know."

"But then--"

"No, Yagari-san, I won't." The silver haired pureblood objected strongly yet his voice was strangely soft, almost a purr, but it was absolute in what he had said, leaving no room for anything else. "I really can't do that, please … you have got to understand me."

"It's okay, Zero." Kaname suddenly interrupted and put a hand on the younger pureblood's shoulder thus trying to calm him down. He could indeed understand Zero's point very well. It was both against his pureblood instincts and his very character to bail out of anything, of running away from someone like that.

Zero didn't know this because he wasn't raised as a pureblood, but his instincts did. They knew very well that he was supposed to dominate and control vampires like Ichijo.

"Then we have to find another way."

"Another way, how, Kaname?" Zero looked puzzled at the older pureblood. What did he mean with this?

"There's a way for pureblood vampires to control their aura." He explained looking strangely at the younger pureblood as if gauging his abilities for what he'd just pointed out. Yes, it was true; any pureblooded vampire could do this, controlling their aura to obscure their presence, but Zero was also very unfamiliar with using these abilities. In this the younger pureblood was very much like a young child and not like the almost adult he supposed to be at his age. Kaname sighed, knowing that they had to try this.

"If we can hide your aura … and your pureblood scent could be easily disguised to be mine."

Zero frowned at that, feeling indeed unsure if he could do what Kaname just said, controlling his aura? As far as he was concerned he had only begin to understand and control his abilities. Really, it was a far cry from the almost adult vampire he was supposed to be.

"It's only one day, you're sure … we can do that?"

"You've got a strong mind Zero." The dark-haired pureblood nodded then chuckled because he couldn't believe how unsure the younger boy was about himself -- after all, he had managed to do things he himself had believed to be impossible before meeting him.

"It had been no small feat fighting your bloodlust for four years like you did then, Zero." Kaname smiled softly because he found this mix of strength and vulnerability strangely enticing. "We can do this." He added with a little more force.

"I hope so." Zero nodded slowly feeling strangely touched by the older pureblood's words, yet he couldn't help but feel very uneasy about Asato Ichijo's impending visit. It was almost like reality had him back -- and that he had lived in a dream, ever since he joined Night Class. Zero had never cared much about dreams -- but this one had been one he really liked to keep, because, as strange it sounded, it had given him hope that things wouldn't end badly for once in his life.

"Zero." Kaname gave his shoulder a slight squeeze, not liking to see the dark frown on the younger pureblood, yet feeling a little confused why he reacted like this. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Zero frowning like this before, right? Only, he had gotten used to a Zero, slightly less moody than what he had been before -- and he had came to like this Zero.

"We will do this." The older pureblood added slightly more forcefully than before. "No 'if's Zero."

-

* * *

-

Chapter notes:

_Um, before I get more questions about the scene with Yagari observing Zero and Kaname. _

_The scene happened before the scene in the dorm kitchen in the last chapter. _

_It's because the scenes have slightly non-linear timeline. ^^;_

_Well, about Takuma's powers, all I could think about was controlling energy, but I think it's not quite canon.  
Only I needed something to make this work. ^^;  
It's what I could find out on the net and from Blackened-Wing's wonderful Crimson Door._

-

_Thanks for reading and I hope you like this even if it got a little long again. ^^;_

_Sorry for the long wait, but I felt a little under weather for the last weeks. :-(_

_Miarath_


	10. Vertigo I

Chapter nine of Twisted Truth.

For disclaimer see prequel.

-

* * *

-

**Vertigo I**

-

_It was only a few hours later, but … _

-

The Bloody Rose was gone, gone from the weapons cupboard, where headmaster Cross had placed it the day Zero had started attending Night Class. It had been placed there, almost like a trophy, no, more like a reminder of the past -- or a warning.

Only, now it was gone, gone like it never had been there in the first place and glancing at its place left a strange feeling of foreboding behind. Kaein's heart contracted almost painfully and for a long moment he couldn't move, couldn't react but only stare. He blinked several times wishing he was imagining, dreaming this up, but whatever he did the gun remained gone.

Zero, he thought, he was the only one, who could've taken the Bloody Rose gun, but what for? It wasn't like he needed this anymore, right? With every thought his brows knit more and more with worry, because he could imagine only _one _reason why Zero would have taken this -- and it wasn't a good one.

"No." Kaein whispered while remembering his dear Yuki's voice, remembered he fear in her voice when she had told him what Zero had tried to do, right after he had bitten her then. She hadn't said much, but he knew Yuki and especially Zero's mindset back then well enough to figure it out.

He had to go … to see his Yuki-chan, for if anyone knew what Zero's intend might be it was her, wasn't it? At least in the past it had been so --- but what about now? It was obvious to him that Zero had gotten rather close to Kaname-kun, yet the headmaster didn't know exact how _close_ that was, which left only Yuki.

He shook his head and hurried along to find his daughter in time, hoping for the best but fearing the worst.

"Yuki!" The Headmaster felt relieved when he finally found her in one of the main building's hallways. She was on of those patrols, doing her prefect duty, he realized with a quick flicker of pride as he noticed the serious look on her face.

"The Bloody Rose is missing; have you seen Zero?" He asked after taking a deep breath to calm himself enough to speak.

"Zero's gun? Didn't he gave it back to you, father?" Yuki stared wide-eyed at the headmaster.

"He did, now it's gone." The headmaster gestured widely then stared at the dark windows on the other side, brooding for what seemed a little eternity to Yuki. When he finally turned around to face her, he wore a look of extreme worry.

"Do you think he … would try something stupid?" He asked slowly while fearing what her answer might be.

"Something stupid?" Yuki repeated slowly, like wondering what he meant with these words.

"Yes, something stupid … like trying to kill himself." He whispered, almost inaudible.

"Um, I don't know," Yuki said sounding a little bit unsure about what to say, but then shook her head to indicate that she didn't believe that Zero would do any such thing at the present time.

"I don't think so, father. He looked rather well last time I've seen him." She swallowed then, because she remembered that thoughtful expression on his face.

"I don't know, but whatever he has in mind, hurting himself isn't it."

Yes, that expression, that hadn't been Zero's usual brooding but that purposeful look, which was something completely new to her. It was like Zero had a plan only he knew. It was another change in him, another difference; it was a small one of course, yet how many were there to come? Yuki knew Zero was mostly the same than before, well, mostly … but why made that feel her happy and sad at the same time?

She was happy that Zero was more open now, more outgoing and even smiled from time to time … yet she was sad about the increasing distance between them.

Yuki sighed. _Why had things to change … this quickly and in unexpected ways?_

"I hope you're right, Yuki-chan." Kaein Cross nodded and took a deep breath, remembering the conversation he had yesterday with the boy … and with Kaname-kun, of course. "I hope Kaname-kun is going to be right in this," he told himself.

"Father?" Yuki stopped him with a soft touch to his arm.

"Yes?"

"You're all right?"

"Hmm," Cross muttered then nodded. "Yes, of course. I am Yuki-chan."

"Why don't you ask Zero himself then?" Yuki said slowly. "He's still in class."

"He is?" The headmaster stared at her for a moment, looking puzzled then nodded eagerly, blushing a little because he had indeed forgotten that Zero was attending Night Class now and should be still in class.

"Oh, of course. Right, I'll be going right away." He added and was faster gone than Yuuki could react to his words. She could only watch him leaving.

"Wow," she muttered to herself, "he's really fast for his age."

Yes, Kaein Cross was rather fit for his age, even if he had not been active hunter for years, but he wasn't fast enough in the end.

He reached class in time but both Zero and Kaname had already left, because they needed to prepare something. At least this was all he got out of Ichijo-kun; so he nodded, thinking that it was probably because of Asato Ichijo's visit. He felt calmer now, yet he wished he knew what Zero wanted the gun for. Had it something to do with Ichio's upcoming visit too?

_He didn't plan on killing the old noble?_ Kaein Cross shivered at that thought but then shook his head, thinking that even Zero wouldn't go that far. He had to knew it wouldn't help their cause, now, would it?

The headmaster was so in thought that he nearly bumped into Yuki, who had followed him to class.

"Father?"

"I was too late, Yuki He hadn't been in class anymore." He said then took a deep breath, trying to collect himself. "Think, Cross," he told himself, "he's with Kaname-kun so it'll be all right."

"Ichijo-kun told me he left with Kaname-kun a while ago."

"If Kaname-senpai is with him," Yuki replied nodding, "then things should be all right, don't you think, father?"

"Oh, yes," the headmaster said then blinked and practically hit his forehead with his open palm because he felt very foolish now. Yuki was right; if Kaname was there he wouldn't let Zero do anything stupid.

He gave Yuuki another thoughtful look thinking what she had said about Zero's mood. He could've taken the gun only for safety reasons, right? True, Zero was a pureblood now, but he surely knew too that he was barely in control over his abilities, right?

Kaein Cross nodded at these thoughts -- and he felt much better now. Looking at his adoptive daughter he smiled at her and said, "You're right Yuki … and I shouldn't have overreacted like that."

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_Somewhere outside by the pool …_

_-  
_

Zero frowned slightly at seeing this place again, wondering why they were here again. What was it about him that he always ended up here? He looked up, noticing the pale silhouette of the waning moon, not much more like a thin sickle. Sure, it was a beautiful place, but that was hardly a reason to meet up here again, right?

It was rather quiet too, he noticed … was that why Kaname had led them here? It was far enough from the main building to dampen the typical noises from class to inaudibility -- but there was more about this place. Zero thought with a shiver then frowned again. What had been done to this place?

"Why are we here?" Zero asked slowly.

"We need to be alone for this to work; that's why I've chosen this place." The pureblood explained and motioned the younger pureblood to follow him to the balustrade next to them.

"Again?" The younger pureblood raised an eyebrow in fake annoyance.

"Yes, again." Kaname smirked slightly at seeing Zero's reaction, but said nothing more to explain why he really had chosen to come here. Yet, there was this knowing look in his dark eyes.

"Here, sit down." He added in a such a sensual way that Zero found himself wondering how he could possible relax with this tension between them. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not, but it really wasn't bad -- only new, like all the other things.

"So, how do we begin?" He looked away, not daring to meet the older pureblood's eyes knowing that it would distract him too much -- and he really needed this to work.

"Well, let's try to relax first," Kaname said calmly. " This will be much easier if you're calm."

"I know." Zero agreed, knowing that the older pureblood was right. If he wasn't calm his aura would lash out on its own -- and hurt others in its wake. Well, only humans would feel physical pain, since they couldn't defend his intruding aura and end up in pain … like the headmaster had been the day he convinced Zero to leave his gun behind.

"Close your eyes, Zero." Kaname added and nodded when the silver haired pureblood did so and then did the same, closing his eyes and concentrated on his own aura to make it touch the younger one's.

"K-Kaname?" Zero muttered being surprised by the unexpected sensation… and almost opened his eyes but remembered that he was supposed to keep them closed. He couldn't help but that it sent shivers down his spine. It wasn't a bad feeling, more like the opposite, only very distracting.

"What are you doing? He asked instead.

"Well, making use of my own aura." Kaname chuckled low in his throat, which in turn sent again shivers down the younger pureblood's spine. "Come on, you can do this too. Reach out."

Reach out? Zero frowned wondering for several moments what exactly he meant with that -- but it felt like Kaname's aura was touching his own. It felt almost like if it were the older pureblood's real physical hands, touching him, he thought. It felt so very strange -- yet not exactly unpleasant, but if his aura could touch him like this … so he should be able to touch his aura in return, right?

"Okay, you can do this," Zero said to himself … and reached out, almost like he wanted to grasp the older pureblood's immaterial wrist, like he had done not so long ago. Why had he to think of that now? Of how soft that skin had felt and even better when it had touched his lips … so tempting to sink his fangs into it.

_Damn, why had he to think of this now?_

The younger pureblood trembled at the contact now, because it did really feel a lot like their physical hands were touching each other -- only far more intimate. Zero flushed hotly at the intensity of … this touch.

"Good." Kaname smiled, feeling suddenly very pleased but he couldn't quite hide the ghost of a tremble in his voice. He had felt it too, that sudden warmth when Zero had reached for his aura and found it. "Now, let go again."

And the younger pureblood did so, leaving a strange feeling of loss behind, which made the older pureblood almost reach out again, not wanting to let go -- but he caught himself in time. It was necessary, Zero had to learn how to control his aura.

"Reach out again." Kaname said in soothing tone, which reminded Zero so much of the pleased purr of a cat that he had to suppress a chuckle and nearly failed to reach out again.

"Try to get a feel for its form this time … and then change it. Try to bend and stretch its form, change its size." Kaname voice had turned into a whisper, only barely audible.

Zero tried to what the older pureblood said; yet whatever he tried he couldn't get a feel for its shape at all. Yes, it followed his will, but not exactly as he wanted it to. He knew from their conversation yesterday that he had to call his aura as close to his physical body as possible for this to work in the end. It's not that Zero didn't try, but it felt like catching water with his bare hands, always slipping away when he thought he got a handle on it.

"Again." Kaname ordered calmly.

And the younger pureblood did again, harder and harder with each time -- but it got worse instead of better. In the end it did the exact opposite from what Zero wanted; it lashed out at the older pureblood instead of retreating as Kaname was trying to teach him. It was almost like it was reacting to his growing frustration that he couldn't get it right.

"Stop." The older pureblood said finally, sounding nearly as frustrated as Zero felt right now. Being a pureblood, Kaname could endure this without being hurt like a human or even noble vampire would've been; yet he had to stop this before he did something he wasn't sure the younger boy would approve of … at least not yet.

Zero had no idea how enticing this felt to him right now. The dark haired pureblood couldn't help but marvel at the other's strength and beauty, like a true warrior. Yes, Kaname thought, if he as a Kuran was supposed to rule like his family used to do in the old times, Zero was what he could only describe as the perfect warrior, a true knight to him. A knight … what would it feel … if he were to be his, to be at his side for eternity? Kaname shook his head, trying to get back on his task at hand -- but such strength …

Zero opened his eyes to stare at Kaname for a moment then looked down. "I'm sorry," he murmured feeling both tired and embarrassed because the older pureblood had tried so hard for him to learn to control this, but it just didn't want to obey his wishes. Damn, this was so hard. It's like trying to get a hold on something like water or sand.

"It's no use … that'll never work."

"Don't," Kaname insisted," don't say that." He sighed, realizing that maybe, just maybe he had been expecting too much from Zero, but he had been so impressed by the younger vampire's strong will … so he had expected this would work as well. Well, he shouldn't have expected this much.

"But -- we have only one day," Zero objected quite strongly.

"Yes, that we have." The older pureblood agreed then shook his head. "But we won't get anywhere tonight Zero." He added, feeling that they were both too tired and frustrated to make any progress now.

-

* * *

xox

* * *

-

Thankfully they did make progress during the next day, but had to be up early for this so both of them didn't got much sleep in the end. Maybe it was because of that, the lack of sleep, which made Zero more moody than even he had expected every time he glanced at the old noble.

_He looked like he owned this place. _

No, maybe not, the silver-haired pureblood thought. This noble seemed to be able to make him furious with only being there, standing there with that greedy look in his eyes. He couldn't help it but Asato Ichijo reminded him of nothing more than a Level E, only far worse than those ever could be. Level E were victims of fate, mad animals -- but this noble reeked of something Zero could only think of as evil, an evil greed to devour anything in his wake.

He hadn't predicted it could get worse, but he was wrong as Zero watched him approaching Kaname like a lackey, like an evil lackey. The frown on the silver-haired pureblood deepened with every moment he had to watch this, had to watch Kaname allowing that … man to touch him. Zero nearly growled then but remembered in time that he had to keep his emotions in check or otherwise he would lose control on his aura. He fought the growl back but it made things only worse, because it made him feel … so helpless.

He fought so hard to keep calm … only to lose it a moment later, when that noble got even closer to Kaname, reaching out to kiss the older pureblood's hand.

The silver pureblood's heart raced with anger, driving all common sense far away.

"How dare he?" Zero glared at the old noble vampire standing in front of Kaname, holding his hand like for a hand-kiss. It looked innocent enough, if it weren't for the glimpse of fangs he could easily see or the greedy look in those heinous eyes.

No, he didn't like it, not at all. He hated it.

It filled Zero with an unspeakable rage that this bastard of a noble vampire had the nerve to touch, trying to bite Kaname. Zero was very glad he had thought of getting his Bloody Rose gun back, cause he wasn't sure at all if he would've been able to control his still mostly unknown and untrained pureblood abilities. Yes, thanks to the familiar feeling of cold steal in his hand he was able to hold back the dark fire, the temptation to reach out and rip the old noble to shreds.

Yes, it was odd, how such a deadly device like this gun should be able to help him to control his desire to kill yet it did. It felt like a focus point of sorts, anchoring his chaotic thoughts.

Not that the Bloody Rose made such a difference in this matter, he still wanted to kill Asato Ichijo and his finger itched to pull the trigger, but Zero held himself back, just barely. No, it wasn't for the sake of this old bastard, of course -- no, but for Takuma Ichijo. Ichio was Takuma Ichijo's grandfather, who had been nothing but been kind to him and he didn't want to hurt him.

_Damn. Why did things have to be so complicated?_

For a fleeting moment he wondered how these two could be possible related for so different they were. In a way it was really strange.

So, now he had his Bloody Rose drawn and pointed at …this old bitch over there, and the silver haired pureblood had plenty of support too. Zero had never dreamed of standing in front of Kaname, accompanied by Aido and Ruka, defending the older pureblood like this. Yet, that was exactly what happened a moment ago, when they had slid quietly behind him, helping Zero to shield Kaname from Asato Ichijo's advances.

So, chilly blue eyes met cold grey eyes in silent combat, the latter gleaming with unholy fire like a thunderstorm waiting to let loose, while the former seemed to throw poisoned darts of malice at the silver haired vampire, who dared to intervene his actions.

These blue eyes were then frowning for a moment's fracture then widening in horror, as the old noble realized who or better what he was facing.

_Pureblood. The word stood like silent menace between them._

Zero wasn't aware of the look Kaname eyed him with, an expression somewhere between adoration and desire. The older pureblood had been caught by surprise how strongly he was affected by the younger pureblood's action, the powerful flaring of his aura -- so beautiful yet so deadly.

To be honest Kaname couldn't help but smirk at the old noble's reaction, the way his eyes were widening in horror. Indeed, he felt it was time for Asato Ichijo to get a taste of his own medicine after all what he had made him endure in the past, when he had been younger … and too innocent to fight back.

It was almost funny to see this expression of dread on the face of this old noble. Yet, it lasted only for a very short moment before it turned into an almost insane expression of curiosity. He was watching Zero like a scientist might be watching an exotic yet dangerous animal, which he had believed to be extinct

Just like one of those poor monkeys they caged for those sick experiments -- but vampires were not monkeys, right?

Kaname felt unbearable anger flaring up in him too as he recognized how the old noble's expression had changed from panic to something … more devious.

_No, Zero, not Zero too…. please._

He had to warn Zero, he thought, had to warn him how dangerous this old noble was. Whatever, the older pureblood couldn't bear the thought of the younger one being hurt, hurt like he himself had been -- and Zero was so innocent about vampire society, so much like a child.

"Zero." Kaname's voice broke through the haze of the rage Zero had been engulfed in up to now, making him blink and look back to the older pureblood. For a long moment he just stared at him until it dawned on him what he had done. His actions right now, they had made all their efforts of trying to hide his aura, his pureblood aura in vain.

_Damn. Damn that blasted noble to hell._

Zero's thoughts started to race trying to find a way out of this … dilemma, while looking back from the dark haired pureblood, he had felt so compelled to protect just moments ago to that devious noble vampire, whose eyes bore a rather malicious glint now -- like he had won. The hell he had, Zero cursed silently.

"This is interesting." The old noble purred just then, sounding almost delighted by this change of events, like he had found a challenge … a new game to play, surely a twisted game.

"I bet it is." Zero smirked back, showing a smile bearing way too much teeth in it. He cocked his gun then took aim again but was stopped by the touch from Kaname's hand on his shoulder. He was telling him without words that he couldn't kill the old noble.

The silver-haired pureblood nodded and let out another growl of frustration. Kaname was right - he couldn't kill him, that would make things only worse … the Council wouldn't like if he killed one of its members.

"I'm sorry to cause you such … difficulties." Asato Ichijo smiled again and bowed deeply.

"I bet you are." Zero replied, low and dangerous then nodded in response and frowned. He couldn't undo, couldn't make the noble forget, could he?

The old noble swallowed and eyed the silver haired pureblood once more then raised a brow. "What do you wish for me to do … my lord?"

Zero just stared back, frowning. What did he wish for? Yes, right, he wanted the noble to be gone … and not talking to anyone about this or better not remembering about it.

He wanted that vampire gone … and his secret safe so the fragile peace between humans and vampires would have a chance. Zero continued to frown then suddenly nodded, acknowledging the noble's waiting posture.

"Go," he said hoarsely. "Leave and don't tell anyone about this … do you understand?" His voice vibrated with an odd undertone, something entrancing, which made the other vampires behind him gape at him. Zero was the only one who wasn't aware of it, because all his attention was targeted at the Asato Ichijo in front of him -- yet there had been something very powerful in his voice, something enthralling forceful.

Zero smirked when he saw the noble swallow and squirm under his gaze only to finally avert his gaze from them … leaving them alone without another word.

"What?" He could only stare at the empty spot, where a moment ago the old noble had been. Zero barely noticed that Takuma Ichijo had followed his grandfather with a confused expression the young noble's face.

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

"You didn't have to do this." Kaname stated with an icy calm, but his eyes were betraying him. They were burning with swirling emotion. He was clearly angry on Zero for pulling up such a stunt … but there was also a strange light in them. Could it be possible that he felt … also proud at Zero's action?

"Ichio isn't to be underestimated, Zero." The dark haired pureblood added now sounding more worried than angry.

"I know." Zero swallowed, suddenly not knowing how to explain this, how to explain himself. "I couldn't stop myself." He added but was unable to stop staring into Kaname's eyes. Why had he been so angry just minutes before? Zero knew that he would have shot the old noble without a thought for the consequences … if he would have dared to bite Kaname.

Why did he feel … this possessive of Kaname all of a sudden? Was it because he had tasted the older vampire's blood or was it something else?

Asato Ichijo was gone -- and so were most of the rest of Night Class, leaving Zero and Kaname alone with each other. To say that they were very aware of each other would be an understatement.

Zero could hardly breathe because he felt like being engulfed with intense heat. It was the same warmth, which seemed to be mirrored in Kaname's eyes. He felt drawn to it like a moth to the flame, unable to resist.

Somehow they had moved closer to each other, until there was very little room between them. Yet, it did nothing against the heat -- it made it worse.

What was this thing between them? It hadn't been there before, right? It felt unfamiliar but very pleasant, like something to keep the icy cold away, like something Zero had needed all the time, but had never ever thought to connect this kind of feeling with the dark haired pureblood in front of him.

Four years had been a long time of distaste after all … and he simply didn't know how to handle this.

-

* * *

-

Chapter note:

_About how vampire aura's do affect others is pretty much my own take on on how vampiric auras do work. It's pretty much related to what an 'aura' spiritually is, a little New Age wise. I don't know if that's explained this way in any fanbook or other media, if it's canon or not, but I hope you'll don't mind. ^^;_

_Thanks for reading and feel free to review if you like _

_-_

_Miarath  
_


	11. Vertigo II

Twisted Truth - Chapter Ten.

For Disclaimer see Prequel.

_Sorry, if this got a little too melodramatic. ^_^_

.

* * *

-

**Vertigo II**

-

_Minutes later …_

_-  
_

The silence was still deafening, but could this be really called silence? No, surely not, not with the way Zero could hear their hearts beating loudly like racing an invisible race. Really, it was a good thing they were both vampires – for if they were to be human, he was certain one of them would end with a heart attack or something similar bad.

It really was disturbing, not really in a bad way but it … made him nervous because he was caught up in this without any defence against this _thing _– and feeling helpless was what he hated most.

It was loud, enticing, a temptation, he wasn't even sure he _wanted_ to resist.

It was soothing in a way but it drove Zero crazy with awareness, aware of how close they were now. Then he tried to say something but Zero stopped him, with a soft yet unyielding touch, his hand reaching out to trace Kaname's chin only to get lost in his dark hair. He couldn't help but admire the soft texture of it, loving the way it caressed his hand or was it the other way around?

It felt good.

It felt real, yet that was exactly what scared him about this. It felt too good to be true and he felt like it would vanish any passing moment … if either of them dared to break the silence, to break this spell.

Zero was lost, entranced by the look of utter vulnerability and warmth radiating from the older pureblood's eyes … so close yet not close enough. The vulnerable look in these eyes, they seemed to be asking 'trust me', a silent plea to give this a chance.

_Trust. _

It's the hardest thing, sometimes, yet he wanted it, needed it, even if it scared him to death, just like Kaname, he realized. Trust was a foreign concept for both of them, which made it even more surprising to see it now in the older pureblood's eyes for he had to be even more carefully about it than anybody else.

Really, it was a very precious thing – and he felt, he wanted this, needed this warmth and most of all he wanted this to be real even if that sounded insane wanting this from him.

It was madness, but he couldn't help it. Zero knew the rational part of him would ask what he was doing, screaming that this was wrong … and that he couldn't possible feel like this for this otherwise annoying and disturbing pureblood, who shouldn't been doing things like this with him either.

Kaname was Yuki's love… A voice whispered faintly, trying to remind Zero that he shouldn't be doing this, cause it would hurt his dear Yuki. Yes, the rational part of him would have listened and obeyed -- but that part was far away right now, and he was helpless against this pull.

He didn't want to … he didn't want to be saved.

Their lips met in a soft kiss, not more than the brush of lips against lips, yet he could feel Kaname tremble under his hand and then Zero had to clutch the older purebloods shoulders too, as he felt his legs starting to give away under him, buckling under the overload of emotions it made him feel.

Then, he didn't know for how long, but it seemed almost like eternity to him his mind went completely blank leaving him unable to think anything coherent but feeling … only bliss.

Unfortunately this moment was broken by a rather loud creak followed by the feel of another vampire's aura behind them, surprising them both as they had been so enraptured with each other to notice anything else.

_The door … it had to be the door, the door, where Ichio had vanished through..._

The sudden knowledge that they were no longer alone swept over them like cold water rushing down Zero's heated body and he found himself tangled up in Kaname's hair again, kissing that instead of the his lips. Zero flushed with embarrassment realizing how he was still grabbing the older purebloods shoulders, yet he felt reluctant to let go but then got a hold over his traitorous body and moved quickly away.

It was back, he noticed, Kaname's mask was back -- almost, only now he knew it was that, only a mask. The truth was somewhere behind it and he had just gotten a small glimpse of the real Kaname Kuran.

Not the pureblood Kaname Kuran, not the Night Class president or any role he might needed to play. No, that was just Kaname, who was a strange mix of strength and vulnerability, pride and loneliness and most of all a normal person like anyone else too.

Zero shook his head slowly, feeling like he had just woken from the strangest dream – only it hadn't been a dream. Takuma Ichijo, had he seen them … like this?

Probably yes … and he should've mortified if he thought about this happening anytime previous to now … but now he wasn't. He felt only embarrassed about having been caught like that, in a private moment with Kaname, and that he was probably blushing like mad, the way his face was burning up right now.

Indeed, Zero looked rather flustered then and far too tempting to Kaname that he pulled him back and refused to let go of his hand. It was rather satisfying feeling too, realizing how perfect their hands fit together -- and he couldn't help but feel pleased at the older pureblood's behaviour. True, Kaname's dorm-leader mask was back, but his hand kept holding him close, subtle telling him that he wasn't ashamed of them as well.

Zero tried to glare at him, but couldn't really so he took a deep breath to steady himself and turned around to face their unbidden visitor.

"Ichijo-kun…" Zero managed but couldn't help but blush even more. The noble had to have seen them just like that, hadn't he? He looked just as surprised as Zero felt right now, only that wasn't all he felt. He was torn between feeling glad that the blonde had interrupted them and wishing he hadn't come back at all, wishing he would've left them alone.

-

* * *

xox

* * *

-

Indeed, Takuma Ichijo was puzzled but not about what he had just seen, no, his thoughts were with his grandfather and the way he had left them alone.

_Grandfather had acted really strange._

It had been in the way his eyes had held a dazed look and he had moved mechanically until he had met Yuki and had surprisingly accepted her request to meet the headmaster without any further arguing.

He had been surprisingly nice to Yuki knowing that he had to have realized what sweet little Yuki-chan was now. Takuma hoped she would be all right. His grandfather was at his most dangerous when he behaved like that, being polite and nice like a long missed friend.

_What had happened just moments ago?_

_It had been an order._

He recognized it, even if he had never seen it happening before. Kaname was too kind for that -- and he had never any reason for doing so, but Zero had been desperate for his grandfather to leave and most of all forget what happened here.

Takuma had been deep in thought as he opened the door so it took several seconds till he realized what he's just witnessed.

_Zero and Kaname, _he had wondered for a moment then sighed, realizing that he should have seen this coming, with the way they had acted the past few days.

"He's gone." Takuma said and managed to sound both relieved and a little awkward after what he'd just seen.

"What have you done with my grandpa?" He added in soft voice knowing that something had been definitely strange with him then – and more important that the silver haired pureblood needed to deal with this part of himself.

"What?" Zero asked being surprised by the blonde's question. "Nothing, why?"

"No, that was not nothing." The blonde noble insisted and kept staring at the silver-haired pureblood in front of him. Zero didn't know, Takuma realized seeing the confused look in his stormy looking eyes. He swallowed, knowing that it was going to be a shock for the other vampire. Takuma remembered very well the contempt Zero had held for anything vampire related or worse pureblood related. Well, this couldn't be helped.

"You ordered him to leave, didn't you?" He tried again.

"Ordered?" Zero repeated then shivered, remembering the need he had felt earlier for that old noble to leave them alone. Yes, he had ordered him to go -- and forgot everything he had seen or heard besides that. Ordered? Why did that sound familiar?

"Yes, ordered … He had no other choice but doing what you have said to him." Takuma explained dryly with a half-nervous side-glance at the older pureblood. Why hadn't Kaname-sama said anything to him, he wondered, but then froze while noticing the guarded look on his dorm-leader's face. The blonde noble hadn't seen this for a long while, but it pained him nonetheless.

Grandfather seemed to be still an issue for Kaname, Takuma realized. Well, there was little he could do about this, but it pained him nonetheless. Thankfully, Zero had managed to save the day and grandfather hadn't noticed anything about Senri too he realized and grinned suddenly.

"Thank you, Zero-sama." He said with a bow before he left the hall for his room, leaving one dazed and confused silver haired pureblood behind.

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_Later that day, after Night Class was finished…_

-

"How was it?" Yuki asked slowly feeling slightly nervous on how to start talking about this.

"Bad." Zero answered in a monotone voice, knowing that she meant Ichio's visit here and not class today. He wasn't looking at her, no, instead he continued watching the leaves dangling from the tree outside the window. They reminded him of their situation, a fragile peace … so easily to be swept away by a gust of wind.

How could he have been so ignorant to assume that anything would turn out for the better now? Yet, he had an almost desperate need … for some stability, hope to get a grip on the change his life had recently taken. He didn't want to acknowledge it, but it had felt good to let the bitter hate behind him.

He had forgotten that there were vampires like Asato Ichijo. Greedy beasts, which wanted only more power no matter what it would cost to get there.

"That bad?"

He nodded in return.

"You met him, haven't you?" She asked carefully, feeling a little anxious about the possible answer. It was about this, about Zero's change she was worried about and that that old noble vampire would know by now too -- and that would be anything but good.

"Yes, I have." He said in the same tone like before, turning around to watch for her reaction.

"Come, Zero let's get outside. Just like in old times." She said with a tug at this sleeve.

"Yuki?"

"Please, Zero." She went up and pulled him behind her, which indeed left him no choice but to follow -- because it was Yuki and he could not say no to her.

"Okay." He nodded then frowned wondering what exactly she had in mind. "Where do you want to go?"

"Oh, you know Zero, like old times," Yuki explained with another sweet smile.

"To the lake? But it's already rather cold for that, isn't it?" He thought while looking at her uniform, which seemed far to thin for this weather. It got already awfully cold at night.

"It's not that cold, Zero!" She objected seeing the way he was mustering her. "And anyway I'm wearing warm underwear under this."

"If you say so." He agreed, not wanting to destroy the sudden cheerful mood of hers. He followed her in silence but couldn't help noticing how much both of them had changed. Yuki, she looked very much the same -- yet, she seemed to have grown into an adult over night, both physically and physically as she had gotten almost a head taller.

At least she seemed to be happy, he noticed and couldn't help but smile a little at that.

They stopped by the old oak three and sat down on the bank there and remained still for a long while -- really, like in old times, too.

"It's snowing!" Yuki suddenly said and smiled while seeing white stuff falling down.

"Snowing?" Zero replied, sceptically then frowned because he noticed what these things were, which were falling down from above -- very much like snow only they were anything but snow.

"This is not snow." His voice was oft as it sounded like he was in a trance of sorts, enthralled by soft falling petals around them.

"No?" Yuki replied surprised but then took a closer look, noticing that he was indeed right. This was definitely not snow. It wasn't even cold, but it smelled sweetly of … Sakura?

"Sakura?" She said in wonder. "But it's autumn!"

"Sakura," Zero whispered -- almost more to himself than to her, but yes, Yuki was right it was exactly that. He shivered all of a sudden. There had been Sakura four years ago … right before that _thing_ happened.

When he had seen Shizuka Hio for the first time … there had been blood tainted Sakura, almost like this. Only, there was no Shizuka Hio here so why did this happen then?

He shivered again.

Why did he feel so cold now? He closed his eyes and took deep breath, reaching out like Kaname had taught him only to shiver some more. He could feel that tree, could feel its essence, like a ghostly fragrance from these flowers … blooming out of season.

_Flowers blooming out of season … it had to stop._

He wasn't quite sure _what _exactly he had done, but when he opened his eyes the blooms had stopped falling, just like they had never been there … yet there was the sweet scented evidence on the ground beneath him. It was beautiful, really, like the ground was covered with soft white and rose coloured petals, only Zero felt cold dread about it.

_Was he becoming like her?_ He couldn't help but think about that. Affecting the Sakura trees like this that had been one of her pureblood powers -- and he was a pureblood now too.

_Where they related?_ He trembled violently at that thought, unwilling to go any further with his thoughts but he felt trapped by them, whispering all the reasons of why he could be related to that woman; most of all their physical similarities, they had the same hair and eyes …

_Why had he never realized that before?_

"Zero?" Yuki's voice pulled him back from those painful thoughts, making him open up his eyes once more only to stare blankly at her … for a long while.

"Z- Zero, what's wrong?" She pulled at his uniform jacket rather strongly in attempt to shake him out of whatever this was what had him in this trancelike state. It worked combined with the pleading look she gave him but only after several too long seeming moments.

"Nothing," Zero said in a soft voice, nearly whispering. "Just a bad memory."

"A- about that night?" Yuki asked softly … and then hugged him.

"It's the Sakura, Yuki. … like then … too." He explained in a trembling voice and pulled her even closer because he still felt awfully cold beside the fact that it should be her feeling cold in a night like this -- and not him.

"It reminds me of her." He added half an eternity later, sounding calm again but Yuki could see that it was a forced calm and not a natural one.

"You're afraid of becoming like her?" Yuki reached out to touch his chin to make him look at her once again only to shiver in response to the pain she could see in Zero's eyes. They were somewhere between his normal violet and a stormy grey now.

"Yes." He muttered then shrugged. "Yuki … I think it's I, who … caused this." He motioned to all the soft petals to their feet. "I made them bloom."

She gasped in return -- and looked at him with strange look, a bit of wonder in her dark eyes. "You … did this?" Yuki whispered, now with barely contained awe in her voice.

"It's breathtaking, Zero." She added with a soft smile but then went serious again, when he reacted with a blank look.

"No, Yuki, it's not … it's not." He objected, shifting out of her embrace. He gave her another long look, pleading her to understand him then finally shook his head.

"I've got to go, Yuki." He said and turned to leave.

"Zero?"

"I'm sorry." He shrugged. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought I was."

He was gone before she could even try to say anything else.

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

Ruka didn't know what really happened after that day, after Asato Ichijo left them -- but she couldn't help noticing how weird Zero behaved ever since that time. She shook her head only to sigh a moment later. Why did she care? Was it because he was a pureblood now? Not quite.

No, Ruka thought, it was because it hurt Kaname-sama. It hurt to see the tense look on his face, every time Zero flinched away or ignored him. It pained her to see the dark haired pureblood trying to ignore it as well, putting on his mask of nonchalant pureblood calm back in place anytime that happened.

It should've made her angry to see this, instead it made her stomach knot with worry, worry because she had seen momentary glimpses of almost desperate pain in the younger pureblood's eyes as well. He was hurting himself as well Kaname-sama, why? And it wasn't just Kaname-sama Zero was around like this -- it was everyone, including Yuki, that girl Kaname-sama was so fond of.

Worse, she didn't understand this, not a single bit of it. It made no sense at all, but she felt helpless. Yet, there was nothing she could do, right? Her upbringing as noble made her unable to act on her feelings, asking them about this even if she wished she could … do something.

Ruka hoped they would work this out … somehow.

A day later she finally couldn't take it any longer and braced herself … to confront him, there in his room.

If Kaname-sama wouldn't do anything about this, someone had, she thought while reaching for the doorknob. She found the door unlocked and pushed it carefully open.

-

* * *

xox

* * *

-

Zero felt tired, which was hardly surprising considering how little sleep he got during the last days, yet it was more than lack of sleep what made him feel this way. No, it was the constant fear … that somehow this would end in disaster, very much like his dreams, which turned always into nightmares lately.

Dreams … like his room; it was bound to disappear in the end, wasn't it? It felt still so unreal to him just like everything else, what happened since that night.

He had seen this room in his dreams too -- covered in blood, decorated with lifeless bodies … Yuki's pale face staring up to him. Her blind eyes staring at him, cursing him … until he woke up sweating and screaming that it was a wonder nobody had heard him yet. No, of course nobody could, as the room was soundproof like every other room was in Moon Dorm.

Seeing Yuki's delicate face like this, so lifeless tore him apart … but it hadn't been the worst of the dreams.

No, the worst had to be him. The dream always starting with them kissing only to have them ripped apart … and himself shackled to the wall while that bastard made him watch, while that bastard took all the time in the world to make him beg, begging to stop it, begging to kill him so he wouldn't hurt anymore.

No, Zero thought again, stifling a sudden sob, fighting the tightness in his chest.

No, he couldn't let that happen, not ever -- yet, he wished … this other dream, this reality, could stay and wouldn't turn into a nightmare, just for once.

He shouldn't allow himself to hope like that. It made him only vulnerable, helpless.

It couldn't be real, but his heart betrayed him in wanting this, hoping the dream would never to end. It had to be a dream, just like the way he felt about Ku-Kaname now … so unreal. If someone had told him weeks ago, that he would be that close to the annoying pureblood, he would probably shot them.

He shook his head, again.

It was foolish and he was a fool to even believe such things, but it felt so good that it made his heart ache anytime he thought too much about it, thought about how it would fade all away … and leave him all alone again.

Yes, destiny did that to him, had always smirked cruelly at him.

So, keeping anyone at bay was the only solution.

It should have worked.

It should have kept the pain at bay, yet it made it only worse. It hurt so much, this dull pain in his heart, starting from the aching skin at his neck, which drove almost mad. Worse, that he knew what would have helped with that latter pain.

It would have worked, only he couldn't do that, couldn't let _him_ near him.

Not now.

Yet, it was so tempting, so easy, just give in … and believe that the dream was true.

It was not, could not be, for it was too good, felt too pleasant.

Zero looked down, at the table where he had placed it, his Bloody Rose and frowned. His thoughts turning into a dangerous direction as he slid his hand slowly over its smooth steel surface. It was a deadly weapon, this Bloody Rose gun and it was his.

No, that was wrong it had been his he remembered. It had belonged to that other Zero, that hunter turned ex-human boy … not to him, never to him.

He giggled at the irony. A hunter weapon in the hands of a pureblood vampire; who would've thought of that to happen?

It was an abnormality, something not meant to be, right? He took the gun, weighting its weight in his hand -- it felt so cold, nothing like it had felt like in the past. It was almost as if the gun objected to his use of it, like it felt hatred for what Zero had turned into, what he truly was.

Yes, this was it -- his dream becoming a nightmare. Soon it would be torn apart by people like Asato Ichijo … who would destroy this, the headmaster's dream of peace.

The dream would be destroyed … because of Zero's twisted existence -- but what if he could undo that? He shivered, stroking the gun once more, softly.

It would be probable not enough, he thought then shrugged as his index finger started to slipped around the trigger. He checked and smiled a forlorn looking smile after seeing that its magazine was fully loaded.

He would probable need it all of it too.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to himself but meant people not here, meant Kaname and Yuki.

"But it's the only way." Zero convinced himself, not bothering to put on his school uniform like usual. He let out giggle, which sounded a little too broken in his ears. The Night Class uniform looked hilarious innocent … all in white, yet it was an innocence he hesitated to sully.

He wouldn't need it … because he had no intention on attending class tonight.

-

* * *

xox

* * *

-

Zero's thoughts were interrupted by a sound, a voice coming from behind him. He turned his gaze towards the door and found it open to reveal Ruka of all people. She wore the full Night Class attire, ready to leave for class, so what did she want here?

"Why are you here?" He managed to say and while he tried to sound cold he failed miserably. It sounded broken … so maybe he was too? Broken, yes, that sounded right, too broken to be ever complete again.

He stared at her for a long moment, waiting for her response. Ruka didn't like him, so what did she do here like this? Why did she wear such a look of surprise … and worry on her pretty face? A look that became a frown in another moment as she glimpsed the gun in Zero's hand.

"Because I need to speak with you, Zero-sama." She explained scolding him with her look now, which was unusual as well because in doing this she was defying her noble upbringing.

Seeing her frown, Zero put the gun away for the time being. It didn't matter as he could retrieve it any time … preferable when she was gone.

"Why do you hate yourself … like this?" She said next, gesturing towards the Bloody Rose gun, he just put back to its place on the night table his side.

"I don't." He said shaking his head and automatically flinched again from another spike of pain, coming from his tattoo. It had turned into an angry red now all the time, yet there was nothing he could do about that. He had asked Yagari-sensei once about it, how to remove the spell, but the master hunter's eyes had darkened so strongly with worry and regret that Zero wished he hadn't asked him in the first place, but what could he have done instead?

Yagari said that he had trouble getting the information needed for undoing this spell and if he caused too much attention with his enquiries the Hunter Association would ask questions, maybe even sent another hunter to Cross Academy.

They couldn't risk that. _Damn._

Zero hadn't wanted for his former sensei to get in so much trouble just for him; so he hadn't asked him again even when the ache coming from his tattoo got worse, much worse. No, he had to deal with this on his own.

"This isn't about hate." His voice sounded far away, cold, empty, without emotions. He felt tired, tired of hurting all the time -- of being left behind. "This dream … it has to end." He whispered, more to himself than to the noble he was facing.

He closed his eyes, thinking that his very presence could start a war if it ever got to out of Cross Academy. No, not if, when, he corrected himself. Asato Ichijo, he feared that his order would not be enough … and that the old noble would take this to the council and that … would mean war, or at least endanger Cross Academy's existence.

It was the nightmare he was afraid of and would endanger Cross Academy, headmaster's Cross' dream, would mean danger to Yuki, to Kaname and to them all -- all because of his existence. No, he had to protect them whatever the cost.

"No, it's not." Ruka disagreed. "Do you even have an idea of what, of how important you are to us now?" She gestured towards his Bloody Rose gun, which was still in easy reach to him.

"You cannot do this … Zero-sama," Ruka objected almost violently now, moving between him and the gun, knowing full well that she could do nothing to stop him if he should decide to go for the gun. He was a pureblood after all and much stronger and faster than she could ever hope to be.

It was foolish, but she still did it, she had to … for Kaname-sama's sake -- and hope for the best.

"Why?" Zero whispered back. His voice had been soft, just like the waters embracing a sinking ship -- only, he was already far beyond that, sunken. Yet, he was surprised to hear so much emotion in her usual cold voice. She meant what she had said, he realized. He wanted to believe her, yet didn't dare to do so. Nothing of this was real … or was it?

"Zero-sama, I don't like you any better than … before this happened, but it is my duty to protect you." She explained. "Even from yourself." Ruka sighed in frustration.

"Because I'm a pureblood?" He narrowed his eyes, unable to resist glaring at her now -- and retaining part of his usual fire in doing so. Yet, it was only a fleeting moment, gone with the next throb of his burning tattoo, which forced him to sat down on the bed for support.

"Yes, everyone is precious. There are only so little left." She explained then swallowed again, like thinking of something to stop him then frowned seeing him in obvious pain.

"And you're precious to Kaname-sama too. So please, don't, don't go." She sniffled then swallowed anxiously and sat down beside him, knowing full well how daring this was. Yet, she couldn't react any other way, wondering if this all had been caused by that hunter tattoo on his neck, which was now glowing in an angry red.

Yes, it felt very wrong, she thought and felt partially relieved, because the pureblood's behaviour no longer seemed such a mystery. No, it was that darned tattoo's fault, she was sure of it now.

"You know I love him -- and I won't allow that you're doing this to him, hurting Kaname-sama like this. Please…" She added, her voice laced with almost painful emotion, knowing that Kaname-sama would be never hers. No, Kaname-sama wasn't hers, but she wanted him to be happy.

"Why?" He blurted out, staring unbelieving at her. No, that couldn't be.

"Because … he loves you." She answered softly, her voice almost inaudible.

"No," he said," you've got to … be mistaken. He doesn't love me." He tried to stay calm yet couldn't stop the trembles, getting stronger with every word, with every second. No, no, Kuran didn't love him … it was only an illusion and it was only a question of before he was to awake from it.

Yet, there was all those things, little things like the certain smile he would smile during their trainings sessions, the way warmth seemed to pour from Kaname's eyes every time his eyes met Zero's … could Ruka be right after all? He wanted to believe her, tried to fight the fog in his brain but failed with another shot of pain forced him to grab the sheets for support.

He shook his head and grimaced his face torn in pain.

"He doesn't." He murmured again and again, like a mantra but he was unaware that he sounded much like a broken record, which no one cared listening to.

"Who doesn't?" He heard a soft voice asking, a very familiar voice … it was Kaname. Yet, there was a strange undertone in it he couldn't quite place. Zero hadn't heard Kaname enter his room because he had been struggling with his chaotic feelings, but now he couldn't help but look up and met the older pureblood's eyes. Kaname sounded eerily vulnerable, again. It was almost like the he was in pain too, but there was no reason, right?

"Kaname." Zero said; his voice was now shaking strongly, staring at the older pureblood then looking away. He didn't felt like meeting his eyes now, not after what had happened.

It was Zero's fault after all, his fault that he was now confined to Moon Dorm after all. Which made that thing with Ichio also his fault. He hated that old bastard on sight, vampire or not. It had made him feel so dirty, being looked at like that and when he had caught the old noble trying to bite Kaname he'd almost lost control and would've killed him, with the Bloody Rose gun he had stolen back from the headmaster's weapon's cupboard.

Well, that was then, now he felt -- no hate, no anger only a helpless dread of what is going to come out of that meeting. He deserved punishment, right? He should've done as Kaname had insisted, staying calm, but no, he had to be stubborn and face that old bastard. He had almost killed him on sight.

"Kill me." Zero muttered, his voice sounding cold and far away, final, yet it was almost inaudible, even to their vampire sense of hearing.

He wasn't prepared for the look of despair in the pureblood's dark eyes intensifying until it was unbearable. It made him feel even worse than before -- he caused that pain. He felt hollow, unworthy of the older pureblood's affection or even meeting his eyes. Yet, he couldn't look away, like he was frozen in place.

"I-I cannot do this." Kaname replied, his voice sounded shaken with emotion -- strangely broken. "It's forbidden... you should know this."

"But…" Zero tried to object but managed only a pained sob.

"Zero," he said, cupping the younger one's chin to force him to look into his eyes, "have you any Idea, how … precious you are to me?"

Zero was trapped, staring into the older pureblood's dark eyes, which … were surprising glistering with tears? Wha-, wait, these weren't tears there, were they? Kaname wasn't crying … no, that made no sense.

"No." Zero said between sobs.

"Everyone remaining is important -- you are important, Zero." The older pureblood whispered -- and then he did the last thing Zero had expected him to do; he pulled him into a hug.

Strangely, he didn't resist or object, maybe because he needed any comfort he could get, even if he feared it would stop at any time now.

Zero felt desperately cold … and Kaname's arms felt so warm, so right.

"Zero?"

"Hmm, yes?" He murmured, feeling confused as his vision turned blurry all of a sudden.

Then he felt a hand on his forehead and a moment later a surprised hiss from Kaname, he thought, it could be only him but he was too tired to really react.

"You've got a fever."

"Impossible," Zero muttered in return, but sounding not very convincing because part of him knew that Kaname was right. He had a fever, feeling hot and cold at the same time and his vision blurry enough that he could hardly make out the outlines of the dark haired pureblood in front of him.

"I know, but you're burning up." Kaname muttered but had to catch the younger pureblood to prevent him falling down.

"Zero, don't do this." He nearly pleaded but Zero didn't hear him because he had already blanked out, unconscious.

-

* * *

-

_Aww, sorry for the long wait - again, but I had a real struggle with the first scene until I finally got it half the way I wanted it to be. _

_Well, other than that there might be lots of typos here because I got fed up with waiting and wanted to post it __now._

_So, please tell me what you think?_

_Love,_

_Miarath_


	12. Fourtyfour Hours

Chapter Eleven of Twisted Truth.

For disclaimer see prequel.

-

* * *

-

**Fortyfour hours**

-

_Dusk was covered in pain and nightmares..._

-

It was finally getting completely dark outside – yet none of the people inside noticed it; they were too shaken, too surprised for things taking such a turn to notice something small like the sun setting. There was silence here, absolute deafening. The only sounds were Zero's laboured breathing and their heartbeats. The two remaining concious vampires seemed both too shocked to move or say something, but well, that wasn't quite true. The blonde noble was shocked, of course but it was more about the fact that Zero, a pureblood had tried to commit suicide – and how that affected Kaname-sama, her beloved pureblood leader.

Now, she felt like making any noise would only add to his anguish so she forced herself to remain silent but she just couldn't get herself to leave him, leave them just like that, there alone. It didn't feel right to do nothing, but what could she do?

No, there should be something, which could be done, right? Sure there had to be, only her muddled brain didn't seem to come up with it. She wished she were wise, wise enough when to leave and when not, to say the right thing, yet she was not.

Well, she was very aware of how helpless she felt right now and it made it all that worse. What good a noble was she if she didn't knew how to, to ... keep her pureblood leader well and happy?

And Kaname was certainly ... not happy right now – and the fact that she could see this so easily showed how deeply he was affected. This was not the pureblood she knew, or better like the one she thought to know.

It hurt seeing him ... this vulnerable, so much like a human, like all of them.

Kaname was oblivious to all these thoughts going through the blonde noble's head; all he seemed to be able to do was ... staring at the still figure in his arms. In the back of his head he knew he should, needed to do something but he felt frozen in place.

He really was in a kind of shock, not only from what happened to Zero but also from his own actions. He hadn't planned of telling the younger pureblood that he loved him; it was not his way of doing things, not like that – rushing into it like that. A pureblood couldn't afford to do that, but the brusque ex-hunter seemed to have that effect on him with first him offering his help and then that, offering ... his heart? Whatever, he already had his respect from the first day they had met, even if he had always felt a little sad when seeing that hate in the younger boy's eyes back then.

Kaname was surprised by the intensity of emotions he felt seeing the silver haired vampire like this, so helpless and vulnerable, completely unguarded. The latter was something, he had dreamed about, wanting, no - needing to know him better – but never had he imagined something like this.

It hurt, so bad that he had trouble with breathing with this ache in his chest, but he knew that he was physically fine unlike Zero. He was barely there, and if he didn't knew it he would've never thought that Zero was indeed a pureblood like himself that weak was the younger one's aura. Suddenly he frowned, reaching out to touch Zero's tattoo, which glowed an angry red.

It felt hot to the touch – and it hurt to touch it, but he kept his hand there ignoring the pain, remembering the calming effect his touch had in the past. The tattoo felt indeed strange, almost like it was alive in a weird way – a malicious kind of alive, he decided after another moment. It seemed to fight his touch too, which seemed to be the reason why his touch helped in the past, because it interrupted the tattoo's root function: controlling and fighting a vampire's nature by changing its target temporally.

"It's his tattoo," Kaname heard himself mutter in a laboured husky voice, almost inaudible, even to vampire ears. The tattoo contained a spell, meant to control the possible Level E the hunters thought Zero would become one day – but that won't happen now, ever.

No, this was far worse, he thought, knowing that he never had heard of a pureblood coming down with fever like this before. It wasn't natural and could only be done by a spell.

_And that tattoo contained a spell indeed, done by a hunter and could be probably only removed by one of them ... just like Yagari-sensei or headmaster Cross. _

Kaname laughed at that thought but it sounded bitter, knowing that he was indeed lucky to have access to the only hunters, who would help him, even the master hunter. Well, they had to help, he thought grimly narrowing his eyes in determination.

They should know what to do, he thought, or at least know where to get help.

He needed to get them here, yet ..

Kaname couldn't leave Zero here like this, but he also knew that he couldn't fight this alone. He definitely needed help and he needed to get this help here and fast. He pulled Zero closer so he could carry him and smiled softly, knowing that this would embarrass the younger one greatly, being carried like this, bridal style.

So he turned around to meet Ruka's worried eyes, and froze for a fracture of a moment, almost like he'd seen her for the first time, which was not quite true. Saying that he felt grateful for her being here was an understatement. Kaname had known of her loyalty to him and had taken it for granted, had almost felt annoyed of it, yet it had been the very thing, which had saved the day – at least he hoped it would do so in the end.

"_Kaname-sama,"_ she began hesitatingly and sighed. _"Should I get headmaster Cross here?"_

"Ruka," he replied then stopped and frowned at the unconscious Zero in his arms. Would it be good to move him, to take him to headmaster Cross? And then what? What if he couldn't help him? Cross had quitted being an active hunter years ago, hadn't he? And it took skill and knowledge to do things like this. What if he didn't have the necessary resources? Kaname's thoughts went spinning, on and on. So, that left only Yagari, didn't it?

"Don't worry," she muttered in a hushed way after noticing his dilemma, "I will get him here as fast as I can, don't worry." She added and left the room in a flash, using all her vampire speed she was capable of.

"Ruka..." Kaname muttered again than swallowed, feeling touched again by her loyalty towards him and that she for once acted normal around him, well, as normal as she ever got.

He turned his attention back to the still unconscious Zero in his arms and sighed again.

"Come on, don't do this to me," he murmured and cradled Zero up into his arms to place him carefully onto his bed, tucking him in. "You can do this … so don't give up."

Finally he reached out and placed his hand again on the angry looking tattoo on the younger pureblood's neck hoping to be able to soothe him even it didn't seem to do much now. He could only hope that it would help somehow.

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_After dark..._

-

"Ruka-chan?" The headmaster asked slowly, surprised at seeing the young noble here in his office. Something wasn't right, he thought while noticing the worried expression she wore on her beautiful face, which used to show only regal calm – normally.

No, something was definitely off with her showing off like this, ignoring all school rules and all. She wouldn't dare Kaname's wrath if this were anything else but an emergency or something similar.

"Headmaster, please, you've got to come back with me. Kaname-sama needs you!" Ruka sounded strangely forceful and awkward at the same time, which meant something must have happened – something bad, considering the way she narrowed her eyes right then.

"Yes, but why?" He replied, yet he complied to her plea and left his place at his desk, getting ready to follow her as she wished.

"It's Zero, that's why. He's sick or something, I don't know really but he fainted and Kaname-sama needs your for help now with some spell, I think … and please get Yagari-sensei too." It sounded like a plea but it was more than that of course – it was what Kaname-sama needed and she would do everything needed to make sure he got what he wanted.

The headmaster just nodded in return, trying to hide how worried he was at hearing this so he calmed himself with putting on a jacket over his casual clothes he used to wear when he was in private. It was already quite cold so it was only logical reaction, seeing as he was about to get Yagari, who would be ready to stand guard at class changeover – like always since Zero had changed class. They hadn't found a replacement for the boy yet. Well, he was aware that his Yuki had a certain someone for this in mind but she still seemed unsure.

"Come," he said and went out of the door to head directly for Moon Dorm to find Yagari and Yuki in front of its gate – as expected, as well as a whole bunch of hyper Day Class girls on the other side. Well, not quite as usual, he noted thoughtfully -- it was unusually quiet.

* * *

xox

* * *

It was quiet class changeover indeed with only a few Night Class students appearing at all, but that wasn't it. No, not at all. It was the fact that even Aido and Kain ignored the cooing Day Class girls and went directly into class, all in all in utter silence. Even stranger was the absent-minded look on the first noble's face, as if he had something more important on his mind than his usually sweet-talking of Day Class girls.

It was obvious to the master hunter that something wasn't quite right then, especially when he noticed that grave serious look on Takuma's face. That was not the cheery vice-president everybody knew about – and then there was the obvious fact that Kaname, Zero and Ruka were still missing. None of the latter were usually late, unlike Aido or Kain that was.

He paced up and for a few times then turned around to face the crowd again sighing softly.

"All right, it's over for today. Time for you to return to your dorms." He barked, leaving no doubt that he meant what he said, but kept his posture until he saw the last one of them leave for their dorms.

"Sensei?" Yuki asked slowly while noticing her father walking up to them. "Strange," she thought, "And why is Ruka following him?"

"Yuki-san?" He replied with slightly knitted brows but quickly got what she meant after she nudged him into the right direction.

"Toga…" The headmaster started then swallowed uneasily, knowing that what he was about to ask was not going to be easy for his friend but knowing that he had no other choice in this matter. It had been too long since he himself had been an active duty hunter to handle this alone.

"I know," the master hunter answered and nodded slowly. "I assume you need me for something, Kaien, right?"

"Yes, indeed," Cross answered slowly. "I need you to come with me. It's about Zero. He's sick."

"Zero?" Yagari's eye widened a little with something close to surprise and worry, but it was clouded by awareness of what his ex-pupil had become. It was obvious that he had mixed feelings about all what happened. "Something happened? It's about the tattoo, right?" He muttered, guessing that would be the only logical reason why the boy would not be well.

"Zero's sick?" Yuki gasped in surprise after having heard the headmaster's last words. "How?" She gave the young noble an inquisitive look, knowing that she had to know more about this. It had been a very quiet class changeover with only very few Night Class students appearing when it had been time for changeover today. So, this was why? Because Zero was ill?

"What happened?"

"I'm afraid, we don't know." Ruka replied sounding a little off but knowing she couldn't be too unfriendly to her since Kaname-sama cared too much about little Yuki-chan. "That's why I came here, for help." The last words came out almost like a whisper as it was obviously hard for her to ask anybody for help, especially a hunter, even if said hunter was actually an ex-hunter – it was still the same to her. It was even worse that she acted on her own account, triggered by the dilemma she'd seen in Kaname's expression and her own need to see him happy, maybe even smiling that rare smile eve if he would smile it for 'him' and not for her.

"It's Zero's tattoo, right?" Yuki muttered to herself then looked up to meet the master hunter's steely gaze. "That's why the headmaster needs you – am I right?" She got a nod in return, confirming her words.

"Please, I want to help too!" The female prefect added and then took hold on the master hunter's coat, not letting him go until he grudgingly accepted for her to come along with them.

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_Haunted..._

-

It felt unreal, like a dream should – and still way too real at the same time, but it couldn't be. It couldn't be, because this had already happened, this was nothing but memory. Not exactly happy memories, but still memories, which in turn must mean he was dreaming – again. Only, this time he felt, he was almost sure, it would be different. This dream felt different, not easy or even like something he would like yet definitely not a nightmare like those before.

No, this was definitely a reflection of his past he realized, noting where he was. It was the same place he followed his master outside, right after that first incident – the one, which had cost Yagari-sensei his right eye. Zero remembered it all too clearly, especially the words his master had bestowed on him then.

_Vampires can only ever be our enemy._

He was a vampire now; even worse he was a pureblood vampire. So, did this mean he was his own enemy? No, wait that rule did only apply to vampire hunters … and he wasn't any longer one of them – but that meant he was his master's enemy now, didn't it? Maybe he was, but he didn't, didn't want to.

It shouldn't come down to this, yet hadn't he thought like that just weeks ago all by himself. He had hated vampires, all vampires with a passion, even himself – but now? Now, he just felt tired, tired of all that hate – and besides, it was pretty useless to hate that what you've been from birth, right?

Yet, he couldn't find himself to get out any words just yet so he kept staring at him, kept staring at the only person who had been so much like a father to him when he was little. Was that distaste in his ex-master's eyes? Zero tried to look closer but Yagari's face stayed blurry, much like an picture taken out of focus. He swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment, wondering if he would be gone he just closed his eyes long enough but he wasn't. The master hunter was still there, standing in front of his bed watching him with a strange expression he couldn't quite identify.

"Why are you here?" He managed to get finally out, unable not to sound bitter about this. He was the one who got me this tattoo after all. He didn't know what I was then of course, yet it doesn't change anything. The spell was still there and very real.

"To help you, what else?" Yagari replied dryly.

"Why?" Zero asked knowing this wasn't real but just another dream or was it? It couldn't be anything else but a dream because he seemed to be twelve years again … and he could see the Sakura three blooming out of season again – only this time it was only him and master.

"Why?" The master hunter repeated in a voice sounding slightly off – it was obvious he too didn't really know why he was here or why he wanted to help Zero.

"I guess I must care more about you than I thought I would." He said slowly, reaching for a cigarette as if trying to calm down his nerves.

"You do?"

"Yes, guess I do."

"And it doesn't bother you that with me being …" Zero murmured but couldn't bring himself to end the sentence with the dreaded word 'pureblood', knowing that it had to bug his previous master to no end. Really it was unheard of, a hunter training a pureblood hunting his own kind, well almost.

"You're still Zero." Yagari grunted in response like he was both disappointed and glad about this. "Same old Zero." He snorted and murmured something which sounded almost like 'baka'.

"Am I?" He wasn't so sure about this. Sure his name was still Zero, but he wasn't like he used to be, right? Hell, he didn't even know who he was supposed to be. Master's Zero was a vampire hunter after all, even when he had been an ex-human he had been still a hunter – but not now. Now he couldn't ever be that again, right?

"Duh, I don't know, but you seem to be. Still too stubborn for your own good." The master hunter smirked almost sounding chipper but then went serious again. Next he sighed, showing an unusual amount of emotion for the stony hunter he was. "Thought you might want to know this."

"What?"

"About the vampire, who started all this disaster. She's alive, Zero." Yagari answered, sounding way too serious to the young pureblood in front of him. "That woman, who killed the Kiryus."

"No…" Zero wanted to object but failed to do so … because part of him knew that it was the truth – and deep down he had known it all the time too.

_That woman was alive, alive…_

At that moment he wished he could wake, could escape this dream, but also knew that it was pointless. It really was, cause that bit wasn't a dream, wasn't unreal. No, instead it felt very real.

He wished he could just wake up and escape this madness. All he managed was tossing and turning in his almost-sleep, even moaning a little, but he wasn't aware of that, of course.

-

* * *

_xxx_

* * *

-

_Full eclipse to the heart..._

-

Ruka was gone, only for a moment but it felt already like eternity to him – way too long.

_Shouldn't she back by now?_

Useless, it was useless; whatever he tried was useless as there was never a change. He tried all he ever knew about treating people with fever – but that was in reality also rather useless as everything he knew was about humans getting sick with fever, never pureblood vampires.

Purebloods weren't supposed to catch a fever or even get sick at all, no normal sickness anyway. There were of course those, caused by curses or spells, especially hunter spells, but they were a minority enough that he didn't have to deal with one of those until now.

Hunter spells, the word echoed in his mind, over and over again. The tattoo on Zero's neck was nothing else but a damn hunter spell – and to that Kaname knew the cure, right? His glance fell to his own wrists, tracing the veins just below the skin. It would be easy enough, yet was he ready to face the possible consequences?

_No, he wasn't but …_

Kaname shook his head then sighed in defeat realizing that he didn't want this any other way, even if Zero would be mad with him afterwards. He could only hope, but what choice did he have?

_None, so he simply had to do this and damn the consequences._

He brought his wrist to his lips, ready to sink in his fangs to make his blood flow enough that it wouldn't heal too fast; so he could give it to him. He brought his wounded wrist down to Zero's lips, almost touching them and sighed again. Shouldn't he be showing a reaction to the fresh blood? He did not, how strange...

"Don't!" Yagari's voice insisted. "Don't give him your blood. It'll be no good here."

"What?" Kaname replied, surprised at the master hunter's words but did what he said and took his hand back. "Why?" He asked while licking his wrist clean, unaware that it made the master hunter uncomfortable, enough that the latter looked away.

"Because it would only make things worse."

"Then what _can_ we do?" The pureblood nodded, carefully trying not to show how strongly this was affecting him but he couldn't keep the frustration out of his voice.

"I'm afraid the only thing we can do is to rewrite the tattoo as I don't have a way to remove the spell." Yagari shook his shoulders in disdain. "I tried to get more information about how this could've been undone … but I had to stop or someone would have asked why I wanted this information in the first place." He added with a slight grumble.

"Rewrite the tattoo … as in doing it all over again?" Yuki piped up, remembering suddenly the day when she'd seen the tattoo for the first time on Zero's neck. "How do we do this without … tools?"

"I'll get them." The headmaster interfered then frowned. "But will this work? Rewriting his tattoo I mean, wouldn't he be healing too fast now?" Indeed it was rather difficult for a pureblood to attain a tattoo as their body healed so fast that one wouldn't be able to get the pigment under their skin. Strangely it meant, that if a pureblood vampire wanted to get a tattoo, which was an extremely rare case, they had to be hurt by a hunter weapon, most likely a knife, to get it. Logically very few purebloods wanted to risk that, being vulnerable, only to get a tattoo.

"Trust me, it'll work. His metabolism has enough to do fighting _this_ tattoo's spell, which is also the reason he's down with a fever now. His body is trying to fight it off and in response losing much of his pureblood healing abilities."

"So we'll be able to redraw the tattoo, right?"

"_Exactly." _Yagari nodded to his friend the headmaster and turned around to take another look to his ex-pupil laying now very still on the bed – and Kaname beside him, who seemed to have spaced out somehow, absent-mindedly stroking the Zero's hair. Had Kaname listened at all what they had just talked about?

"Kaname-kun?" Both the headmaster and master hunter asked at once, with the first sounding worried and the latter slightly annoyed that the pureblood in question seemed to have ignored them like this when they were just trying to help Zero getting better.

"Yes?" Kaname gave them a slightly weary looking glance and nodded slowly. "I know you've got to do this."

"Yet, you're not happy about this, am I right?" The headmaster nodded, showing that he understood how awkward Kaname must feel right now, having to ask a hunter for help like this.

"That's not it," he began then trailed off like he didn't know how to explain this, this uneasiness inside. "This could be very dangerous, for all of you." He added thoughtfully.

"I know." Yagari grunted. "But that's what you're for here, aren't you?" The master hunter mustered both purebloods with a wary look then gestured to his old friend Kaien, who answered with a tug at Yagari's right shoulder.

"We can do this my friends," the headmaster said softly and with quietly more confidence than he truly felt. "Zero needs us."

"Of course." Yagari gave in with another slight grumble then raised a brow as if waiting for the dark haired pureblood's answer.

"I'm fine with it, if … this means he'll get better." The pureblood nodded to the still unconscious Zero in his lap then smiled a wry half-smile, knowing that he would've felt very awkward if he were to awake to find himself being held like this. He couldn't help but imagining the flustered look Zero would've given then, so cute.

He still looked good, even ill like this, gorgeous with his hair plastered unruly to his head. Kaname blinked his eyes, because his traitorous mind taunted him with a completely different image, still strangely similar -- only in his mind Zero wasn't exhausted from fever at all.

"Kaname-senpai?" Yuki asked, sounding almost timidly but too worried about for the boy she had known as her older brother all the time – even if he used to act like he was the younger one of them more often than not.

"Yes, Yuki?"

"He'll get better, doesn't he?" She asked in return and hugged the headmaster for support.

Kaname sighed and went still again, not knowing what to tell her. He wasn't even sure himself and he hated lying to her but he didn't want to worry her too much as well.

"Yuki, I ..." He shook his head in frustration. "I hope so."

"He has to!" She objected almost violently, throwing back her head in defiance. "Kaname-senpai, he has to."

"_Yes, he has to." _He repeated barely audible.

"Kaname-sen-- I can't imagine living without him, without Zero to nag me and ... by my side."

"I know, Yuki, I know." He agreed wholly, knowing that he would miss him too, regardless how stubborn he might be.

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_Approaching midnight..._

_-  
_

_It can't be undone, but maybe, just maybe it can be changed for the better._

Half an hour later they were ready to do what Yagari had suggested, rewriting Zero's tattoo as the headmaster had somehow gathered the needed equipment for this, however he had done this. Really, it was eerily amazing how he managed to do these things, just like his idea of peace.

Well, Ruka had left, saying that she didn't want to be in the way, which left the master hunter, headmaster, Kaname, Yuki and of course the still unconscious Zero.

"Here, take this," Yagari said to Yuki, holding out something to her, which looked like a needle of sorts. It was one, of course, but a special one, a tool used for doing tattoos the old fashioned way.

"Um, this looks … very sharp," she replied after inspecting the tool, which looked like a cross of a needle and a knife or in other words it was an scalpel like tool only a even narrower.

"Well, it has to be." Yagari said with a low chuckle. "It has to get the ink under his skin." He explained then fixed the older pureblood with a serious expression waiting until he finally nodded in understanding.

"I'll be holding him." Kaname said softly, almost whispering but his expression remained grave, which was reasonable since Zero was still unconscious and would probably react not exactly pleased to having his skin poked open again to redo his tattoo. They were all very aware that this could end very bad if he should react up and try to fight them off, even in his weakened state.

Zero was an inexperienced pureblood and also very ill, which was a very dangerous combination to deal with. Kaname nodded to himself then frowned. "It would be much more efficient if he were conscious."

"Ah, I can only agree but how…" Kaien Cross replied, frowning likewise then almost jumped up as he got an idea. "It should work…" He murmured to himself then turned around, giving his adoptive daughter Yuki a long look. "Yuki-chan," the headmaster began but stopped then again.

"Yes … father?"

"Do you remember when Zero had been so sick, not long after he came to us?" He asked softly, rubbing his chin slowly as if trying to up with a solution or something alike.

"Yes, no, I don't know." The girl looked confused now, not knowing what he wanted from her. "I'm sorry, I really don't know." She just shook her head, being unable to come up with anything at all. What did he man? There had been so many things in the past, right? Her first memory of Zero being led in by her adoptive father, still in shock and silent like a rock. Then the way she washed the blood from his neck, all in utter silence too. So what did he mean?

"What did you do to make him feel better?" He asked again.

"Make him feel better?" Yuki repeated and flushed slightly, remembering of what she actually did back then, holding Zero in her arms and murmuring soft nothings into his ears like he was a small child. "But I didn't do anything special!" She protested, flushing even more. "And he's unconscious now, father!" She added, shaking her head again. 'Holding Zero, that was Kaname-senpai's job now, wasn't it?' Yuki thought with bit of sadness, knowing that she wouldn't have the strength now to hold Zero back now but still needing to do something, anything for him.

"Just do it." Kaien said with a warm smile, nodding towards Kaname and receiving another warm smile for it.

"Um yes." She murmured.

"Hush, go, my sweet son needs you … both." The headmaster said with an almost funny expression on his face – and Yuki would've objected at any other time at calling Zero 'his sweet son' since he couldn't be that after all what happened, but right now she just swallowed deeply. She know all too well, that 'if' she denied this connection … Zero would have even less family than he already had – he would be completely alone. Alone, that was such a sad thought, but there was truth there, since he didn't even knew his real name or where he had came from.

Poor Zero, he had to endure so much.

"Yuki?" Kaname interrupted softly, seeing that Yuki had seemingly spaced out and wasn't reacting to her father's, her uncle's words as she said she would.

"K-Kaname-senpai?" She muttered.

"Come here." The pureblood ordered gently, patting at the place on Zero's other side. "Sit beside us."

"Oh." The petite brunette girl muttered but did as she was told and sat down next to the silver haired pureblood, just like Kaname wanted her to do. "Zero," she whispered while her hand reached out to touch his tangled silver hair. "Don't worry, we won't leave you alone." Then gazing up at the regal pureblood on sitting next to Zero's right side, she added. "Not ever." Yuki couldn't help but return the soft smile Kaname smiled at her words.

Kaname, he really cared for Zero, she realized at this very moment. It showed in the way he was cradling Zero in his lap, yes, that was right, and the tightness around his shoulders as he did so. She only hadn't recognized earlier cause the blanket covered most of Zero and Kaname and she herself had been too preoccupied with worrying about the boy, she still thought of as her older brother, even now.

Cute, they looked cute, and she would smile fondly at them if the situation weren't this dire.

"Zero," she said, looking back to Yagari-sensei and her father, noticing that the latter had been gone. "Father?" She blinked.

"He's getting the tattooing equipment." The master hunter explained dryly and shrugged . "Well, the remaining parts we still need for it to work you know. Just writing another tattoo wouldn't do what we want so I need to place another spell."

"Oh, right."

Just then Zero moved, emitting a low moan, but it sounded more like a noise one might gave out while battling with a nightmare and not a noise of pain. Was he dreaming? If so it could be only nightmares, troubling his subconscious mind.

"Zero?" She whispered then a second voice repeated it; it was Kaname's.

"She's alive." The silver haired teen murmured and tossed around.

"Who?" Yuki asked while trying to calm him down but he didn't seem to hear her. "Who's alive?" She repeated but got only a low moan for an answer. She shrugged and looked to Kaname for help but he seemed to be as clueless as her.

Well, clueless or not he pulled Zero into his arms – and that had some effect, strange as it might seem. The dark haired pureblood motioned her to follow his actions and help him holding Zero firmly between them.

They stayed like that for what seemed like a small eternity to them – until the headmaster came finally back with the much needed parts.

"He's still unconscious?" He asked slowly and sighed deeply knowing that maybe, just maybe this would be for the best. If only, he would stay that way all the way but that was not very probable.

"I'm afraid he is," Kaname said thoughtfully while trying his best to calm the silver haired teen as calm as possible, which wasn't all that easy with all the tossing and turning Zero started a few moments ago.

"Well, we can't wait any longer." Yagari said harshly, ignoring the worried expressions from the people around him. Well, he knew that they had to do something, since worrying alone would do solve nothing.

With these words they placed Zero on an extra blanket to keep the bed from being stained but before the master hunter could start the procedure he was stopped by Kaname again.

"Wait," he said and rushed out through the door where Aido had been waiting. Kaname had asked Ruka to send Aido to his room to get something for him. The pureblood gave the blonde noble a questioning look and received a nod and a seal in return.

"It's going to work, you know." Aido said with little half smile. "So, you don't have to worry about us this time, Kaname-sama."

"That's good," he agreed and then added with a sly grin. "Then I don't have to punish you this time as well."

"Oh, right, sure." The noble muttered and looked down, feeling his cheeks heating up in discomfort. That had been really embarrassing – and most of all in front of the remaining class.

"Ehm, I have class to attend, you know."

"I know." Kaname nodded and turned around, heading back for Zero's room where the others were waiting for him. On his way he placed the seal, which was really a necklace around Zero's neck but far enough from the tattoo so it wouldn't be in the way.

"You can begin now, Yagari-sensei." He acknowledged quietly.

In the end it was far more easier done than the even the master hunter had thought it would be – yet on the same time it was worse, for the ones closest to Zero. Twice had Kaname to pull on all his pureblood strength to keep Zero from lashing out at them.

In this case it was good that he wasn't at full strength for that could've easily become deadly indeed. Even now it wasn't beautiful as there was a lot of blood and it hurt even more, which seemed to seep through to Zero, even in his unconscious state – and he reacted accordingly since he was unable to control his reaction to pain like he would have if he had been awake.

"I-I can't stand this ..." Yuki said between heavy bouts of breathing. "He's hurting ... and we're ... causing it."

"Yuki?" Kaname whispered in a voice almost as similary laboured as hers but he tried not to let it show how this affected him. He was the one, who had to restrain Zero after all, when he lashed out in his subconscious pain. Then he nodded towards the headmaster and sighed, feeling frustrated of having to take care of both Zero and Yuki now. He didn't want to see neither of them in pain and it was taking its toll on him.

"Headmaster?" He asked slowly.

"Yes, I think you're right." Kaien acknowledged and pulled his dear girl to him. "Come Yuki, I think it's better we both leave."

"But father ... Zero..." She started to object but trailed off when they heard another loud gasp coming from the silver haired pureblood. "He needs us, me, but ..."

"Yes?" Her father asked patiently.

"I'm not much of a help for him right now, am I? I can hardly stand this, knowing he's suffering and not being able to do anything."

"Come." He said softly in response – and led her out of the room. She didn't object this time.

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_Waiting for the dawn..._

_-  
_

"Yuki-chan?" A soft voice called to the nervous looking girl, who seemed unable to stop pacing from one side of the hallway to the other.

"Aido-senpai?" She jerked around, eyes widening in surprise at seeing the blonde noble watching her. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you do, waiting." He explained with a smile, but it wasn't reaching his eyes, not like his normal brilliant Idol-senpai smile; it seemed forced.

"Well, I'm actually doing a little bit more that only waiting." The young noble added with sly grin.

"What?" Yuki eyed him, now feeling even more curious about him being here.

"Well, you see, Kaname-sama asked me to do something to help keeping things under control."

"How? What could he have probably … Wa-wait, it's something about the blood being shed, isn't it?" She exclaimed, suddenly remembering another night when Zero's blood had been shed and what chaos it had caused.

"Right there, princess." He beamed thus showing unashamed of how proud he felt about what he had accomplished. This time the smile was real and his eyes were sparkling brightly, like they used to do – even more than normally. It was so very different from his other smiles that she had to to blink twice, one for checking it really being there and twice to remind herself who he was. Yet, it was still Hanabusa Aido, full of himself as usual.

"Argh." Yuki replied, sounding rather rude now, but she felt just so annoyed having to deal with Aido's usual 'Idol-senpai' behaviour. "Baka." She added silently, being too polite to voice it aloud.

"Well, it had to be done." Aido murmured a little softer, fidgeting with his shirt while looking from her to the door and back. "How long will it take?"

"I don't know. I've never been there with something like this." She shook her shoulders in return. "I wanted to help but father send me out here instead." Yuki explained, not mentioning the fact that the true reason her so called father had ushered her out had been the fact that she had nearly a breakdown at seeing Zero being hurt like that. It was just not fair, not fair that she had to leave while Kaname-sempai did not. Oh, okay she knew that he was necessary for this to be doable at all, yet … she couldn't help but feel being left out.

"Sorry."

"Huh?"

"I just said that I was sorry." He said in an unusual soft voice, also sounding serious for once and looked like he meant what he just said. He certainly didn't want her to make such a sad face, not at all. No, she looked so much cuter when she smiled.

"It's … okay." She muttered, unable to stop wondering what just happened. Had Idol-senpai just been seriously nice to her?

"Aido-kun," Another voice interrupted, which turned out to belong to Takuma Ichijo. He was frowning at the blonde noble in front of Yuki, almost like he had seen something unexpected there and didn't quite like it too. "Leave Yuki-chan alone." He added as an advice but it was clear that he meant it as an order.

"Oh, okay, if you say so vice-president." Aido nodded and started to turn around to do what the other noble had said – but it was obvious that he didn't want to leave cause how slowly he moved and all.

"How are you?" Takuma asked her after seeing that Aido did what he told him to do.

"I don't know." Yuki murmured. "They've been in there for hours."

Takuma started to say something but was interrupted by the tell-tale noise of the door opening – the one both had tried not to stare too much at.

"Yagari-sensei?" Yuki asked hopefully. "How's Zero?"

"He's asleep, resting for now." He said with tired smile then gave her a soft nudge to the shoulder. "He's going to be fine soon enough."

"I hope so, Yagari-sensei. I really do." She muttered in reply, sounding similar tired but due to psychological stress than of anything else. "He has to."

"He will, Yuki. Kaname-kun is staying with him." He added with a sly grin and a raised eyebrow. "He seems to have grown quite fond of Zero."

"Yes, looks like he has." Takuma said thoughtfully then gave Yuki a warm smile. "Don't worry, he'll be fine in no time. Kaname-sama will make sure of that."

"Oompf." She replied unintelligently. "He'd better." Yuki muttered almost inaudible for anybody to hear, well anybody but vampires.

"Or what?" The blonde noble couldn't help teasing, trying to cheer her up.

"Hmm," Yuki replied slowly and made an even more serious looking face. "He won't like it." She added in a grave voice, making Yagari and Takuma gape at her for a moment until they realized the twinkle in her eyes. It was a joke, well, almost.

"I still need to know," she muttered to herself and opened the door as quietly she could and peeked inside – and almost let it fell back not so quietly at all but she managed to get a hold on herself. She smiled softly to herself, suddenly feeling content, no, more like feeling a little giddy because of what she'd seen there.

"What's wrong?" Asked Takuma looking startled at her strange behaviour.

"Nothing," Yuki replied and smiled even more. "They ... just look so cute together."

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_Recovering – is to sleep all day..._

_-  
_

Kaname was tired after a long night and day with little to no sleep at all – but he didn't mind it, not at all. He felt at peace now, happy to watch Zero resting quietly next to him sleeping.

He kept watching him sleep until his body refused to stay up any longer and fell asleep next to the younger pureblood he had watched so intensely before. He didn't want to fall asleep, no, he wanted to stay awake but the night had taken more out of him than he wanted to admit, even a pureblood had his limits.

He thought dimly that Zero might not like this, him falling asleep next to him in the same bed before his mind went completely blank.

Kaname slept a lot longer than he expected to -- they both did in the end, especially with nobody daring to wake them up, be there class or not. So a whole day went by with both of them fast asleep, dead to the world.

But now, the older pureblood was waking slowly, strangely while the sun was still up. Maybe it was time, since it was also more than forty-eight hours since his last meal, maybe, maybe not. Maybe it was the light, he had to shield his eyes now, as someone had forgotten to close the curtains all the way through – but it was the person next to him, who kept his eyes open.

Zero looked surprisingly good in the soft light, Kaname thought and realized that it had to be afternoon since the light wasn't very harsh, thankfully.

Zero looked a lot better now now that he wasn't in pain any longer. His breath was going steadily and it looked like he was in peace for now with no nightmares troubling him.

He still looked tired, even in his sleep, but that was to be expected after what he had to go through. Kaname found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the still face next to him and before he even knew it he had moved closer to Zero. Close enough to touch him – and close enough that every thought of breakfast went out to that very door.

He was more than tempted to go back to sleep, resting his face in the curve of Zero's neck, holding the younger vampire close to him, his heartbeat lulling him back to sleep – but that didn't happen.

Just then Zero woke up.

* * *

xox

* * *

"Kaname?" He murmured sleepily and more than a little confused.

"Yes, that's my name so far I know." The dark haired pureblood said with a dry grin.

"That's not ... what I meant." Zero murmured then and sat up, holding his neck with his right hand. It still hurt, since his healing wasn't back to normal yet but it was a different pain, something he was used to. He took a long look at his surroundings, recognizing it as his room then turned around to face the older teen once again. "How long was I out?" He gave his neck another check, feeling the bandage there. "And why do I have this?"

"Zero," Kaname began, "Yagari-sensei had to redo your tattoo."

"He did what?"

"You remember the pain from your tattoo and the way you passed out on me last time?" He asked calmly and received a nod in return.

"That is why. You had something akin to an allergic reaction to the spell contained in your old tattoo and to deactivate the spell he had to redo the tattoo – this time without any spell." He tried to explain what the master hunter had done, even if he wasn't exactly sure 'if' he hadn't done any spell there. He might have needed a counter spell to undo it.

"I see." Zero murmured in return then frowned again, realizing the position they were seated right now. There was something very intimate about it, being in bed, together. Of course, they were not like that here, yet it was bad enough. Bad enough, that Zero couldn't help but remember another time they had been similar close to each other.

"What are you ... doing here?" He managed to get out – and hated how his voice sounded, way too husky, too laboured – Zero liked to pretend that it was from the procedure done on his tattoo. He didn't want Kaname get the wrong idea about them or did he?

"Making sure you get well," Kaname answered smoothly and touched the younger one's chin for a brief moment, unable to resist teasing Zero when he was acting like this. "And seeing that we two get something pleasurable for breakfast," he added smiling softly, happy seeing Zero finally being himself again.

"Breakfast?" Zero replied after a quick glance at his desk watch, noticing it being early afternoon. "At this time?" He asked.

"Does it matter?" Kaname blinked mischievously at him. "Technically 'it is' morning since we both just wake up." He gave the clock another glance, noticing that it was indeed morning, for their _kind_ but Zero still had obvious trouble to adapt to his changed schedule.

"Um," Zero tried to object but was interrupted by a loud rumble coming from his midsection, his stomach insisting that 'it' didn't care what time it was but wanted food – now. "Okay, you win."

"Then, I think it's time for breakfast," Kaname replied with a soft chuckle and went up to arrange something for them. Yet, he was very tempted to stay no matter how much his stomach insisted on food but he couldn't now. He frowned after realizing how much he wanted to please the often grumpy silver haired teen – and how close they had become.

That wasn't exactly unpleasant he decided with yet another smile, a real smile for once and not one of those he used to bestow on countless nobles.

It was refreshing to be able to let go for once.

* * *

xox

* * *

When Kaname came back, he wasn't alone. Yuki had caught sight of him from one of the doorways, as she had been sneaking around time after time way much to the dismay of the master hunter. Not that it really mattered, as everyone here knew how important she was to their pureblood leader.

"Yuki?" Zero asked startled, having dosed off after the older pureblood had left, not because he was that tired any more but it was rather boring here in his room and having nothing to do but wait for breakfast.

"You're better, right? You have to be..." The girl replied, which turned quite into a run asking him how he felt and all.

"Yuki," Zero interrupted. "I'm okay."

"Yeah, right. Now you are but ..." She said and slapped him. "How could you?"

"Please, Zero, don't ever do this to me again" Yuki scolded the silver haired pureblood in front of her. "How could you even think that killing yourself would be a solution? And catching a fever like that, too?" Yes, she knew that none of these things were truly his fault. No, it was because of that darn tattoo and its spell -- a curse in his case.

"Um, I don't know." He muttered, not meeting her soft brown eyes.

"Zero, you did not only hurt me but Kaname-senpai too. He-he ... cried in my arms." She accused but couldn't help the slightly confused tone out of her voice. She'd never thought that Kaname would care so much about Zero.

"Yuki, it's okay," Kaname interrupted them looking from one to the other. He didn't want to get Zero the idea that he was that weak, unconsciously falling back into his old patterns without noticing. He couldn't afford to be weak for there were way too many enemies, who would take any chance to pick on visible weaknesses – and that would be very bad for them all, for the academy and for peace in general. The dark haired pureblood shook his head in resignation knowing that he would need to teach Zero how their society functioned, no matter how much he disliked it.

"Kaname, I ..." Zero replied then swallowed deeply, unsure how to react. "Sorry. I mean for being an idiot."

"You're well, that's all we need, right, Yuki?"

"Um, yes, Kaname-senpai." Yuki agreed and nodded. "I don't want to stop you from eating breakfast you know." She added and fell into a slight giggle at the thought of Zero and Kaname having breakfast in bed – and felt a strange emotion inside. Shouldn't she feel jealous at that idea? No, instead there was just a strange mix of relief and happiness, happiness for the two people dearest to her.

"I don't want to intrude," she added in a quiet voice.

"You won't," Zero objected then gave Kaname a questioning look and added, "She doesn't, does she?"

"Of course not." The older pureblood chuckled amused at the turn their conversation had taken. This was much better too. "There's enough for three, so if you don't mind sharing breakfast with us..."

"Breakfast," Yuki said hesitatingly then smiled happily. "Why not?" She agreed after seeing what Kaname had ordered for them. She felt suddenly very hungry.

This breakfast turned out to be strangely satisfying, to all of them. Strange because neither of them had done something like this before and satisfying because for once they could just -- be.

They could enjoy time with the people, who had become closest to them.

They could enjoy some peace after all what happened before, and so it was only normal that their conversation turned to normal things too.

* * *

xox

* * *

Yuki watched Zero for a while, watching him eating, trying to asess how well he really was and finally smiled satisfied. "You know father and I have come finally to a decision."

"About what?" Zero's mouth dropped open in surprise, wondering what she was talking about now.

"You know about the second prefect." She reminded him. "Well, Yagari-sensei cannot fill out that role forever." She explained and smiled bitterweet, knowing that she would've a lot more work whithout the master hunter keeping Day Class in check at class changeover.

"So, who did you come up with?" Zero asked dryly. He didn't know how to feel about this change at all, knowing that a part of him missed his old job. Well, at least the part, which didn't contain getting detainment because falling asleep in class. In truth he missed not so much his prefect duty but spending time with Yuki, teasing her and getting teased in return.

"Well, I thought to ask Yori." She said with a big grin. "Yes, I think she'll be the perfect person to choose from all of Day Class."

"Maybe." He muttered skeptically.

"She won't be dazzled by you lot, too."

"She'd better not."

"She's a good choice," Kaname agreed with a nod only to frown a moment later. "That is if she can hold her own against those girls." He added dryly.

"She will," Yuki said firmly. "And if not – I am not that helpless any more."

"No, you are not." The dark haired pureblood nodded, but couldn't completely hide that he felt at least a little bit sad about this, sad and proud. It wasn't so different from an older brother, who suddenly noticed that his little sister had grown up right under his eyes. Then he turned his gaze to Zero and nodded. "She isn't?" He whispered to Zero and received a frown in return, which turned into a hesitating nod.

"I guess she isn't." The silver haired pureblood murmured, looking from Kaname to Yuki and back. He found himself once again caught up into these intense eyes and unable to look away.

"Yes, I am not," Yuki repeated then frowned. "Zero, Kaname..." She began but trailed off because she felt suddenly very awkward after noticing that both boys kept staring at each other – without any visible reason – that is if ... , but that didn't made any sense. Yuki wasn't exactly blind and so she couldn't help noticing how close the former near enemies had become now. But how close were they exactly? She thought that they might be even closer than they did know and suppressed a giggle at the direction of her thoughts.

Zero looked cute; spaced out, wide eyed and all. It was enough to make her fingertips tingle with mischief and she took a step forward facing him. Still no reaction – good.

What happened next could be only described as complete chaos accompanied by fits of laughter from Yuki, curses and attempted death-glares from Zero and a very awkward feeling Kaname Kuran, who didn't know if he should try to help Zero or join her in her mischief since the younger teen looked so adorable. Well, it had little effect on Yuki and made her only laugh more , which only stopped when Zero managed to get her to include the older pureblood, to tickle her back, which the latter actually really enjoyed.

It felt good to something normal like this, to pretend to be normal, even if it's only for the moment.

* * *

-

A/N: Minor edit to correct some typhos. Thanks to Yen for helping me with them.


	13. Spellbound

Chapter Twelve of Twisted Truth

For Disclaimer see Prequel.

_Warning:_ Fluff, romantic fluff!

-

* * *

-

-

**Spellbound**

-

_Tangled web..._

_-  
_

Yes, it looked like one of those. That's what his life seemed to be, because right now he didn't seem to understand his own heart. Didn't he have everything he ever wanted now? Yet, there was a sudden emptiness under his playful surface. Hadn't he been envious of that previous prefect now turned pureblood Zero?

Yes, he had been terribly envious seeing as Kaname-sama seemed to give Zero-sama all his attention and even some strange gentleness he'd never seen in the pureblood leader's behaviour. Something new, their treasured pureblood leader was changing in front of their eyes, someone more happy – so they should happy too, shouldn't they? Yet, at first he had only felt envy ... but that was then, so how did he feel now about this?

Was he envious now? No, what ever it was it certainly wasn't envy. Maybe a little left out, but he hadn't really been that close before, so ... No, he hadn't stopped caring for Kaname-sama. No, that wasn't it for he very much cared and wanted him to only to be as happy as possible.

So what was it then, he asked himself while trying desperately to find another reason but the one his heart already knew. He failed miserably, because every time he thought about it all he could see was a pair of dark eyes, so similar to another pair yet so different.

They were far more innocent than Kaname-sama's eyes.

No, it came all down to her. Why did it have to be her? He knew that he could not have her, so why then couldn't he stop thinking about her? Thinking about her big soulful eyes, about her compassion and beauty? Thinking about how sweet her blood had tasted.... like bitter-sweet strawberries with all the love and longing in it. A longing, he knew wasn't for him, but he couldn't help but wish, wish for something ... maybe hope that things could change even if it was highly unlikely.

Oh, he knew that he should stop, because it lead to nothing but pain, but he couldn't stop, couldn't stop hoping for a wonder; hoping for a wonder that maybe, just maybe he and her could be together some day.

To say that it was frustrating was an understatement, so to say, but he just couldn't help it. He opened his eyes and turned around to face his cousin, noticing that he wasn't alone any longer. How long had Kain been watching him like this, he thought with a frown on his face, which made him look only more serious than normal. Had his cousin seen through his fascade then? He probably had, knowing how well his cousin knew him too.

"You know, you're going to be only hurt if you continue that way." Kain murmured after having watched his cousin continuing to brood even during their time off. Really, it was impossible to relax and have fun, especially after they just started speaking to each other again.

"I know." Aido nodded then shook his head running a hand through his messy hair. "But I cannot help it." He smiled wistfully, thinking of how sweet she tasted and how cute she had been then. "Can't help Yuki-chan's sweet blood." He tried to excuse his behaviour, yet knowing that it was only a part of the truth. No, he wasn't exactly blind to notice how cute she looked every time he made her uncomfortable and blus, in reaction to it. She had become quite the young woman indeed, no matter that she was also a hunter now.

"You know what she is, right?" Kain tried again to reason with Aido but sighed in defeat after noticing the dreamy look in his eyes, which didn't seem to leave his cousin's eyes.

"Yes, of course. I'm not that stupid." He snorted in return. "It would never work out any way."

"Exactly." Kain nodded but then shook his head, knowing that that little detail would mean little enough to the blonde noble. "A vampire and a hunter? Impossible." He added with a little more fervour in a helpless try to make Aido come to his senses.

"I know." Aido murmured to himself. "But I can't help it. It's like she has me under a spell or something." He added, only half-jokingly for it was the truth in any but the literal sense. Some how there was something utterly adorable about Yuki-chan – and seeing her maturing like this did nothing to change that. No, instead it made it worse because he became aware that she was now a beautiful young woman and not the little annoying girl he always thought her to be – and then, there was the added spike of danger, of knowing that she was now a hunter.

Yes, indeed he could get easily in trouble there too, not that that had ever prevented him from pursuing something he wanted before. Aido knew it and his cousin knew it too, but he was aware of that too. So, he sighed and nodded, pretending to be mature for once.

"Aido..." Kain muttered then stared for unknown period of time at his blonde cousin then finally shook his head seeing that Aido probably would do as he always did after all.

"I know, I know." Aido said in tired voice.

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_Closing in..._

-

Kaname and Zero were closer than before. Their relationship had taken huge step forward and they knew it too, yet both were shy about it, cause they were afraid of destroying it with the wrong word or action. Things were still awfully tender and somewhat fragile but too important to risk easily.

Zero felt still uneasiness about his current status he couldn't shake away, as he had never been so much on display like now. He sighed to himself, feeling kind of helpless; more so than even when he had been a future-less level-d vampire. Now, he had a future, what kind exactly he still didn't know quite as it was too foreign to him, yet he knew that 'that' would get only worse in the future, given the fact that it he'd expected to do his pureblood duty to full extent.

Yes, there was hope and a future but he felt like it came with a heavy price to pay, too so he could only hope it was worth it in the end. Worth all this hassle, he thought and smiled at that, remembering the look in Kaname's eyes when he woke up for the first time after his tattoo had been redone. He remembered the laughter he heard that evening, the warmth in both Yuki and Kaname's eyes.

Yes, it was definitely worth to go through all these troubles and things were already becoming better. Good enough, that after a time both their mood became good enough to tease each other and others.

Well, Kaname remained the regal pureblood to anyone but Zero and sometimes Yuki, but he did smile more as well, which didn't go unnoticed. Yes, even Zero's relationship with the other Night Class students become more relaxed as they became more used to his recent change as well. So he found himself spending time discussing class topics with Takuma and Shiki more often than not. On other nights even Aido, Kain and Ruka would join but they were still more reserved towards him, but it was a far cry from the open hostility they had showed before all this began.

It felt good, even if it felt most unnatural to Zero that he felt this light-hearted and normal for once in his life. Strange, that only a few days ago he had seriously considered suicide because he had been afraid that his change would endanger the lives of the people most dear to him.

True, while he wasn't completely at ease with his new reality he felt less out of control now despite the fact that he still had more than enough unanswered questions. He pushed them away for now, focusing on the now and there.

Yes, the night was too beautiful to spoil it with too much brooding.

The night was strong in his senses, in all its glory and beauty and Zero couldn't help enjoying it because it felt so right now. It felt right to him, like he belonged, but there was more than that.

Yes, it was far more than just that. He felt strangely happy because he could share this ... peace and beauty with someone, who had become close to him even if he had never suspected this to happen. He had loathed Kaname Kuran before this all started, hadn't he?

Yes, he had but now did not – and knowing that the other one was close, enjoying the same very things like he did. It felt right that, because ... of that obnoxious pureblood he felt a such warmth ripping through him, that he wondered how he could ever feel cold again.

Yes, he admitted to himself, he felt attracted to that annoying gorgeous pureblood, but who wouldn't? Zero couldn't help but smile at these thoughts and at the sight beyond the window. There was a full moon surrounded by clouds, looking awesome -- not so different from another night ago, but then he hadn't noticed its beauty at all.

It was strange, that even the night reminded him a bit of Kaname as it was so similar in many ways. It was beauty and dangerous as well – and it made his heart yearn for something he didn't quite know.

"I want to see that again." Zero heard a voice whispering behind him, Kaname's. He turned around and froze, seeing the way the dark haired pureblood was staring at him. He couldn't help but stare right back so caught up was the ex-hunter with the warmth he could see in his and decided that he was wrong – Kaname's eyes were so much more alluring than any night could ever hope to be, no matter how many stars and moons it might have to gaze at. They was such an unusual soft glow in them. Damn, he was becoming weak, wasn't he?

"What?" Zero muttered in return, not quite knowing what this was about, yet he had trouble to fight the spell the other had him under, again. Hadn't something like this happened before? Yes, he decided but couldn't break the spell, couldn't break the pull the older pureblood had over him. "What do you want to see again?" He finally got out.

"Your smile," Kaname said and took Zero's right hand into his own one. Yes, he knew that he was staring; yet he couldn't help it, because he had been caught unaware by that moment when he saw Zero smiling and his eyes brightening for moment to a hue he had never seen before. He wanted; no he needed to see that again.

"My smile?" The silver haired pureblood managed to say but it came out more husky than he intended to, because he was very aware of how close the other one was -- just like that other time. He swallowed, his breath hitching in his throat, but it went only worse because Zero realized that they were close enough … for kissing? Kaname seemed to get closer and closer, was he going to kiss him? Again?

Did he want that? Now and here? Yes, Zero's racing heart seemed to yell quite loudly yes at that -- but a little voice far away seemed to warn him that he wasn't ready yet. He forgot that voice quickly as he became overwhelmed with the sense of Kaname – this close.

It wasn't enough. The ex-hunter wanted him closer – much closer than this.

Zero shivered and moved closer, his lips opening a little, yearning to feel Kaname's lips on his own again. Zero couldn't help but feel this, longing to taste Kaname's lips, enough that he closed his eyes in awaiting a kiss and his hands moved on their own, pulling them even closer together.

Zero's cheeks were flushing, almost like he was coming down with fever again – only this time he wanted this fever, very much. He almost got it too, then – he could almost feel their lips touching, but then felt the loss of Kaname's closeness like cold water being split onto his face.

_Damn, what happened? Wha-- what's she doing here?_

Zero wanted to object, but knew that it was better not to as they weren't alone any more – and it wasn't just any one too. He could only hope she hadn't seen too much as he wasn't sure how she'd react to it.

A moment later he opened his eyes only to see Yuki watching them with a strange look on her face. He looked from her to Kaname and back again unsure of what to do so he did nothing, even if he was very much aware of how close they still stood together. Had she seen it? Well, if so he couldn't see any signs that she had so, but she surely looked being puzzled of what was going on. Zero relaxed a little at that thought, moving also a little away from the older pureblood, just to be safe.

"Kaname-senpai? Zero?" She muttered, sounding very much surprised at the very moment but seemed to be completely clueless at what had been going on just moments ago. "What are you doing here? I thought class break had ended about ten minutes ago." She added with frown, fixing them with an unusual glare at that. Well, they might be her friends but she still was a guardian and it was her duty to see that rules were followed, by all students at that no matter if they were her friends or not.

Zero stared at her, then looked down and nodded. He couldn't help it, but he really wished she hadn't interrupted them ... cause he'd really wanted that kiss.

"I'm sorry." Kaname intervened. "I should've noticed this." He gave her a polite smile but couldn't completely hide that he was at least a little bit annoyed that they had been interrupted. "We'll leave right now. Won't we?" He added with a knowing glance at the younger pureblood, hinting that they'll better do what she implied for now.

"Oh, sure." Zero replied hesitatingly since he felt reluctant to go back to class after having what had almost happened and somehow hoped they could get Yuki to leave so they could continue where they stopped. It seemed like the perfect opportunity too, since really didn't feel to chance to run into any of the nobles while doing that.

No, he really didn't want that to happen, at least for now. It was still very new for him as well, together with the whole being-pureblood stuff on top of that. Well, that meant that in the end they didn't get any chance to be alone this night -- at least not that kind of being alone with each other that was.

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_Troubled waters..._

_-  
_

"Ah, Yuki-chan," Aido said and walked up closer to the brunette prefect, who in turn eyed him warily. What was he up to now, she wondered.

"Aido-senpai?" Yuki half asked, half warned him to try anything she wouldn't like. She could already feel Zero and Kaname's auras twitching nervously over there. They'd to have followed her after all, she noticed, watching over her? She snorted and clenched her fists only to calm down again after a few deep intakes of breathe. No, this was silly, to react angry about this, but she wasn't a child any more, right? She could take care of herself now too. Still, she felt kind of nervous around the blonde noble, knowing his mischievous nature all too well. She had been on the receiving end more often than not, but still, the young hunter could've sworn that things had changed some how. Yet, something hadn't Yuki realized as she glanced back at the two purebloods, who now had turned to the next window talking quietly with each other. They seemed relaxed and not focused on her, yet she knew them better than that. Kaname and Zero had both a protective streak a mild wide at that when it came to her. She sighed again and forced her attention back to Aido in front of her.

The blonde noble should better not try anything, so she sent him another frown -- in vain.

"Hmm, you look as sweet as always…" Aido whispered then trailed off, noticing how menacing the two purebloods suddenly appeared. They moved from their position at the window, yet something had definitely changed for worse.

He wasn't doing anything bad, right?

They couldn't do anything if all he did was talking, right? Well, at least he could hope so, and nodded to them, trying to sent them a silent message that he would've be on his best behaviour too.

Aido swallowed but remained where he was and gave Yuki one of his best smiles and froze. "You're different." He said suddenly.

"Yep, I am." Yuki grinned and pointed playfully her anti-vampire gun at him making him blanch in shock. Obviously, he hadn't expected that move from her.

"You wouldn't shoot me?" Twin pools of blue eyes widened slowly, displaying innocence, which wasn't really there or was it? She surely had changed a lot he noticed, seeming to be far more confident of herself too. He couldn't help but like it, even if it was to his disadvantage now. It suited her well.

"Hmm, only if you're not behaving," she said with a smirk, which was so unlike the Yuki the blonde noble remembered -- it was far too mature, less innocent. Now, he wasn't sure if he liked this new Yuki. She was very different, yet rather intriguing to him, a challenge – and if there was something he couldn't resist it was a challenge.

"B-but I haven't done anything … bad." He half muttered, half pleaded all the while making innocent gestures to make her understand that he truly meant it; but he was right? All he _had_ done was talking and there was nothing wrong with that, right?

"Yeah, right." The brunette prefect sounded not very convinced at this. "You … innocent?"

"Would that be so unbelievable?" He asked back, sounding completely serious this time.

"Yes." She said drily but couldn't help but smile at that. Yes, it sounded hardly believable yet there was something, something different in his tone that made here pause at that. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Hmm." She nodded and went quiet because she didn't know how to respond to this. A playful mischievous Idol-senpai she could handle now – easily, but she didn't know about this person standing now in front of her. He was far too serious in voice, stance and all.

"So, what does it feel like?" He asked after a while.

"Feel like what?" She repeated being puzzled for the second time tonight. What was he up to now?

"How does it feel, being suddenly a hunter and all?"

"D-different." She muttered. "I feel strong, foreign, right but at the time somewhat wrong, like it shouldn't be ...." She caught herself babbling and stopped herself, shaking her had. No, she wouldn't go there, everything was fine. "Just the same as before." She grinned – and almost believed herself, but her smile didn't reach her eyes this time.

"I'm sorry." He caught himself murmuring in return and shook his head as well. He hadn't done anything to feel sorry for, had he? Certainly not, yet the young noble couldn't help wishing that he hadn't asked that – not if that caused such a reaction from her. Somehow he didn't like to see her sad. "You're all right." He added, almost inaudible, and would've said more but was interrupted.

"Aido-kun?" Kaname asked in a smooth tone, which made the blonde noble flinch. How had he gotten there so fast the noble thought with something akin to despair. He never thought he would wish that Kaname-sama wouldn't have this darn pureblood abilities at that but now he did. No, and if that wasn't bad enough, Zero was the same at that and way less polite.

No, this tone wasn't good at all. It was the kind of voice the older pureblood always used when he was very displeased about something -- and if he got that right the other pureblood didn't look too happy too. Aido shivered, getting the brunt of one of Zero's infamous glares, amplified several times now since he was a pureblood now and no longer only an ex-human.

"Kaname-sama, Zero-sama, please…" He tried again, looking down, not knowing how to explain this. He really hadn't done anything wrong, right? Talking with Yuki should be fine, he thought, but he also knew how Kaname-sama felt about her … and if he got that right, the silver-haired ex-prefect felt the same about her. Damn. Why did this kind of thing always happen to him?

"Kaname-sama, Zero!" Yuki exclaimed and moved between them and the blonde noble. She knew she should call Zero by his honorific too but she knew he hated it and well, he had always been Zero to her so he stayed just that. "Aido-senpai hasn't done anything, really." She added in a pleading tone and stared at both purebloods until they calmed down a little. It took a while but surprisingly in the end it was Zero, who calmed down first but his glance stayed frosty.

"Okay." Zero muttered. "But he better behaves…" He said only half-jokingly, which wasn't much since Aido was unsure if he would enjoy that what the silver haired pureblood thought for a joke or if he even knew what a joke was. So, he finally went back to class, but not without a last glance back and was rewarded with a mischievous smile from Yuki in return.

Yes, maybe things weren't that hopeless after all.

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_Dancing lessons …_

-

"Just to get this straight," Zero said, "you want me to dance … at the upcoming ball? The winter festival?" He had known that that festival was coming up in a few weeks – and he had dreaded what that meant for him now, knowing that as a pureblood others would expect him to be there doing whatever that was a pureblood did on such an occasion.

"Yes, I do." Kaname nodded then shook his head in an upcoming frustration. "Zero, please, it's expected of you to attend social events like this ball. You cannot avoid it forever and I thought it would be easier to start here, where it's just us." He observed the younger pureblood closely seeing the extreme unease he was feeling about this issue yet Kaname knew that what he had said was also very true. It was expected of Zero to be there, like it was of him. It didn't matter what they thought about it – and Zero knew it too.

"You … can dance, can't you?" The older pureblood added in a more teasing tone, trying to lighten things up.

"What!?" Zero replied being surprised by this new question then nodded. "Of course, I can. I just don't want to."

"You're sure … that is all?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Dammit!"

"Zero…"

"What?" He replied but then shivered under the way Kaname was touching his chin, so he had to look him into the eyes; eyes, which shone with warmth and a calm understanding.

"Zero, you don't have to lie about this to me … " Kaname whispered softly.

"I'm not lying …" He swallowed uneasily. "I know how to dance, but …"

"You've never done it. Am I right?"

"No, I have, but..." The younger pureblood nodded slowly. "It's been more than four years since I danced with anybody." At this he almost cried, because that somebody he had danced with, he had spend his dancing lessons with … he was all gone now, far beyond his reach. He could only hope his twin wasn't dead since there was no hope of starting anew with those being dead. Yes, no matter how betrayed Zero felt by him after all what happened there was a small part of him, which hoped that there could be something else than hate.

"I'll make sure nobody sees us." Kaname smiled softly, but there was also a mischievous glint in his eyes which in return made Zero wary of what the other one had planned in detail. "I promise." The dark haired pureblood added in his most serious tone. A kind of voice he previously only used with Yuki, but it seemed appropriate knowing how important the silver haired ex-hunter had become to him.

"Kaname…" Zero muttered weakly, knowing that it was useless to argue when the older pureblood was like this. "It's cold outside." He protested weakly while catching a glimpse on the first snow outside and blinked. It was late October and that snow was early, really early, this year. He hadn't expected to see snow for weeks from now.

"I'll keep you warm." Kaname added with a smile, causing the silver haired pureblood to blush at these words – because it was more than words at that. He had pulled him closer and Zero couldn't help but wonder why he'd put up so little resistance to that. Well, may be it was because ... he liked it?

Then they were alone again … and again at that place, by the pool -- only it was covered now by a thin layer of snow. It had truly gotten cold, only Zero felt sudden heat pour through his body with the way the older pureblood stood close him, touching his back with one of his hands … the way he felt Kaname's breath against his neck too.

How did that happen? Zero thought absent-mindedly then turned around so Kaname would have to face him ... and hopefully give him a little more space – but did he want that?

He shouldn't be surprised after all. Kaname had taken them out here to practice dancing and was holding him close, of course. Well, Zero couldn't help but shiver in response to the older pureblood's action – and not of the cold for he felt nothing of that. Well, at least Kaname kept his promise, both of them and he allowed himself to relax a bit – and then even enjoying this strange lesson.

Yes, it was indeed a strange session for Kaname had even managed to get a CD-player, which would endure the extreme condition so they had actually music to dance to. Only, Zero didn't quite know why the other had picked this to dance to, for it was a bit sad – but it was fitting in a way. It was a classical piece of music, just the kind of music he would Kaname expect to pick. Oh, he didn't mind that for he liked classical music well enough, but it sounded really a little too melancholic to his ears – even if it was music fitting for this kind of weather.

"Why did you pick that?" Zero asked aloud after several rounds when he finally felt more secure and, yes, he started to remembering how to do this, how to dance as well. "It's sad."

"That it is. I'd just thought that it was fitting in a way." Kaname nodded and smiled. "It remembers me something I read when I was younger." He added wryly. "A werewolf novel, would you believe?" He then noticed the scowl on Zero's face and frowned. "Do you wish for me to change it to something else?"

"Um, no, may be." Zero muttered then shook his head. "It's okay, but I'd like something faster, something more ... lively." He tried to explained then stopped while not knowing how Kaname felt about this, how he felt about music at all. The silver haired pureblood felt frustrated that he knew so little of the other one, even now after all the time they spend together.

"Modern?" Kaname asked with a raised brow then.

"Hmm, yeah." Zero admitted.

"What do you like?" The older pureblood asked in return and looked a little unsure about it as well because it was him now, who realized how little he actually knew about the younger boy.

"I don't know," Zero admitted. "I mean I can't think of something that would fit this!!" He motioned toward them dancing and the snowy scenery around them. "I don't know. Most music fit for dancing I know sounds awfully ... mushy." He blushed at thinking that most danceable pop music was awfully romantic and shivered again, thinking what would it imply if they were starting to dance for real, dancing like a date – and not just as a dancing lesson so he would feel more at ease with the thought of dancing at a public event such as a ball.

"How about some Italian pop then?" Kaname nodded with a sudden very mischievous glint in his dark eyes and Zero found himself stiffening in return. The silver haired ex-hunter couldn't help wondering if, what Kaname would pick, Ramazotti may be? Not that he didn't like that but it would be just the exact thing he wanted to avoid.

As if he had noticed Zero's reaction he didn't show as he searched the CDs he had brought out here then smiled brightly. Yes, he thought, this was perfect and placed the CD into the small device and pressed the play button.

"Zero," he said smoothly. "Come dance with me." He reached out and pulled the younger pureblood closer.

"No, why?" The silver haired pureblood frowned at the strange tone in the other one's voice. There was some strange emotion it it – something that made him feel suddenly very warm and shy at that. No, Zero knew that he was attracted to Kaname -- only it still felt very new and unfamiliar to him. They were both guys for God's sake and it was only normal to feel shy about that kind of thing, wasn't it? So, he did nothing but glancing back at the other pureblood, wondering what the other one was about to say about this, waiting.

"Why?" He replied and then smiled warmly. "Hmm, because I'd like to, Zero?" He said and took the younger one's hand in his, leading him back to the place they had spend dancing for the last hour. "I like dancing with you." He admitted. "You're not half as bad as you're thinking Zero."

"Kaname?" The ex-hunter frowned, being surprised by the choice of music Kaname had chosen. What ever he had expected the regal pureblood to pick this wasn't it. "Bello impossible?" What the hell was he implying? It had to be a mistake ... for if it wasn't there was only one possible meaning he could think of ... and that was – no, Kaname was really impossible in this, yet here it was. Why did he have to look like that at him?

"Hmm, yes, I think it is fitting." Kaname purred in return. "Perfectly fitting I believe." He added in a whisper tone. Yes, it was really fitting since Zero looked also impossibly alluring tonight with all the white around them highlighting his silver hair and unbelievable lavender eyes. "Because you are, to me." Kaname whispered. "Bello impossibile."

"I'm not!" Zero objected and blushed at that. "It's not--" He growled. "It's impossible. It's madness..."

"Hush, don't," the older pureblood interrupted again. "Just dance with me, Zero, please?" He pulled the ex-hunter even closer and earned another growl from him but other than that Zero didn't complain. Maybe, he liked this more than he dared to think about, because it made feel this unbelievable warmth inside he could barely decipher. Those words, he thought, they couldn't be really true, could they?

"Kaname," Zero began then stopped not knowing quite how to ask this.

"Yes?" The older pureblood replied with smile and a voice, which sent shivers down the ex-hunter's spine.

"Did you really mean those words, you'd said to me that night?"

"Yes, I did."

"Kaname!" Zero felt his cheeks heating up and his heart racing like a hundred miles an hour or more. "You, you cannot be serious ... can you?" He started babbling because he felt overwhelmed with feelings he didn't even knew he had, cause all the time Zero had assumed that, while he believed the older pureblood to care about him, that Kaname had said those words only to get him back from the abyss, to stop him from killing himself.

"Hush," Kaname soothed while reaching out to the younger one's face, making him look him in the eyes. Suddenly, there was a pleading quality in his eyes, pleading that the ex-hunter would believe his words. He nodded slowly. "Yes, I am serious." Yes, that was how he felt about this, about him and the strength of it did scare him more than a little bit. Feelings like these were dangerous to purebloods for they could easily mean their doom if they went wrong.

Yet, it felt so right, more than ever. It had been a long while for him to realize what this really was but he knew now what it was, that pulled him to the silver haired youth in front him. It had been the same things all these years back, when he had met the other one for the first time, when he had felt such sudden sadness at seeing such strong hatred in Zero's violet eyes.

Yes, was sure, sure that he needed the other one in his life, sure that he loved him. Yes, he had to do this, had to take the risk, he thought while pulling the ex-hunter a little closer to him.

"Suki da yo." Kaname said slowly, almost inaudible, but in doing so he was taking Zero completely off guard, again, and as expected the younger pureblood tried to flee -- and would've succeeded if Kaname hadn't expected that reaction. He kept his arms firmly around the ex-hunter, preventing the other one from such an action. No, he wouldn't let him slip through his fingers.

"W- what?" The younger pureblood trembled in return to … these words. Kaname couldn't mean them, right? He was just teasing him, right? Why then couldn't he breathe?

"But I do, I do mean them." The older pureblood replied ever so softly and again the words seemed to set Zero's very being alight, burning brightly under emotions he had no control over.

"Why are you telling … me this?" Zero finally managed to say yet he didn't seem to be able to stop shivering -- and worse he couldn't stop staring, staring into these dark expressive eyes. Eyes, which looked at him with so much emotion that he felt like melting … but why?

Why now? He thought Kaname wanted Yuki, loved Yuki and he didn't seem like somebody who would use these words lightly -- no, not Kaname Kuran. He did never anything without thought, without meaning it.

"What about Yuki?" Zero asked after half an eternity -- so it seemed. "I thought you loved her?" He asked and shivered at this thought. Didn't he love Yuki himself? But, if-if that was so why was he affected like this by Kana-Kuran's words? How had he gotten in such a situation?

"Yuki, yes, you're right I do love her, but..." Kaname said softly. "She's like a beloved little sister to me, like someone to be cherished and kept safe." He explained and he couldn't keep the sadness out of his voice as he did so. His eyes seemed so far away for a moment as well but then he blinked and it, what ever it was, was gone from the older pureblood's look.

'"But-" Zero stared at Kaname, sure, he was surprised by the older pureblood's words, yet, somehow he knew he shouldn't be, not really. This had been coming for a while now, hadn't it? And hadn't Kaname said that once again, when he was so sick, just two weeks ago?

"I don't know." He heard himself mutter then, but somehow, he felt reluctant to let go, to let go of the warmth he felt just a few inches away. Zero was unable to break their embrace, and yes, that was it now as they had stopped dancing right after the older pureblood had uttered those words.

Kaname nodded then frowned like remembering something unpleasant. "What, what about your feelings … toward her?"

Zero looked even more confused then frowned. How did he feel about Yuki? He swallowed then closed his eyes for a moment. Yes, he loved her. Loved her warmth and kindness he would've never survived these four years. He didn't want to lose her as well.

"I do." Zero whispered. "I do love her." He admitted and wished he hadn't said these words seeing Kaname's eyes clouding over with pain. "As the sister I never had." He smiled softly seeing the other pureblood's eyes lighting up with … happiness? Why did that made him feel so fuzzy and warm as well?

Zero concluded hoarsely. "But what about her?" Zero frowned,knowing that he didn't want to hurt her – and if it was true how Kaname felt about her and how he felt about her – that would mean she would be left alone, didn't it? No, he couldn't do that to Yuki he realized; his heart ached with agony at this thought. He couldn't stand to see her hurt as well as didn't want to see pain in Kaname's eyes, so just where left this them?

"Yuki doesn't quite know what she really wants." Kaname said, sighing quietly. "She's so innocent." He smiled. "But that's what I love about her." Yes, it was true, as true that he could never been his true self with her for fearing of hurting her with it. He didn't want her tainted with the knowledge that he, Kaname Kuran, wasn't quite as innocent as she thought him to be. It was impossible, of course, being born into vampire society as the pureblood prince as he was. Not that he didn't wished for that kind of innocence, for being normal, just once – but it wasn't possible.

Their world was too ruthless and dangerous with dangers far worse than death for those, who were unable to fight back. Pack rule, the rule of the strongest was it under all the pretty surface of nobility and beauty -- and all he could do was doing his best to keep the uneasy truce and hope to achieve true peace one day.

"Her innocence." Zero repeated and smiled. "I understand." Yes, he thought, he could see why even he was sure that he was still a long way from really understanding the older pureblood. He had enough trouble to understand himself at that and he knew so little about himself that felt like walking on quicksand once again.

"So, where was I? Yes, -" Kaname continued then smiled a little bitter-sweet smile. "I know even if I'd love her that way it would never work." Yes, it was true. Yuki was hunter and he a pureblood – that would've never worked out, right? "But..."

"But what?" Zero stammered, feeling rather funny right now. Kaname Kuran was touching his cheek and it felt distracting pleasant, made he want more of that, made him wish that Kaname would never stop that. He shouldn't, shouldn't feel like this, no, – not when it would made her sad. He, they should be thinking about Yuki now and yet, he felt helpless and his body had a mind of its own and so had his hands, which trailed up and down Kaname's back.

And Kaname's smile, it was distracting, too, very much.

"Will you have me?" Kaname whispered almost too quiet to hear, even to their vampiric hearing. "Will you accept me?"

"I'm no consolation price," he objected sceptically. Where did that thought come from? A tiny voice in the back of his head asked. That was the wrong thing to say, but ... this had come way too fast for him.

"Neither am I," Kaname agreed, his voice was still in the same whisper tone, only he was now even closer. "I am serious. Please, Zero."

"Huh?" Zero tried to object but was silenced by soft lips on his own.

Kaname Kuran was kissing him? Yes, and not the soft innocent touch of lips. No, this was a real kiss, even if it was soft, almost innocent in the way they touched. It was almost like Kaname feared he would go away at the first wrong move.

May be he would – Zero didn't know, didn't know but the way this made him feel, they way Kaname made him feel. In a way he was still confused about all of this. Hadn't they been always rivals for Yuki's affection and love before, had they? But then Kaname had admitted that Yuki was like a sister to him and so had he.

Kaname broke the touch but silenced Zero with a finger to his lips. "Don't," he said, "Please don't say anything right now. Think about it." And then he would've been gone – that was if not for Zero holding him tightly in place. He didn't want him to go, not now.

"No, please don't." Zero muttered into the kiss, just barely removing his lips so he could speak. "Don't go." He insisted, knowing that he wouldn't, no, couldn't let the older pureblood leave him like this.

"No?" Kaname asked hopefully.

"No," Zero agreed and silenced any further attempts at talking with his lips, finally deepening their kiss. Ah, yes, this was much better he thought, far better than dreams. He knew he could get lost, was losing himself in this feeling – and he did it willingly so.

The kiss, it had started innocently enough, but it was far from that now. There was too much passion and suppressed longing in it. Kaname had been wrong in one thing, Zero thought for a moment when they had to stop to draw some desperately needed air – he was keeping him more than warm. He was giving him fever, intoxicating breathtaking fever no doctor on the world could cure.

It seemed like every little touch of their lips, tongues and teeth made him hunger for more, almost like a drug. Yes, on a certain level both knew that things were going out of hand but they were too far gone to really notice that, to notice the way their hands where roaming over untouched skin now, seeking hidden places and claiming unknown private territory.

It was only when things gotten a little further than even that, when a touch over razor sharp fangs sent the taste of blood to their muddled brains when the older pureblood pulled back with difficulties. Kaname felt actually more than little bit shaken about how little control he had about himself – but he forced himself to calm down, forced the bloodlust, which started to claim him back under control, barely.

"Zero," he said in a rough voice; it took all his selfcontrol to keep his voice steady at that. "Please let us slow down." He added while taking a step back, so he wouldn't be too tempted to do what his conscious mind deemed as wrong, at least for now.

"Kaname?" Zero replied, being taken back by the sudden change in the older pureblood's behaviour. What was going on? He was sure that Kaname had enjoyed this as much as he had. He knew it, so what was this about? The silver haired ex-hunter frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Please, Zero, it's important that we take this slow." Kaname nodded. He had succeeded in calming down a little. "I want you to know exactly what you're getting into, if, when we ... you know."

"Kaname, if this about ... sex," Zero replied, blushing at that as well, "it won't be necessary. I am sure about that." He admitted trying to understand the other's reasoning but failed to understand him in this. While he was pretty innocent in this, he was a virgin for God's sake, Zero knew what he wanted now. Sure, it had not been easy to come to terms with this ... new want, but that was then and this was now.

"I wish it were that simple." Kaname sighed frustrated. "Zero, we're both pureblooded vampires and this is more than serious to both of us. "Do you know the meaning of a blood bond, Zero? What it means among purebloods?"

"I have heard of them." Zero said still feeling puzzled.

"It's difficult for noble's but it's more so for purebloods. It's ... the strongest bond there is and it would bind us together until one of us dies." Kaname explained. "Forever can be really long time for our kind, Zero." He needed Zero to understand, that such a bond was ... like a marriage, only far more binding.

"Forever ..." Zero repeated then frowned, realizing just how serious the older pureblood was in this. "You think we won't be able to continue with biting each other, am I right?" The ex-hunter finally knew what the other meant with his words.

Kaname only nodded. "Yes, I think so. Zero, it's in our nature to do so." He said then almost chuckled. "It wouldn't be that dangerous if ... this was only about sex you know."

"But it's not."

"No, certainly not, I'm afraid." The dark-haired pureblood finally slipped out of the younger one's arms but took hold of one of his hands instead. "Come, Zero. It's time to go back."

"Go back?" Zero answered. "Is it already that late?"

"Hmm, yes, the sun's already coming up and I don't want you to be all tired in class you know?"

"Oh, okay." Zero agreed and followed him back to their dormitory, right in time before the first sun rays hit the ground. Both felt a little shaky after the night's events but they felt also much more happy than either had for a long time and things would be even better if they managed to clear the tangled web, they found themselves with Yuki – that and the fact that Zero still didn't know who had been his birth parents.

Oh, yes, he had a guess to whom he might be related, but that was just it, a possibility and nothing real, at least not yet. There were no distinct proofs but his colouring and maybe his powers, whatever they truly were.

Yes, in a way that had become more frightened than the whole being-a-pureblood issue at all, the not-knowing. For now Zero might be a pureblood, but he was a pureblood without family and without a solid finance background – in short he was a poor pureblood, a abnormality at itself.

It was only naturally that the search for his origins became more important every night now, but maybe, just maybe, the time to unravel this tangled web, would come soon.

* * *

--

A/N:

_'Suki da yo' = I like you very much or I love you in Japanese._

-

Sorry for the long wait, but I hope it was worth it. I know, there's not much action in this chapter, but I like romantic.

Hope this isn't too romantic or too fluffy but I really like it.

Thankies for reading and review if you like.

_Mia_


	14. Dare to find the truth?

Chapter Thirteen of Twisted Truth.

For Disclaimer see Prequel.

_Warning: _Long long chapter ahead and something of a lemonish scene. Hope you like it.

-

* * *

**Dare to find the truth?**

-

_The truth hurts ... but the lie is just cold comfort, a grave's dire realm. It's just false warmth._

_Yet, sometimes the lies go back so long that they became myth ... and then forgotten._

_Sometimes there's no difference between the truth and the lies..._

_What is wrong and what right? Do you dare?_

_Dare to find it, find the truth in the death of night?_

_What if it tears you apart? Where's your salvation then? _

_Truth or lie? Take your pick._

_What if the lie is weightless like a feather yet the truth weights more than a mountain._

_Yes, sometimes, it's better not to know the truth – for you'll never know what it prevails..._

_But ... yet, you long to know, to know what waits behind the mirror ... _

_So, you long, search and struggle with yourself until ... one day, you cannot fight it anymore ... and then you fall ... _

-

* * *

-

_Lies in plain sight..._

_-  
_

Her past was covered in lies, Yuki thought sadly. She had believed that it was the facts she didn't know, but it wasn't. A lie by omission was still a lie, right? And now, there were lies she only recently became aware of. Her past, it was covered in endless white, red and then nothing, vanishing into a mist of twisting snowflakes making it impossible to see clearly.

For long she had thought – no, dreamed that it would be Kaname-senpai, who would rescue her, like in a fairytale for he had rescued her back then, hadn't he? And the prince did marry the princess in the end, didn't he?

Princess, the snorted with disdain. She was not just a pretty puppet to be played with and doted on; she refused to be so shallow.

Her prince, she thought and frowned at the thought for its pure innocent adoration – too innocent. It was a naïve thought and now she knew it, yet in a part of her heart she still wished, still hoped for that fairytale ending she had been dreaming of all her life since that night.

Only, now, Yuki was very much aware that she wasn't a princess and but he surely was something akin to a prince. Only he was also something other, far away from what any fairytale prince could ever hope to be. He was a pureblood vampire, a Kuran. She thought she'd known about vampires, but now, after all these weeks, months, with Yagari-sensei to teach her, she knew more than she ever wanted to know, things she didn't want to see, even though they were there.

Lies, again, and truths in so many shades of grey that it was really hard to think clearly sometimes. What was right and what wrong? Things had been so easy before, but that was gone now.

True, Kaname-senpai, he had been there, had rescued her, but what had happened before that? Why had she been out in the snow in the first time, all alone? Where had been her mother and her father then? H-had they already been dead then? Killed by the same vampires, who tried to kill her too? She trembled at these thoughts, not wanting to think any further because it hurt, hurt to do so. Why ... had they been there?

_Why did they have to go and leave her alone?_

Everything had been easier before, before she knew what she was, where she'd came from – but now, she was a hunter and she and Kaname-senpai, Zero too, they were natural enemies now, right? She shivered hugging herself to try to ease the pain a little, all the while hoping, wishing that they didn't have to be enemies, not ever.

No, she decided, whatever the others thought, she would not start to travel down that road as well. She couldn't see them as enemies nor could she see all vampires as brutal beasts, merely rabid dogs who needed to be put down. No, she couldn't do that, not ever, yet .... it wasn't completely wrong for some were just that, bad vampires, who hurt and killed humans to satisfy their thirst for human blood. They weren't so different after all.

"My mother," she whispered to herself while touching the bracelet her father, her adoptive father, had given her only recently. He had said it had belonged to her – and that she wanted it to be her daughter's if she should ever grow up to be a hunter like her mother had been. Her mother wanted to protect her, even in death.

"Yagari-sensei…" She said again, turning around to face the man, who spent his time to teach her about being a hunter so she wouldn't have to bear having a stranger for a teacher.

"Yes, Yuki-chan?" The tall master hunter smiled an unusually fond smile at his current student. He couldn't help it but Yuki turned out to learn quickly – and in spite of her obvious generous nature, she seemed to start to understand that their business was needed.

_Some vampires had to be killed to keep everyone else safe; safe, my real parents hadn't been safe..._

"Have you known my mother, my real mother?" Yuki asked shyly like she was suddenly afraid of the possible answers to her question – or maybe she was afraid that he would say he hadn't known her mother at all, which wouldn't help her at all in this.

"Not very good." Yagari replied while fiddling with a cigarette between his fingers, looking pretty uncomfortable having to face such a personal question. He should have seen this coming but he had always avoiding thinking about it, thinking about one of them leaving the Association behind like that. No, he didn't like to speak about his old friend's sister, no, not at all. It brought way too many questions up, questions, he didn't like to notice ... because if he did, he would notice other things too – and from there it wasn't far to question everything he held dear, everything he believed in.

No, he thought, he couldn't do that. Well, he'd better deal with this one now and hope everything else would stay as it always did.

"She left the association long before you were born, Yuki-chan." He said in a strangely soft voice and his hands seemed to itch for another cigarette, just to calm his nerves. He fought them down for once, not liking to be out of control like this. He sighed at seeing the disappointment splattered on Yuki's face.

"Why?" She muttered. "Why ... did she let this happen?" The young hunter couldn't help to think. If her mother had been like Yagari-sensei, like her adopted father, she should've known how to defend her family better against vampires, right?

Yuki's memories were still shaky at best, even after her past had been revealed and her blood awakened. Sometimes she could see a couple of smiling faces, a dark haired woman and handsome, kind looking man,who, she supposed, were her real parents.

"I really don't know." The master hunter replied in a quiet sounding voice. "We all make mistakes, sometimes." He admitted and smiled slowly.

"How?" She repeated then frowned, as if realizing something amiss which hadn't there before. "How did Kaname-senpai find me?"

"I don't know." Yagari shook his head. "You'd better ask Kaien about this. He was there when you'd were brought in here. I was not."

"I think I'll do just that." She nodded. "I think we're done with this for today, right?" She glanced back to the target practice and gave it long thoughtful look before returning to face the master hunter.

"Yeah, you did well." Yagari nodded his agreement, but he couldn't completely hide his relief that he didn't have to talk about Yuki's parents anymore, for now.

"I don't think these are for me." Yuki said thoughtfully at last while placing the gun back into its holster. "It doesn't feel right for me to use it." She explained her musing. No, holding this gun felt foreign. It would do good for a backup or something but not for her main weapon.

The master hunter nodded at that and reached back under his coat, forcing a familiar long rod out. "Then you should just use this."

"Artemis Rod?" She eyed her it warily noting the strange feel it now had on it. It somehow seemed ... much darker. Yet, beside the darkness she could feel resonating from it her hand reached out to take it back and gasped as it touched her skin.

She could hear the master hunter chuckle at that. "I guess you take too much to after him to fight with anything else but a blade, Yuki-san." Yes, right now she reminded him very much of his old friend Kaien Cross back during when they worked together. He could only wonder how much inborn skill this Cross might have.

Yuki looked at the weapon in her hands, inspecting it closely and nodded. He was right, it was indeed a long slightly curved, elegant sword she held in her hand now where had been a simple looking rod before. It looked as sleek and deadly as any sword she had ever seen, and Yagari was right, it looked similar to the sword her adoptive father had used, back when he was a hunter – and it felt right in her hand, just like the gun had not.

"Keep the gun as well, Yuki-san." Yagari said dryly. "You'll never know when you might need it."

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_Truth -- from a certain point of view is not a lie, or is it?_

_-  
_

He was alone in his room tonight, since Kaname was busy dealing with the Council and he didn't feel like talking to any of the others. It wasn't exactly a good thing because that also meant he had too much time to brood, to think of all the possible reason 'they' had done this ... done this to him and brother.

Zero found himself relieving that night again, only it felt so much different now, now that the bitter hate was gone. No, he still felt somewhat angry at what had happened, but it was like his parents had become strangers now and he was watching without being really touched. It was wrong, what happened, but that was all he felt.

Shizuka ... had killed them and taken his brother ... but why couldn't he forget the pain in her mad eyes? What had happened to cause so much agony that she had became like that?

Similar agony he'd seen in Ichiru's eyes whenever he had been dismissed to be of any worth of a hunter by the same people who should have supported him – should have, that was if...

He froze, Ichiru. Had he suffered so much because their parents knew the truth about them and his brother failed to live up to their expectations? Had they ever loved them?

Would things have been different between them if ... if they had grown up as the purebloods they truly were? Would Ichiru have suffered as much as he had if they had known their birth parents? No, he shook his head in resignation. Ichiru still had betrayed him ... and he, he still felt like it was somehow his fault that everything had gone to hell like that.

Then Zero suddenly froze, knowing that he wasn't alone anymore. How had he gotten here without him noticing it, he wondered for a moment before turning around to face _him._

"Zero?" Yagari stood just next to the door he had to have opened to enter the ex-hunter's room. On the outside he looked as calm as always, but Zero could see that he felt anything but that. No, the master hunter felt not at ease being here, which wasn't exactly unexpected. Things were awfully awkward between them ever since Zero's pureblood had awoken. Yagari had been acting like a stranger for most of the last few weeks, which was better than his first reaction to his change, of course.

He could still remember the accusing look in his previous master's eye during that time when he'd just found out what happened to his ex-pupil. From there on he had acted very erratically, swinging from almost friendly to open hostility.

"Damn him." Zero cursed to himself, since there was obviously no easy way around this. It hurt, it hurt too much to be rejected like this, twice at that too. He understood why but it still hurt. It made him feel weak – and he hated being weak, more than anything.

"What do you want?" He blurted out, feeling suddenly angry at himself and at his previous master. Couldn't Yagari just leave him alone? He could feel the hard eye of his previous master on him. There was no emotion in them now. It all changed when he learned the truth, the truth about himself. Not that Zero could have done anything about it.

"It's important, Zero-sama." His old sensei had a strange look onto his face; he was staring at him and his voice sounded off, like he only realized that he lost something important. He sounded as if he almost strangled at the honorific he had addressed Zero with. Yagari had never done that before.

Zero gazed down onto at his clothes, Night Class. He wore only his black dress shirt now, but it It was rather obvious what he was now, wasn't it? It felt comfortable now, so maybe, he had changed more than he thought he had. He sighed in defeat; he couldn't undo his … change; not that he really wanted to, not now, not even to gain his old master's approval. No, not if that meant to lose what he had with Kaname. Besides, he had been born like this, so he shouldn't feel guilty about what was just natural. It wasn't his fault that Yagari couldn't handle this, right?

"Come in, Yagari-sensei." Zero replied, deciding to be polite for once and invited him to come closer, but it was more because he didn't know what to do than anything else. He was also more curious than he wanted to acknowledge to himself.

Yagari entered the room slowly, hesitatingly. The hunter's nervousness was rather obvious. Zero could seeunasked the master hunter's hand itching for a cigarette but refrained from reaching for one. Zero frowned and wondered what had the hunter in such state of unease? It had to be something important he decided or else the older man would've never come to him.

after all it seemed more like he had gotten closer to

"You haven't really changed." The hunter gave the young pureblood a quick glance then looked away. He looked so familiar yet very different to him. Zero stood by the window in his darkened room, brooding like he used to do. He had done that even back when he was still his pupil after the incident, where Yagari had lost his eye in protecting the boy. Then Yagari shook his head sadly trying to get rid of this ... illusion that nothing had changed, because it had, very much.

"Why are you here?" Zero enquired finally and felt something shifting inside of him at the same time – becoming distant. He started to watch the older man like he was truly a stranger, maybe he was for they really had never known each other ... or had they? He didn't know, for he had been someone else then too. Back then, when Shizuka happened, Zero thought he had lost himself, but after all it seemed more like he had gotten closer to finding himself after all, even if had hurt like hell – only, now, he started to believe that it had been worth it.

"Your father's diary." Yagari finally said aloud in a voice, which sounded unusually unsure for the tall master hunter, yet he tried to sound casual as if it was completely normal for him to walk in the young pureblood's room, unasked, no less, doing whatever he was up to, too. He put a small book on the desk in Zero's room. It looked nothing special at that too, just an old worn out looking book.

Zero only raised an eyebrow in questioning but then took a look anyway. It was his late father's diary, he noticed, and his frown deepened. It felt so wrong, and worse he didn't know why it felt that way. It felt almost like this little innocent thing was going to attack him any time now, which was ridiculous. Books did nothing of that sort.

"Why?" He asked in a shaking voice and glared, well, tried to glare at the master hunter, but failed utterly because of the sudden ache he felt in his heart. This-this book, while it might give him an insight of his past, it made the lie also more real, not that it hadn't been real before.

"Ah, yes, I know he is not your real father," Yagari said dryly and smirked. "But I think you can learn something more about your past, Zero."

"What, what if I don't want to know? What if?" The ex-hunter muttered, sounding utter forlorn for a moment before his expression changed into one of suspicion and hurt, finally rage when he put two and two together. Had he known all along ... and kept him in the dark about this? He had to have kept this for a while, hadn't he?

"You've known?" Zero glared accusingly at his ex-teacher, this time succeeding. "You've known all this time about me and Ichiru? And yet you had never the guts to tell me even after they were dead!" His eyes were burning with unshed tears and he had trouble to keep his temper in check or else he'd smoulder the master hunter in front of him. "Ichiru," Zero muttered and growled in anger.

"He, wait, is this the reason for his illness?!" He couldn't help but remember something he had been discussing with Aido several days ago. After all what the young noble said, pureblood twins were even rarer then hunter twins, only that they weren't cursed. No, there had been almost something like awe in the blonde noble's eyes when he heard that Zero and Ichiru were twins.

Pureblood twins were the exact opposite, a blessing and wonder to behold. Of course, it was also something to be afraid of because pureblood twins were able to link and double their powers at that too.

Things, they could've been better – and he wouldn't have to feel this ... alone, like a part of his soul was missing and he didn't know where to look to find it.

"I don't know." Yagari shook his head. "I had no clue, about you and Ichiru. He made me swear to keep this safe from everyone." He looked down, not knowing if he should say anything more, with the dark aura being emitted by his former pupil, which made it even more real to him -- a pureblooded reality and certainly not human at all.

"Why now?" Zero inquired. "Why not before ... this all happened?!" Zero just stared at him, examining the master hunter's expression but could only find honesty in it.

"Because he asked me to do so." Yagari sighed in frustration and reached for a cigarette, put it between his lips, but didn't lit it. "At that time I didn't understand what he meant with his words, Zero. I didn't know what he meant but I was bound by honour to keep this safe until he was dead and you would be free to know about your past." He looked down, unable to say anything more to defend his position. "I think he knew that what they did was a grave mistake, but couldn't do anything about it."

Zero looked away as well, unable to come up with a proper reaction to the honesty in the master hunter's words. Yagari might loath him, hell, he might even try to attack him if he deemed it necessary, but there had been no deception in the hunter's eye.

He really wanted to believe in this honesty, but somehow couldn't accept it, not yet. He had come to expect deception from too many directions after all what happened and now, he couldn't help but wonder how much they, the Association had really known. Was it all only a masterfully planned charade of sorts?

The ex-hunter had a very bad feeling about that, afraid that things weren't what they seem to be. Only, there was nothing he could do about that now, nothing but see for himself if this diary really held the answers to his questions.

He doubted it, but took the book none-the-less and sat down without a further word, dismissing the master hunter completely. Zero began to read, at first slowly not really wanting to do this then flying over the pages until things became more ... painful.

_A child for a child, twins for twins; No, I don't believe it had been right. But Midori had wished so badly for children. So badly that she tried to kill herself after our twins had been killed; killed by Them. I have been so afraid, of losing her that I feared to lose myself, when I realized that all, which her kept from repeating was trying to kill everyone of Them she could get her hands on._

_I couldn't have been more surprised when we found you two. I knew from the first time I saw you that this was wrong to do. Yes, even killing you would've been better. You're of the enemy after all._

_Yet, I've been weak._

_Midori had been so happy watching you and your brother that I could only give in to her wish to keep you as our own, even if I knew you weren't really. She thought it would be only justice to take you for our own lost twins. _

_I'm sorry. I really am and I can only hope that you may be reading this some time, when you need it. Cause you deserve to know, to know the truth about what you are. Yes, even if you're not of my blood or even of our kind you were ours. It was hard at first, but then I realized how very little difference there was between our kinds, besides the obvious of course._

_I can only hope they will never find out what we did._

The last line was a bit blurred, almost like the writer had difficulties to write it, to hold the pen steady at that. It was obvious that he had been afraid of something, but who were 'they'?

The ex-hunter frowned at the words then it dawned on him. 'They' had to be his parents and the whole damn Vampire Council. They would want revenge, of course.

His vision blurred for a moment and he found himself in a place he could only barely out make but he was sure that he had never seen it before. While things were kind of blurred he could out make ... bodies and rising flames at the far end of the room. It looked like a battlefield with all the destruction in it and the dead empty stares. Those bodies, they had been human, but somehow he knew that there had been vampires among the dead as well. The smell of smoke and death was suffocating and more than a little hard to bear with.

It made him want to run, but he couldn't move, could only watch. He felt helpless and small, to helpless to be able to run away. He couldn't even scream because his voice failed him but he found it very difficult to breath with all the smoke in the air.

Then there was a dark figure, a woman, he realized, tall and scary looking and her eyes they were bright, shining with a strange intensity. She whispered something he could not quite understand but it sounded like a curse or something.

Then he heard another voice, male this time, muttering something gruff, then the voice got louder, loud enough that Zero could finally understood what the man said.

"You're sure this was necessary?" The man asked to the woman.

"Yeah, it was." She said in a hate-filled voice. "They're not better then the enemy. They're damn traitors." She cursed some more under her breath and gave the nearest corpse a kick.

"Maybe, but they're still humans." The man sounded guilty and very uncomfortable at that.

"No, not if they're selling their own soul to those damn bloodsucking bastards." She spat out in anger and then Zero's view turned down to one of those bodies lying close.

For a long while he was forced to stare at the horrible sight of a pale face of a middle-aged man with glassy empty eyes. It was enough to notice a strange mark at the man's neck which looked like a tattoo to him. Why was the man marked like this – and by whom?

Next he knew was that the woman walked closer to him, looming over him. It made him feel very small and then he realized that she started to whisper -- no she was chanting something what could've be only a spell. The spell surrounded her with an eerie glow and he could finally see her face.

Then in a flash of agony and finally darkness everything was gone and Zero was back in his room gasping for air he had been holding back unknowingly.

He had recognized the woman, she had been the one he had always thought to be his mother, yet she was not. Zero shook with anguish. Why had she done this? He looked up to find himself staring into Yagari's single eye. There was emotion in his eye only Zero found himself unable to identify it. Was it pity or may be compassion after all? No, that couldn't be, could it? Yet, the master hunter must have watched him the whole time. Why? He wondered for a confused moment then remembered what had happened before he had this vision.

"Why? Why had they done this?" Zero's voice trembled more than he liked to show but he couldn't help it. Everything felt so terrifying real now when had been more of a concept, an idea, before. Technically he had assumed as much but that's all what it had been, unreal.

He hadn't really thought about the dimension of what had happened, of what had been done to him and his brother but this made it impossible for him to look away any longer. He hadn't been aware how much he still was in denial even if he had accepted his change on the surface.

"Who had been my birth mother?" The ex-hunter inquired. "Has ... he written that down here, too?" He had to know for he couldn't take the uncertainty any longer, the not knowing which left his thoughts in a mess. A vicious circle which lead him always back to her, Shizuka. She had said that they were alike then, but what if there was more now?

He hated her, did he not? No, Zero shook his head. That had been then, now, now he didn't know what to feel but he could clearly remember the agony and rage in her madness tinged eyes. Whatever happened to cause that must have been bad. Just like having your children stolen, a cruel voice whispered at the back of his head. And what about his real mother? She must have been devastated at that time. Had she become like Shizuka?

Damn, every time he tried to get through this all he could see the pureblood's pale eyes mockingly at him. Now, he only wished to know the truth then why was this so hard?

"I didn't know of this," Yagari said in quiet voice, knowing that he didn't have the answers Zero was looking for. "I've only known about this book - I haven't read it. What do you think me to be?" Did Zero think that if he had known he would have been able to train him like he had? Giving so much of himself for one little boy?

"I don't know, Yagari." Zero replied, leaving out the honorific suffix on purpose. "I just don't know; not anymore. I don't know what to believe." Yes, it was true. Once in a time, his relationship to Yagari and him had been clear: They had been teacher and pupil, nothing more nothing less than that.

Now? He guessed they were probable enemies, master hunter and pureblood vampire. It was still hard coming to terms with that fact that he, Zero, had not one single drop of hunter blood in his veins; that he wasn't human at all.

He tuned his gaze back to the book in his hands and continued reading.

_Midori, she put her spell on both of you. A spell to prevent you from becoming your true self, pureblood vampires. Ah, I know you're probably wondering how that turned you into hunters, aren't you? Well, it's simple. I think you might have heard all those rumours about the beginning of hunters, haven't you? Forget them for they are wrong. Early hunters eating pureblood vampires to gain their powers? Silly. No, it's a bit more complicated than that. _

_The truth is that our ancestors were indeed purebloods themselves, genetically defective purebloods. They couldn't awake, ever; they were their failed children and we their legacy. Isn't it ironic, we, hunters are just like our enemy, just the other side of the same coin._

_We, hunters, are basically vampires, who are unable to awaken, but you my sons, you are not. You were not hunters, no, you never were. All you have to do is find a way to break her spell._

_I wished Midori hadn't been so hard on you, but she was afraid, so afraid of your turning. It wouldn't have been so bad, if it hadn't been so hard on your twin, Ichiru._

_For he, he reacted worse to the spell so that it took much more away from him then we ever intended, making him more ... human, poor boy. I wish I had been stronger, but ..._

"Go." Zero suddenly said, giving Yagari a indifferent look, willing the master hunter to say something yet on the other hand hoping he wouldn't say anything. Whatever had been done wasn't Yagari's fault but, right now, Zero didn't trust himself not to do something stupid, something he would regret later.

The master hunter nodded almost like he really did understand Zero and then left without another word.

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_Comforting truth..._

_-  
_

He left his room for tonight, finding it too unsettling after all the things he learned earlier. No, he couldn't forget ... but he somehow needed still comfort, peace and some stability, something what hadn't changed, just like Lily.

He wasn't aware of it, but Zero had a tendency to wind up here whenever he was troubled or needed to think. He felt most at ease tending to Lily. Lily, he mused, most of Day Class students were too afraid of White Lily and vampires and horses didn't mix, normally.

Zero knew by now that he definitely was different in that way or may be it was only Lily? He didn't know. As long he remembered the white mare had never shown any fear of him.

She was a wise one too – she probably thought him silly in his brooding and all. Why he thought knew this he didn't know, he simple did. It was in the way she snorted at him and nibbled at his hair, teasing him like she usually did.

"You know how very strange this is?" Zero heard a voice behind him. He looked up to find Takuma standing in the aisle, watching him and Lily. Zero knew he had been there for quiet a while – he had just chosen to ignore the blonde noble for the time being. He had been quiet enough. The blonde noble was also one of the few vampires, who could manage to go near the horses without scaring them to death.

"It is?" The ex-hunter returned softly. Zero was in a strange mood tonight. "I don't think so. It's just Lily." Zero smirked softly which turned into a smile as he turned his gaze to Lily, his Lily. His smile turned into soft laughter as he felt her ruffling his hair.

"This is strange." Takuma replied with a soft smile on his own. Oh, yes he had noticed, that Zero, whom he had never seen laughing like this, seemed like a complete different person here with this strange horse.

Yes, Lily was indeed strange for he could sense no fear there, but an acute wariness. The mare was guarded. She was very aware what he and Zero were, but she had chosen to trust Zero and so far trusted him to keep them safe.

"Zero, don't you know that most animals tend to avoid us?"

"I don't know." He gave Takuma a wry smirk. "I never noticed." He was lying, of course he had noticed, but Zero was in no mood to think about another bit of himself that was different again. He hated being different.

"You are still uneasy being around us, Zero-sama, aren't you?" Takuma asked softly.

"Uneasy," Zero repeated slowly, "well, that's a way to put it. It's more like..." He trailed off; he didn't knew the right words for how he felt. He rolled his eyes for a moment because of the sudden awkward way he felt about all this.

"Overwhelming, isn't it?" Takuma chuckled at this.

"Well, it would help if you lot would drop that damned -sama thing, you know?" Zero gave him a little glare. "I feel darn uncomfortable hearing it from people far older then me."

"All right it's fine with me," Takuma agreed but sighed. "But you'd better get used to it, cause you're going to hear it a lot."

"I know, I know, Takuma." Zero nodded, acknowledging Takuma's words. "But I don't have to like it." He glanced at the blonde noble for a long while then swallowed when realizing the knowing look on Takuma's face.

"You know, don't you?" The ex-hunter asked in a whisper, barely daring to to even speak his fears aloud.

"No," Takuma replied shaking his head. "All I've got is assumptions ... and the Hio clan is not the only one with silver hair like you've got." Yes, that was true, although they were the only ones with such a strong connection to nature ... the same one he could feel in the young pureblood in front of him.

"No, I suppose they're not." Zero said, but both knew he was only saying this to convince himself, so he wouldn't have to face reality – and for now it was enough.

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_Dangerous Truths..._

_-  
_

Yuki woke up with a headache, almost like she had been drunk the previous night, which she hadn't been, but the effect was the same at that. After this, she went in a hurry through breakfast and then off to class – and forgot almost that she wanted to ask her adoptive father, her uncle, about what really happened. Yes, she thought after having thought about this issue for a whole night after talking about it with Yagari-sensei she knew that there was something amiss – something, her uncle hid from her, whatever his reasons may be for that.

She would get an answer – and even if it took some violence to do that. She chuckled at that foreign thought. Violence, that had been always Zero's way of handling her uncle, eh, adoptive father.

Her father, she thought but then didn't know quite why she thought of him now, her real father not her uncle turned father. There was that dream, wasn't there? The one, which made her head ache and her heart beating unsteadily because it was covered in darkness and the only things she remembered where blood on newly fallen snow, almost like something had been sacrificed to the gods of winter.

There had been screams in her dream, but she couldn't place them as well. They were too far way and however much she tried, she never could understand what the words had been.

Yuki shook her head and wished she hadn't done that because her headache returned with a vengeance. There was more, she was sure about that but couldn't recall it as often she tried to remember the rest of her dream.

She went up to go to class, and did it in a hurry, since she overslept once again.

-

* * *

xox

* * *

-

She managed to arrive for class in time, but then had her usual trouble with staying awake, only today it was much harder. While she was tired from uneasy sleep, her head hurt too much to fall easily asleep but it prevented her from understanding what the teacher wanted them to learn. She could hardly concentrate on his words so she didn't even try that, just pretended to listen.

Class finally done, she thought with relief and moved slowly to leave the classroom.

"Yuki?"

"Yori?" Yuki answered and turned around, eyeing her friend warily.

"Have you forgotten about me?" The blonde girl asked and couldn't help but sound disappointed and hurt.

"Um, right, I'm sorry." She nodded then shook her head. "I didn't do it on purpose, Yori. Something came up ... but if you like we'll go to the headmaster right away?"

"That would be nice." The other girl answered in almost eager voice then took another look at her friend and frowned. "You haven't slept well, have you?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"No, I haven't." Yuki sighed, still feeling a little tired. "I'm all right." She added with another sigh at seeing the kind of worry in her friend's eyes and then thought to try something to lighten up the mood.

"Ah, Yori, it's not that exiting to be prefect, you know."

"I know, Yuki, but it really is a big change, something new to me." Yori objected heartily.

"Yeah, it is." Yuki muttered in return and let themselves to the headmaster's office. "Here we go."

They didn't have to go far to see the headmaster waiting for them, right in front of his office door. Had he seen them coming? Well, it certainly looked like that.

"Yuki-chan ... and Yori-chan?" The headmaster asked slowly with a frown on his face only to finally nod. "Come in and take a seat." He said softly and closed the door behind them since he didn't want anybody to listen in.

"What do you know about the Night Class?" He started after the two girls were seated comfortably.

"The Night Class?" Yori raised a brow wondering where he was going with this. "They're very good looking like movie stars or something ... and some have a similar attitudes too."

"And?" The headmaster inquired with a weird glint in his eyes.

"They're ... only seen at night?" Yori murmured then stopped. "They're pale, beautiful ... frighteningly so ..." She stopped again and stared at the headmaster then at Yuki. "No..." The girl murmured. "The rules ... not going out at night ... They can't be, can they?"

"I'm afraid they are." The headmaster nodded, laughing aloud now.

"But, but vampires aren't real!" Yori objected but then sighed in defeat knowing that all the facts were too strong to be overlooked.

"They are very real." Yuki said in a soft voice.

-

* * *

xox

* * *

-

"Poor Yori," Yuki murmured to herself as she watched her friend go then shook her head. "But I think she already suspected something, or otherwise she would've reacted much worse."

"Have faith." The headmaster smiled at her in his nearly silly fashion, which indeed showed how serious he took this.

"I do." Yuki returned the smile then frowned as if remembering something. "Father?"

"Yuki?"

"Father?" She asked and gave her adoptive father a puzzled look. What was this about?

"This is for you." He said slowly while holding a necklace out to her, it contained a single pedant, which looked like the traditional sign for Yin and Yang. "It's from your real father, Yuki."

"Why-why now?" She muttered.

"Because I had hoped this wouldn't been necessary and that you won't need to remember that dreadful day."

"But?"

"But I was wrong. I'm sorry, Yuki." He swallowed. "I really hoped I would be able to protect you better than this."

"What?" She started then took the pendant, put it in one of her uniform's pockets and wrung herself on her uncle's neck, hugging him tightly. "No, no-no, you didn't do anything wrong..." Then she sniffled again before she pulled her back again.

"Why did they die? Why did my parents die?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure." Kaein Cross answered then pulled something out of his pocket.

"But you have a guess, father?"

"Maybe," he muttered, "may be it was about who your parents were. About what they were."

"What?!"

"You're father wasn't exactly a normal human, Yuki." The headmaster sighed in defeat, once again.

"He was not?" Yuki blinked in surprise. "I thought my mother married a normal man."

"No, he had certain gifts, certain powers, like many of us did."

"He was a hunter, too?"

"Yes, and no." Kaein said in a quiet voice. "He belonged to a group, who left the Association long ago. They were dissatisfied with all that killing ... and wanted to stop it. They called themselves 'The Balance' for that was what they sought."

"They were rebels?"

"Not exactly, they never went directly against the Association or anything like that." He said sadly.

"They were destroyed?" Yuki asked in the same kind of quiet voice.

"Yeah, they were. They ... were too extreme, what they did was blasphemy to what the Association felt what was known to be right and good then."

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_Dare to help..._

_-  
_

"No," Yuki muttered to herself and then cursed herself for feeling so helpless but it didn't made it more obvious but that she really needed some help or her algebra marks would decrease even more. That alone was bad enough, but with the upcoming winter ball it was far worse than that meaning that she and her class mates would have to do duty on the ball if their average marks would turn out too low.

Why was everything always so complicated? Yet, she knew that Day Class president was right, if she didn't do something soon about her marks she'll have to to do duty at the winter ball and possible her whole class as well if she pulled their average ranking too low.

"Damn." She cursed again, this time aloud then shook her head. She needed help, help like Zero had given her always – but now? She couldn't just ask him to sacrifice his sleep like that, could she? Besides he would cause an uproar if he was seen in the Sun Dorms now, like any other Night Class student would course.

"Are you all right?" A soft voice asked from behind startling her up from the homework she had been trying to finish all sitting in the calm place, which was the Academy's library.

"Aido-senpai?" Yuki jumped up in surprise to face the blonde noble. "What are you doing here?"

"I've seen you talking to that leader of yours. " He began trying to sound casual like it was the most normal thing for him to show up here in the early morning on a Saturday like this.

"They don't like you much, do they?" He continued in a wry knowing tone.

"Tha-that's none of your business!" She objected almost violently and gave him a glare strong enough that he nearly thought that she'd been taking lessons from Zero at that. "And what are you doing here any way at a time like this? Shouldn't you be asleep in your room?"

"I just want to help, Yuki." He said softly and gave her a bright smile, the same one, which would have most of Day Class swooning about him. Sure, Aido looked handsome, but the female hunter knew also what he was and she would've been suspicious around him even if he were not a vampire.

Well, Aido looked kind of adorable right now, with a slight pout on his face and the sleep ridden eyes. He looked like he wanted honestly to help her – only, that made her even more suspicious about him and she wanted to dismiss him just that. She would've done so, but then there was just something off about him which made her pause and then decide, that just maybe she should go along with it, just for now.

"With what?" Yuki asked finally and swallowed.

"With your homework?" He asked with mischief gleaming eyes but his voice was completely serious.

"Really?" She answered slowly.

"Yes, really." He chuckled and sat down next to her. "Here, let me help, yes?"

"The-there are no others around?" She muttered remembering the last time 'he' had been so nice to her. It had been only to taunt her and in the end she had ended up being chased by his fan-girls.

"Oh," Aido said then rolled his eyes. "No, of course not." No, of course not, he hadn't gone to all this length only to be watched by them when he wanted to be alone with her.

"Really?" Yuki bit back a fit of giggle at that. The situation got weirder by the minute. Aido wanting to honestly help her of all things?

"Yeah, really." Now, he sounded almost annoyed at the lack of trust from her but ... well, it was only understandable for he hadn't been really nice to her in the past.

"Yuki, please trust me in this. It's not plotting or anything but I really want to help you." He explained in a calm voice but he couldn't help but stare at her. She really was beautiful he thought – and yes, he was not completely truthfully at that. He wanted her, wanted to taste her sweet blood again ... and a little more, like seeing her smile at him like she meant it. Why did that thought made him feel so strangely warm now?

"Oh, okay then. Please explain these to me, Aido-senpai." She answered with a grin of her own at that. Suddenly she itched to test out how much he really did know and may be she wanted to beat him at his own game ... or did she just wanted to see him fail at something as ridiculous as teaching math? It would be hilarious seeing that even knowing that Yuki very much wanted to get better at this so she wouldn't have to bear the brunt of her class mates at the winter ball.

Well, she'd just to make sure to keep them in the dark about this, didn't she?

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_Dare to be happy..._

_-  
_

"How are you?" Zero eyed the older pureblood closely. Whatever happened at the Council had surely taken its toll on him. Kaname looked really kind of worn out and tired now. Well, that was exactly what the ex-hunter had expected to happen, so he had prepared something for them both to relax.

"I'm glad to be back." Kaname smiled at the silver-haired ex-hunter and couldn't help but feel a shot of warmth at seeing the concern on the other one's face. "It was quite boring, you know."

"I'm sure it was." Zero grinned in return the shrugged. "I really don't get it how you manage it this calmly." The ex-hunter knew for sure that if that would be ever asked of him he surely end up in a killing rage before the meeting was done. No, paperwork and politics wasn't for him – and it felt him with dread thinking that one day he might have to do that as well.

"Practice." Kaname explained. "Lots of practice, Zero. Believe me, it's not that bad."

"Hmm, sure," Zero replied then raised one silver eyebrow. "If you say so." He added and pulled Kaname into a tight hug.

"I missed you."

"So have I, so have I, Zero." Kaname answered like wise.

"Come, Kaname," Zero whispered and pulled the older pureblood behind him, upstairs to his room. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really," he said then stopped looking hard at the younger pureblood only to raise one perfectly formed brow in questioning. "Well, now that mention it, I just may be."

"But?" Zero replied in a tone so dry it made Kaname almost burst out in giggles.

"That depends, on what you've planned. I assume you've got .... something on your mind." Kaname eyed the silver-haired ex-hunter with a curious expression and couldn't help but return the mischievous grin he received from Zero. He was certain that the other had planned something very interesting.

"Come, let's go in." The silver-haired ex-hunter said in a conspirational tone and pulled Kaname behind him, holding the older pureblood's hand firmly.

"If you like to." His companion whispered in return, sounding pleased and a little excited, knowing that behind his serious looks Zero could be as devious as anyone of them, not that he wanted it any other way. Zero was such a very enticing mix of rough edges, hidden charms and a very, very devious mind at times that Kaname forgot all too easily that he hadn't been raised as a pureblood vampire. Well, may be, just maybe, that was just another point that vampires and hunters had more in common than most thought.

"That's better," Zero said and smiled slightly, which had been a rare thing but recent changes made him smile way more often than not. Right now, it was blinding. He pointed towards the sofa on the other side of his room. "Here, sit down. I'll get us some refreshment."

"Zero, wait, you prepared all this only for us to watch TV?" The older pureblood couldn't help but notice how different the room looked, very tidy, which was the usual but the way the table was decorated like for some celebration was certainly off the scale. He could also smell a hint of scented oils of some sort. So, what ever it was, it certainly wasn't only about watching TV or some film.

"Um, yes, kind of." The younger pureblood grinned. "Is ... that not okay with you?"

"No, of course not." Kaname returned the grin and sat down. "I'm happy to do something normal from time to time." Yes, he meant it. It felt so good to just relax and have fun ... like normal people and forget for a short time what it meant to be him, to be the last pureblood vampire of the Kuran line.

"Here, take this," Zero said with a soft smile, but Kaname couldn't help but notice the mischievous gleam in the ex-hunter's violet eyes, again. It was more intense for all Kaname could tell now. He was definitely up to something, that was a sure thing and the kind of refreshment he had brought was certainly interesting for it was a very exquisite red wine of the sort they used to serve only when celebrating.

"Thank you." He took a sip and smiled even wider while closing his eyes to really enjoy the full taste of it. French, he thought, it was and very enjoyable. Yes, indeed, something was very off but he said nothing at that and just enjoyed this unusual night. It felt strangely comforting to watch a movie like this and it didn't hurt to feel Zero's close proximity at that too.

Kaname barely registered the movie, the ex-hunter had chosen, at that point now so enraptured was he by the way Zero had sneaked his arms around him to held him close, and then there was the way he felt the younger one's breath at his neck. It was a heady feeling to be so close to each other, and Kaname wasn't the only one affected by it, not with the way Zero was inhaling the older pureblood's scent like it was the sweetest thing of all. I

"Hmm, like that, don't you?" Kaname murmured back, leaning into the ex-hunter's touch. Yes, things were definitely going to be interesting tonight.

"Yes, very," Zero said in a playfully voice. "Actually..."

"Actually what?" The older pureblood raised an eyebrow to gave his -- lover, no, they weren't that yet but they were certainly more than friends nor were they brothers. He frowned while feeling unable to come up with a proper term. He felt so very connected to the silver haired ex-hunter that it surprised him sometimes, that they had _not _a bloodbond yet. Maybe, there was no word for this, for him and Zero, not that he needed one.

No, they needed no words. Yet, he was a bit startled at the strength of emotion he felt while Zero's hands seemed to have a mind of their own, getting a little bolder as they wandered over his body then reached under his shirt, finally sliding beneath its fabric. "Zero," he muttered sounding more huskily then he intended to but he couldn't help it. "You know what you're doing, right?" He tried to question the younger one's intention, trying to probe if it really was what he thought it was.

"Yes, I know." Zero murmured then placed soft kiss to the neck in front of him, lingering a while there almost as if he felt unsure what to next -- and the next moment he was gone, leaving Kaname's back uncomfortably cold.

"Zero, what are you doing?" The older pureblood asked while trying not to sound too whiny because of the loss of contact he was suffering. He wanted him back, now, and almost growled in protest.

"I'm here," Zero said almost inaudibly and eyed the bottle he had brought from the shelf near by, hoping the older pureblood would like this. Yes, sure, he'd like this, he thought and smirked.

"Kaname, take off your shirt," Zero stated dryly a moment later and fought down a chuckle for he had almost said clothes instead of shirt. Had he really managed this while sounding calm, without stuttering or anything of that stuff?

"Why's that?" Kaname's heart stopped for a fracture of a moment before speeding up faster and faster in anticipation for whatever Zero might have planned.

"It's really better that way." Zero explained in a whispered tone. It sounded like a purr to Kaname, a low sensual purr driving him nuts and the scent of vanilla certainly didn't help matters much at that.

"C'mon, Kaname I just want to return the favour to you, the massage you'd given me on the first night here."

"Oh, all right." The dark-haired pureblood rose a brow, looking slightly over his shoulder then and smiled brightly. "Nothing naughty then?" He could very clearly smell the oil the ex-hunter had brought for massaging him, nothing naughty indeed. Well, whatever it was, it smelled delicious to him and he couldn't help but tense in anticipation to know how it would feel to have the ex-hunter's hands on his back, on his bare skin and on other places. Kaname shivered at that sort of delightful idea. Yes, indeed that seemed like a very delicious idea to him.

Yes, it was almost enough to do more than only comply with Zero's request but rip his shirt off right here and now for him ... but then he got a better idea.

"Yeah, nothing naughty." Zero agreed, but his voice had turned almost into a purr again. "Turn around."

"As you wish." The older pureblood replied playfully. "I'm all yours."

"Hmm." Zero murmured while giving Kaname's back a careful look thinking of where to start first then raised an eye brow. "But?"

"There's a catch, you know." Kaname whispered. It sounded like a promise.

"A catch?" He arched a silver eyebrow at this, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Yes, a catch." The dark haired pureblood replied and it sounded even more like a promise, no, it was better, it sounded like ... heaven.

"You've got to remove it for me, Zero." He said while staring into the younger pureblood's intense eyes, sinking, drowning and almost begging Zero to come closer and get the damn clothes away from him, almost only, because he knew that they weren't ready for that step, not yet.

"I-, sure." Zero nodded and approached Kaname slowly, almost a little hesitatingly now, that he was about to do what he had planned to do. He couldn't help but he was very aware of how even the lightest touch made the older pureblood shiver and how his body reacted to that. Part of him wanted to rip that shirt away and not only that shirt, but he kept his movements slow and tentative.

When Zero had removed the last part of Kaname's shirt, it almost undid his self-control but he managed to continue that what he had promised and nothing more, for now. However, he had no idea at all how long that would last.

The ex-hunter spend for some time massaging the dark haired pureblood's back, which wasn't actually much of a massage but more a caressing of the perfect skin under his fingers, so enraptured was he at the feel of Kaname's bare skin but he didn't care. No, but it was really tempting, tempting to hold Kaname closer, tempting to kiss the skin there, just beneath his fingertips. Would it feel as wonderful as touching it did, he thought briefly before giving into temptation and kissed the spot he had just touched right away, kissing the older pureblood's shoulder. It tasted so much better than just touching it.

"Nothing naughty, eh?" Kaname whispered back but leaned into the touch and received a delightful shiver glaring at him followed by the low sound going through his body for it, and then yet another kiss. He turned around slightly so he could look into Zero's eyes.

"Yes," Zero murmured and closed the distance between them to place another kiss on Kaname's lips. It was a gentle kiss, not much more than the brush of lips on lips yet it was breathtaking enough. It got worse when Kaname felt the tip of Zero's tongue trailing his lower lip, silently asking permission to enter – which he gave with slight hesitation. Kissing Zero like this held certain dangers ... but it was too enjoyable to not give into this pleasure. He pulled him closer until Zero was practically straddling him, which made things even more interesting.

It was a strange mix of sensuality, comfort and passion, kissing each other like this. Comfortable happiness, heady steady warmth one could never get enough. No wonder this kind of kiss was kept for the bedroom by most people. Kaname wanted more, much more and in an impulse he tried to pull them both away from the couch towards bed near by. There would be much more room for them too.

If only, but no, Zero didn't bulge from his position and Kaname found himself mesmerized by the strength of the ex-hunter's gaze. He couldn't help it, but he didn't think the younger pureblood had ever looked more alluring than now with his eyes glazed over with a tinge of red thus changing their colour to a dark amethyst and his fangs slightly visible behind his lips. He looked breathtaking, good enough to eat, he thought and had to pull his gaze violently away from the glimpse of pale skin at Zero's neck.

It was far too early, he shook his head but it didn't help much, not with the way Zero was weighting down on him. Comfortable, teasing weight – temptation if there was ever one such for him.

"Release me." Kaname whispered in a commanding tone, knowing full well how Zero would react to that tone. Yes, just like he thought. Zero narrowed his eyes at him, glaring at him followed by the low sound of a growl. He loved being able to do this, teasing the ex-hunter like this and, well, just maybe he would get his wish and coax him to that comfy looking bed over there.

"No." Zero said dryly. "I won't." He added then growled again. "Never."

"Never?" Kaname raised a brow playfully then became serious. "You're serious?"

"Yes, Kaname. I'm serious." The ex-hunter whispered in a voice almost too husky to understand. "I can't let you go, not now that I've only found you." Zero leaned in closing the distance between them and kissed him, again, only this time it was different. There was energy in this kiss, making it hard to stay steady so they had to clutch each other for that.

"Hmm," he murmured into the kiss before he was lost in the kiss again, being swept away. "Don't ... have to."

"Hmm, I don't have to do what?" Zero managed to get out when they had to break the kiss to breathe.

"Don't let go." Kaname repeated. "Just take me with you?" He raised a brow managing to bring the bed into their view.

"Hmm, you're right." Zero nodded his agreement and then in one swift move he got up but only to pull Kaname behind him straight to the waiting bed and crashed down on it. It must have made out of some study material to stand to such abuse, though.

They came face to face again, lying next to each other and for a very long moment they stayed like that, just staring at each other. It was almost as if they were trying to figure out how much they could allow to give in, questioning how far they could go without going too far. It was strange, because in a way both knew that on a certain level they both wanted to go further, go beyond and risk being bonded to each other but something held them back.

Yes, both knew that they held back for good reason. In the back of his mind Kaname wondered briefly how they managed not to _lose _control, tempting each other like this. Some how they managed to stay just a few steps from drowning, so maybe, they were soaking in it instead of drowning. It was much more comfortable for now, too.

Zero had come far along into this, for now he knew, or he at least thought he knew what would happen if, no, when they would lose control. It was damn risky, for both of them because it would leave them utterly vulnerable to each other and any others, who should come to know of this. No, not a small thing, and the fact that he still didn't know who exactly he was didn't help too. Yet, none of that mattered right now, he thought dreamily.

They got lost in the soft touch of wandering hands and butterfly kisses, tracing the strands of of shiny pretty hair and all. Hair that became tangled up as Zero leaned even closer to trace the delicate structures, which made up the older pureblood's neck and collarbone, with his lips and tongue. Kaname's left hand reached out to some of these silver strands, which were so conveniently close to play with. Zero's hair felt very _nice_, almost like liquid silk in his hands.

"You know, if this grows any longer than this you'd look like that guy from that game, Sephiroth, I think..." Kaname said playfully.

"It really needs a cut," Zero mused in return then frowned, realizing what Kaname had just said to him. "You've played Final Fantasy VII?" He gave the older pureblood a good, surprised stare.

"I was a child once too, Zero." The older pureblood chuckled low in his throat."Even if I am a pureblood."

"I know, it's just – it sounds so strange to imagine it, Kaname." The ex-hunter nearly babbled at that for he had a hard time picturing the older pureblood doing any such an ordinary thing like playing a computer game.

"Well, I like fun too." He couldn't keep the slight tinge of sadness out of his voice at that thought but it was gone as soon as it came; eased away by another kiss from Zero. No, Ichijo definitely hadn't liked that; said that it wasn't befitting his pureblood status even he was a child then. It could've been much worse, he knew, weren't it for Takuma to cheer him up when ever he could. Yes, things like that, playing video games when Takuma's uncle wasn't there among other stuff.

"I know." Zero agreed with a chuckle of his own then frowned again. "But I'm nothing like _him_." His frown turned into a slight growl at the thought that he might have anything in common with a psycho who wanted to destroy the world, even if the ex-hunter had no real idea how strong he truly was. He wasn't any general at that too – and in afterthought he was thankful about that too, thinking that if he were to remain a hunter he might have end up in just a position like that.

"No, you look much better." Kaname half slurred half purred in reply. "I like you eye colour just like it is, Zero." He smiled then leaned closer and frowned, wondering for a friction of a moment why he hadn't thought about this earlier. "I think you've got too much clothes on." Kaname purred low in his throat before he pulled the remaining part of Zero's shirt away from him.

"Hmm, let me return that favour of yours." The older pureblood murmured before he leaned in and give that enticing skin some more attention and was rewarded by a low noise, which sounded like a strange mix of a purr and whimper. The noises Zero made when he gave that taut nipple some attention made him so happy and he was totally obvious to the fact that he himself made similar noises when Zero touched him in return.

Kaname couldn't help but marvel at how different and alike they were. While Zero had a more muscled build than him, he still held an eerie elegance, which was a lot like that of a ... bird, bird of prey at that, why did he think like that? Those bright eyes, weren't they so very similar? Maybe it was because of how caring and protective Zero was, much like a female hawk, who defended her young.

Zero was, had always been like that, all gruff exterior and caring heart. Kaname knew, he himself was looked a lot softer, like silk covered steel, but had learned not to be, but what he found most amazing was how perfectly they fit together, hard angles, lean muscles covered with smooth skin for both of them.

After a while those touches got bolder, a lot bolder until all there was touch and blindingly bright, intense emotion as they found themselves again locked in a kiss that wouldn't seem to end.

Bodies tangled up, legs nestled close to each other, being so close until none of them knew or even cared which one of them began or ended – only that they were here, together. Of course, their bodies knew what to do as they moved against each other, trying for more friction, to be even closer, closer than close.

Then somehow, Kaname let one of his hands wander lower until it reached the ex-hunter's belt, undid it and finally let his hand slip underneath.

"K-Kaname!" Zero gasped for air at the sudden heat this touch had sent through his body. He covered Kaname's hand with his own, feeling suddenly unsure about this. He had never done this before and didn't want to disappoint the older pureblood with his inexperience.

"Shish," Kaname replied huskily then frowned once more. "You do want this, don't you?" He fixed Zero with a pleading look.

"I do," Zero whispered almost inaudibly.

"But?" Kaname replied, noticing the nervous look the ex-hunter had about him now.

"Please," he said then growled in frustration. "I've never done this before. I've never been with anyone."

Kaname replied with pulling Zero closer to him then pulled one of the ex-hunter's hands to his chest. "Feel this, Zero?" Letting him know how excited he was for them to be together like this and that he too felt a little nervous, even he didn't let it show.

"You're the first, Zero." Kaname said in his most serious tone. It was tinged with a hint of sadness and past loneliness but also happiness.

"You'll never disappoint me," he murmured into Zero's ears then took advantage of the younger male's piercings then pulled Zero's hand further down his body, needing the ex-hunter to feel how exactly he felt about him.

"Touch me." He commanded. "Please touch me, Zero." His voice turning into a husky purr of plain seduction. It was a seduction the younger pureblood could not resist and he complied, reaching down and mirrored Kaname's previous action, then became a little bolder to actually touch _him_ there – and was rewarded with the brunette buckling against him.

He did it again and got another moan in return and again and again...

"Zero," Kaname moaned in protest when he felt the loss of the ex-hunter's touch.

"Too many clothes." The ex-hunter growled and tried his hardest to get rid of those damn constricting trousers but found it very difficult to get the task done concerning their position on the bed and all.

"Oh, right." Kaname agreed and helped him to get them both out of those offending garments, which was easier said then done, of course, since their hands seemed to linger ever so often to uncover previous forbidden territory, but then they were finally done with this task.

"He looks beautiful," Kaname thought while trying to get himself back in control, but he couldn't help it – for the younger pureblood was really a sight to be seen, breathtaking. Zero was everything a pureblood was supposed to be, deathly beautiful.

"Kaname?" Zero murmured then flushed, partly because he caught the dark-haired pureblood staring, partly because he knew he was staring as well. Kaname looked breathtaking like this, pearly skin, dark hair and even darker eyes, almost like a dark angel.

"Hmm," Kaname purred in return. "Beautiful, so beautiful." He added then leaned closer to nuzzle Zero's neck. "My beautiful."

"Nnng." Zero tried to say something but couldn't because he felt kind of overloaded with ... everything. He felt like drowning, falling fast and reaching for something, anything to hold on and clutched Kaname even closer to him.

Then in a moment of mischief Zero reached down again, closing his hand around _him _only to have the older pureblood acting out of character, cursing and gasping in reaction. The ex-hunter smiled and tentatively moved his hand down and up, then repeating it, getting faster too.

It wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to feel the older pureblood moan and writhing like this, he decided and pulled one of Kaname's hands, which had been grasping his sides almost painfully now, and pulled it farther down to his arousal – and found himself buckling violently at the first touch.

Then it got worse, much worse. He felt like he'd explode any time soon.

"Kaname." Zero moaned loudly. The pleasure was getting almost painfully intense, which made him doubt they would last much longer now.

"Zero..." Kaname's voice had gotten a pleading tone. "I-I can't..." Kaname didn't get out more because the ex-hunter's lips came crushing down on his and then he found himself kissing him greedily back until it sent them over the edge and left them not a little unshaken at that, too.

For what seemed like an eternity they just stayed like that, holding each other close, neither daring to make a move then before both relaxed and laughed at each other, together.

"Me too." Zero murmured, his voice nearly inaudible.

"What?!" Kaname asked, not knowing what the ex-hunter wanted to say.

"You know I thought it would never happen to me." Zero said thoughtfully, sounding almost a little melancholic too. "I never thought I would fall in love like this."

"You--" Kaname stuttered in return, feeling overwhelmed with what he could only recognized as happiness. "You really love me?" He couldn't help the uncertainty in his voice, since he wasn't really used to this, for people to love him back, just for what he was. It was sad, but the only time he had felt loved like this had been when he had been a little boy and his parents still alive. It didn't compare to this, though.

"I-I ... I do." Zero admitted in rough voice. "I really do, Kaname."

"Hold me." Kaname murmured. "Hold me close ... and never let go."

"I won't." Zero nodded and pulled Kaname even closer, draping the sheets around them for a little more comfort. "I promise."

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_Truth to be told... _

_-  
_

"Zero? Kaname-senpai?" Yuki eyed the two purebloods with a puzzled glance. Why were they now here? There wasn't any reason, right?

"Yuki," Kaname began then pulled her into his arms. "I hope you can forgive me, forgive us." He whispered in a strangely fragile sounding voice.

"What for?" The female hunter asked, now feeling even more confused then frowned after giving them a long look over.

"It's about us." Zero answered in serious voice. "Kaname and I, we have come to a decision." He nodded to himself and to the older pureblood sighing softly at that.

"Yuki..."

"I know." Yuki suddenly said and gave them a funny look. "Zero, I know."

"You know?" Kaname stared at the brunette girl in surprise.

"Yup, I know. You guys are quite obvious, you know." She chuckled at that.

"You're not mad?" Zero asked. "I mean you've got a crush on Kaname for as long I've known you..."

"No, I am not." Yuki nodded then frowned. "But ..." She eyed the older pureblood almost nervously, like she didn't quite know what to say or how to say it.

"But what?" Kaname inquired.

"You've got to give me some space too." Yuki said in serious tone. "You can't follow me around all the time like I'm a little child."

"Yuki..."

"It's Yuki, Kaname-senpai." She chuckled at the puzzled look in Kaname's eyes who just stared back at her like she had started sprouting wings or something like that then he nodded after a long while.

"Okay," he said slowly,"but only if you'll stop calling me Kaname-senpai."

-

* * *

-

_A/N:_

Hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it's really really long. Thanks for all your kind reviews and for your kind help, YenGirl.

Um, about the FinalFantasy VII reference: it's just that I found myself in the mood for that lately and couldn't help it seeing that Zero's hair is silver as well. Final Fantasy belongs to Square-Enix, of course.

_Updated chapter to fix some of the typos. _

Mia


	15. No Quarter

Finally, chapter fourteen of Twisted Truth. Sorry for the long wait but no matter what I will continue this.

Hmm, it's going to be a long long chapter again -- and I couldn't keep myself from adding a little Kaname/Zero scene at the end of this so I hope you like it.

For disclaimer see prequel.

-

* * *

-

**No Quarter**

-

* * *

-

_Sunday, afternoon, shifting shadows ... _

_-_

_Closing in_

-

The truth, it somewhat was closing in now -- and it really was a deceiving bastard, he thought, because the problem with it was not the information itself, oh no, that wasn't it at all. It was the act of finding it, which was the real problem, and even when you thought you found it there was always the possibility that it was only one little piece of the whole or only true from a certain point of view.

Something could be true, but what about the things unknown? That could change the rules in a heartbeat. Just a game piece, turning from white to black in the blink of a moment? A pawn might turn into a queen or any other piece on the chessboard if it reached the other side.

Life would be too simple if everything were black and white, good and evil, right? Too bad that life was anything but simple.

It was so easy to see now, so why didn't he see this before? Kaien Cross had seen it, that he was sure of now and had tried to make him see it too, but had he listened? No, of course he had not.

He had been too hurt, too angry then, blind with hatred, which had turned into loathing when he realized that it wouldn't do any good for him. Yet, loathing, wasn't that another word for hate? Now, it seemed that all that he had all that anger spent at the wrong direction.

Sure, it seemed a lifetime ago, so much had changed between then and now, yet it was hard, harder than he expected. Zero closed his eyes and leaned onto the window pane, the curtains behind him, caressing his shoulders as if they were trying to comfort him. If only, everything would be so simple as closing his eyes to shut out the outside world. No, he couldn't hide from this reality, not like he could ignore the setting sun on the other side of the glass.

The sun was low in the sky and the shadows getting heavier. All in all it was kind of gloomy afternoon, even with the remnants of snow in the garden reflecting the last bits of light. There were even some Day Class students out, trying to get a glimpse on their favourite night class students, even if they knew that there would be no class changeover today. Zero didn't notice anything of it, not the red turning sunrays and nor the very impressive sunset, of course – he had his eyes still closed.

He couldn't help but wonder about the past, wonder if his late father had been right with his assumptions and worries. It made not much sense – but on the other hand it made way too much sense. The Council would take any advantage they could get, no matter if that meant working with their mortal enemies or not – but what about the Association? Until now he had always believed they would never do such a thing. Only that was naïve and he had been only a little child then, hardly knowing anything important about the organisation and all.

But why would they want the Association to hunt a pureblood for them? And to take her prisoner, too. What for? Zero unconsciously growled at that idea. Of course, Shizuka was pretty much insane but that didn't change the fact that the whole thing reeked of corruption and hideous power-play; all things he loathed even more than he had loathed vampires before.

It made him feel ill inside to think that people could be that greedy and ruthless.

Zero opened his eyes and frowned at the page for another while than closed the book in frustration. It was not really what he wanted to know, but there was something about it, something in the way his late father described their world. Zero had never guessed that he was such a cynic at it, but it was understandable enough. Ever since that day, four years ago, he had became aware of just how radical the Association really was. They didn't approve of any kind of opinion but their own. It was like the Great War had never ended to them. The lines were dripping of bitterness and more than a little suspicion, but could this really be the whole truth?

Damn, it was more complicated than he ever assumed. Zero dropped the book, feeling tired of trying to make sense of it – for now. Then he tensed, feeling that he wasn't alone anymore only to relax a moment later when he realized that knew this someone.

He smiled, waiting for Yuki to get closer then finally turned around to give her one of his rare smiles. She looked great, he thought then frowned, noticing the strange glint in her eyes, which reminded him so much of the dark chocolate she loved to eat. She was worried, about him or was it something else?

"How are you?" Yuki asked softly trying to sound as casual as possible at that, but Zero knew her well enough that she had something on her mind, something important.

"Okay." He gave her little smile, grateful for her steady kindness to him. His little sister or maybe he was her little brother to her. He fought back a chuckle. Yeah, big sister Yuki, but it sounded adorable.

"Just thinking about something." He explained.

"I-, you've got to have a lot on your mind, Zero, don't you?" She nodded then slipped her arms around his waist. Yuki felt him becoming tense for a moment and strengthened her hold on him to show him her support. "Don't worry, Zero. Everything's going to be fine." She smiled at him all the while leaning closer to his touch. It had been so long since they had been just like this, just her and Zero. "You know right there you looked like ... nothing changed at all."

"I did?" He muttered, looking clueless at what she was meant with this.

"Yes, but ...I think I was wrong. You've never changed at all." Yuki added, mischief glimmering in her dark eyes. "You'll be always Zero to me, no matter what everyone else thinks."

"You think so?" He whispered and leaned into her touch and closed his eyes, relishing the moment. Sometimes, it felt good to let go just like this. Yuki felt so strong now, he thought in wonder. "Thank you, nee-chan."

Yuki chuckled. Zero had never called her that before, but it seemed right. He was hers to look out for, like he was her younger brother. He might be older in years but under his strong surface Zero was very vulnerable.

"I assume you're not only here to hug me, Yuki?" He asked after a long while they had spend in silence.

"No, I am not." She agreed and released him from her hug. "I've come to bring you some ... toys." She explained with a slight giggle.

"Toys?" Zero rose an eyebrow in curiosity, wondering why he suddenly thought that she looked like the headmaster. He had the same silly giggle when he was up to something, too, which made him wonder what this Cross was up to. What was this with toys? The only toys Zero ever had ... were his guns, mostly the Bloody Rose, but that gun was back in the headmaster's weapon's cabinet, right?

"Silly you, your gun of course." She said in a grave serious voice; the complete opposite to her silly antics before. She added a little pout and motioned him back to his desk, where she had placed them. "There's a little extra as well..." She motioned for him to follow her to his desk where she had placed them.

-

* * *

xox

* * *

-

"What is this?" Zero looked at the weapons on his desk. Strange, he had almost forgotten what it felt to wear it, but he really didn't need it any more, right? Yeah, right, now he doubted if it would even obey him. Yet, he frowned, it had worked when he had been just a lowly ex-human, only that didn't answer the question why it was back here in his room.

"They're for you," Yuki explained. "Seeing as this one seems to refuse to work for anybody else." She pointed at the Bloody Rose in front of her and forced down another giggle, remembering that nothing had happened when the master hunter tried it out. The gun simply didn't work, almost like it hadn't been loaded, but the master hunter had made sure about that, still nothing had happened when he had pulled the trigger.

Zero rose a brow at that bit of information frowned even more. That was more than strange to happen too and he couldn't help but wonder why. It was just a gun, even if it was built to kill only vampires.

"We really don't know why this is happening, Zero." She added after seeing the silver-haired pureblood's curiosity at that. "Master Yagari said that he cannot explain it either nor can he recall anything like this happening ever before." Yes, that was right – Master Yagari had been really really puzzled by it and so had her father been, who had just stared at the gun, as if it were cursed or something like that. Actually it was rather strange, with all the anti-vampire curses hunters used day by day with their weaponry it really was ridiculous that they couldn't explain something like this.

"Still it's strange," Zero said but nodded towards the black dagger on the other side, which looked familiar to him only that he didn't know where'd he seen this thing before. "What's this one?" He pointed at a small, lithe looking dagger, which looked more like it had belonged to a monster python in its previous life, like very large snake's fang made into a weapon.

"That's Thorn." Yuki smiled at him, seeing the surprise in his eyes. "I don't know but it was just there, right beside your old gun."

Zero took both weapons, one after the other and looked closer at them, because they felt strange to him now. The Bloody Rose looked like he remembered -- almost, he realized. The writing was different now. It was of a dark crimson colour now instead of the cool silver it had been before. Next to the gun the black dagger looked ancient with strange markings on its blade and it looked somewhat fragile at the first glance but was nothing of that sort. No, this dagger was more than dangerous, Zero thought and felt almost reluctant to touch it at all.

It looked like it would bite back. So, instead he put it back and took up his familiar gun only to stare at it again, wondering what was off with it besides its different colour.

He frowned suddenly, looking up to meet Yuki's eyes again. "It's empty."

"Yes, I know." Yuki said and took a deep breath. "It refused to get loaded, after the first time Master Yagari tried to use. It was almost like it was ... upset of him using it. It's jammed." She shook her head at the hideous idea of a gun doing thinks like this. "It's useless like this."

"And you hoped I would make some sense out of this?" He replied and rose his brow even higher then stared at her for a moment longer. "You thought it would work for me, am I right?"

"Of course, Zero." Yuki smiled at him. "The Bloody Rose had always been your gun, and I think it knows its owner too."

-

* * *

_xox_

_

* * *

-  
_

_Same night, dusk..._

-

The silver-haired ex-hunter strode broodingly towards the headmaster's office, deep in thought of why or what the headmaster wanted from him now. Nothing good for sure, for it was never a good thing, never had been. It got him always in some kind of troubling misgiving situation he hoped to avoid of all things.

"Well, here we go," he thought and opened the door, a bit forcefully maybe, but he couldn't help it then froze in mid step.

"Headmaster? Kaname?" Zero looked startled at the ruffled exterior of the older pureblood and the strange glint in the headmaster's eyes. Kaname looked damn right devious, but the headmaster looked ... worried? Yet, there was also compassion and something close to worry in the dark-haired pureblood's eyes. He looked somewhat troubled, yet the purposeful look was too obvious not to notice. It was like Kaname knew that something had to be done but had mixed feelings about it.

"The Association wants you to prove that you haven't gone insane yet." Kaien Cross' sounded slightly angry with the way his voice sounded too soft.

"The Association?" Zero frowned in return then growled low in his throat. "What do they want?" He watched the headmaster squirm under his glance then laugh out. He sounded hysterical, kinda like a hen with ruffled feathers and such.

"They don't know, Zero." Kaien replied dryly, having calmed down enough to answer Zero's unasked question. "They don't know what you are." He explained dryly, daring Zero to say something different.

"Right, they don't know." The ex-hunter repeated then frowned some more, zoning out for a moment then blinked. "So, what..." He began but trailed off, failing to say what was in his thoughts. It couldn't be that, could it? He shivered, feeling a clamming cold gripping at him.

"Calm down," Kaname replied then shrugged. "It's not that bad, Zero. Actually, I think it would be a good way to help you getting more in tune with your abilities, too." Yes, it certainly would, he thought. While taking care of loose Level E wasn't a usual duty for a pureblood like Zero, Kaname knew that the Zero needed to learn more about his responsibilities now. They surely couldn't hide from the world for ever, could they?

Zero frown deepened some more then blinked in surprise. "They can't mean to do ..." He started to answer but found himself speechless for once.

"Yes, they do. You'll be sent on a hunt as part of your proving your worth to them." Kaname snorted at that. He was aware that Zero didn't like this at all, well, but there wasn't any real choice and so they could just use this to their advantage. Zero might not know it, but he needed more than their practice lessons.

"What?"

"You know that the Hunter's Association doesn't know about your changed status yet, right?"

"Um, yes. You mentioned it before." The ex-hunter nodded then swallowed uneasily, realizing just now what that would mean for him. They'd would expect him to convince them that he was harmless and not in danger of falling to level E, which was impossible now but they didn't know that though.

"They really expect me to hunt for them." Zero said slowly and in an almost emotionless tone, which made it all too obvious what felt about this. It was the last thing he wanted having to do despite his knowledge that they couldn't ignore the threat of a Level E loose near the Academy. Level Es meant grave danger to any humans around.

So, what ever he felt about it he couldn't refuse simple for that fact. No, but what filled him with unease was the part of him, that felt indeed thrilled at the news, thrilled at being allowed to hunt. Worse, he couldn't manage to be feel really upset about the idea ... because it felt just ... so natural; like something he was meant to do.

Maybe it was. It was his duty after all.

"Okay," he said slowly, "when do they want me to go?" He eyed the headmaster closely, as he was sure that he must probably more about the details, being a former hunter and being monitored closely by the Association as he was the headmaster of this special school.

"Tomorrow, Zero." He answered in the same slow hesitating voice as Zero had before. "I'm sorry."

-

* * *

xox

* * *

-

_Same night, several hours later at the headmaster's office..._

_-  
_

_Late night thoughts_

-

"What's troubleling you?" The headmaster asked after watching Yagari standing alone in his office, staring out of the window. No, not out of the window he corrected himself. Yagari was looking at his gun almost as if it were an alien thing or something.

"Anything wrong with it?" He motioned to the gun in Yagari's hands.

"No, it's fine." The master hunter shrugged then went still again. "You know I'm not exactly good with a sword. Passable, yes, but that's it." He wasn't fit to train anyone with Yuki's potential for sword fighting, but what choice did he have there? There wasn't anyone in the Association he could trust to teach her right. Sure, there were enough, who were excellent with a sword but they wouldn't do. No, for some reason he didn't want to taint the pureness Yuki had about her, but it was obvious that the girl was born for the blade. It showed in the way she handled it with such natural grace most seasoned warriors couldn't muster.

It was beautiful, almost like she was dancing. It made him think of his and Kaein days at the Association, when they had been partners. He had that same grace too, that lethal grace, which had made him such a successful hunter. Yagari blinked, forcing the memories from his mind, but he couldn't help now what it would be to see that grace again.

"Is this about Yuki's training?" Kaien asked in a quiet voice, breaking the master hunter's reverie.

"Yeah, guess so." He nodded then turned around to meet his friend's gaze. "Should've known something like that would happen. You know what happened to Artemis Rod, don't you?"

"It changed its form," Kaien answered then frowned. "You want me to teach her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. You're the only one I trust to do this right."

"Toga, don't get me wrong. I love my daughter, but ... you don't know what you're asking for." The headmaster said slowly. His voice was filled with emotion so thick that it nearly broke.

"Maybe I don't, but I do know that this is necessary." The master hunter replied slightly shifting his position to be able to get a better glimpse into his friend's eyes. "Yuki-san needs it."

"I-I..." Kaein turned away in an attempt to hide how difficult this was for him. "I'm not a hunter any more."

"You know it's the right thing to do, Kaein." Yagari said in a solemn voice to his old friend.

"I-I don't know," the blonde said then stopped only to remove his hair band letting his long hair falling freely over his shoulder. "I left the Association for a reason, Toga." His eyes became distant at that, remembering the promise he made that fateful day. Yet, training Yuki wouldn't be the same than becoming a hunter once over again, right?

"Yeah, sure you did, but it's not about that at all. Yuki needs the best training she could get," Yagari said in return, shrugging then went still again. "And you're the best of the best." He added and then smiled broadly. "Ah, don't give me crap, for I know you're itching for some action."

"Maybe I am." The headmaster nodded but still didn't meet his friends eyes, knowing that he was right. Part of him missed the action, even if he hated the endless killing it meant to. He had sworn to never return to that part of his life. He just couldn't, couldn't bear being like that again. Sure, he had been one of the best, just like Toga said, but he had been also set apart, being different from everybody else.

"Sure you are. Wonder that all the time you didn't go insane being cooped up here, too."

"I needed peace, something to live for other fighting." The blonde muttered, still in deep thought. "It would've swallowed me other wise, that abyss." Yes, he knew, he had been far too good at his job then. He had been not much more but a killing machine, cold and distant – and he would've continued if not for her. He hadn't known what was wrong, until he'd tried to kill her ... and failed. It had been rather arrogant of him to even try to take on a pureblood like her, yet she let him live.

Sometimes, he still wondered why she had spared him, for he had never shown mercy to any one of them back then, before their meeting.

Mercy? He laughed at that, it sounded even hysterical to his own ears. The Association didn't teach that, didn't knew what that meant. They probably didn't even know that such a word existed or how it was being spelled.

"Kaien?" Yagari asked softly trying to pull his friend out of his reverie. "You're okay?"

"Yeah, I am." He looked up to met the master hunter's eyes. "Don't worry about it." He added then nodded abruptly.

"You'll train her then?" Yagari asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess so." He met his friends only remaining eye and grinned, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

Kaein could only hope that this was the right decision, but yes, he couldn't say no to his friend's request, not, if it was for his Yuki's sake.

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_Monday, after dark..._

The next day the weather changed back from the previous almost late summer innuendo back to a more appropriate autumn weather. It was colder and stormy with thick clouds hanging low in the sky. It was obvious that there was going to be a thunderstorm some time later this day -- but no one knew when, of course.

Only, when it finally came it turned out different than expected, rain mixed with hail and snow falling endlessly just in time for Night Class to start. So, there were next to no fan-girls out today, only the very closest circle of fans braving the foul weather so they could watch the Night Class students leaving their dorm.

So, later then, Zero got the order, he feared but had to accept or else he'd cause suspicion from people he didn't want to know ... about this change, yet. He wasn't so naïve to think that he couldn't hide for ever. It would be soon enough far to obvious what he was; ex-humans would age much faster than purebloods did.

Zero shook his head, forcing the dark thoughts back. He would deal with that when the issue would arise, not sooner. He had a job to do now and couldn't afford to stray away from it. Hell, he had even been sent on leave from class for this tonight.

A job he hated, but couldn't avoid.

He never wanted to kill, not really, not even then when he had been consumed with hatred, but now he knew he had to, for more than just one reason. Zero cursed silently under his breath. Why did he have to hunt, even now, now that he was no longer a hunter?

Of, course he agreed with them, with the Association in this case, this Level E had to be stopped for he was killing people for their blood.

He still felt kind of empty when he put him down. Yes, that was the only word, which truly fit, for he hadn't much more than a murderous rabid dog, which was the really sad part of this though.

Zero should have felt guilty, shouldn't have he? He belonged to the exact kind who made things like that, those empty hulls of a human beings, right? Yet, he felt nothing, but an sadness, he couldn't quite understand. Anger at those, who left this man alone, so he could lose himself to mindless hunger, becoming a mere shell of what he once was.

This was so wrong – yet, there was nothing he could do but comply, for now.

Then everything happened almost like in a dream, so far away things felt to him, a dream he desperately wanted to awake from yet nothing happened. The worst thing about that day, was the eerie feeling of duality, like he was facing his other self, the one being, they wanted him to become: a strong hunter to carry on the infamous name Kiryu.

Now, all there was left was Zero, only Zero, nothing else.

Would his alter ego have hated this as much as he did now, he wondered after he'd just killed the level E he had been sent to hunt down. He felt anguish seeing the twisted expression on that beast, who had once been human. It would have been okay, if it had been only that, what he had felt.

Only, it was far more complicated. The way something deep inside him had reacted when he had caught the scent of the Level E he was supposed to hunt.

There had been excitement of the very primal kind, killer instinct, he realized and felt suddenly very very cold. If only, if only that hadn't felt so right, so normal ... but it had. Somehow, it felt like he had been alive for the very first time in his life.

It was nothing of the hunger pangs he remembered when he was just a lowly Level D, no this thing inside him was far too calm, far too controlled at that. While he could feel the desire for blood humming in the background there was no real craving for it, only the anticipation of the final stage of the hunt, the kill.

Damn, he shouldn't think, shouldn't feel like that. It was wrong, yet it felt so right.

The Level E was close, so very close. He smelled of fear then hope spiked through the scent of fear around him. He was obviously not aware of Zero closing in, not yet.

Zero froze, cocking his head in a strange birdlike gesture he wasn't aware of. The Level E wasn't alone, but had cornered two familiar figures. Yuki stood with Artemis risen, holding it in a protective stance between her and Yori. The brunette girl really had a natural handle on the tall blade in her hands, yet something was off.

Next he heard the mocking voice of the ex-human, taunting Yuki.

"You've come to kill me, girlie?" The level E asked and gave another mad cackle like this was one big joke and not bitter reality.

"Kill you?" Yuki sounded like in trance with her voice uneven and her big dark eyes wide open, glazing over with an emotion Zero couldn't quite get, but she was definitely everything but all right.

The petite brunette girl was way too still, seemingly frozen at the sight of the level E vampire in front of her – and then he attacked. Yuki barely managed to defend them, enough to keep the Level E from reaching them but enough for him to knock the blonde girl unconscious.

"Damn." Zero swore under his breath, trying to access the situation. Yori was out cold and Yuki seemed to zoning out again, leaving her pretty defenceless and at the Level E's mercy. What was wrong? Why didn't she fight, Zero wondered. By now she should be more than capable of dealing with a single Level E.

Yet, she did nothing. Why? By now she should know what to do, so why did she face this Level E like a rabbit caught off guard by a snake's gaze? _There, he's starting to move closer to her – no!_

No, this had to end now, he thought grimly and growled low in his throat. The noise made the vampire jerk around so Zero could finally get a closer glimpse of his ... target.

"No, but I am." Zero said calmly then cocked his gun, taking aim in one fluid silent motion and held it there, watching the Level E froze and staring wide eyed at him. Wide eyes, which were now filled with panic then defeat.

"You ... are? The creature asked him in very childlike voice, which seemed to be filled with something the ex-hunter hadn't expected to see: relief.

It stared at Zero for what seemed like a small eternity, then he broke down ... and cried.

It shook Zero to the core and then something flipped inside of him at the sight of so much misery, forced him into action. It wasn't an conscious decision nor did he know why he reacted as he did. It was something primal, something at back of his being that forced this reaction from him.

Zero felt murderous rage, not for the lonely Level E, but for the unknown pureblood, who had let this happen, leaving this mess behind.

"I'm sorry," the ex-hunter murmured, "this is all wrong."

"It's okay." The Level E nodded, his head down and his eyes closed, then opened to look at Zero once more. The madness of bloodlust had somehow left the ex-human and now he looked ... almost like what he might have once been. He had been a middle aged man with a rugged looks and surprising kind eyes, which took a pleading glint on him as his eyes started to glaze over with red again. "Just ... end this, please. I don't want to, don't want to k-kill anymore..."

When Zero pulled the trigger, he wasn't aware of one single tear making its way down his face. His view was far too blurred for that at that moment that he barely noticed his surroundings. His mind felt like being under assault, under siege by more questions than he could count, but one was the most noticeable: why? Why, why... Why did people let things like this happen? Why was had this man been left alone? It was wrong, no, far more than just wrong – blasphemy. If he didn't want the man like this, why than not just kill him? It would've been far less cruel than just let him become this, this mindless, blood-crazed creature, worse than a mere beast. A beast did not hunger all the time after all.

Zero felt helpless, truly helpless for once, with his mind torn with questions and contradicting emotions. He put his gun back to its holster more out of routine than conscious thought.

"Zero?" Yuki asked, approaching him carefully. "A-Are you all right?" Her voice shivered a little, still shaken from her own failure and now worry about Zero.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "It's better you two return to the campus." Zero added then frowned and turned around to face the two girls. "What were you here for?" He managed out at last.

"I, we, were out for dinner." Yuki smiled a little hesitating smile and looked down at her now dirtied dress. She knew it was a bad excuse but what should she say? That she followed him and Yori her? Right, so she followed him with the purpose to watch him but then she just couldn't help herself but to interfere when the vampire tried to corner a little girl.

"Really?" Zero asked in return, not quite believing what the brunette hunter just said to him. "Why do I not believe that?" He rose an eyebrow at that too, making it obvious that he wouldn't accept that answer.

"Oh, all right, I followed you Zero and ... Yori followed me. I should've seen that coming too, but I've been distracted." Yuki went actually quite red at that, feeling ashamed that she had been that distracted and all, especially when hadn't even been able to handle that Level E vampire herself.

"Hmm," Zero said, nodding at that. "But you better take care in the future, Yuki. That kind of distractions are bound to get you killed."

"Um, I ... know." She muttered in return, feeling suddenly guilty, especially because she had led Yori also in danger by this. "I will be better."

"I'm sure you will." He poked her gently into her shoulder, trying to get her spirit up. "You're really doing well at it you know." Yes, she really did, he thought, thinking of how long it did take him to get that good when he was child and she only started recently in her training.

"I do?" Yuki looked up, surprised at Zero's words showing on her face. She didn't feel like she did well at all right now, but ... if Zero thought so, so maybe, maybe things were not that bad, right?

"Yeah, you do." He smirked in returned and pulled her along with him. "Come back with me, you two, won't you?"

"Oh, all right." Yuki nodded and gestured Yori to follow along.

-

* * *

xox

* * *

-

Zero really felt relieved having come in time to save Yori and Yuki, who had been so surprised by the sudden appearance of that level E or was it that she seemed to be frozen for a moment, just staring into the beast's eyes?

Yes, that's it, he nodded to himself. Yuki, she had looked scared to death at the idea that she had to hunt those beasts down, for real. She hadn't been raised to be a hunter ... so, it had to be hard for her.

He had seen to it that both went back safely to the Academy grounds when he suddenly felt like being watched. Zero looked around only to met the gaze of raven sitting in one of the trees near by.

Nothing unusual about that, so it seemed, but Zero knew better. He noticed the intelligence behind the raven's gaze. Intelligent, yes, but he couldn't help but sense the bird's anguish, like something or someone was forcing the bird to be here against its will.

Next he reacted the second time this night on instinct, rising his arm and called the bird to him.

The bird cocked its head questioning before it answered with a low croak before taking off to finally settle on Zero's empty hand. Zero stared at the bird as if determining what to do with it then reached out with his other hand to caress the bird's head softly.

"You're free now." He murmured to the bird and let it go.

-

* * *

xox

* * *

-

_Same time, at another place..._

-

"It's gone." She murmured in a strange far away sounding voice. "It's simply gone."

"What is gone, Shizuka-sama?" A young silver-haired man asked, eyeing her carefully as if trying to make sure she was really okay. It was also very obvious that he loved the tall regal looking pureblood he was watching carefully over, like a royal guardian would watch his queen or king – and then something more.

"The bird, one moment I could see everything then ... it was just gone, blank." The pureblood murmured almost more to herself than to her companion.

"You could see Zero?" He frowned in return.

"Yes, I watched him ... hunt." She frowned again. Something about that had been wrong but she couldn't decide what. Just of the few disadvantages in using bird's eyes to spy. She was limited to the bird's senses and couldn't use anything else. Sure a bird's eyes and ears were a lot better than a human's but it was still that, only ears, eyes and nose.

She was almost sure that Zero had been angry when he faced the Level E, and it had not been about the two girls being in danger nor had it been directed at his prey itself, at least in the beginning. His faced had only darkened with that kind of anger when that _thing _hadtried to ... get to her, that brunette girl.

_If only, she could understand why he would feel enraged like that ... because for some strange reason she knew it was not only about the girl, but something else._

_-_

_

* * *

  
_

xox

* * *

-

"Yuki," Zero mouthed as he followed the two girls back to the Academy. He couldn't help but notice the puzzled look the brunette girl had worn just then. He knew she had been surprised to see him there and even more surprised at his actions – not the fact that he had killed the Level E in the end. No, that hadn't been what had caused that look, not that.

No, Zero knew it could have been only his ... lack of mercy he had shown there.

He had not hesitated when pulling that trigger of his gun too, but he loathed the mix of almost evil satisfaction and all compassing sadness he felt at it. Sadness about the life lost in such a pity full way and satisfaction that he managed to keep Yuki, his almost-sister, safe.

Yes, he had really changed, far more than he let show on the surface, yet, it was nothing he could change. All he could do was try to stay true to himself, whoever that might be.

It was impossible to change ones very nature after all.

-

* * *

-

_Tuesday, next morning, inbetween classes..._

_-  
_

_Heart to heart _

_-  
_

"Yuki." The master hunter's voice was harsh, enough that it hurt her to hear his voice like this as it was normally far softer than his tough looks would give away. His expression was firm and stern as always but it was obvious that he was quite upset about what happened out there.

"I'm really disappointed with you." He continued, scratching his eye patch at that, like that would resolve the inner itch, but it did little to calm his nerves. Yagari couldn't help but remember how much this situation with Yuki reminded him of that day, when he lost his eye because Zero couldn't understand why Level E vampires deserved no mercy.

"Do you see this?" He continued to point to the place where his eye had been once.

Yuki could only nod, feeling both ashamed and confused now, ashamed because she'd fallen in some kind of daze instead of facing that vampire properly – and confused because she didn't quite know why she should feel like that. It was still such a foreign feeling for her to be a hunter and to act like one.

"Yuki, it's what happens if you confuse Level Es with the human beings they've been once upon a time." He explained in a lot softer tone – and he sounded kind of sad as well. "There's little we can do but ... put them out their misery." He added, sighing at that thought, because a part of him, the softer side he hid inside, wished that they could _do_ something other than killing them.

"I'm sorry." She muttered in return, her eyes not meeting his at that, not because she was afraid to face him but what she might see in his remaining eye. Yagari sounded tired ... and really upset, even when he tried to sound hard and unyielding.

"I just wished it were different." She whispered, finally meeting his gaze.

"It will, Yuki." Yagari said then, nodding to himself. "It will in time."

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_Tuesday, after class changeover..._

_-  
_

_Unexpected changes_

_-  
_

If Zero had thought that things would turn less difficult, he was strongly disappointed for class next night started to turn out even weirder, because they got a new student, a girl. She looked somewhat familiar to Zero, but he failed to connect the dots of why she looked familiar to him.

"This is Maria Kurenei," the headmaster said at seeing the questioning look both Zero and Yuki gave the unfamiliar girl. Zero looked a bit like he had just seen a ghost. "Kurenai-san, this is my daughter Yuki."

"Happy to meet you." Yuki regarded the unfamiliar noble with as much politeness she could muster to.

"Hmm, you're cute." The silver-haired noble said, no, it sounded more like a purr. "Tasty, too." Yes, the brunette was a cute thing indeed, and for a moment Maria really considered tasting her blood as she was tempted by the sweet scent but then reconsidered as she saw the headmaster frowning at her. The man looked deceiving harmless but for all she knew he could be very much as dangerous as he had been when he had been an active hunter. He moved with too much grace under all his hilarious surface.

"Kurenei-san, don't use such a language on campus." The headmaster scolded. "It's against the rules."

"I'm sorry." She bowed slightly then turned her attention to the other people around her. She could see the other Night Class students waiting there and realized their class president frowning at her as well, that pureblood Kuran-sama.

Oh, and there was the boy Shizuka-hime wanted her to observe, also Night Class, she noticed with a raised brow. He didn't seem too happy with her behaviour as well, because he had a very similar frown on his handsome face. So, they both liked this girl, she concluded and folded it away into one of these nifty little corners of her mind she placed facts to remember them.

Maria frowned at that, unwilling so since it didn't do well for the impression she intended to give, but after knowing what she heard from Shizuka-hime she couldn't help herself. Ichiru had said that his brother hated vampires and all what had to do with their kind, so why did he decide to join Night Class then? Maybe, just, maybe he had no choice?

No, if that were the case he would look not so at ease with himself, right?

Still, the fact remained that he felt way too strong for someone, who should be only a Level D after all the facts she knew. Impossible, she thought, but she couldn't deny how he felt to her senses. It got only more obvious to her the closer she got to him though.

"This my son, Zero-kun." The headmaster added with a cheeky grin, pointing at the young pureblood. He was totally obvious about how confused the young noble beside him became.

"Zero-" Maria started then froze, staring at the silver-haired teen. Now she looked positively confused and zoned out for a long moment. There was something very weird about the boy, even more now than before, something, she failed to understand at that. He shouldn't overwhelm her senses like this, right? He felt far too powerful .... she thought and then shivered realizing what he felt like, even if it was rather muted. It was difficult to recognize, but she had spend too many years in Shizuka-hime's company and she had been always hiding her aura because she had to. Yes, it was definitely the same thing. Zero felt like a pureblood hiding his aura ... pureblood. Damn, that was blasting impossible, but that was the only thing that made sense.

"Zero-sama, it's an honour to meet you." She finally said, bowing slightly all the while trying to keep a straight face while a all too familiar voice asked her why she called Zero 'sama'.

_'I don't know, Shizuka-hime, but ... he feels weird, too strong, almost like you.' _Maria sent back while watching the silver-haired teen carefully, hoping that he wouldn't caught on to their silent exchange. She almost let out a sigh of relief but forced it back in the last moment, because that would cause suspicion.

"Kurenei-san?" The young pureblood asked, then narrowed his eyes, feeling startled at how familiar she really felt, but at the same time he was sure that he had never seen this girl before. He also thought that she looked strangely at him. Did she suspect something?

"It's an honour." The young noble repeated, her smile widening at that. "Will you, will you show me around?" Yes, she could definitely understand why Shizuka-hime chose him. He was drop-dead gorgeous – and if her senses didn't betray her a pureblood to on top of that even if that was impossible after all she knew -- but her senses told her otherwise.

A voice scolded her, making her swallow to keep her calm. Shizuka-hime sounded jealous?

_'Please, I know what I do.' _Maria sent back and then added another thought. '_You want to know all about him, right?' _She knew just how much Shizuka-hime wanted to know about him and allowed herself to smile when she felt the pureblood finally agree to her plan after she had explained some more about how she intended to keep taps of Zero-sama. Shizuka-hime just couldn't just come here on her own, could she? No, that would be too dangerous and Ichiru would be very disappointed as he tended to worry about their pureblood's safety way too much, but then, she could understand him, to a certain degree. A pureblood had to be protected and cherished after all.

All the while during her inner dialogue Maria failed to realize the way the subject in question, Zero, started to look at her. There was a strange light in his steely eyes, a glint like he felt suspicious about her.

"I know you." Zero said suddenly in a voice too calm for it to be real. "You've watched me." He added as he thought that that she felt like the presence he had felt behind that bird, who watched him on his hunt.

"No!" The silver-haired noble nearly shouted in surprise. "I-I haven't." She shivered with something close to dread and felt herself unable to meet his eyes. "I really haven't done any such thing, Zero-sama." She whispered, trying to make him believe her. No, he couldn't just do this for it would everything so much harder yet the suspicion didn't leave his eyes.

Zero blinked then narrowed his eyes to slits, then shrugged. "Maybe, but you feel similar." Whatever the girl said he filed it away as someone not to be trusted. It made him itching for his gun but he held himself in check and only glared at her.

What? What's she doing now?

He hadn't thought that things could get any worser with this strange girl, yet now they did – with the way she sneaked up on Kaname caused Zero's throat rumble with an angry growl. Thankfully this made her back off or else there wouldn't have been any class tonight. How dare this, this little girl treat Kaname like this? Kaname wasn't some starlet, who could be exploited like that, at least not as long he was there.

He felt more than a little bit of satisfaction when he lost control of his aura for fracture and actually smiled at her, a smile with way too much teeth in it. He stopped only when he felt Kaname's questioning glance on him.

Zero shrugged in apology. He just couldn't help himself, because for some reason it irritated him greatly when people where harassing the older pureblood. He didn't like the pained look he could glimpse in Kaname's dark eyes every time that happened.

There had to be something in Kaname's past, which caused this effect -- and it always happened when people actually treated him like the pureblood he was.

"You're okay?" He asked as quietly as he could but audible enough that the other pureblood would understand him.

He gained a nod and a slight smile in return, which he answered with one of his own rare smiles and not one of his usual smirks, which used to annoy the heck out of a certain blonde noble, when Zero had been a prefect on duty. Well, he had been always on duty, kind of.

"I think we have to watch her." Kaname noted with a glance back to the new girl in class, who was now talking outside with some of the other nobles.

"Yeah, that one is for sure." Zero sounded a little more grim then he probably should, but he couldn't help the bad feeling he got whenever his thoughts came back to Maria Kurenei. She felt too strangely familiar, but at the same time he was pretty certain that he never met her before now.

-

* * *

xox

* * *

-

Yuki really hadn't expected to see anything off that night, well nothing really disturbing. She had been keeping an eye on Zero after she had seen that strange reaction from him when he first met that new noble. So, she was here together with most of Night Class, who were having currently having a break and wandering around the hall ways to relax between classes.

"What's that?" Aido asked pointing towards the window, which had been opened for some unknown reason but that wasn't what caught the blonde noble's eye. No, it was the bird sitting on the window board.

Zero looked up and frowned. He recognized the bird as the same one he freed when he had been hunting after that Level E. For some reason he found himself liking the bird, maybe he'd seen a kindred spirit there. Someone had used the bird to spy on him, had bound its will, which was again something that angered him. No, animal should be treated like that.

"A raven, it's a raven, Aido-kun." Zero said calmly but couldn't help but smile at the situation and then he beckoned the bird to him, just like he had done the in the first time.

The raven's head bobbed slightly then it took flight only to land on the ex-hunter's waiting hand then it got agitated, flapping his wings several times and cawing loudly. Yuki could only stare at the display. A wild bird shouldn't act that way, shouldn't show this much of a mind of its own, almost ... like a person. The young hunter fought down a chill at that, telling herself that it was simply that ravens were very intelligent birds and that was all about this, nothing really alarming.

"Looks like you've got a new friend," Takuma said, pointing to the raven sitting on Zero's left shoulder.

"He seems to like me." Zero nodded then glanced towards Maria, who seemed to be uncomfortable with the bird around. The raven seemed to dislike the noble pretty much as well.

"Awww, he's cute!" Aido exclaimed with a giggle only to receive an almost playful glare from the ex-hunter. "Can we keep him?"

"He's not a pet, Aido." Zero explained in a serious voice, which became warmer while he caressed the raven with a feather he brought with him. "He can come and go as he wants."

"I know." The blonde noble nodded then smiled brightly.

"He's really cute." Yuki sad after calming down. Takuma was right the bird really seemed to like Zero a lot and if this raven managed to make him smile like this, it was well worth a little weirdness. Although, it must be a little weird to having a bird follow you along all day or in Zero's case all night, she thought and couldn't help but wonder what the teachers would think about that.

-

* * *

xox

* * *

-

Yuki went along with them, listening quietly to Zero and Kaname's banter, which was still a little disturbing to her for she hadn't been used to Zero being so optimistic ... and downright normal. Yet it made her happy to see him so relaxed and at ease, well, not completely, she noticed as she glanced towards Maria Kurenei. The young noble looked somehow a little out of place, at least that's how she felt to her, for lack of a better explanation.

The brunette hunter shrugged, thinking that it was probably just her being new to class and all, but somehow that felt wrong as well. Yes, the others were suspicious as well, noting the hidden glances they prodded her whenever the girl didn't pay attention.

The nobles were gathering in small groups, sometimes with the two purebloods and sometimes without them, although she thought that Zero and Kaname might want some privacy so she concentrated her attention on the other nobles, especially Aido and Ruka, who were along with Takuma the closest to Kaname – and they didn't seem to like the new girl as well. It was rather obvious that they tried to keep her away, not exactly from them but from their purebloods.

Hmm, Yuki chuckled almost at that thought when she realized that the nobles in Zero's class had started to feel rather possessive about _both_ their purebloods, Zero and Kaname. She was startled out of those thoughts by a certain blonde noble, who stood suddenly next to her.

"I don't trust her." The blonde noble muttered after just watching that annoying addition to their group with a frown to make a certain ex-prefect proud.

"Who?" Yuki asked, looking confused at the unusual brooding quality to Aido's behaviour.

"Kurenei-san," he answered. "She feels ... wrong, somehow. I can't put it, but it makes me suspicious." He explained then gave her a strange look and nodded to himself. "Don't go too near to her, Yuki." The noble added with clearly noticeable worry in his voice.

The brunette girl stared at him. Aido caring about her well-being? She couldn't help but feel confused. Sure, she had accepted his offer to help her with her lessons but that was one thing, didn't mean he had to really care for her, right? He was a noble vampire and she a hunter after all. Yet, something made her met his eyes with the same kind of seriousness and nodded to his request.

"I won't, I won't Aido-senpai." She said with a little half-smile.

"Aww! Please call me Hanabusa, Yuki-chan?" He complained rather loudly, but his eyes were still quite serious.

"I can't," Yuki said and shook her head. "I don't know you enough for that." Her voice was quiet, even for her, but she was right. She didn't know him, not the real one, the one she could see glimpses of from time to time, the one, who hid beneath all those layers of Aido-senpai and Idol-senpai.

"But I'd like to get to know you." She whispered almost inaudible after seeing the way his bright blue eyes clouded over in something, which looked almost like pain. Did she just cause that?

"You already know me, Yuki." He beamed at her, all traces of vulnerability gone now.

"No, I don't Aido." She muttered. "Don't do this again, please? You know I still have this little toy here, do you?" Yuki pulled Artemis between them just to show him that she wasn't helpless or afraid of him and could handle him more than well if he should choose to try something she didn't like.

"Oh, okay, what can I do that you will call me by my first name then?" He grinned in return. "Tell me, Yuki, what do I have to do for you to ... trust me?"

"Trust you?" She frowned in return, then swallowed, realizing that on some part she already did, just not fully. She shook her head a moment later. "No, Aido, it's not only about trust like that you know."

"So, what is it then?" He returned her frown at that, feeling a little confused at this answer.

"Tell me, tell me about you," Yuki said slowly. "I really need to know you better before I can call you Hanabusa, you know."

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_Friday night, very early morning._

_-  
_

_Unknown entity_

-

Zero stared, frozen in place, not exactly sure why he did so. Maybe it was because of that night or something else he wasn't completely aware yet. Maybe it was because it was the first time he actually looked at himself in the mirror – since everything changed for him.

The mirror, it showed him – and he really didn't look so much different, not like he felt on the inside, but on the other hand he failed to recognized the person, who stared back at him.

Who was he? Who was this pureblood vampire he saw in the mirror?

He looked like Zero, like he had been in the past, if not for his different hair style and the white Night Class uniform. The clothes fit him, very unlike than before when he had worn his Day Class slacks. They had somehow always managed to look like he slept in them, which he had sometimes (during class), but other than that he had never been really interested to make a good impression.

Physically his mirror image looked ... well-dressed, but it looked still like Zero under this uniform. He hadn't changed so much physically, at least not on the surface. His body looked like him, like the Zero he knew, but his mirror image held himself with a natural grace, which practically screamed vampire to him.

He could see the pureblood vampire clearly in his mirror image. So was Zero just another pureblood now?

No, that was wrong.

There was far more than that and it wasn't just the fact that his hair was so much longer now. How had it gotten that way so fast? He probably should get it cut, he thought for a moment then shook his head. No, that was all right; Kaname liked it this way, he thought and could almost feel Kaname's hands ghosting through his hair and shivered involuntary.

It felt too real for him just imagining it...

"Kaname?" He asked, turning around to find the older pureblood watching him from the doorway.

"You look fine to me." He said in return and took several steps closer to Zero then shook his head as if berating himself on something. "No, you look better than fine."

"Do I now?" The ex-hunter smirked at that and pulled the older pureblood closer so he could embrace him and get a closer look as well. He couldn't help but notice that Kaname was not in his usual uniform but already dressed for bed and rose an eye brow, wondering what the older pureblood was up to now; not that Zero minded Kaname dressing like this. He looked good dressed casually in a silk kimono he sometimes chose to wear instead of a pyjama.

"Yes, very." Kaname purred. "Good enough to eat, Zero."

"Well, so eat me." The ex-hunter murmured in return and pulled them both down to the nearby couch – and into a searing kiss. Zero had really missed this for the last few days since they seemed to have been cursed as they got always interrupted by something or someone. There had been always business coming first in some way or another and then he himself had been too caught up in that hunt to be able to relax enough for something like this.

"Hmm, taste good?" Zero asked between kisses but didn't get much more out, not that he really wanted too though.

"Hmm..." Kaname purred then broke the kiss just long enough so he could meet Zero's eyes with serious look. "You know how I feel about you, don't you? You can trust me, Zero."

"Yes, I do, Kaname." Zero replied in a half serious half humorous tone. "I think, no I know, I ... feel the same about you." Strangely this thing between them, it was the easiest, the most comfortable about his new life, even one would normally think different, but it just felt right . No, maybe it was because he needed something, someone to live for, someone besides Yuki and headmaster cross, who was the closest thing Zero could call a father even if he usually protested at doing that aloud.

Kaname nodded in return and hugged him even more tightly. "Zero, you know that ... this is really rare for our kind, don't you?" He asked, needing to make the younger pureblood aware of how precious this was what they shared and so very unlike than the usual reality of being born a pureblood into vampire society. He wished that Zero would've never to suffer from it, unlike he had.

"I-I think I know." Zero nodded even if it was more than obvious to him that he was only beginning to understand what a pureblood's life really meant for him. He had been, in a way, very lucky of having an almost normal childhood even if it had been all a lie in the end.

"Zero," Kaname said while catching Zero's face in his hands to caress it. Yes, Kaname was very aware that there was still an invisible barrier between them somewhere, but he wanted to make Zero understand that they would be in this together; no matter what might happen.

"We'll be all right. Believe me." He added, but wondered if, no what it would take for Zero to completely understand their society and what it meant for the truce, maybe even peace, between vampires and humans. Kaname, after all, intended to continue his parent's work on achieving true peace between their species.

"I do." The ex-hunter agreed firmly. "But I can't help but think ... about things, you know."

"Things, you mean the hunt, don't you?" Kaname asked slowly. He couldn't help but notice how quiet Zero had gone after he came back from that hunt, how he had gone back to his old habit of brooding in silence – and alone. Not that he couldn't understand it to a point, after all, Yuki had been in danger of all things.

"Is it about Yuki?" The older pureblood added slowly, while watching for Zero's reaction to get a better clue what this really was about.

"No, it's not." Zero shook his head but then nodded. "I guess partly it is. She hasn't been raised to this work ... and she seems to have more trouble with it as I thought at first, after this night, you know."

"I see." The older pureblood nodded and released Zero just to pull him closer again a moment later. "How ... how do you feel about ... killing this Level E?"

"I don't know." The ex-hunter answered after what felt like a small eternity. "Nothing, everything ... " Zero tried to explain further but found he couldn't. It was simply too much, too complex and way too fresh for him to understand right now. Worse, he felt all emotions he thought he shouldn't feel. Anger at an unknown pureblood, pity at the poor Level E and relief that nothing happened to Yuki, which was the thing he could at least understand though. Well, and there was the strange feeling of having being watched by someone there. Zero sighed in defeat after trying to get a handle at all those complex emotions.

"I suppose I should feel relieved that there's one threat less now, but ..."

"But you're not." Kaname nodded slowly. "What else is there?"

"Anger I suppose, anger at the one, who did this to that man and left him like that." Zero shrugged and tried to turn his face away from Kaname but didn't get far away as the older pureblood pulled him back to make Zero see how serious he was about what was about to say.

"Zero, it's a pureblood's responsibility to look after any vampire's they made, may it by accident or intention. It's very natural that you feel angry about this." Kaname explained as calmly as he could, which was a little harder than he thought because it pained to see the confusion in the ex-hunter's eyes and he knew that this was only the tip of the ice cycle at that. What exactly that was he could only imagine as he had never been something else but a pureblood vampire. Those rules existed to keep their kind safe and prevent chaos, which would probably cause a another war if things went too far.

"Natural..." Zero murmured in tone that made it obvious that had trouble accepting this.

"Yes, natural." Kaname repeated then closed in, closing the distance between their faces until their lips almost met. "Natural, just like this..." He murmured and kissed Zero slightly on the lips then deepened the kiss. After the first kiss another followed and another turning into an endless stream of kisses, which left no time for Zero to argue this or brood more about this... giving no quarter for any other answer but surrender.

Things went quickly out of hand or more precisely ended in Zero's bedroom, not that either of them minded, of course nor did they mind that they somehow lost all their clothes on the way.

"Kaname," Zero managed to get out between the onslaught of the older pureblood's ministrations.

"Please, let me do this, Zero." Kaname's voice seemed to be a whole timbre deeper than normal. It played havoc with Zero's already more than haywire senses and if he weren't already safely in bed, his legs would've given out at this moment. It felt ... awesome having Kaname's head nestled between his legs – doing things he could hardly describe, but it was very very bad for his control.

"Zero, please .... just enjoy." His voice turned into a purr, barely audible event to their pureblood senses, but it was almost enough to undo the young ex-hunter. It wast nothing compared to what came after that --

Zero tried to get some coherent answer out but failed miserably, not that Kaname could answer him in this position. The ex-hunter had no words for that, nor had ever thought that Kaname would do _this _to him, but the older pureblood had him completely at his mercy – and mercy he found none right now.

_... no quarter._

Zero didn't mind, because he felt far too happy.

-

-

* * *

-

So, that was chapter fourteen. I hope you liked it and well, sorry again about the long waittime. I try to get better with that but I really cannot promise you anything other than that I'm going to continue this for sure.

I know the last scene could've been a little longer, but I just felt it was perfect as it was to let it be as it is.

Love,

MIa


	16. Midwinter's Heart

Chapter fifteen of Twisted Truth.

For Disclaimer, please see prequel but whatever none of the Vampire Knight characters belong to me and I'm writing this purely for pleasure, nothing else.

**_Warning:_** long chapter again and well, some citrus ahead as well. Hope you like it, because I have little to no expirience with writing these things. Sure, I like to read them well enought, but yet.. I hope it's not too cheesy.

-

-

* * *

-

-

**Midwinter's Heart**

-

_It started off with some crazy idea, really nothing that special but it turned a rather normal lazy Sunday afternoon ... into something other, a beginning of sorts – or maybe a end, but none of them were aware of that, though._

-

"It'll be different this time." Headmaster Kaein Cross' eyes were closed while he said it and he looked completely calm but Yagari knew better. He could see building sparks of excitement in his voice his friend tried to hide yet couldn't completely suppress. The master hunter swallowed deeply at that, knowing that it could only mean that his friend was about to plan one of those harebrained schemes of his.

"How ... different?" He heard himself ask even if he knew it was foolish to so, but he couldn't help but be curious now. "You're not planning something crazy, like some masquerade or something?" Yagari added and wished he hadn't because he saw his friend's eyes light up with mirth and something, which looked almost evil. It reminded him of the days they had spent hunting together.

"A masquerade?" The headmaster echoed, sounding elated about what his friend just had unwillingly suggested. He couldn't help the smirk seeing how Yagari almost flinched. Well, he knew he shouldn't tease him like that, but he couldn't help it. It was too much fun to see someone as strong as Toga to fidget at the thought of something harmless like a social event. "Sounds fascinating." Kaein all but purred at last, sounding happily content with the idea.

"You know that Zero will hate you for this, don't you?" Yagari asked and chuckled at last as well. Strangely, whatever crazy idea his friend came up with, he just hadn't in him to be truly mad at him for it. Maybe a little sometimes, just enough to think of something to get back at him, but that was all.

"I know, but it will be so much fun!!" Kaien practically squeaked in response – and looked very much like a child then, like a child with a brand-new toy at that, too. He actually bounced up and down several times as well.

"You're serious with this." The master hunter stated death-panned, trying hard to keep his face straight or else he'd get infected by the whole cheerfulness his friend radiated at the moment – and that wouldn't do, no it just wouldn't. One overgrown child was enough, Toga thought, thinking that they had already enough silliness at the Academy as it was.

"Yes, I am." The headmaster's voice now being serious at it. "It will be good for everyone, I think." Yes, it would nice for everyone to just relax for a change.

"Everyone?"

"Yeah, everyone as in requiring all of us attending in costume."

"Everyone?" Yagari sounding alarmed now. After all he knew his friend's humour very well and how twisted it was at times. He sighed again, seeing Kaien's grin becoming even broader now. "I don't play such games." The master hunter stated death-serious, leaving no doubt that he surely wouldn't wear anything like a costume, not ever.

"Don't worry, Toga. I thought to do a little cos-playing." Kaein explained with a more than childish glee. Yes, he was enjoying this greatly and it was coming really handy to make people more comfortable with each other as well.

"Cos-playing?" The master hunter asked with a look in his eye as if he thought his friend has gone even more crazy than usual, but on the other hand he couldn't resist teasing him about it. "Who do you intent to cos-play then?"

"Oh, I just know the thing." The headmaster smiled happily then shook his head. "You'll see soon enough." He added when noticing the curiosity in his friend's only eye.

Yes, he thought, things were going to get very interesting indeed.

-

* * *

-

xxx

-

* * *

-

_Sunday, late afternoon, a few hours before sunset..._

_-  
_

_A matter of tradition_

_-  
_

Tradition, it always came down to tradition in the end, didn't it?

Kaname frowned at the paper only to put it away with a slightly frustrated sounding sigh. By now he was used to the headmaster's crazy ideas that this sounded almost normal. Well, whatever he had planned he made it very clear that headmaster Cross wanted Night Class to prepare the more important parts this time.

The Winter Ball had been a tradition almost from the very beginning, part of these things the headmaster thought of to make it work, this crazy dream of his, no matter how impossible it seemed back then.

Then? He frowned for a moment at the thought. Was it already that long? Surely not, not to his kind but he knew better than most that time ... sometimes was anything but a predictable thing or even logical, not when it took so little to lose before you even were aware that it was lost.

"Tradition..." He whispered to nobody but himself only to sigh deeply another moment later, unable to do anything but ... remembering another time more innocent, remembering quiet laugher and happiness: his mother ... and rain. Laughter bubbling up in Kaname at that because he couldn't help but think how Zero would react if he'd offered to keep him safe from the rain, under the same umbrella. He would really love to have that together with Zero, but he doubted that their future would only contain such simple and pleasant things like that.

Yet, it was such ... a sweet thought that him more than a little surprised on how much time had gone by when he finally found himself back in the present, still staring at the paper in his hands. He suddenly smirked at the headmaster's devious scheme, but he couldn't quite drown out the thought that something might go wrong this time. It was only seasonal tradition, so what could go wrong with that beside from embarrassing accidents?

Thinking of accidents, it seemed to be obvious that he headmaster wanted to make sure this year's winter ball would not be another disaster, not like last year when it had been Day Class, who had been given the duty to the preparations for it. Given the fact that some of them had a really weird sense about what kind food was actually edible the pureblood felt relieved that he wouldn't having to deal with those weird cocktails again. Mixing wine with soda and what else they managed to get their fingers on was definitely nothing he wanted to taste again.

Of course, it was tradition that every year would be done by a different class, so it was not really surprising to him, but Kaname couldn't help thinking that Cross had planned ... something more, something special. It was after all an anniversary of sorts.

Although, he couldn't help but look for a hidden purposes in all these ... lines, not with the way he had grown up. Brooding like that, he didn't notice steps coming closer from the hallway,but that was only because he knew by heart, whose steps they were and more so that they were there to guard him. He's used to blended them out as non-threateningly. Not enough that he wouldn't know if something were wrong, though, but now, there was nothing off with it. Well, maybe they seemed to hesitate a little, he thought with a frown before he turned around to face her.

"Kaname-sama?" A female voice asked after a slight knock to the still slightly open door.

"Yes, Seiren-san?" The pureblood motioned the slender noble to come closer but it was obvious that he felt puzzled about why she was here in his room. There hadn't been any problems lately, had there?

"I'm here because of Zero-sama," Seiren explained in a quiet serious voice. "With all respect Sire, he should have protection, as a pureblood deserves. " She swallowing and then continued more strongly. "He doesn't have any family he can take support from so I think it'll be only right if, if I do the same for him as I'm doing for you, Kaname-sama." She finished with an elegant bow.

He tried his best to not show his surprise at these words, as she had been always distant, almost cold towards Zero in the past – and even after his pureblood had awakened she had been acting ... rather awkward around him. In a way it was understandable for Seiren was very traditional and didn't approve of the slightest to act inappropriate at any time. So why now this change of heart?

"Why?" He said aloud after a moment of thinking. "Why now..." His voice was very soft, inaudible to anyone else not in this room. "You haven't ... exactly cared about Zero before."

"Why?" She repeated, frowning now as well then smiled, which lit up her whole face with warmth. "Because he makes you happy, Kaname-sama. It is only proper." Her face flushed in a rare sight of embarrassed, but her voice was utterly sincere. She meant what she'd just said, that he was absolutely sure of now.

"We should protect him as best we can." She added, again sounding very serious in her intention. "Please, let me do this honour, my liege." Seiren knelt down on one knee, her voice completely formal and steady as she went trough the traditional motion: a vassal bowing in front of her lord.

"All right, but you know ... that he won't like this, do you?" Kaname finally agreed to give into her request even knowing, no, maybe especially because he know it would bug Zero to no end. Only, Seiren was right, Zero needed any support he could get, even if he wasn't aware of it yet. He fought down a shiver at that, managing to keep his face calm but on the inside he couldn't help but worry what would happen if, no, not if, but when the council found out about the younger pureblood. They've been lucky so far, but that wouldn't last for ever.

"I'm well aware of it, Kaname-sama." She said with a sheepish smile, which let through that even she thought different of Zero now, he had still to earn her full respect, other than for the fact that she thought him Kaname's kin now, most definitely his mate.

-

* * *

-

xxx

-

* * *

-

_A few hours later..._

_-  
_

_Shadows of fate_

-

"I wonder what Cross has planned this year." Zero murmured, more to himself than to Kaname, who stood a few steps behind him, pretending to watch the night sky but really watched the ex-hunter in front of him. Zero was fought down a shiver at that, being painstakingly aware of the older pureblood's gaze on him. He couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind now and just stopped himself from sighing at that. The last days had been ... rather frustrating to him, more so than he had thought they would.

"You're supposed to attend the ball next weekend, you know." Kaname said slowly, while taking a step closer to his _almost _lover. He shivered involuntary at that stray thought then shook his head, pushing those thoughts away. Really, it wasn't that he didn't want Zero, but ... a pretty large part of him was afraid, afraid that the ex-hunter would turn away from him when he'd realize the consequences of their actions would mean for them. The older pureblood was torn, because a very large part want to risk it and well, be happy with Zero ... for ever if he could help it, even if that sounded almost clichéd romantical. He couldn't help but long for that kind of happiness, just like his parents had have with each other.

"I know." Zero nodded slowly, knowing that Kaname wanted him there with him, even if he himself didn't like such events at all. Him attending a ball, dressing up and all that? No, that wasn't his cup of tea yet he knew that he would be there, even if it was just to keep Kaname company.

Kaname could see him tensing up at that, feeling suddenly more uneasy about what he was about to say than he had expected, but there wasn't a way out of it now. He knew, he had to tell him about Seiren's offer now or else Zero would probably let his anger out on the poor noble – and Zero could be damn scary when he was in a fit of a rage. Scary, but more so that it was damn arousing to see Zero's body tighten with fury, his eyes darken to dark silver tinted with red so very close to bloodlust but not quite. Kaname wasn't sure if he could handle that now, not with his baser instincts so close to the surface.

"Well, I want Seiren to keep on eye on you there." Kaname managed to say, eyeing him with a careful glance. He managed to keep his voice even though, even though he knew that Zero wouldn't like it. "It's a rather large event for Cross Academy, and we better be prepared to keep it safe too." He tried to explain half-heartedly.

"You want her to do what?!!" Zero turned around to stare at Kaname in surprise. A stare, which turned into one of his trademark glares in a blink of an eye when he managed to process what exactly the pureblood in front of him had just said. How dare Kaname to think of him needed a babysitter to trail after him? He felt the heat of his anger peak into near rage only calm down as suddenly as it came when he noticed the unsure, almost afraid look in the other pureblood's eyes. Kaname couldn't be afraid for him, could he? Zero frowned, trying to argue against that idea, but the longer he took in the way Kaname fidgeted with his suit and the almost bashful look on his face it made painstakingly sense.

"We want you to be safe, Zero." Kaname explained more calmly than he felt only sigh when he noticed how puzzled Zero looked now, after he had calmed down a little. "Seiren has offered to extend her duties to you as well."

"I thought it was a Cross Academy only event." The ex-hunter muttered, while he couldn't help but wonder what could go possibly go wrong with that. It was not exactly a public event, so what dangers could there be, other than screaming fangirls? Those he could always keep easily away enough, so what for did he need a bodyguard all of a sudden? He looked down and then up again, realizing just how serious Kaname was about this.

"It is." Kaname said grimly then shook his head. "But it is also widely known to others, vampires as well as hunters, not all of them trustworthy." How could he make Zero understand the way Cross Academy had always been watched, both by the Council and the Association? He might be young for his kind but he had learned early enough that nothing ever was to be taken for its face value if one didn't want to be eaten alive by those vultures.

"I see." Zero continued to frown at the older pureblood at this. He really didn't need a babysitter of all things, he thought angrily only to pause a moment later. Wait, there was at least one member of Night Class he didn't trust at all: Maria Kurenei. Maybe Kaname was right and they needed to be watchful for things seemed way to good to be true. Zero nodded, more to himself than to Kaname at that, feeling a strange warmth settling inside him while watching the older pureblood smile like that a him. Was he that precious to him?

"All right." He said finally, knowing that Kaname meant only well – and maybe he was right to do this, who knew? It was just that it felt so strange to have people around him, guarding him, watching him and all those things. It wasn't something the ex-hunter was used to, not even after all this time he should feel comfortable about this, but he didn't, not really.

"Something is brewing..." Zero murmured after staring out of the window again, only he wasn't really looking at it now.

"Yes, that's why I want Seiren to have an eye on you as well. Zero, I can't be everywhere ... and ... I-I really want you be safe." Kaname tried to sound calm, but his voice gave him away to Zero, gave away how worried he really was. At this he walked up to where Zero stood, close enough for them almost touching, and took Zero's chin between his hand, making the ex-hunter look into his eyes.

"Zero, I-I need you to be safe." Kaname said in a rather husky voice. "I ... need you by my side." He admitted part of what he had hoped, which was surprisingly hard to do so, concerning how easily it had been form his love into words ... before. Why was it so hard to admit this now? Maybe, it was because some part of him found it hard to trust, even Zero, when all his life this kind of trust had meant weak – and being weak meant to be prey.

"Kaname?" Zero couldn't help but shiver at that tone and the unsteady look in the older pureblood's eyes. He could see that the older pureblood was visible shaking now. "Are you all right?" He asked, leaning into Kaname's touch, unsure how to do to deal with this vulnerable side of him. The ex-hunter found it quite disturbing to see Kaname like this.

No, this wouldn't do, he thought to himself, but how could he make him understand? How could he make him understand that he wasn't going to break that easily, the ex-hunter thought, shivering now on his own. Sure, Zero knew that he had yet to learn a lot about himself, but he was far too stubborn to go down that easily.

"All right?" Kaname blinked, once, twice then smiled, even if it he looked still a little unsteady. "Yes, it is." Now, it was okay right now, but ... heaven forbid, for how long? He shivered then shook his head, silently cursing himself to be so pessimistic. Yes, rationally thought it was silly, but Kaname just couldn't help worrying about Zero, who knew still so very little of their society's rules.

"I'm here, Kaname." Zero whispered calmly and then closed the gap between them only to pull Kaname into a tight hug and didn't let go for a long while. "I won't go anywhere." He murmured again before he moved again to press his lips firmly to Kaname's, coming to a decision that he would use Kaname's own tricks to get the older pureblood's mind away from these dark thoughts.

Yes, this should work, he thought before he lost himself to the feel of Kaname's lips slightly parting for him, just enough to invite his tongue in, but it was more than enough reason for Zero to deepen the kiss.

Truth to be said he was now greedily plundering Kaname's mouth but it felt just so right to do this so he just did that, letting go. Letting go, he wanted that, more than anything, he thought and pulled Kaname back, leading them to the bed.

Obviously, their kisses became more heated quite soon, leaving them both panting for air. Not that either of them really minded that, but they had skirted too long around each other, since the last time they did something like this.

Zero froze for a moment, taking the moment to observe the immaculate state of dress Kaname was in and shook his head, being unable to understand how the older pureblood always managed to dress up like this, no matter the reason so it seemed.

"What's wrong?" Kaname asked in a breathless voice.

"Nothing but..." Zero frowned in return then moved until he was straddling them older pureblood firmly to the bed. "But this needs to be gone..." He explained and then went on to free the dark-haired pureblood of his tie, jacket and finally his shirt while Kaname mirrored his actions on him. Both sighed in relief, right before their lips came crashing down on each other again, engaging in something almost violent kiss.

"Zero..." Kaname gasped when he felt the ex-hunter's lips trailing away from his lips to first caress his neck and collarbone only to finally move further down, leaving a trail of fire on his skin. Kaname knew he should stop this somehow but felt unable to do anything. It was almost as if he was torn into two about this, for he really wanted this, wanted Zero, but he couldn't help but be afraid about the possible consequences if ... things got too far, even now.

It really was a dance with the fire, yeah, that was right, but it was also beautiful and exciting, even if it could burn you pretty badly if you did a wrong step.

He almost panicked when he felt Zero's hands unbuckling his belt even when his body was clearly happy to have that restraining piece of clothing gone. Then Zero leaned forward once again, kissing his flat stomach, tracing slow maddening patterns to his his skin, moving lower and lower. Kaname ached into this touch, which sent sensations, which felt like small shock waves of liquid fire through his veins.

"Zero, please?" Kaname all but begged, feeling overwhelmed with need. He wasn't sure how long he could take this ... torture – yes, it was torture, slow maddening torture but it felt way too good to really object.

"Please, Kaname? What?" Zero's voice came out so huskily that it almost sent him the edge right there.

"Need ... you there." Kaname took hold of one of Zero's hands and placed it on his aching arousal.

"I know." Zero whispered, then frowned for the blink of a moment. "Would you ..." He murmured before he removed his hand and leaned forward, replacing it with his lips.

He really wanted to do this for a while, wondering if he could manage to have the older pureblood squirm under him – much like this. Yes, Kaname looked ravishing like this with his cheeks heated up, his lips parting while he tried to keep from hyperventilating.

Kaname, he really tried to answer Zero throaty question, but all he got out was a similar throaty moan as he felt Zero's warm tongue on him, going at a pace so slow it was nearly driving him mad.

Then when he thought he couldn't take it anymore that warmth engulfed him. Kaname tried to keep his hips from buckling too much so he wouldn't cause Zero to gag but it did help little when the ex-hunter actually started sucking him, then went deeper, taking him in as far as he could.

From there on it didn't take much to undo him as he was already so close. All it took was a little touch from Zero's blunt teeth to threw him over the edge and spill himself into the same warm mouth, which held him so tightly there.

"Wow..." Kaname heard himself muttering, feeling kind of dizzy but happily content after what just had happened.

"So, I take it was good to you?" The ex-hunter tried to look innocent but that rather snug looking grin gave him away to be anything but that.

"Good? Zero, that's the understatement of the year." He nearly giggled at that and blushed hotly at his outburst but he couldn't help it.

"I'm happy then." Zero murmured in return, just before he leaned in to capture Kaname's lips in another searing kiss. Leaning in thus he straddled the older pureblood, who then froze and broke the kiss for a moment to look up with a rather devious look in his eyes. He knew it was a dare but ... he really couldn't leave his mate like this, now could he?

"You want me to do something about that as well?" Kaname purred, while slipping one of his hand inside Zero's trousers, stroking his straining arousal there. He couldn't help trembling in return, feeling heat pooling down again to his just recently relaxed groin.

Zero tried to answer but could only moan because Kaname started to trail wet sloppy kisses down his collarbone, chest and farther down then pulled away, staring up with a heated look that it took Zero's breath away with the cheer power of it.

"Zero ... take me."

"You want ... me to do what?" Zero mouthed, feeling waves of shock and fire run through him.

"Yes, I ... want you." Kaname repeated, just barely audible even to their pureblood senses. He then rose a single dark brow eyeing the ex-hunter over him with a curious look, noticing the shock in his pale eyes.

"You ... didn't last time." The ex-hunter murmured, unable to keep the hurt about that out of his voice. He knew Kaname hadn't meant it like that yet it still hurt – and worse, it made him feel guilty for feeling hurt on top of it.

"Zero ... I ... You've got more control than I." How could he explain to Zero that he would've been never able to refrain from biting him ... if he would've done what the ex-hunter had asked him to take him, to make him his even if it sent all his senses in overdrive. Truth to be told, he had very nearly given into Zero's request but ... he just couldn't, not with the possibility of Zero hating him later on.

Kaname could not live with that, that he was sure of now.

"More control?" Zero repeated, trying to sound calm but his voice was shaking badly. He somehow couldn't believe what he just heard out of Kaname's lips. More control, eh, when he was on the fringe of losing it right there – and it wasn't just his body he craved, but he did manage to push that back until it was just shadow on the outer part of his mind.

"Yes, you've got more control about this." Kaname breathed then sighed with something akin to frustration. "Zero, you've held your thirst in check for ... what, nearly four years?" Yes, he couldn't help it but Zero had his greatest respect for that, even if it had been foolish in a way for it had made the ex-hunter's breakdown only more violent in the end.

"Please, take me." He ached into Zero's touch, thus silencing any resistance, even he knew there had been little of that to begin with. Kaname wanted to turn around so his backside would be facing the ex-hunter but Zero stopped him, shaking his head.

"No," Zero mouthed, "I want to see your face." He breathed before he leaned forward again to capture Kaname's lips in another searing kiss. He fought down a violent tremble while Kaname's hands fought with his belt buckle he could remove his trousers as well.

He would have gasped too, if his mouth weren't still connected deeply with Kaname's, his tongue dancing with the older pureblood's, so it came out more like a strangled moan when the clothing made its way past his straining arousal.

Zero grinded his hips against Kaname's, shivering, gasping and nearly giggling in reaction, realizing that little Kaname was half erected ... again. Then, he broke the kiss to slid his fingers between Kaname's lips, asking him to suck on them. He wouldn't do this without some preparation, not even if Kaname might have a masochistic streak and would let him take him dry. No, that wouldn't do, but Zero knew that they were both too far gone to get up looking for something better to use for lube.

Kaname would have seen the nervous glances he gave the room if he weren't to far gone to notice anything but the feel of Zero's body on his at this point. Oh, yes he was more than aware of the ex-hunter, who had him now truly pinned down to the bed.

He heard Zero growl in a mix of frustration and desire, right before releasing him again, moving his legs around his lithe waist, just like he needed was a ... rather strange position, with the ex-hunter half-kneeling, half lying in front of him, but he didn't notice most of it. It didn't matter, didn't matter unlike the tentative fingers slipping between his buttock's cheeks.

The silver haired ex-hunter frowned slightly and then reached out, tentatively breaking the last barrier between his fingers and Kaname's entry, inserting a finger, just like in those books he had managed to read – but this was different. This wasn't fiction but the real thing and to be honest, he was more nervous he'd liked to admit.

Were they really doing this? Zero couldn't help but feel something akin to wonder about it, thinking that last he knew Kaname had outright refused to go any further. Zero would've felt hurt too if weren't it for the look of fear in the older pureblood eyes, fear and embarrassment – and no, it wasn't that Kaname was afraid of going all the way. No, for some reason he was deadly afraid of them biting each other and thus, creating a bloodbond between them. The ex-hunter didn't quite understand but he complied with Kaname's wishes and downed more blood tablets than any time before to keep his bloodlust as far away as possible. He was sure now about one thing: he loved Kaname and wanted him more than anything. He wanted this.

"Kaname..." Zero mouthed questioningly, thinking that had prepared him as best as he could.

"Ngn, please." Kaname gasped between moans and other noises, which made Zero's blood burn to hear more. "Zero ... I ... trust you." He got out finally, holding the ex-hunter's gaze firmly before his eyes shut again in the next bough of pleasure.

Zero's fingers had touching something inside him that made that steady coil of heat snap into something even more intense, pleasure that was almost pain.

He wanted more of it, enough to buckle and writhe under every stroke until he all but begged Zero to put him out of this exquisite torture and take him already. He knew it would hurt even with the intensive way the ex-hunter had taken care to prepare him as best as he could.

Kaname couldn't help but anticipate it with growing hunger, even beyond his sexual desire for Zero. It was in his pureblood nature that pleasure and pain were that deeply connected for him.

He trembled with all his senses set a light as if they were burning when it actually happened ... only to tense up with fear a moment later, shocked by the hunger he felt, hunger, he thought he could keep under control this way.

Only it didn't listen, not to his wishes or prayers ... may be it was because part of him wanted to let go, longed to taste Zero's blood on his lips as well as he longed for the ex-hunter's fangs sinking into his neck, ever so slowly.

He was going mad with fever, he knew, and in response he fought back with all he had left.

-

* * *

-

xox

-

* * *

-

Too tense ... Kaname was too tense, Zero thought with something akin to panic.

This ... wasn't working, he realized with not a little regret. No, it wasn't. This wasn't what he wanted, not like this. He wanted to see Kaname letting go and writhe under him but not tense up like this.

His thoughts were spinning, desperately trying to come up with something to save the night for them. Zero shifted a little, then withdrew in a trembling motion, fighting both heat and cold into submission only to grab at the blankets for support.

This feeling ... it was familiar and he should've noticed it earlier, he really should have.

Bloodlust. He tensed at this thought, his eyes, they were shut, almost like defeated, but only almost. He, they couldn't just give up now, not now.

Next, he knew, he was moving, ransacking Kaname's cupboard for where he kept his bloodtablets only to pull several handful into a large water filled glass.

"Here," Zero whispered, almost inaudible, to a rather dazzled looking pureblood. "Drink." He said and that was what Kaname did, yet he couldn't help but frown at the strangeness of it. Did Zero really think that this would help calming down their primal instincts? He hadn't told him yet, but the bloodtablets were only helpful that far as they were telling the body that it had the needed nutrients blood provided for their kind. It did help little to nothing if the thirst had nothing to do with nourishing the body.

Yet, he swallowed anyway just to humour Zero and maybe just maybe it would help ... a little.

A minute later his eyes went wide, realizing that it really did help.

"What?" Kaname heard himself asking, utter surprise in his voice. "That's not possible..." He added then his frown deepened he snatched the box from Zero's hands, staring at it as if that would give him an answer to what just happened.

"I think they're new batch of tablets." Zero muttered in response and swallowed some of the liquid and sighed in relief as well. They were different, indeed and now, he couldn't help but think about the strange expression on the blonde noble had worn when he tossed him those tablets yesterday. Takuma had been wearing a rather snug look at that too – and if it had been anyone but the blonde vice-president Zero would given one of his nastier glares in return.

Now that he thought about it, the blonde noble had mentioned about some improvements, which had been done to the tablets, something to make the closer to the real thing. Zero had been puzzled then but now, he wondered how much Takuma really knew about ... their situation, about their problem. Zero couldn't help but feel grateful because whatever has been done to the tablets it had smouldered the primal hunger inside down to a level he could easily handle, Zero thought with a look into Kaname, who looked far more relaxed now.

"Whatever..." The ex-hunter whispered, becoming aware of the position they were still in – and the fact that that other hunger didn't leave with them drowning a few bloodtablets, but was a rather pressing matter, literally.

Even with these improved bloodtablets Zero was still very hungry in another, more physical sense and he knew that Kaname must feel the same with that glazed look in his eyes and a blush blooming beautifully on his normally pale face. It was a sight he simply couldn't resist an crashed their lips together for another heated kiss, and before he knew they were tangled up, pretty much like they had been previous to their interruption.

And this time, Kaname was rather resolute, almost aggressive in showing Zero where he wanted him to be and what he wanted him to do. Zero struggled a bit, worrying that it was a little too fast after the interruption and that he wasn't prepared enough, but his body and Kaname had other ideas about that, and then Zero's mind went blank with any thought but the feel Kaname's body all around him.

It wasn't anything he had imagined it to be, less in some ways, much much simpler than they had feared about, yet it was also so much more, but he could certainly understand why some people kept referring to it as 'joining' because that was what it was. It was almost trance like as he moved in and out over and over again, all the while trying not to spend himself too early, which was more difficult than he thought.

Kaname was exquisite, there wasn't any other word for it, he thought. His pale, impossible smooth skin, now plastered with little bows of sweat, dropping from his forehead ... and the noises. Zero loved the noises; yes, he really loved them and here wasn't anything wrong with that, was there? He had gorgeous Kaname writhing in pleasure under him, which was almost enough to have Zero come undone now and here.

Yes, he knew he was closer than he liked and then, after a few thrusts later they both came undone, leaving them both exhausted and utterly contented in each other arms.

It was faster over than they had expected but it couldn't been any other way with the almost frightening intensity when they submitted to their bodies urgings but now ... it was wonderful, leaving feeling relaxed and ... something, which could only be called complete.

-

* * *

-

xxx

-

* * *

-

_Same time, several rooms away..._

_-_

_Uncharted territory_

-

Ruka was brooding, seriously, that was all it really could be called. It wasn't very girl-like, not something she would normally do and ... yet she was here, still remaining at her place next to the window. She didn't hear the TV nor did she hear the others in the room behind her, talking, joking and having fun like always.

She didn't note when they left her alone, well, almost alone. Kain remained, having watched her the whole time, worrying about her unusual behaviour.

She didn't turn around, not even now, after the others were gone and she was alone with him but didn't seem to acknowledge him. No, instead she continued to finger the letter in her hands, the one she'd gotten from her parents this weekend.

No, they couldn't do that, could they?

"Would you, would you marry me, Akatsuki ?" She asked in a strangely haunted sounding voice.

"What!?" He stared at her, almost like had seen her for the first time; may be he had. He hadn't imagined that right now, had he?

"I am beautiful, am I not?" Her voice was smooth, but he couldn't help but notice that her hands were slightly shaking. A shaking, she tried to calm down by fiddling with her uniform, not that it helped much but it made it rather obvious that something was definitely not all right.

"Yes, you are." He heard himself answer, much against his own will – but somehow he couldn't answer anything else. Looking at her was ... painful, with the look in her eyes, which was too close to her crying for him and that was something he could never stand: Ruka crying, not when they were little and not now.

"Why?" He asked after a long while the spend standing side by side, staring at one of the old fashioned paintings in this room. Kaien's voice sounded low and strangely rough. "Why ... are you asking this now?" He frowned even more after staring at her for a while. All he could see was ... fear and something, which looked like pain – and not love, which would've been normal for someone asking this kind of question.

"Oh, nothing." She murmured, then looked down and shrugged. "Here ... It's just that I can trust you, Akatsuki – and I at least know that I can learn to love you, not like those ... o-others." Her voice trembled at the last words.

"What is wrong, Ruka?" He added, rather rude for him, but he couldn't seem to find another way to get her to open up so he took the letter instead. Only, he couldn't quite help it but continue staring at her ... and feel somewhat disgusted at this, which he had thought to be something of the past.

"Don't look so surprised," Ruka said abruptly after noticing him paling at the letter's contents. "It's really rather natural. I know that Kaname-sama can't ever reciprocate my feelings and even if he could, it wouldn't work. He must marry another pureblood to continue his line."

"I know, but ... what about Zero-sama now?" Akatsuki asked, trying to understand her reasoning, since if she really believed what she just said then Kaname's relationship with Zero would become a problem for the two purebloods, when the Council thought to intervene for the good of their race.

"I don't think that would be a problem." She found herself giggling at these words, and also couldn't help but blush as well. It simply wasn't a topic one discussed just every day, even if vampire biology was a school topic here.

"All they need is a full bloodbond to make it work." She added in explanation then sighed when she realized that he didn't understand what she was talking about. Ruka closed the distance between them and took his face between her hands ... strangely soft, too.

"Akatsuki, I please, I know it's little known of this and well, I don't know how it works for it is really rare, even more than purebloods are. Some of our earliest chronicles say that one of a same-gender pair may become the opposite gender if needed."

"What?!!" He nearly screamed at that so surprised, no ... shocked, was he about what he just heard from her.

"Really?" Kain asked after a long while, where he just hold on to her, for he felt if he didn't his legs would give away under him.

"Yes, ... I think so." She whispered in return and then continued to reach out, touching the right side of his chin, tracing along its slope slowly.

"Akatsuki, don't let go, please..." She murmured into the strange half-embrace they shared.

"I won't, not if it would make you unhappy." He found himself whispering in return and finally pulled her closer into a real embrace. Yes, he thought, he would probably do as she asked, marrying her, if that's what it took to make her happy, he'll do it even it hurt to be asked for any other reason but love and it hurt more than he wanted to admit, but he would do it for her.

"So, do you think your parents would accept me?" He said after what felt like a small eternity later. His voice was barely audible and so she didn't understand at first what he was asking about then stared at him, not knowing what to think or feel. Strangely, now that he asked she felt compelled to deny his offer, which confused the hell out of her. Why was it that now, that he offered it ... felt so wrong to say yes?

"Akatsuki, I ..." She didn't know what to say, no, all she could do was stare at his eyes.

"Ruka..." He breathed, feeling as if his heart were to burst out of his chest only to sigh in something akin to defeat. "Please, Ruka, don't say anything ..." He pleaded and pulled her even closer, wishing he would never have to let her go.

-

* * *

-

xxx

-

* * *

-

_Monday morning_

_-  
_

_Surprises_

-

"Father?" Yuki looked surprised at seeing the headmaster standing here, instead of master Yagari she had expected to find in the old barn they used for her training. She really couldn't help but stare at him, but it was not so much that he was here but the fact that he held a katana idly in his right hand. It looked somewhat odd to her, since she had never seen him armed before, but she couldn't help but think that it suited him, how strange it may sound. She noticed that he also wore his hair down and had discarded the shawl and glasses he usually wore.

"Why are you here?" She managed to get out, all the while she tried not to think of the possible reasons of why he might be here, reasons like master Yagari being hurt or called off to elsewhere for whatever reasons there might be. Maybe the hunter association had thought it being not appropriate for him to train her or ...

"Oh, me?" He chuckled in return then went oddly serious for him and winked her to him, waiting until she had closed the door.

"I'm here to help you with your training, Yuki." He explained in an unusual serious tone. "I'm to take over your sword training from now on."

He chuckled again after he noticed the worry in her eyes. "Yagari is fine, Yuki. There's no reason to worry."

"I'm glad." She returned his chuckle with a smile of her own then gestured towards the place, where they usually did their workouts. "So, with what lesson do you want us to start with?"

"Lesson? Oh, don't worry. We'll start with something simple." He nodded, gesturing for her to get to the free place, so they would have enough room for their katas. She did as he wanted and started to remove her jacket when he shook his head.

"Leave your jacket on, Yuki-chan." He said after a moment's thought, frowning a little at her. "It'll be better you learn to fight completely dressed."

"Oh, okay." She nodded and continued doing the simple kata Yagari-sensei had taught her to do.

"Yuki," Kaien said after a while watching her. "Please understand that I might ask difficult things of you, but I do this only because I love you."

"I understand." She smiled back and tried to push all her doubts away, at least for now. Somehow, she hoped, that everything would be well even she couldn't help but feel a little nervous about the role she was expected to play in the future.

-

* * *

-

xxx

-

* * *

-

_Tuesday, late afternoon, right before class change..._

_-  
_

_Even more Surprises_

-

"What!? A masquerade?" Zero asked, going from being completely shocked to downright mad. "How dare he to? It's bad enough as it was but this ... is downright childish... It's a winter ball and ... not a circus!"

"Zero..." Kaname approached slowly, not sure how far the silver-haired pureblood's anger reached here. "It's only a masquerade, nothing to bite your head off." He said what had to be the dryest tone he ever used with anyone. He watched the ex-hunter some more then decided to take matters in his own hands, eh, arms and pulled Zero into a hug from behind. "It's gonna be fun, you know." Kaname purred into his ears.

"Fun?" Zero raised an eyebrow then smirked. "Does fun contain you dressing up too, Kaname?" He asked his dark-haired lover in soft tone, with just a hint of teasing in it, but it was very clear that he meant his question very serious nonetheless.

"Yes, I guess so." Kaname nodded, knowing that he had to if he had even a little chance to convince Zero to give in. He wanted to say more but found himself distracted again by the curve of Zero's neck right in front of him and decided to try something else. He was tempted to play with Zero's piercings, remembering what kind of reactions that got him from the ex-hunter, but then stopped suddenly; frowning at the sight of Zero's tattoo.

"It's fading." He said thoughtfully.

"I know." The ex-hunter nodded, more calmly than he felt about this. "That had to be good, doesn't it?"

"Yes, I believe so. It's a sign your body's overcoming it finally. Does it still hurt?" Kaname was touching his tattoo slightly, tracing its lines in the process.

"No, yes, a little bit." Zero whispered, but that was only part of the truth. It was a strange feeling, yes it hurt, but not really more like phantom pain. Ever since he got the tattoo the skin had been sensitive there and it had gotten only worse after Yagari had to redo it. Over-sensitive, it made him very aware of the lightest touch, but it was a strangely comforting touch, which made him feel a bit light-headed. He tried to say more but was caught by Kaname's crimson gaze and felt like he was suddenly drawn to the depth of them.

For the moment he forgot completely that they weren't supposed to act on their feelings on campus, in public. More so, he didn't realize that he had moved, turned around enough so that they were suddenly cheek-to-cheek and close enough to kiss.

Zero swallowed, remembering the feel of Kaname's lips covering his own vividly, lips so soft and inviting, tempting to get closer and closer. He also remembered what other things these lips had done to him – and found it suddenly hard to breathe, among other things.

The ex-hunter tried to calm down a little but didn't get any further because Kaname's lips came crashing down on his.

After this, Zero was utterly lost in the feel of this; it felt incredible. Zero never thought just a simple kiss would make him feel this crazy, but it was not exactly a simple kiss – not from Kaname. Kaname really was a tease and he'd just knew how to make him insane with desire, just like this.

The ex-hunter knew he should pull away, stop the madness as long he could, but ... he didn't want to – even if it meant that they could get caught any passing minute. No, instead he deepened the kiss, opening his lips invitingly, tongues battling -- and yet he found himself wanting more.

This was undoing him, but he didn't care, because all that mattered was him, Kaname, the feel of their lips together, traitorous hands tracing delicious patterns on his back or slipping beneath layers of clothing in the need to get closer.

Both of them were so engaged in their kiss that they didn't see the edge of the balcony, they were stumbling towards - until it was too late.

They both fell over the edge. Thankfully, they were pureblood vampires and it didn't hurt too much, but -- but it ended with Zero on top of Kaname and for moment, which felt more like a small eternity were neither of them seemed able to breathe properly or move so dazed they were.

Yes, they had done things like these before, but ... this was different, somehow, much stronger and somehow primal, strangely even compared to when they had made love to each other. That had been restrained somehow, very pleasurable but still restrained. This, now, it wasn't something Zero could control and a growing part of him didn't want to control this, for it felt too good, too right to fight it. Zero just couldn't help but leaning in to kiss Kaname again, again and again -- and unlike previous times, these were not exactly gently kisses. He felt like he needed to ravage Kaname and claim him as his own. Yeah, again it was definitely primal what he felt.

He knew it was the very thing Kaname had wanted to avoid but Zero was helpless against it. The way Kaname's body trembled under him was impossible to resist and so Zero couldn't stop this, claiming Kaname's lips like it belonged to him and this need to feel bare skin under his fingers made his hands somehow slightly unsteady.

The skin under his lips, under his wandering hands, was both smooth and firm -- perfect to him. Yet, it wasn't enough. More, more skin, he needed more skin, he thought and his hands worked almost like on autopilot, removing the older pureblood's shirt, not realizing he had already lost his own somewhere along the way, together with their jackets and all.

Then his eyes caught something red on Kaname's temples, blood from where Kaname's skin got cut during their fall – and something shifted inside. Zero couldn't help but was enthralled by it, even if he knew what it was, what held him there. It was the stirring of bloodlust deep inside him and knew that he would be unable to fight it. It was too strong this time.

"You're hurt," he whispered hoarsely and slowly leaned forward, licking it off. There was another one and he followed it with the tip of his tongue until he reached the base of Kaname's neck and paused for a moment, fighting for something he know was a losing battle, because he didn't really want ... to be calm, be in control.

He closed his eyes, shutting everything out but the feel of it, this taste and the way Kaname was reacting to his actions; the whimpers and moans coming from the older pureblood's mouth. Zero could hardly believe that this was because of him, not noticing that he himself was making similar noises. More, he needed more.

He let his kisses wander to the purebloods neck again, making Kaname beneath him even more tremble and grab at him for support. This want, desire, this hunger, it was heady, primal and very dangerous, difficult to control; not that he really wanted to control it. It felt far too good to do so; the skin under his lips so smooth, strangely vulnerable and so alluring. He almost smelled, tasted the blood underneath this skin.

Zero was very aware of his rising desire to plunge his fangs into the skin under his lips and the racing pulse he felt did nothing to tone it down. No, it made him wanting, desiring it more. The way Kaname's body trembled and arched beneath his lips, like the epitome of invitation; asking him to do it, teasing his fangs to bite him. Almost as if Kaname was saying bite me with his whole body.

"You're too, Zero," Kaname whispered into his ear. "Hurt." Zero felt Kaname's lips on his neck, licking his blood off, and shivered violently in response. Zero then nearly lost every last bit of control, almost bit down when he felt the older pureblood fangs grazing over his own neck.

Kaname was caught in a maze of heady sensations, which he knew were dangerous, but it felt too good. It was difficult to fight this, course in truth he really didn't want to fight ... this hunger. He shivered as he felt Zero's lips were trailing along a his chin to lick up stray drops of blood, which had escaped until now.

Damn, he really wanted this ... to continue, but he really shouldn't allow it, not now ... but his head felt light weighted and his vision was blurred with all he could see was Zero, Zero's inviting skin so close by.

"Ze-ro..." He managed to get out after what felt way too long to get anything done. "Please."

He then managed to bring his body into a half upright position and captured Zero's hands in his own, moving to the ex-hunter's chin, holding him there so the ex-hunter would have to look into Kaname's eyes.

"Blood bond." He whispered, while hoping to get through to his silver haired lover. He only hoped he didn't sound as scared as he felt at that moment.

They stared at each other for a good long while until the fog in Zero's mind finally cleared enough for him to understand what Kaname wanted to tell him.

"Blood bond?" He repeated then blanched in shock, realizing how close they had come to risk exactly what they had decided to avoid until they were really sure that they really wanted it and all, because once they'd done that they'd be unable to undo it.

Kaname nodded, still breathing harshly and froze. "Zero..." He whispered huskily. "We need to remove the blood, cleaning up." He tried to get up, but was caught up in Zero's eyes, which were still clouded with red, red like Zero's blood he could still smell very clearly even if it was mostly gone now. Of course, none of them were bleeding anymore, thanks to their pureblood healing – but that didn't matter because the scent was still heavy in the air around them.

"This isn't working." Zero muttered in defeat.

"No, it ... isn't." Kaname agreed in the same tone.

-

* * *

xox

* * *

-

"Kaname-senpai? Where are you? Zero?" It was Yuki's voice, calling them from above. She sounded somehow exited about something and forgot to call simply Kaname by his first name with no 'senpai' added.

"Darn." Both purebloods struggled to get back to their feet, but failed slightly in straighten out their looks.

"Yuki ... this i-isn't what it looks like..." Zero said in response to the way she looked at them. Yuki's face was a brilliant red, which looked actually rather cute, if Zero wasn't feeling so uncomfortable about this, about getting caught, or almost caught in a situation like this. It was obvious that the girl didn't believe him – with good reason as well.

"I-I know." She replied, blushing to an even deeper red then smiled sheepishly at them. "You've got some leaves in your hair and you better get dressed." She couldn't help herself but she found it utterly adoring to see them this flustered.

"Fast." She added, looking at her wrist watch. "Class changeover starts soon." She frowned when she saw how their clothes looked and sighed. "I think it's better you two go inside and change there."

She looked up to where they had come from. "Can you get ... back up there?" She gestured to the balcony up there.

"Yes, but it's not necessary, Yuki." Kaname answered, now sounding a lot calmer than just moments before. "There's a door right over there." He pointed to a small door near the back. It looked like one of those, which were often used by the servants.

"Oh, um, you have the key for it, Kaname?" Zero asked.

"I don't need a key." The older pureblood grinned at that and opened the door with quiet click.

"Hush, you two better get ready soon." Yuki said after she noticed the growing crowd of Day Class students in front of the Night Dorm gate.

"Don't worry," Kaname said with a slight smile. "We'll hurry."

"Thank you, Yuki." Added Zero before both disappeared inside.

-

* * *

-

xxx

-

* * *

-

_Later during class break..._

_-  
_

"You know ... about the masquerade father has planned?" Yuki asked, while trying to sound innocent while trailing behind Zero and some of the other Night Class students. She was doing her duty after all even if part of her wondered how Yori fared with the others. While Yuki actually trusted most of them, she couldn't help but feel worried about this new girl, Kurenei-san. She made her senses tingle with alarm. Yuki couldn't pinpoint what that exactly was, but it was there and she trusted her instincts. They were seldom wrong at that as well.

Zero grumbled something akin to about the headmaster going crazy to himself, it was nearly inaudible but it was very clear that he wasn't happy about the idea to dress up for a masquerade.

"Hey, it's not that bad." Aido added with a grin towards Yuki. "It actually sounds like a lot of fun."

"If you say so." Zero glared in response, but it lacked in intensity, somehow, almost as if he wasn't really mad at all. He knew he was changing, in more than one way, but sometimes it was still hard to do. Especially being addressed with 'sama' was still highly disturbing to him, and so well, somehow he had managed to get them, at least some of them, to use senpai with him instead of sama since they had insisted on using a honorific.

"By the way, what are you planning for a costume?" The blonde noble asked but looked more at Yuki than at the ex-hunter next to him.

"It's something good." Yuki beamed in return then grinned when she saw the pout on the nobles handsome face because she didn't tell him out right. "But, I won't tell you now since than it won't be a surprise anymore."

"But Yuki!" Aido said aloud the grinned in return. "You won't have to tell everyone ... just us?"

"No, I'm sorry. I really can't tell you." Yuki had to fight not to roll her eyes at that but somehow she was a little disturbed that she'd just thought Aido looked adorable pouting like this.

"Aido," Zero said warningly at seeing the noble pouting again. "You'll see it soon enough, so why argue now?" He shrugged, feeling unable to understand what all this fuss was about. It was only a costume, right?

"I'm not arguing!" He objected but looked finally down, after receiving a glare from Zero. "Okay, maybe a little." The blonde admitted then made a gesture of defeat. "I really was just curious." He eyed the ex-hunter with a strange look then nodded to himself as if arguing with himself about something. "Kaname-sama is not unhappy about this ... masquerade, is he?"

"No, of course not." Zero snorted then burst into a for him unusual fit of laughter. "No, I think he's loving the idea for some reasons."

Aido's look turned even more curious but he refrained from asking more when seeing the stern look on the ex-hunter's face. No, it was certainly not appreciated if he asked what those reasons were.

After this they walked back in silence.

-

* * *

xox

* * *

-

_Later after class..._

_-  
_

"Kaname, you know how I feel about ... this!" Zero said after walking up and down the room.

"I don't like those things." He added, than gave the older pureblood a good long stare, and frowned suddenly. "The things you said that night, about my hair ... you want me to dress up as Sephiroth?"

Kaname just nodded and grinned widely.

"You just want to see me in leather, don't you?" The ex-hunter frowned at this but then he couldn't completely get the idea of it out of his mind. Dressing up in leather ... sounded rather devious and if he would need to this it would be only fair to ask Kaname the same thing, right? He raised a brow and smirked at the older pureblood, challenging him to say something, anything in return.

"You know, you'd really look good in leather." Kaname murmured, no it was more of a purr now. "I _really_ like this." He added, while playing with Zero's hair, which had grown beyond shoulder length now.

Zero grumbled in return, but leaned into the older pureblood's ministrations, liking the way Kaname's hands felt in his hair.

"I don't have any leather clothes." Zero said hesitatingly after listening to Kaname's whispering words of how good he would look like that and all. Sure, he hated dressing up and all the things connected with that, but ... he rather liked to please Kaname, making him happy. Especially if that meant he'd get Kaname all flustered and worked up like this.

"I'm sure we could organize something." Kaname replied, sounding serious now with just a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Maybe ... but if I do this, I want you to also do something for me in return." Zero said calmly, sounding pretty innocent but for a little glint of mischief in his eyes when he eyed Kaname closer and tried to think of how he would look if he got him to do what he thought of.

"Yes?" Kaname asked in return while frowning slightly at the strange expression on Zero's face. The ex-hunter looked like he was up to something.

"Yes, if I do this then ... I want you to dress up as Cloud." Zero giggled, his voice sounding nearly hysterical, being unable to do different at thinking of a blonde Kaname, but he certainly would look good in leather as well. Guess getting Kaname to wear a blonde wig was payback enough now, wasn't it?

They stared at each other for a moment before both laughed at the crazy sounding idea.

"May be we can get the others to tag along, too. So, that we have a complete Final Fantasy cast here."

"Well, I think Yuki already does. I think she'll be dressing up as Yuffie for all I know." Zero said, recalling that he had seen her playing around with a rather large looking shuriken when he visited the headmaster the last time for their afternoon tea.

-

* * *

-

xxx

-

* * *

-

_Friday afternoon, a few hours before class changeover..._

_-_

_Afternoon Tea_

-

"No, Yuki." The headmaster said in an unusual grumpy tone. "Hold her straight over your head. You have to concentrate."

"I know, sensei." She said, still feeling a little weird at having her adoptive father for teacher for this. It wasn't a bad thing, no, her father was a good teacher, but now after doing this kata for three hours she was getting really tired. She was really happy that it had not three hours straight at that. No, they had started out before classes today and then after school was finished early today so they had more time than usually.

"I know." He sighed and then bound his hair up. "But this important Yuki-chan. It's the only way to ... make this a part of you, to let your body memory work for you. "

"I'm sure that is all right but this is surely not what I imagined our lessons would be like."She muttered to herself while trying desperately to keep the tea cup on her head in balance so it wouldn't fall down and pour its contents down on her.

"Concentrate, Yuki-chan. You can do it." The headmaster smiled but she couldn't see it because all her focus was on the task of keeping everything in balance and if she even as much dared to look at her sometimes silly father she knew her concentration would finally falter.

Then the session was finally over and she was greeted by the sight of her friend, who'd brought two cups of freshly brewed tea with her, which was good since the one she'd been exercising was both spilled and cold by now.

"Yuki?" Yori frowned at seeing her friend this worn down. "Are you all right?" She asked while offering her friend a cup of tea. They sat down on one of the hay bales, which had been left here – almost as if their purpose was to be used like this. One might think that the place would be uncomfortable cold but it was surprising pleasant warm here. Not overly warm like when using actually heating but just good enough that they didn't have to be cold. Well, the hot tea helped a lot.

"I'm fine, Yori." The brunette hunter smiled tiredly at her friend then nodded. "You ready?" She asked, knowing that they had to return to the main building soon enough.

"Yes, I think I am." Yori smiled in return, then frowned at the tea cups in front of her. "We have to take these back to the dorms." She muttered with a sigh, thinking that they'd had to hurry a lot if they had to take care of them first.

"You can leave them here." The headmaster interrupted the girls at that, having only sipped quietly on his tea until know, well, that and enjoying the company of his girl, well, girls as he had a tendency to adopt Yuki's friends as his own in a way.

"Just go, Yori-chan." He nodded then gave his daughter nudge to her upper arm. "Just go and make me proud, Yuki-chan."

Both girls just nodded hurriedly, trying not to blush too hard at the silliness the headmaster was displaying once again to them.

Well, it was kind of cute, if they were really little girls, but no, they were almost adults now and it was kind of awkward to be treated like he did with them.

-

* * *

-

xxx

_-_

_

* * *

-  
_

_A little later, during class break..._

-

"Um, Zero-senpai?" Aido said after finding Zero in the library at this time, reading and well, he had thought he was studying for class but now it seemed he was not.

"Are you studying for class?" He added, then took a look at the book in the ex-hunter's hands. "Vampire biology?" The noble raised a brow at this, frowning at the silver haired pureblood but quickly recovered back to a neutral expression. Well, this was really interesting but what was he intending and why was Zero interested in this?

"Yeah," Zero replied, sounding far away," and no. I'm not studying for class, Aido-kun." He sighed in frustration at that, because he simply couldn't get Kaname's expression out of his mind. He had looked almost like a child, begging his parents to give him his most wanted toy for Christmas – and the idea of seeing Kaname disappointed and hurt really bugged him. If only, if only things were as easy as they sounded... for he really hated to put on a wig, even if it was only for Kaname to be happy. So, he had started to wonder if pureblood vampires might have ways to change their physical body, ever since he realized that his hair had grown almost at an insane speed since his change into a pureblood.

"Um." The noble nodded, looking questioningly at the young pureblood. "Hair? You're looking up how the grow process of vampire hair works?" He murmured, seeing the page Zero was looking at then stopped, realizing what this was about. Now, Aido was really puzzled since this simply made no sense at all. What could the ex-hunter want with that information?

"Kaname seems to think I would make a great Sephiroth." Zero explained with good measured glare, but he really sounded defeated.

"Sephiroth? Hair ... It's about the winter ball, isn't it?" Aido asked and then after he received a nod from him continued. "Kaname-sama wants you to dress up, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does." Zero nodded.

"Hmm. Maybe I can help you,with this, you know." The noble said after a while, he spent processing about what he just heard. "It's been one of my favourites." Yes, it was true even if his Idol-senpai image said otherwise. He seemed to have always an natural attitude to those things, may be it was because his curiosity on how these things worked, especially everything, which had anything to do with magic. Yes, there was real magic, even both sides seemed to have lost interest in it after the war turned into an truce, which provided most needed stability and made the need for these things ... less urgent, less important for survival.

"You can ... understand these things?" Zero eyed the the blonde noble with more than a little surprise and maybe even with something almost like respect.

"Yeah, I can. Surprising, isn't it?" Aido smirked at this, knowing that Zero probably wouldn't be the first to be surprised by it. Really, people seemed to see only the shallow playboy in him. Well, Aido normally didn't want them to see anything else, since life was so much easier that way.

"Yes, it is." Zero nodded then shook his head. "May be not. I should've seen that you probably couldn't be as stupid as you act ... sometimes." He actually grinned at this.

"I'm not stupid!" Aido pouted, objecting to the mere thought that he could be anything like that.

"No, obviously you're not." Zero replied and then, surprising him again, laughed with the blonde at this. Something had changed at this moment, somehow they were more relaxed with each other. Sure it was still a rather fragile truce but it was a beginning.

They walked back to class in silence; that was until Aido stopped Zero right before they entered the classroom. The blonde's look was unusual serious and there was little smile playing around his lips, like he really cared.

"I'll help you with this project of yours." He whispered suddenly, mischief gleaming his eyes but he sounded sincere.

"But ..." Zero muttered, being unable to react any other way. He couldn't help but think that the blonde wanted something in return.

"Aww!" Aido wiggled his brows in annoyance. "You're no fun."

"Maybe, but I'm right with this, assuming you want something in return?" Zero half-frowned half-glared at the blonde noble beside him.

"No, yes, maybe a little." The blonde admitted, knowing that Zero was too stubborn to let him off easily. "I just want you to think before going all the way and killing me, you know?" He said aloud, hoping it didn't sound as silly as it felt to him. Admitting that he liked the silver-haired pureblood, even only a little? Impossible, yet, he couldn't help but feel respect for the ex-hunter.

-

* * *

-

xxx

-

* * *

-

Monday afternoon shopping chaos...

-

Yuki couldn't help but think, think and smile. She knew she probably looked silly, but she couldn't get the idea of Zero up-dressing for the winter ball out of her head. Especially if that would make Kaname so happy, but that wasn't so easy.

She really wanted to help them, help them out there, but how on earth should she get the needed things to make it happen? Sure, some things like the leather clothes were easy enough to get as there were lots of cos-playing shops here, yet. It were the details, which mattered – and they were a lot more difficult to achieve.

Such, as how to get about two metre long sword in just a single week? Yeah, and what about green contact lenses for his eyes? Yuki was sure that Zero couldn't use normal ones, being a pureblood and she didn't want him to feel unwell only because of this.

Wonderful world of shopping indeed, she thought frustrated, even if she loved to shopping under normal circumstances, really.

"Yuki?" A voice asked, then repeated it. "Yuki-chan?"

"Aido-senpai?" She turned around just in time to see the blonde noble walking around the corner, trying to appear casual at that. "What are you doing here?" She frowned because she could see two other nobles behind him now, Takuma and Shiki.

"We know about the plan." Takuma explained softly. "About you convincing Zero to go along with it, with the cos-play."

"You know?"

"Yes, sure, we all know about the planned masquerade and well, I couldn't overhear Kaname-sama's words about how great Zero would look dressed up like that."

"You're going to keep this secret, aren't you?" Yuki asked with a raised brow with said that they better had or for she really didn't like the kind of humiliation she would face otherwise. Zero might not uncomfortable if they approached when they were done with this but that was whole different think compared what would happen if he were to discover their plans before they were done.

"Of course." Takuma chuckled in return. "So, do you already have a list of things we need?"

"Hmm, I think I do." Yuki nodded eagerly but then frowned. "It's only that I'm not exactly sure on how to get them. I mean there's cos-play shop in town but I'm afraid they might not have all we need."

Both Takuma and Senri nodded in return. "The leather clothes won't be cheep." He said but then smiled cheerfully after seeing her disappointed expression. "Don't worry, we'll get them for you."

"Thank you! I'm really glad about this, you know, because I want Kaname and Zero to be happy." Yuki blushed deeply at this and looked down, feeling a little embarrassed to meet the blonde noble's eyes.

"He'd need green contact lenses," Takuma said thoughtfully then stopped, frowning. "And normal ones wouldn't do either. They'd just itch like crazy."

"Yes, right. His eyes are a lot more sensitive to them, even more than ours are." Senri added.

"Special contact lenses, they'd be difficult to obtain this fast – and they're not the only things we need for this." Aido said and frowned a little, watching his fellow nobles and Yuki talk a while.

All what they said made sense, a lot, only problem was that he couldn't see how Yuki or the others would pull that off. The brunette didn't have the means to get those things for Zero and neither Takuma nor Shiki had the time to get them in time.

Time, Aido thought, he had enough of that and watched Yuki's face light up with excitement only to dim a moment later when Takuma told her that they wouldn't be able to really help here.

Yuki had looked truly beautiful like that –and to think that he could make her beam like that. He realized that he really wanted to see her happy – and maybe, there was hope for him after all, who knew?

"Yuki, don't worry about it." He found him saying at her, smiling at her brightly – and a real smile too, not one of these smiles he normally gave his fangirls at that.

"I do it!" Aido squeaked, almost jumped up when he thought that she didn't seem to understand that he meant to help in honest. "I'll those things." He added, a little more calmer and serious sounding voice, thinking that it had been he had been too hyper for her to believe him at first.

Strangely how his exclamation had Yuki's heart beating this strongly, almost racing. The brunette girl blinked, once, twice then a third time wondering what had happened to the Aido she knew. It was rather out of character to go to such lengths for someone he didn't even like at that.

-

* * *

-

_**A/N: **_There you go. Hope you like this rather lenghly chapter as well. Took me longer than I thought it would but that was partly because Zero and Kaname had their own mind about certain things, ehem. Anyway I think it's better for their first time to be like this than rather with leather, bondage and all that other kink. (Yeah, right I've got some dirty mind sometimes, but I cannot help it.)

_Mia_


	17. Masquerade de Vampires

Chapter Fifteen of Twisted Truth -- For Disclaimer see Prequel

-

-

* * *

-

**Masquerade de Vampires**

-

_Shifting shadows_

-

Sometimes, it seemed that all there was were shifting shadows, shadows that just seemed to be waiting to catch him unaware. It was nothing physical of course, just some feeling that came along with the fact that he still didn't know where he came from or who he really was.

Maybe it was because of this, that he slept hardly well these days, even if things to turn for the better. Zero's dreams weren't exactly pleasant even they weren't exactly nightmares, but he was caught up in a strange setting he did not understand at all.

There was always the same scene, where he was left alone in a forest-like place, all too silent and completely alone. Then the silence was broken by a scream, by a female, he thought but he couldn't be sure because he couldn't see anyone. After this the snow turned red under his feet, leaving behind traces he followed without really knowing why, but because he felt he needed to follow them to wherever they went.

Yet, he never found out because he either woke up or the scene changed into another one, even more disturbing to him because the person in it reminded him painfully of Kaname.

It was in the middle one of these scenes when he woke up, not the first time this day, but this time Zero decided to get up, knowing that it was useless to go back to sleep at this point.

Zero frowned, thinking that he thought that the voice in his dreams, the one, which had screamed had sounding surprisingly like that new girl, Kurenei-san, but on the other side he was certain it wasn't her – the voice just sounded similar. He shook his head at that, thinking that that was ridiculous and probably just his subconscious acting on his dislike of her.

He couldn't quite dissolve the gnawing thought that these dreams were more than just dreams, that something in his unconsciousness wanted to warn him about something, which was fine if it would make sense but it didn't.

Why did he have to dream things like that? Oh, at the beginning the dreams would start nice enough, filled with the intoxicating presence of Kaname, but then they turned into these strange dreams he could neither forget nor understand.

The worst one was the scene with that Kaname-look-a-like, who was nothing like the pureblood he know; no, not at all. The hair was slightly more curly than Kaname's hair and the eyes were crazed with madness. Those eyes, they had been so cold, so cruel and greedy for something Zero couldn't quite grasp.

He really had tried to get out of that dream but watching the unknown pureblood do unspeakable things, right in front of him. Zero wanted to stop him, but couldn't, which was even worse.

Worse, because it went against Zero's very nature .... but he could only watch him with a growing rage until he finally managed to wake up.

Zero shook his head once again, still a little bit unsure what he should do now. He looked at his watch, noticing that it was indeed quite early, which meant that he had more than enough time to prepare for the winter ball.

He sighed at that, not really liking what he was about to do but knowing that there wasn't any way around it. It was time to meet up with Yuki so she could help him with his costume, before anyone could see it before he was done with it. Especially not Kaname, he thought, which sounded kind of silly now that he thought about it, but he really did want to surprise the older pureblood.

He couldn't help but chuckle at that, which turned into an almost girly fit of giggling – and all because of it sounded too much like a wedding to him with all the secrets and all. He knew it that it would be impossible for them, but he couldn't be really sure now, since there was still enough about vampire culture he didn't know about.

Well, it was far too early for anything that serious, but he couldn't help the warm feeling spreading inside at those thoughts. It was a goofy kind of feeling too but, well, he couldn't help it.

-

* * *

xox

* * *

-

_A little later in the headmaster's rooms, Zero's old room ..._

-

"Zero, you think, this will work?" Yuki asked while eyeing the bottle with an unusual deep frown, but also couldn't help to feel somehow awed at the whole idea that a potion could make your hair grow ... this fast. She couldn't help but wonder how something like this would be possible, even now after all the rather strange things she'd learned from master Yagari.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said dryly, thinking of what Aido had said about this. The ex-hunter nearly chuckled at the memory of the blonde noble's face turning sour as Aidouhad said that he wished it would work on humans so they could get famous and all, making a fortune like that. Zero shook his head at that, thinking that the noble had some case of weird wish for attention and all.

Next thing she saw him drown the whole thing in one drought. "Zero?" She asked anxiously. "Are you all right?" He didn't look all that good to her, with his face suddenly gone very pale then turned red, blinking, once, twice only to finally shake his head in something that could be only confusion.

That definitely tasted weird, he thought for a moment before putting the bottle away – and waited, waited, but nothing had happened.

"Sure," he muttered in return, frowning again because he started to feel ... rather weird, starting with a itch under his skin then above it, like little people walking all over his head.

"Yuki ... " He started but trailed out because now something did happen, truly happening in front of his eyes. His hair, it began to get longer, bit by bit. It started slowly then got faster until all he could see was silver in front of his eyes.

It was just wrong to be able to see ones own hair growing, seeing it getting longer and longer until it reached the floor in such a short time. It truly reached down that far, he was sure about that because he felt it touching his feet.

"Yuki, what ... this is really happening..." Zero muttered again, wondering for the first time today if this had been such a good idea after all, even if it was for Kaname.

"I know." The girl muttered after a moment, after she got hold of herself, trying but unable but stare at the sight in front of her.

It was incredible and also pretty hilarious sight, seeing Zero's grasping his hair in an attempt to be able to get up at all and most of all to be able to see something other than hair.

-

* * *

xox

* * *

-

"Yuki, I need some help here?" He asked pleadingly while trying to get some order in his now out grown hair. He was thankful that it had finally stopped growing and he could continue with their plans.

He sighed in defeat for he really hadn't thought that that potion would be this powerful and this fast, too. Zero cursed loudly as he nearly stumbled over his own hair while trying to get into the bathroom so he could try to get this under control.

"I'll help you, Zero." The brunette girl giggled at the sight of Zero sitting in front of the mirror. "I've got already what I need here." She said and wiggled the pair of scissors she was holding in her hand.

"Yuuki!" He scowled in return, and would've glared at her too, if that would've been possible from under this mess of hair. As it was, he could hardly see anything but masses of silver hair in front of him.

"Shish, I take care of this." She pulled a chair close enough until it was behind him and ushered him to sat down on it so she could've better access to his hair. "Um, that's better..." She murmured after she was done with his bangs and forced back another giggle when she heard him sigh in relief. She frowned at this, thinking that they could be glad that the effect of that portion was that short-lived and the hair had stopped to grow that unnaturally fast now.

"You know I really must be in love that I'm doing this for him." He muttered, more to himself than to her.

"Here, now you're ready to go." Yuki smiled at him after she had finished doing his hair. It was really a fun thing to do, somehow reminiscent of the past when she had been helping him with cutting his hair only that she had been doing something more now. It had made her giggle more often then not, but it looked good on Zero, even she had been a little unsure about the result.

In the end they needed to use an unholy amount of hairspray only to bring his hair in the form they wanted it to, because otherwise it would've only continued to fall back into its natural position.

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_Right before the winter ball's opening..._

_-  
_

_Last minute ministrations, eh, preparations..._

-

Zero walked into Kaname's room, not so much different from usual but it was what he found that made the difference -- and his breath hitch in his throat. It was Kaname lying on the sofa, wearing only a half opened black sweeter and trousers, complete in leather too. His gaze travelled automatically to his exposed neck and then downwards, a little more than what was decent only to halt finally on his lips again.

Kaname looked gorgeous, good enough to eat, he decided, although it was a little unsettling to see the older pureblood with blue eyes like this. Well, he, himself wasn't better. Zero snorted at the thought and chuckled at the thought on how the others would react to both their costumes.

He moved without conscious thought, like moving in trance, a puppet without its own will -- yet he knew what was happening. Only, he chose not to fight against the pull, which drew him closer to Kaname every moment.

"So, what made me agree to this?" The ex-hunter muttered in a voice sounding half-happy and irritated.

"Hmm, you know, you love to see me like this, too." Kaname turned around to see the look the ex-hunter gave him. He knew that while Zero tried to sound annoyed the heat in his eyes gave him away – saying that he liked what he saw was really an understatement.

Damn, he was right so Zero could only nod in return. "I do." He added in a voice, which sounded far too huskily for this time of the night. The ball hadn't started yet and, well, if they continued gaping at each other they would probably miss it completely. Not that he himself gave much about such an event but others did – and they did expect them to attend the ball.

Most of all he didn't want to disappoint Yuki for she had gone to such lengths only to help him out with his costume. No, he definitely had to go to this party, yet...

It was really tempting, almost overwhelming just to grab Kaname where he stood and keep him for himself all night. He almost gave in and did just that and the thought of a pair of big brown eyes filling with tears kept him from it. Well, that and something else, Zero didn't want to spoil his plans for the night. He just hoped it would turn out as well as he had imagined it.

So, yes, in the end it was not so much common sense but some odd mix of wanting to please Yuki and what Zero had planned to do later. Well, it led them to leave together for the winter ball, just in time to meet the waiting crowd of cheering Day Class students, both female and male.

-

* * *

xox

* * *

-

"You look great, Yuki!" Yori said cheerfully after a look at her friend's costume.

"I guess it fits." She answered with a smile, knowing why exactly she had chosen this one. It was to fit Zero and Kaname's costumes tonight – and most of the other ones from Night Class. Not that she didn't expect that most of Day Class students would at least try to follow up with the same theme, not after it got out that Kaname actually liked Final Fantasy. It was only half the truth, really, but the effect was the same, everyone got excited about this year's winter ball and with the masquerade they were having this year. It was bound to be interesting at least.

"Hmm, I think you wouldn't even need that wig. Your hair is almost dark enough to pass up for black anyway."

"I know." Yuki nodded then chuckled while remembering that her father had been ... a little shocked at her chosen costume when she had tried it out the first time. Well, that would be normal, seeing how short her shorts were, but he recovered quickly, nodding and then went to weapon cupboard and gave her a real shuriken of all things.

"But I don't like to colour my hair, so this is better." She explained. "It's not good for the hair." Yes, it wasn't and her father would get a fit if he caught her doing that as well so it was really better this way; besides she'd have to wait for it to wash out otherwise and she really liked her hair the way it was.

"Yeah, let's go, Yuffie." Yori giggled at that and pulled her along with her.

-

* * *

xxx

* * *

-

_During the winter ball..._

_-  
_

_Cos-played_

-

"See, it's not so bad, Zero." Yuki beamed at the ex-hunter next to her. No, not bad, she grinned even wider, seeing how gorgeous Zero looked. Well, Kaname looked great too in that all black assemble and that impossible large sword on his back. Yes, she decided, he made a very cute Cloud, which was a little surprising knowing that his natural colouring wasn't anything like this, but Zero was simply amazing, she thought to herself, noting the way all the Day Class students went utterly still for a moment when they caught glimpse of Zero dressed up in his floating black leather coat, pants, armour and most of all an abnormal long katana mounted to his back. Right, that sword ... it looked suspicious real to Yuki and she couldn't help but wonder what that was about.

This was a masquerade, a party so why did the nobles think that Zero needed a real weapon? She pushed the thought away, thinking that she'll probable missed something and maybe it was just something to do with vampire society. Her father had given her a 'real' shuriken after all so, why should Zero not have a real sword, only that it didn't make any sense for he surely didn't need protection.

Whatever he looked good; okay, Zero looked more than good dressed up like this – it was downright frightening how well everything fit together ... even his eyes. Yuki wondered how he managed to create the glow effect, even while she knew that Aido got coloured contact lenses for him Yuki hadn't expected an effect like this. She didn't know where Aido got them from but they ... were awesome, so green and Zero brought them to life, eerie bright life, almost too real.

She fought a giggle back at that, realizing that Zero really got the right attitude for this role, with the way he was glaring at everyone, who dared to say anything about his dressing up and all – and Day Class was giving him an even wider berth than even under normal circumstances, but kept staring at him all the same.

-

* * *

xox

* * *

-

"Yes ... he does." Zero murmured to Yuki, taking Kaname's lithe frame in for the tenth time or so. He hadn't thought that it would get this bad, but Kaname looked just too hot in that outfit. The ex-hunter caught himself wishing all those people away so he could have him all to himself. Just how long did he have to endure this until it would be only the two of them?

Zero walked up to Kaname, considering asking him for a dance so he could shock all these stupid fan girls but then went against it, thinking that they would probably love it and would be even more persistent than before.

So, what was a big boy like him to do in a situation like this? Cause a carnage with this long meat picker he got for a sword? It would be at least in character in a way ...

Zero found himself chuckling darkly at those absurd thoughts, but caught himself before anyone noticed anything abnormal or strange.

No, he didn't hate them that much, but they were really annoying right now. Zero smirked at Kaname when noticing the expression the older pureblood made. Chances was that Kaname felt just the same way about this party. Oh, well, they had just to find a way to loose all these silly people ... somehow.

Zero was so in thought that he failed to notice the girl approaching him with a purposeful look on her face until it was nearly too late. The ex-hunter noticed that she was the Day Class president and reacted accordingly, growling slightly on remembering how she had treated Yuki most of the time.

What did she said right now, he frowned at her then sighed, realizing that she wanted to dance with him and found himself uncertain what to do for the first time. The girl was a lot braver than the rest of them, as she approached him despite his icy glares. Yeah, brave or ignorant, he thought while thinking on a way out of this for he really didn't want to dance with her, but on the other side he knew that Yuki would give him hell if he was rude to her like his usual self was.

Damn, it was a pain having to be nice for once.

Yes, the look Kaname and Yuki greeted him with, said it all. They expected him to be nice to her, even if there was more than a hint of ... annoyance in Kaname's eyes.

Next thing Zero knew, he was rescued by another girl. He recognized her as Ruka with a little frown. Ruka met the Day Class girl with a look of disdain, saying that Zero had already promised this dance to her and pulled him along to the dance floor without much further ado.

Whatever, he couldn't help but blush as he mouthed an almost silent 'thank you' to her, something she only answered with a slight nod. Ruka had dressed up in slightly baroque way, a figure he didn't recognize and had somehow dyed her hair a lighter tone than usual. She shrugged when she noticed his curious look at her.

"I'm doing this for Kaname-sama," she explained after a while. "He wouldn't have liked you having to dance with ... that girl." She gave a little smirk at that. No, Kaname-sama wouldn't have liked that at all, not when he couldn't do what he obviously liked to do thanks to those humans' odd sense of what was acceptable and what was not.

Same-sex pairings seemed to be a pretty normal thing in vampire society, knowing that it could be rather difficult to find a partner one could stand to live with that long with.

After this another dance followed, this time with a broadly smiling Yuki, which made him somehow smile in return, seeing that at least she did enjoy this, this masquerade. They danced for a while, both aware of the lingering looks from envious Day Class girls. He gave them a threatening glare, daring to say anything bad to Yuki – and they actually shivered in response and looked away – but not for as long as wished they would. The ex-hunter forced back a growl in his throat, knowing that it wouldn't help and Yuki certainly didn't deserve it. She was sweet like always.

Many dances later, he mostly spend with Yuki, Yori and surprisingly Ruka, they were to listen to Kaien Cross holding a speech, following by one held by Kaname. Zero was really glad he at least didn't have to do this and wondered how he did it. Of course the ex-hunter wasn't shy to speak to people, not if it was necessary to keep order and peace but a speech like this was something completely different – and definitely not his cup of tea.

-

* * *

xox

* * *

-

Yuki frowned because she just saw Master Yagari, well, not because she saw him, but because she saw him wearing a suit. The brunette girl blinked once, twice but the image didn't go away.

"Father?" She asked the headmaster who sat next to her. "Is Master Yagari wearing a suit?"

"It seems so." The headmaster nodded, then frowned as well, while giving his friend's attire a closer look. Kaien couldn't help but smile at what he just saw, especially since he clearly remembered Toga denying to wear any costume or even dress up. It surely was a normal suit and he would've taken for that too, if it weren't for the fact that the master hunter wore his hair in something akin to a pony tail among other things. Well, not all of it but his bangs were now held by a band, which looked like leather. All this would be nothing really strange as the master hunter was known to wear a suit when necessary; no, that what made things suspicious was the fact that he was wearing glasses even while Kaien knew that his friend didn't need those; no, not at all.

"Excuse me, Yuki-chan." He said with a nod to his daughter and went over to intercept his friend – for he really couldn't pass this up; no, that wouldn't do.

"I thought you don't cos-play," Kaien said in almost nonchalant way.

"I don't ... cos-play." Yagari uttered in a similar dry tone but couldn't help but smirk at his old friend, knowing that he had been caught in the act.

"Um, you don't." The headmaster nodded, but it was obvious that he didn't believe a word what the master hunter had just said.

"Tell me then, why you're in a blue suit – and why you're wearing that on your face?" He motioned to the place between Yagari's eye and eye-patch where a red dot was clearly visible.

"Oh, that?" He rose a brow, tipping with a finger at the dot his friend mentioned. "Thought it went well with the suit."

"If you say so." Kaien smiled at that then nodded almost as if he had accepted his friend's explanation only for his smile turn into a smirk a moment later. "If you say so, Tseng."

"What!?" Yagari almost lost the cigarette he had been fingering in his hand. "What did you just say?" It was obvious that he knew why his friend called him that, well, it was because that was what he had dressed up as, only he hadn't expected Kaien to figure it out.

"Toga, you can stop the innocent attitude, you know." The headmaster's said in a soft voice, one said that it was okay, okay that even a master hunter could've fun from time to time, even if it was such a silly thing as cos-playing.

"All right, you caught me." He nodded then gestured for the to get over there to get themselves something to drink. The master hunter gave his friend grin while now noticing his friend's choice of costume.

"So tell, me how's business in England?" He asked with a grin while handing his friend a glass of wine from the table that had been reserved for the teachers.

"Business?"

"Yeah, how's 'Search and Destroy' going?"

"Fine." The headmaster said after a while, deciding to play along with his friend's playful manner. He couldn't help but smile at this thought, but it was true, Kaien had missed this side for longer than he wanted to admit. This was the friend he remembered being his partner, not the always serious master hunter Toga became later.

"Section Thirteen seems to be on vacation, though."

-

* * *

xox

* * *

-

"He follows you around like a shadow." Yuki muttered, catching the sight of something dark at the side of her view.

"Who?" Zero frowned slightly, not knowing what she meant with this.

"The bird." She pointed over there where she had seen it, perching on the ledge above almost like a silent guard.

"He is?" Zero looked up to watch the bird with curious look then shook his head with a little sigh because Yuki was indeed right. That bird had been following him around, all through the week but somehow he had always managed to keep mostly unnoticed. Yes, that bird was a sneaky one, but he couldn't help but thinking that the bird took a liking to him.

"I guess he is." The ex-hunter agreed after another moment, smirking slightly. "Thanks, Yuki."

"What for?" The girl looked confused at that.

"For helping me to find a name for him." Zero explained, smiling good natured. Something she caught him doing more and more often lately – and felt happy as well, seeing like this.

"Name? Oh, you want to call him ... Shadow, Zero?" She looked curiously at him, wondering how this thing with that bird would turn out in the end. The bird seemed to unusual smart for his kind and Yuki couldn't help but wonder about it. Ravens were intelligent birds, sure, but it was spooky how much it seemed to understand sometimes.

"Yes, I think that fits perfectly." He gave her a broad grin, pointing at it, where it seemingly sneaked up on a pair of Day Class students, who had been pestering Takuma with silly questions. Actually, he couldn't really fault them their wide-eyed behaviour because the blonde noble looked great in that white tailored suit. One could almost think that he wasn't wearing a costume at all until one got a glimpse of the gun he was hiding beneath his jacket or the fact that his smirk looked downright dangerous compared to his normal easy going attitude.

He didn't recognized his costume at first until he caught sight of Shiki, wearing dark blue slacks and a red wig. He was posing in front of Takuma, urging him to to take pictures of him.

"Seems we're almost complete." He noted dryly pointing at the pair and then outright giggled when he caught sight of girl dressed in pink with long tresses of chestnut hair. It got worse a moment when he realized that this pretty girl wasn't a girl at all but a familiar notorious blonde noble he knew all too well.

He shrugged when the noble gave him a glare in return then grinned sheepishly. "This... is just his fault." Aido said unhappily, pointing towards his cousin, who only smirked at this.

Zero raised a brow, feeling curiosity even when he knew it wasn't his business.

"What can I say? I lost a bet, okay?" He explained then blushed as his glance met Yuki's. Well, it could be called a bet, the blonde mused, thinking that it brought him and Akatsuki back to their previous friendship. Yes, indeed it was worth it, especially if it got the headmaster's daughter to smile like this at him.

"Well, you ... look pretty." Yuki giggled in return, shaking the absurdness of this situation and how well he pulled it off. No, she thought, Aido didn't look pretty, dressed like this. He looked beautiful, which was a strange way to describe a male, but she couldn't think of another word. Yes, he looked good, she noticed and felt her cheeks heating up at that.

"Pretty?!" The noble pouted at that, but somehow couldn't find the strength in him to be truly mad with her, not when she was looking at him like this, almost like a lost puppy with her big brown eyes. He frowned a moment later, catching a glimpse behind the windows, which led to the balcony that could be only Kaname-sama. What was he doing out there, he thought for a moment then smirked as he got an idea, a plan, which just might work.

Aido nodded, succeeding in turning her attention towards where Kaname-sama stood.

Yuki gave him a blank stare at first then returned his smirk with a sweet smile of her own to finally settle her attention to Zero, who stood still next to her.

"Zero..." She muttered then pulled the young pureblood along with her, towards the big glass doors, which led directly to where she'd just seen Kaname.

"Yuki?" Zero managed to get out after she had already pulled him halfway to her goal, wherever that might be. He felt kind of confused what this was about now and he grew only more confused when he finally felt Kaname close to him. They ball was far from over, was it? He really wished it ... to be over, over so he could be finally alone with Kaname.

"He's waiting outside." She replied with a knowing look and actually pushed him through the door. "Please, don't let him wait any longer, you know?" She said with giggle and a knowing look, then left him there.

-

* * *

xox

* * *

-

At first he hesitated, knowing that the ball was far from over only to shrug at it a moment later.

Let them dance and party all they'd like to do, but he was going to do the thing he wanted to do all night long. A dance hardly mattered if it wasn't with him.

"Kaname?" Zero asked aloud, his voice coming out more rough then he expected.

"Finally." The older pureblood said in return, sounding strangely eager at that too, for he really had been waiting on a change to catch the younger pureblood in a more quieter, more private moment, away from all those prying eyes.

Private, he sighed, accepting that this was a private it would get tonight for them.

"Finally, what?" Zero rose a brow in return but moved closer to Kaname until they were almost touching.

"I get my dance." He purred at that and pulled Zero's into an embrace-like position, ready to dance.

"Your dance?" Zero asked teasingly but gave into the older pureblood's game by pulling him into a dancing position. Next he found himself chuckling darkly. "Hmm, you're going to get your dance, Kaname." He added, feeling a surprised at how much like a purr just that sounded.

After this they started to dance and continued for a long while, moving to bits and pieces of music coming from the great hall, that was until Kaname suddenly giggled.

"What!?" Zero looked pretty flabbergasted at the unusual sound coming from Kaname.

"Sorry, I ..." The older pureblood clung to Zero just to keep himself from falling over. "I ... just can't ... get it how you did manage to dance ... with that hanging over your shoulder." He pointed to the pretty convincing replica of the enormous katana hanging from Zero's back.

"I manage ... just fine." Zero gave one of his most iciest glares in return before he joined the older purebloods laughter. "I could ask you the same, though." He added dryly.

"It's not as heavy as it looks, Zero." Kaname informed him in almost the same dry, nearly serious tone then frowned as if remembering something suddenly. "Although, you looked downright murderous back there." He gestured back to the ball room, thinking about the look Zero had given those silly fangirls.

"It was rather tempting..." The ex-hunter said in a thoughtful tone.

"Tempting, what was tempting?" Kaname wanted to know, knowing that Zero didn't exactly liked events like this ball or anything alike, not that fawning Day Class students did help anything about the matter.

"Tempting, not to take this ... thing and show them why it's unhealthy to keep me from you the whole night." He admitted in a slightly guilty tone, while fiddling with the sword straps, which secured the blade to his back. Yes, he shouldn't have thoughts like this, not even in jest, but he just couldn't help it for it had been very annoying having to do dance after dance when all he wanted was some peace and quiet – no that wasn't quite right. No, not at all.

Zero wanted to be alone with Kaname, almost like this, but better, like the privacy in their rooms. He almost blushed at that but pushed the thought away. No, he couldn't give his game away, no, he couldn't, not when he was so close now, but he couldn't help feeling a little nervous now. He wouldn't let them go back to where they've been before.

"Well, you've got me now." Kaname whispered slowly, leaning closer into the ex-hunter's embrace. They somehow had stopped dancing some time ago but neither had realized or cared about it.

"I do." He muttered in return, leaning in to nuzzle the older pureblood's neck. "And I won't let you go."

"You ... better not." Kaname's reply sounded ... almost like a threat, a sweet threat, which led to an even sweeter trap, a trap he didn't mind at all. Zero really didn't intent to let go, not ever and especially not tonight.

"Mine." Zero said in an utterly possessive way than smirked a downright evil grin. "Yes, that's right. You're mine." He purred, with his voice darkly vibrating his his throat.

"Yours." Kaname nodded, more than agreeing to the ex-hunter's statement. He couldn't help the rush of excitement then, now, hearing Zero's voice like this and it didn't help that Zero's costume left a more than generous patch of the ex-hunter's neck and chest easily to see. Right now he would really do anything to keep that devious light in Zero's eyes.

Tempting, it looked deviously tempting, enough for him to wish that the ball was already done and over so they could continue this to whatever it may lead them to.

He blinked when he saw the expression on the younger pureblood grew even more mischievously than it was. Kaname felt it suddenly difficult to breathe, because of that look ... Zero looked so sexy right now, enough to be edible.

"So, am I your puppet now?" Kaname asked teasingly, arching a brow at the ex-hunter in his arms, knowing that he was playing with fire but he didn't really want to return to the ball, right?

"My puppet..." Zero murmured in return, frowning softly to only finally nod, finding the idea pretty appeasing for some reason.

"So, what are you going to do, now that I'm your puppet?" Kaname asked, no, purred at the ex-hunter, who leaned lazily at the railing.

"Hmm," Zero murmured then smirked as he got an even better idea what to do, finally he nodded and leaned closer to Kaname, pulling him closer that their faces were opposite to each other.

"Punish you." He said finally, only to drag the older pureblood away from the balcony, away from the ball and everyone else. Kaname went along with it, being curious about what Zero had planned for them for he surely must have planned something with the purposeful way he was leading them straight to that hidden door, which led directly to the Moon Dorm.

"Feathers?" He asked with a more than curious look when he noticed the state Zero's bedroom was in.

"Yes." Zero said with warm chuckle. "Don't you like them?" He asked softly with a look that that sent heat through Kaname's veins at that. His trousers felt suddenly very constricting as well.

"Love them." He breathed huskily, leaning closer into the ex-hunter's embrace he then frowned when Zero led him to the waiting bed. "You're sure about this?" He couldn't help but had to ask.

"More than anything." Zero's voice sounded more like a promise than any time before – nothing mattered but the two of them, together.

"Then ... bind me." Kaname whispered, pulling the zipper of his sweater down until it hung loosely to his wiry frame.

The ex-hunter wanted to do exactly what he'd said but was interrupted by the arrival of a agitated looking raven. Zero stared for a fracture of a moment at the bird, feeling unknown dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Kaname, something is very wrong."

-

* * *

xox

* * *

-

"You know what your friend is?" Maria asked with smile, which looked too sweet to be anything but fake.

Yuki frowned only in return, wondering how the girl had managed to sneak up on her like this. One moment Yuki had been talking and laughing with Yori, Aido and some of the other nobles and now she found herself facing her here – and alone, too. She couldn't help notice that they had moved away from the crowd of the dancing hall as well and were now outside between the main building and the way, which led to the Moon Dorms.

Yuki clutched the shuriken in her hand closer to her and gave Maria a glare reminiscent of Zero's. She wasn't that helpless anymore and her weapon, it was, unlike many others tonight, not fake, but the real deal – and a hunter weapon on top of that.

"You know what happens, if it gets known to the Hunter Association, to the Vampire Council?" The noble added, her voice sounding soft like a purr. "This whole place will be torn apart." She made a gesture to point at the building, to everything around her. "And your father's dream will be turn into a nightmare."

"That won't happen!" Yuki objected, knowing that the whole Night Class, well, sans Maria, stood behind them and she really trusted her father and master Yagari.

"What if I'd told you that it has already happened?" A new voice interrupted, making both girls turn around. Yuki gasped in surprise but Maria had just a knowing almost evil look in her eyes. Of course, Yuki couldn't see that because she was too busy with staring at the newcomer, too shocked to do anything else.

How? All she could think of was just that, only single word because he ... he looked just like Zero. If she hadn't heard his voice, which was very different from Zero's she would've thought that Zero had somehow changed and snug up on them – which was not very likely, but she couldn't help the thought.

"Who are you?" She asked the silver-haired youth with Zero's face. She thought she recognized his costume somehow but couldn't come up with the name to it.

"You could call me ... Kadaj for now." He said then sniggered only to get back to serious with shrug.

"You're not like them." Yuki nodded towards Maria, thinking that he must know about vampires but didn't know exactly why.

"No, I am not." He laughed at that eyeing her with a look that said it all and on the other hand it did hide way too much. It didn't sound right. His voice, no, not at all, she thought but she couldn't place it what exactly it was that had her at such an unease.

"Why are you here?" She asked next, recovering some of her previous calm back to think more clearly now – only to realize that she was in a very precarious situation, alone with a stranger and a noble she didn't trust at all.

"To talk, Cross-san." He said emotionless. "Talk about Zero." The strangers voice sounded like in truth that was the last thing he wanted but he didn't have a choice about it.

"What about him?"

"Everything," he said, "he's everything, but not right, not what he's supposed to be ... ex-human." He took a step closer to her at that, still eyeing her with that strange curious look in his eyes. "Tell me."

"Stop," Yuki muttered at that, holding her shuriken in a way that she could use it easily. "Don't do that. I'm ... not helpless." She voiced, hurriedly betraying how upset she still felt, which went even worse when he just laughed at that.

"That won't work on me. I'm not a vampire."

"Maybe." Yuki nodded then shrugged. "It's still a real weapon and I know how to use it." She eyed it just to make sure it was still there. It was real, right, and very very sharp, easily to cut through skin and clothes.

He just stared at her and next – next then there was chaos, at least that was the only word she could find for it at that time. Chaos that came with a rush of black leather and long silver hair when Zero suddenly appeared next to her, glaring at the stranger with a expression Yuki had never seen before.

Neither of the two girls noticed that the raven, who had tailed Yuki and Maria had taken off just a few minutes ago, just before the stranger, who looked like Zero appeared.

-

* * *

xox

* * *

-

_Clashing swords..._

_-  
_

"Ichiru." Zero's voice ... lacked emotion and Yuki couldn't help but shiver at how cold it sounded. It wasn't like his voice at all, but the look in behind his eyes was worse she thought. They shone with an eerie light, which just wasn't normal, not with those green contact lenses he was still wearing.

"Move away from her." He ordered in the same cold distanced voice, but it caused the other silver haired man only to smirk in response and then his eyes, Ichiru's she reminded herself went alight with rage.

"No." Ichiru said bluntly. "I'm afraid I can't do that, brother."

"Then I have to make you." Zero's reply came in slow drawl, which was nearly a purr – but not a pleasant one at that. It was clearly a threat the ex-hunter meant very seriously.

Next thing happening was the stranger charging Zero with a sword, which seemed to appear out from nowhere only to be intercepted by the abnormal long katana the ex-hunter was carrying on his back.

"That won't help you." Ichiru sneered in disgust. "It's not even a real sword."

"Not real?" Zero smirked in return, right before he took his turn at charging at his brother. The ex-hunter nearly giggled at the sight of surprise on Ichiru's face when he realized that this _'Masamune' _was indeed not only for show, but indeed a very real sword, wherever Aido might have gotten it so fast. Well, he had to thank the blonde noble his far sight in this case.

Yuki tried to help but found that she was being quickly pulled away from the fight scene by noone other but Kaname, who looked more than concerned. The girl tried to protest but it was all no good, not with the worry clearly visible in Kaname's eyes.

"Zero can take care of himself, Yuki." Kaname explained in a hushed tone, but he couldn't fool Yuki with this. She knew that he'd still worry about the silver-haired pureblood no matter what he told her or what he tried to tell himself. It was simply in his character to worry about the ones he cared for.

"We need to take care of this." He said and then dragged Maria along with him, rather unceremoniously at that too, but she did not protest unlike Yuki – but that might be very well only because Kaname was a pureblood and she only a noble at that.

The dark haired pureblood then nodded towards Seiren, who had been following him here to take Maria back to the Moon Dorms and make sure she stayed there as well.

"Zero?" Yuki asked again after the two nobles had left her alone with Kaname. She couldn't help but stare at the place where Zero and the stranger were still fighting. Stranger, he wasn't a stranger, she thought then shivered while remembering the name Zero had addressed him with – but hadn't Zero said that his brother was dead?

Kaname sighed in frustration, knowing that there was no way to keep Yuki from watching – and since she was a hunter now, using his powers would not work easily to be any option besides that would only make her angry at him and that was something he wanted to avoid if possible.

So for now he opted to just hold her close, not letting her out of his sight all the while watching the fight as well.

The fight ... Kaname frowned at it, noting how it turned more heated by every moment – and how Zero seemed to not be exactly himself for the intensity he went into the fight, which should've been only a simple thing of driving the stranger off the campus and all. But the stranger, or more so Zero's brother after what he had called him seemed to be too mad to allow being driven off easily.

And Zero ... Zero was angry as well, too angry... Kaname could feel the anger radiate in waves from him – only, it wasn't only anger, he noticed. No, Zero seemed to feel deeply hurt by whatever his brother had done to cause this in the past.

Damn, this was going to end badly but if he interrupted the fight he would've to leave Yuki alone and that wasn't an option to him. Yuki had to be kept out of trouble, especially after she already stumbled into this – and he suspected that Maria had a lot to with it as well, for why else would Yuki be out here in the first place?

Then it happened, what he'd been afraid of, something he didn't want Yuki to witness if possible. Ichiru had been acting more and more frantic, almost as if he felt that something was very off with Zero and it was enough for him to make mistakes, one of them a fatal one.

One moment they had been still fighting and in the next Zero had stabbed Ichiru into the chest , watching him go down, almost like being in a trance. The ex-hunter was clearly shocked about what just happened.

And then he was even more shocked when Ichiru pulled himself together and took off into the night, completely ignoring the bleeding wound to his shoulder. It was almost as if he didn't care about his own life but that getting away was more important than anything else.

It was like something was chasing him – or something or someone depended on the young stranger.

"Zero?" Yuki asked, at first slowly then repeating it when he didn't react to it until she did almost frantically called out for him – yet still no response.

"Kaname?" She turned around, seeking advice at what to do from the tall pureblood next to her.

-

* * *

xox

* * *

-

"You're all right, Shizuka-hime?" Ichiru asked, with his voice still weak from his recent injury even if the Shizuka's blood indeed did help him heal.

"Yes, of course, I am." She nodded in return, but it was obvious from the far-away look in her eyes that she was indeed brooding about something or more so, about someone. She had been watching from afar, ever since Maria arrived and while she had dismissed the emotion at first, the longer she felt it through the young noble the more pressing it became.

It was an almost forgotten feeling, from the days when she held her children in her arms – almost but it echoed every time her noble was close enough to the boy.

Boy, she mused then frowned, giving the young man beside her searching look. No, he was still human, still a hunter, but ... there was no other explanation to this even if it sounded impossible.

-

_Could Zero Kiryu really be her son? Were they both her children, children she thought to be lost to her forever?_

-

* * *

-

_Author's note: I hope this wasn't too confusing but it was kinda hard to write for me and I really wanted to get this done for now.  
_

Love,

Mia


	18. Curtain Call - Part One: Aftershock

Original Author's note:**  
**

_Yeah, it's an update, not a fata morgana ... It's been a little bit shorter than I wanted it to_  
_but the original chapter turned out way too long so I decided to cut it into two to be able _  
_to post the first part of it for Christmas as I wanted too._

_I'm afraid there's not much action here either._

* * *

Chapter seventeen of Twisted Truth

For Disclaimer see prequel.

* * *

**Curtain Call**

_Aftershock_

* * *

It had been a strange fight with an even stranger end, which left the ex-hunter in a state of trance – for lack of better description cause that's what it looked to Kaname and Yuki. Zero didn't seem to either recognise him nor Yuki, who had practically tried anything she could think of to get the ex-hunter to wake from whatever paralysed had him.

A figure that looked pretty much like a stature or a robot that suddenly lost all power to move even a little bit – or maybe if someone hit its stop button. It was as scary sight and nothing Kaname wanted to witness, to see his lover like this, like his soul just left.

He felt panic rise inside a this thought, but quickly pushed that away because there wasn't any logic to it. No, he thought, it most probably was just shock about whatever had transpired between Zero and the intruder here. Although a little part of him objected, insisting that there was something more to this than simple shock.

Yuki had tried to get the ex-hunter's attention for what seemed like a small eternity to her, without getting any sign that he was aware of her. Now, she was at a loss and so was Kaname so it seemed cause he hadn't answered her question yet.

"He's not waking up, Kaname," she said in a bout of utter frustration and near defeat at the situation. "No matter what I tried and not even that bird friend of his has any luck." Yuki added nodding toward the raven that was currently still trying to get Zero's attention, via pecking him repeatedly at his legs. He event tried pulling his long strands of hair that, which had to hurt quite a bit, but even that brought no reaction from the unresponsive pureblood. Well, no reaction other than letting go of the sword in hands, almost like it had become too heavy to hold on it any longer.

"Kaname?" Yuki picked it up, carefully trying not to hurt herself with the oversized sword. She met the dark-haired pureblood's gaze as in asking what to do to help her.

"Yuki." Kaname put a hand on her shoulder in order to comfort the brunette girl then took the sword from her without further notice as it was obvious that it was far too long for someone her size. He also didn't want her to burden with the sight of still fresh blood tainting its blade. Frowning at the sight, he undid its scabbard and sheathed the sword to prevent unwanted cuts by its rather sharp blade.

"He's in shock, Yuki. I'm sure he will be all right in time," he said as calmly as he could, to quiet the rising panic in her. Well, he was worried about his lover, too, but he knew that it wouldn't help to panic about it and it was rather obvious that the ex-hunter was caught in a state of shock, which meant that he needed some peace and quiet and not people panicking about him like Yuki was close to do.

"You really think so?" Yuki asked, shivering slightly, partly because of how cold it had gotten but more so because of the irrational fear she felt inside.

"Yes, I do." He said then removed his hand from her shoulder to greet chairman Cross and master hunter Yagari-san. "You better get some rest as well." He added before gently shoving her in the direction of the older men, silently asking her to go with them.

"Kana-" She gasped, trying to object but was cut off by the older pureblood again.

"Just go, Yuki. He's going to be fine."

"You're sure?" She looked up to him; obviously wanting to believe him, but too worried about Zero to let him off that easily. She knew that Kaname knew a lot of things, but even with him being the resourceful pureblood he was he couldn't do wonders just yet.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll be. I'll take care of him." He said with slightly more conviction in his voice as he felt about this, but nonetheless it was truly better this way. It certainly wouldn't help Zero if she exhausted her until she got sick because of lack of sleep and rest.

"Okay then." Yuki nodded and reluctantly went with master Yagari and her chairman Cross, letting them guide her back to her room.

Kaname waited a moment, making sure she really did what she promised before turning around to the still figure of his lover. The dark-haired pureblood frowned a moment on how to get him back into their dorms before handing Seiren both their swords to take care of.

Satisfied with this obstacle gone, he took Zero's hand into his own and put his arm around his shoulder. He pulled gently in the direction they needed to go all the while hoping that Zero would be cooperative with him here, less he'd needed to carry him home.

In the end it worked better an expected as Zero's body seemed to walk where it was guided to, almost like being on autopilot, which made the rest pretty easy. Kaname walked him up to his room. Seiren, who had accomplished her task of locking up Maria to her room so she could be questioned later, was walking behind them like a silent yet strange looking guardian, with the oversized weapons she was carrying.

The latter would have looked even more weird if the noble had been still in her previously worn dress, but somehow she had found the time to change into something more practical in the mean time.

* * *

xxx

* * *

_It was like he was in a trance .._

The ex-hunter wasn't aware of any of the things happening around him, even if his eyes were wide open, though.

It was like Zero was trapped in some kind of twisted dream, paralysed by what had happened to him, unable to cope properly … just now.

No, all Zero could see was his twin – and her, that woman … the one he had hated for so long, but now he didn't know what to feel, or if he could feel at all.

No, that wasn't right. There was feeling, feeling of dread, horror caused by the sight of Ichiru covered in blood because of an injury Zero had afflicted in a bout of mad range.

He couldn't escape this reality no matter much much he wanted to – and time, time had no meaning in this strange place. Seconds felt like hours, like days, weeks … eternity in a moment as cheesy that sounded.

Nothing was real, whispered a voice in his head, one that sounded like a younger version of himself. Part of him wanted to believe in it, wanted to believe that nothing had happened – but he couldn't, because he knew it was a lie.

He could not live a lie, no matter how horrid the truth was. The truth that was centred all around a single moment, compressed in a singularity … a hyperspace of sorts.

Yet, Zero wasn't ready to accept the facts right now, and that was the reason his mind was trapped here, away from the real world, his body lived in.

Zero conscious mind was trapped, being unable to see or hear anything but his twin, hitting the ground in a terrible sound, which should have the fight at that point, but it hadn't.

What he had done to his twin.

_Ichiru._

The name, it was like it was repeated over and over in the Zero's mind like a chant, that it was like he was drowning in it, unable to escape it since he couldn't ran away from his own mind.

_Ichiru … Ichiru, over and over again. _

Zero felt cold, so cold, but even now he could still feel remnants of … that irresistible pull to protect what was his, no matter the consequences. The sway of blood that followed.

_So much blood, way too much blood..._

Of course, at first he had been surprised at seeing his twin again after all those years. After that it had been the bitter sting of betrayal of one he had held close to his heart. It didn't matter that they hadn't been their real parents, but they had been the only family both of them had ever known up to that fatal day.

Betrayal was betrayal, not matter that the circumstances weren't all what they seemed to be.

That feeling was bad, but then that betrayal had turned into full-blown rage as soon he realized that Ichiru was obviously threatening Yuki, with his weapon drawn ready to hurt her. And Yuki, he could see that she tried to act brave, but he could hear the fear in her voice the more Ichiru advanced at her.

After this ... Zero had snapped, losing himself to primal instincts he wasn't able to control, didn't want to control at that time because hurting Yuki was unforgivable.

All he had seen then was a threat to his adopted sister, which needed to be removed, no matter what it took.

_She belonged to him … how dare he threaten her like that!_

He couldn't help but acknowledge what had happened and what could have happened if he hadn't been interrupted. His hands reached out to something to hold on, thus grabbing the handle of his sword tightly only to let go a moment later, when his hands touched something wet on it.

It was blood, Ichiru's blood, he had shed in anger.

Zero felt sick about that terrible urge to kill his own brother, just for touching Yuki in the wrong way.

That kind of action hadn't been like him at all - except that it had been. It was biology acting up at its finest, a possessive pureblood protecting his family, his clan like he was meant to be. Only problem here was that Zero wasn't raised as one, thus not prepared for his role nor able to control any instincts that came with being what he was.

He got completely caught by surprise, by things, Kaname had failed to mention to him and he couldn't even really blame him. Most probably because to him those things were too familiar, too ordinary to think them necessary to teach them at all.

Terrible in its wish to protect what was its own, but the worst was that the dark sense of it being felt just right, like a dark voice whispering that Ichiru should have known better than to act like he did, the fool. Only he didn't, instead he had played sick games with him and Yuki.

Zero shivered, forcing that uncomfortable thought away, refusing to acknowledge it – because it couldn't be. No, he couldn't accept that it was just that, simply instincts. Maybe if he was anybody else than him, but he simply couldn't.

For most of his life he'd done is best to keep a cool head, to be always in control, least somebody else paid for his weakness, like Master Yagari did back then.

No, he had to accept that he had been weak – and that his weakness had almost cost him his brother's life. The knowledge that he really would _have _killed Ichiru if nothing had interrupted their fight was more than chilling, but it simply was the truth; bitter as it was.

He wasn't sure how he felt about this something that had interrupted them, though. He suppose should be glad that they had been interrupted, he really should but he almost didn't.

This thing had been in his head after all. Well, not exactly a thing, but someone, a woman's voice, he thought, remembering how the voice had sounded to him.

It had felt strange to have that voice in his head, enough that it had hit him as if someone had just tossed the contents of a bucket full of ice water into his face. He couldn't help, but even the memory sent shivers down his spine with some emotion he wasn't quite sure about.

"_Son?"_ The voice had said, well, she, he corrected himself. She had sounded so surprised at that as well, he thought, unable to wonder what she had expected to find or more specially whom.

It had been only a single word , Zero had been able to understand, but it was enough to clear his mind that he realized _what _just had happened, of what he had done to his own brother because he hadn't been able to control his raging emotions and the overwhelming need to protect his family. He got completely overwhelmed by the strength of the need to protect then, much more than he had ever felt before.

He had never been this possessive as well, which should have felt foreign, but didn't somehow.

After this the ex-hunter had tried to respond, to answer it, but the presence had drifted from his grasp, just as it had come. Maybe not exactly the same, for he had felt confusion from it, pain and a tentative hope for things to be … better? He was even more confused about that now. How could there be hope after what just happened?

That voice, it had sounded like something he remembered, from when he'd been very little, could it be ... Did it really belong ... to his mother? It sounded familiar – too familiar, but that couldn't be … no ...

He wasn't sure, but who could it be then? Kaname had said that close family members could communicate in a non-vocal way among vampires, especially among purebloods.

Close family, like … a mother calling out to her son, but was this really his mother? The thought was rather terrifying of sorts, something he didn't want to believe no matter how right it sounded.

Something inside whispered she was, but he didn't want to believe, just yet, because if she was his situation just became a whole lot more complicated. It was something, that made it sound like a sick kind of comedy, like fate was laughing his ass off on him; that was if fate even existed, of course.

"Mother?" He caught himself asking, but it sounded more like a whisper than anything else , a whisper with that he awoke from his trance state. He blinked, once twice before he opened his eyes to a very familiar sight, right in front of him. Zero sighed in relief at the sight of his lover's worried face.

* * *

xox

* * *

It was pretty much like waking from a very weird dream and for some reason the ex-hunter wasn't all that surprised to find himself back in the older pureblood's room. Maybe because that was so Kaname to bring him back here, a place he knew they'd be safe and comfortable. For a moment he flushed at the thought that he might have carried him here, bridal style. Although he didn't know if he should feel mortified at the idea or giddily happy; maybe a little of both.

"I'm afraid not." A familiar voice said. "Zero, it's only me, Kaname."

"I know." Zero acknowledged him at that but didn't move otherwise since he still felt a little off at that and took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. After he had made sure the world didn't move any longer in circles nor was covered by a curtain of liquid silver he took a good look around. He noticed that he indeed was seated in what appeared to be Kaname's bed with the older pureblood next to him. It also seemed that a whole lot of time had passed as well since he could clearly see daylight leaking through from behind the now closed curtains.

It looked pretty normal, beside the fact that it had a green tint to it, which was clearly abnormal. For a moment he wondered why it looked that way until he remembered that he still wore those green contact lenses, which were also starting to feel uncomfortable now. He quickly removed them, sighing with relief when they were gone.

"How are you?" Kaname asked unable to hide the worry in his voice, eyeing his silver-haired lover closely. He tried figuring out how bad it was, but didn't dare to touch him in case he'd made it worse, knowing that Zero needed some time to pull himself together.

"Just peachy I guess," he said, "maybe a bit confused." He looked around, noticing that Kaname had also found the time to redress them properly as he saw that both of their previously worn clothes were folded and stashed neatly on a chair close by. Next to it he spotted Shadow perched on the backrest of another chair like a silent sentinel of sorts … but no Yuki. He let his gaze sweep over the room again but he couldn't see Yuki anywhere around. It seemed a bit strange considering that the girl had a stubborn streak a mile wide and was usually hard to convince to stay away from the people she cared about.

"Yuki, is she all right?" Zero asked, unable to shake the lingering worry that echoed through his being and the need to protect his little sister he had felt earlier.

"She's fine, Zero." Kaname said, "Yagari-san brought her back to her quarters almost as soon as we found you like that – and before you ask everyone else is fine as well. The chairman made sure of that."

"I guess she didn't take that all that well, did she?" Zero grinned, for a moment forgetting the terrible events earlier this night at the sight of a stubborn pouting Yuki trying to get her will while making puppy eyes at the older pureblood.

"No, she didn't. It wasn't easy to convince her to go with him at that." The dark-haired pureblood chuckled quietly, remembering the fuss the brunette girl had made after they had suggested her to go with master hunter to retreat to her room. "I think you're very precious to her," he added softly, " as you are to me, Zero." His voice like a soft purr at that, like dark velvet.

"Kaname, I ..." The ex-hunter said, unable to come up with something more intelligent to say. He'd always known that Yuki was a very caring person for sure – and he'd been aware that Kaname cared deeply for the people closest to him for a while, but hearing it put into words made him feel always so warm, no matter how often he heard it. It made him feel giddy inside, but also unsure if he deserved all this happiness. He did tend to mess things up, after all.

"Yeah, she only complied after I swore that you would be fine … that you were in good hands with me here." Kaname said with an impish grin. He knew he shouldn't tease him right now, but he was unable to resist as he looked incredible adorable right now with the slight flush on his cheeks and with his hair in disarray.

"I'm sorry," Zero muttered then turned around to face his dark-haired lover. He felt like he could hardly face him like that, because of all the worry he had put him though, but for the look in Kaname's eyes that said that everything will be all right.

He wanted to believe him, yet he felt suddenly cold, his body shaking for reasons unknown to him.

Why was this happening now? Things were over now, so why did it like he was about to fall apart now, he wondered while he tried to force back tears but didn't get far as sobs broke trough every so often and he hugged himself in response.

"I'm such a mess, sorry..." He managed to get out in between sobs.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Zero" Kaname said, feeling a bit frustrated as to why Zero was reacting like this to his pretty innocent words. He'd just meant to lighten up things, telling just how much the ex-hunter meant to him and not to add further pain to him. It hurt to see Zero this shaken when he should be strong and proud after all the obstacles he'd managed to overcome so far.

Kaname couldn't watch it any more and reached out to hug him, holding tightly at that. He held him until the shivering and sobbing died down a little, and even then didn't let go of him.

"Don't be sorry, Zero," Kaname said, "everything will be fine, soon." He then shifted their positions in way that the ex-hunter had to meet his eyes at that. "There's no use to feel bad about things we can't control." He cupped Zero's face, hands partly trailing through to the readily available mass of hair, which he'd pretty much wanted to trail his hands through all night, in a way to force his lover to accept what he'd just said.

"I know," Zero murmured, almost inaudible, "but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No, of course not, but let's focus on the here and now." The older pureblood replied before quieting any objections with a tender kiss, like everything could be solved by it, which it almost did. Well for the moment, because it certainly took off Zero's thoughts of anything unpleasant to focus simply on the feel of Kaname's lips against his – and their tongues entwined in the ancient dance of love. The dark-haired pureblood gently explored his lover's mouth in meticulous attention, leaving no room for Zero to focus on anything other than the feel of their joined mouths; the heat they created together.

The kiss deepened quickly but stayed strangely tender and languid, which didn't mean that it wasn't intense because it was. There was no hurry in it though, no need to quicken up the pace , almost similar on how one would take in a cup of hot sweet dark chocolate to taste every bit of it – and then even more.

Their tongues brushed against teeth and then elongated fangs, teasing them to feel sheer rapture as the taste of their blood intermingled. It wasn't enough for a full-blown bloodbond but it was something that got more intense with every time they did this. It was like this was like having intercourse without actually doing it, sex without sex if that did make any sense.

Whatever, it didn't leave room for anything else, which meant that there was no sorrow nor was their worry about any topic while the kiss lasted.

It couldn't last forever, however, since even both Zero and Kaname, unlike vampires in stories, still needed to breathe in order to function properly.

So they broke the kiss, both breathing heavily at that.

"Better now?" Kaname asked after he managed to get enough air to be able to speak properly again.

"Yes, thanks." Came the slightly breathless reply. "Guess I needed this."

"Good." Kaname purred. "Took you long enough, Zero."

"I know," he said, now sounding much more like himself again. He almost felt happy again, well he kinda was but he still had things on his mind to work through.

"About earlier … " Zero started but had to stop as he suddenly had to yarn, tiredness catching up with him. "Maybe we'll better talk tomorrow." He said, knowing that he still wanted, no needed to talk about what he found out through this encounter but couldn't bring up the energy to do it right now.

"That would be appropriate." Kaname agreed, knowing that they both needed some rest to think clearly after what had happened. "It's already past dawn and it's been a long day yesterday for all of us."

"Yes, it has been." He agreed all the while yarning once again. "Good night, Kaname" He managed to get out before cuddling up to his lover's warm body in order to feel comfortable enough to finally fall asleep next to him.

"Good night, Zero." The older pureblood murmured while pulling sheets closer to keep both of them warm and comfortable for the rest of the day.

* * *

xox

* * *

_Behind the Eye's Mirror_

_Some time after the ball, inside Maria Kurenai's room..._

He had known that this was necessary, even if he wasn't exactly trilled having to interrogate the girl in front of him now, but what he hadn't known was what he was about to find here.

He hadn't expect to see Kurenai-san like this, so fragile, adorable so, and yet there was something more to her, something that gave him the creeps, although he was well aware what exactly it meant to sense another aura mingling with her – one incredibly more powerful than than a simple noble vampire could ever hope to become, too.

It was eerie, even, to him and the vice-president wasn't one to feel easily scared of anything since he's used to dealing his grandfather and those blokes from the Vampire Council since his early youth quite regularly.

Well, Takuma didn't feel exactly scared right now either, but it's pretty unsettling to be confronted with the sense of duality he could sense in the person he was supposed to question – almost like Maria's got a split-personality, which he didn't think she had. Well, the effect was the same, with her seeming cute and adorable one moment and cold and calculative the next in a matter of a moment.

No, certainly not, because he could almost see the eyes of the other person, gazing through those all too innocent looking eyes. It was a bit disturbing to see such age in the face of one, who was little more but a mere child – and Shizuka was only a little bit younger than Kaname's parents had been when they had died. He pushed the thought away, unwilling to allow for the feeling of being just a little child to take hold onto him; age mattered little, besides gaining more power, among their kind.

"Kurenai-san," he began, "you know why I am here, do you not?" His tone was friendly enough, that made clear that he didn't intend to do harm the girl in front of him but would do so if being forced to, especially if she displayed any signs of hostility to them or, more important, to their pureblood leader Kaname and those that were close to him. He might not look much like his grandfather but he was an Ichijo all the same, no matter how much he didn't agree with Ichio's opinions about weather or not vampires could coexistent peacefully with humans.

"I know." She acknowledged with a thoughtful nod. "You like to know why I am here." There was wistful smile on her lips, almost like she had been reminiscing about something or at least done some serious thinking about an important topic.

"Well, yes, I do, Kurenai-san," Takuma answered, "that is, if that's truly your name."

"It is," she said, then smiled cryptically," or maybe it isn't." She turned around, looking directly at him with a look so serious that it seemed incredibly out of place on such a youthful face. Her eyes, however, narrowed in sudden curiosity after a quick once-over before returning to her previous expression.

"You're really Shizuka-sama, aren't you?" The blonde noble ignored her answer, knowing it was only a game the pureblood played with him to distract him from what he truly wanted to know. It was something he was used to as well; used to the twisted games pureblood and high-level nobles played to amuse themselves.

"What if I am?" She said, playing with the hem of her skirt for a moment before looking up again. "Does it really matter?"

"I guess not." He shrugged then fixed her with a look that only a few degrees away from being a glare. "Why were you trying to hurt Yuki-chan?"

"I wasn't." She said thoughtfully then nodded as in answering an unasked question for herself. "She smells tasty, though," the pureblood mused. "Had me tempted to take a bite or two."

"I understand," Takuma replied then added with a stern expression. "She's off-limits, though."

"Off-limits, huh?" She smiled wistfully. "She must be really precious to your Kaname-sama then."

"She is." He said with another almost-glare.

She pureblood hiding in the body of a frail noble, just nodded, before giving him a once-over, which felt very much like the assessments his grandfather sometimes used to give when wanted to understand how his grandson thought about something.

"Tell me, Ichijo-kun, do you know what happened to your parents?" She said in a tender voice, but her eyes were anything but tender as they bored into Takuma's emerald eyes with an all too knowing gaze.

"Tell me, why they had to die, Ichijo-kun." Her voice was a soft, yet, vicious purr at this moment, putting the stress on the word 'die' awfully accurate to make it sound like it was the exact opposite of an accusation but – a praise, which was more than a sick thing to do.

"No," he said in an unusual forceful way. "That's none of your business, even if you're a pureblood like Kaname-sama is."

"No, it isn't." She whispered then giggled. "Of course, it isn't, but isn't that they had to die in order for you to live, isn't it, Takuma-kun?" Her using his first name was all but a taunt, since they weren't on a really friendly level, even if the blonde vice-president used to befriend almost everyone he came across.

"..." Takuma just stared at her, trying to not show how affected he was by this question. It was something he rather not thought about, not ever again cause it hurt to even try to deal with it. It wasn't so much as that he didn't want to, but for the fact that there was nothing he could do to change anything about what had happened. It wasn't his fault that the Ichijo family, like some other high-class noble families, was burdened with the disastrous results of centuries of endless war.

"I wonder what your uncle thought by allowing it to happen..." She mused, almost inaudible. "It must be hard for him seeing his only children go like that."

"Shut up!" He was unable to hold back his anger at her meddling in his family's history, even while knowing that he was playing right into her game – as it seemed like she wanted to rile him up in order to distract him. Unfortunately she succeeded in doing the latter, upsetting him, but this part of his past was a rather sore point to him, and a memory he never could forget no matter how hard he tried to do so.

"I would, but you seem rather ignorant about your own past ..."

"No, no buts," Takuma said rather rudely, but he was rather beside his usually calm self, which showed clearly in the way his eyes were alight with green fire. The same fire also seemed to shift around him, like restless energy charging up the space around him with cackling electricity just waiting to be discharged onto the next hapless victim.

"You tell me what you want from Kaname-sama." He said in a deceivingly calm voice, which made him sound eerily like his grandfather for once, with no bit of his usual cheerful personality left behind.

"What I want?" She asked, sounding almost like the teenager, whose body she currently inhabited, because the childlike innocent expression she held at that moment.

"Yes, what else could you be here for?"

"Well, I don't want anything from your beloved pureblood leader, Ichijo-kun," Shizuka said. "All I want is my beloved son." Well, actually, it was sons, but that was only semantics, something she didn't think Ichijo needed to know.

"Your son?" Takuma asked, although he had a fair idea on to who this son of hers could be.

"Yes, my son," she whispered, "would it seem so strange for a mother to look out for her son?" It was not all she wanted, of course, but right now it was the most important thing to her. She still wanted revenge, no, that wasn't right; what she wanted was justice for the wrongs that had be done to her and the ones she cared for.

"No, it isn't," he agreed, "but you better make sure not to harm him."

"I won't."

"The Academy's being watched," Takuma muttered," by both the Council and the Hunter's Society, so you better be careful with whatever you're planning to do."

"They won't see me, Ichijo-kun." She assured him, which was easy, because they had to look at the right place, which they obviously didn't cause she already had been been here ever since her cute Maria started attending school to help to further along her plans. Her real body was resting in the basement, hidden away from any prying eyes.

"I hope so," he muttered, " for us all." He really did, because if not, the possibility of open hostilities between the Council and the Association was something that could plunge their kind right into another war, which was the last thing he wanted.

And whether she liked their people's government or not, Takuma didn't think that even a pureblood like Shizuka Hio wanted an out-right war; at least not the kind that had the tendency to pull their whole world apart.

* * *

_Chapter has been edited since first submitted:_

I decided to add another scene at the end of this chapter, so this is kinda another update, well a little bit.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)

Mia


End file.
